Torn Between
by CupcakeSprinkles14
Summary: When a dead body is discovered one morning in the middle of the Everdeen Casino, Detective Cato Hadley is put on the case to catch the murderer in the act. While investigating deep into the Everdeen family, what Cato didn't expect was to fall for the owner of the casino, Katniss Everdeen,'s husband, Peeta Mellark. What will happen when the truth puts everything in jeprady?
1. Just dump the body in the Casino

**A/N: Yeah, so, OK, let me explain. I don't just do serious Everlark stories . . . I also kinda support Petato. Yeah, I hope I don't lose any regular reviewers on my other stories because of that but . . . what can I say? I'm a proud yaoi girl :)**

**Yes, before you ask, this is loosely based around the BBC t.v series, **_**Blackpool.**_** You should check it out! I think it's on youtube. It's in parts though but, hey, if your willing enough to watch it, it'll totally be worth it!**

**This fic is also for fun. I'm not looking for grammer nazis, spelling nazis, etc. etc. I want to enjoy writing this so no flames please! :D**

**Warnings: Basically OCCness. BIG WARNING FOR OCCNESS! Katniss will be more sexual and aggressive, Madge will be more rough and drunk, Delly will be more vocal, Cato will be more loving and Johanna . . . well Johanna will be Johanna. **

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Blackpool belongs to the BBC.**

Chapter One - Just dump the body in the casino

The opening of the Everdeen Casino was a very public affair. Katniss Everdeen, the owner of the Casino, had been publishing advertisments in newspapers, posters, magazines, you name it, there'd be an ad in it, just because she wanted as many people there at the opening as possible. It would be the first Casino opened in Panem Pier and apparently, someday, Katniss will expand it into a Casino Hotel. If she can get the money that is.

The Everdeen family are very well off compared to other people in Panem. Due to Katniss' previous success in the Casino buisness in other Districts of the country, her family and herself were not known for being poor. Her children, Jennifer and Josh, both spend their share of the family's money on as many luxturies as they can. You'd think the money was going to run away on them. True to the word that the Everdeen family are, indeed, rich people, it doesn't guarnatee that people actually _like _them.

Jennifer has become so high up herself that she only finds friends in those she deems right or 'worthy' to be her friends. To this day she only has one constant friend. And it's only rare you see them together. Josh on the only hand makes no attempts to make friends and the people you do see him with are gangs of misfits. Rumour has it they're drug dealers. Katniss herself has plently of friends. She's very social and always has an event of some sort to drag her family to. The people she is seen with are known as guenine friends but it is sometimes passed round that all they really have in common is money and hookers.

Not all of the Everdeens are rotten eggs though. Katniss' husband, Peeta Mellark, tries to stay on the sane side of being married to a rich big wig. Works part time at Smartians, a company made up of volunteers who listen to people who want to talk about thier issues and give advice to them. Many don't even realize Katniss and Peeta are even married. One of the biggest signs of confusion being that Katniss refused to take his second name and gave Jennifer and Josh the second name 'Everdeen'.

The people of Panem Pier think Katniss doesn't deserve Peeta. Others say Peeta is married to Katniss for her money. All in all, they think the marriage is a sham. No-one would ever say that to the family though. No-one has the courage to.

But one thing's for sure, their love was definetly mixed up.

~xXx~

_**Peeta:**_

The opening nights are the worst. When Katniss drags the family and myself to watch a bunch of people mess about with the new slot machines in the newly opened Casino. Don't get me wrong, I'll always support my wife no matter how many Casinos she decides to open but when it comes to the public appearances, it's an unnessecary song and dance. Smiling for photos, thanking everyone for coming, etc. etc. Katniss loves the attention, Jennifer basks in it. Josh? Well, Josh has a go on some of the machines and smiles when a camera is pointed his way. I guess it's more than we can ask for.

I immediately recognized something was different though when Jennifer approached us at the opening of the Casino in Panem Pier and asked Katniss if she could leave early. Jennifer normally enjoys the attention of the paparazzi until the very end of the night so the fact that she was asking to leave early on it's own was worrying enough.

"Why?" Katniss had asked, grabbing a martini from a Waiter. "Got a big date tonight?"

I think this was directed as a sarcastic comment but Jennifer actually blushed and averted her gaze towards the door. "Yeah, so?" she replied.

"Good girl!" Katniss grinned, slapping her on the shoulder. "Good looking?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah, well, I think so anyway."

"That's great Jen," I decided to put in. Katniss has a habit of becoming more of the alpha in the family. Of course I don't mind her taking over but sometimes Jen gets the idea I don't care.

"So, can I go?" she asked.

"Of course you can," Katniss answered with a grin.

"Thanks mom!" Jen giggled, hugging Katniss tightly. "See ya later Dad."

"Bye Jen, make sure your home by curfew!" I called after her.

"Oh stop being so old fashioned Peeta!" Katniss sighed. "Stay out as long as you want sweetheart!"

Jennifer gave her a thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd.

"Katniss, you do realize that if you always contradict my word like that the kids are never going to take me seriously?" I asked.

Katniss sighed and greeted a couple more people before answering me. "She's a grown girl Peeta, she can look after herself."

"At 12:00 at night against some creepy guy who she barely knows?!" I replied.

"She needs to learn to fight her own battles. We can't fight them for her all the time," she simply said before she headed back into the crowd of people.

After being jostled around for a considerable amount of minutes and listening to people you don't even recognize telling you how much of a success your wife is . . . well, there's only a certain amount of it you can take. Finally deciding to take off, I quietly zip through the crowd and slip out the doors unnoticed. Katniss won't miss me. She'll be too busy doing her usual meet and greet spiel anyway.

The buzz of the casino opening gets quieter and quieter as I got further and further away from the pier. Taking a detour to a takeaway resturant, I changed out of my tuxedo and into simple jeans and a t-shirt. I doubt the Delly would have appreciated it if I appeared for my shift dressed up as if I was going to meet the Queen of England.

Smartians isn't anything big, it's really just a slim building with stairs at the front door that lead up to an office. Still, if it helps those in need then there's nothing really to complain about.

"Delly?" I called as I entered the office. "I'm here to relieve you!"

Delly's head popped out from behind a door. "Thank god! I'm literally falling asleep at the desk here!"

I gave her a quick greeting hug before going to my desk and dropping my bag with my tux in it underneath. "Many people tonight?" I asked.

"No, it's quite quiet tonight, just stay by the phones and answer if anyone calls," Delly answered as she slung her satchel over her shoulder and plaited her hair.

I pull the phone closer to me by the cord and give her a salute. "That, I can do."

Delly chuckled as she went to the door. "Rough night?"

"Not as much as rough as it was loud and . . . crowded," I answered.

"Well, everyone else is away home so it'll be nice and quiet," Delly said. "I'll see you tomorrow OK?"

"See you later Delly," I replied. "Bye!"

Delly waved one last time before leaving the room. I sighed and pulled my book out of my bag, settling in for the night.

_**Katniss:**_

When exactly did Peeta leave? My god I really need to put a tracker or something on him because these early exits aren't going to do us any good in the papers. They'll think he can't wait to leave or something. Which I know he probably can't but that's beside the point. He needs to show a bit more restraint.

Sighing, I went over to Josh and hit him upside the head. "Ow mom, what the hell?!" he grumbled, rubbing the spot I hit as he turned away from the slot machine he was currently working on.

"Have you seen where your father went?" I asked.

"No, go ask Jen or someone who actually cares," Josh muttered in response, turning his back on me again.

"No," I answered, turning him back round to face me. "Jen has actually got a date tonight. You know, like a proper person?"

Josh sighed and turned back to the slot machine once more. "Mom, just leave off it alright? Go say hello to the other rich weirdos."

"I don't see you dissing the money when you want to go out with your friends," I muttered as I leave him back to his devices. Trying to get information out of Josh is like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"Katniss!" A voice yelled from sonewhere in the crowd. I turned round, scanning the area for the source of the voice, only to find Johanna Mason pushing her way past people to get towards me. "This party is awesome!" She slurred once she reached me. She's obviously drunk. "One of your best yet!"

"I see you've found the alcohol Jo," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Where's Madge?"

"She's at home," Johanna shrugged. "Waiting on us."

"You ready to go?" I asked. "I'm hungry."

"I'm ready when you are," Johanna replied, chucking her glass away behind her.

I throw the keys to the casino to Josh. "Hey, lock up when everyone's cleared out. Think you can manage that?"

Josh rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Madge's house isn't far from the pier. Just round the corner. When we knocked on her door all we got in reply was a rough, "Come in."

"Madge?!" Johanna yelled up the stairs once we were inside. "Come out, come out, where-ever your areee!"

I head up stairs and laugh at loud at the scene before me. Madge sitting in her bathtub with a bottle of beer in her hand. "You comfortable there Madge?" I asked as Johanna pushed past me and claimed the toilet seat as her chair.

"Shut up," Madge grumbled. I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind me.

"When's the delivery arrving?" Johanna asked as she snatched a beer from the six pack Madge had sitting by the bath.

"Soon," Madge promised, sinking further into the bath.

I grabbed a beer myself and leant against the wall. "Did you do something with the bathroom?" I asked as I popped the cap open.

"I expanded it," Madge answered vaguely.

I snorted in disdain. "What a waste of money."

Madge glared at me and chugged down more beer. "I wanted to do it, so I did it," she stated in irritation.

"Looks good," Johanna complimented sarcastically. "Still, Katniss is right. It's a waste of money. You should have invested it."

"Whatever," Madge shrugged.

The doorbell suddenly went, making Johanna surge towards the door exclaiming, "Finally!" Madge leapt out of the bath and followed after her down the stairs. I met them at the bottom of the stairs and pushed my way between them both at the front door.

Standing at the bottom of Madge's doorsteps were the three hookers she ordered for us earlier on in the night. Granted, they look as downtrodden as a rat on the streets of New York City but at least they'll put out. For the right amount of money anyway.

"So guys!" I announced. "Who's going to be the lucky one tonight?"

~xXx~

"Josh! Keys! Give me the keys!" I snapped the next morning as we hurried down the street towards the casino.

"Alright! Alright!" Josh snapped, fumbling in his pockets for the keys. Once he chucked them at me I rolled my eyes as I caught them. "How late did you stay up last night boy?" I asked as we arrived at the casino.

"Probably up since five am knowing Josh," Johanna grumbled.

"Don't judge lady, don't think I can't see those bags under your eyes," Josh muttered.

I hit him for talking back as Madge took the keys from me and unlocked the casino doors. "Don't start Josh, I'm not in the mood this morning," I said as Johanna and Madge went into the casino first.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!" Madge yelled from inside. "KATNISS!"

"What!?" I yell back.

"GET IN HERE BRAINLESS!" Johanna screamed back.

I folded my arms across my chest and sighed as I entered. "What the hell is wrong?!"

I'm stopped dead in my tracks as Madge and Johanna part to let me through. My mouth dropped open and my heart leaped into my stomach at what lay before me.

"Oh my god Mom," Josh whispered beside me.

I know I should have been shocked. Horrified even. But I can't bring myself to be so. In fact, the first words out of my mouth were,

"OK, who dumped the dead body in my casino?"

**A/N: Cato will be in the next chapter I promise! **

**I do love Katniss has a character, as you probably know from my other stories, but she's required to be like this for this fic. Sorry. **

**Hey, if you can work out why Katniss and Peeta's kids are called what they're called, I'll give you a cookie! ;)**


	2. Katniss Always Wins

**A/N: Thanks for all the support and feedback for this story! Here's chapter two as promised to my reviewers! ^_^**

**Warnings: Still OCC warning. I guess it applies for all the chapters really. You'll definetly notice it in Katniss near the end of the chapter but still, you guys know since I warned you previously about OCCness and such :)**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and the idea of **_**Blackpool**_** belongs to the BCC.**

Chapter Two- Katniss always wins

_**Cato:**_

"So, do you recognize the body?" I ask.

Clove and myself were called this morning to investigate the murder and body dumping of a boy in the early hours of this morning. The boy has been identified as Marvel Winters by Clove, my partner. Apparently she knows his girlfriend, Glimmer Sparkles, from the High School Drug investigation we undertook last year.

Mrs. Everdeen rolls her eyes at me in disdain and throws a glance towards the body again. "Of course I don't know who that is! Does it _look_ like I know who that is?" She replies.

I sigh and scribble down her reply in my notebook. It makes it even harder when the people your trying to help gives you a harder time than needed. I already got my head bitten off by that Johanna woman and an earful from their friend Madge. Clove was smart enough to question the horrfied son whereas I had to go right for the tired, bitchy women.

"Just routine questions Mrs. Everdeen," I say. "The body was found in your casino after all."

"And what are you suggesting? Because I own the casino that I automatically killed the guy?" Mrs. Everdeen scoffs.

"No, of course not Mrs. Everdeen," I reply.

Mrs. Everdeen scowls at me before answering, "Call me Katniss."

"Fine then, _Katniss._ I'll need to interview each member of your family for any evidence-"

"Why do you need to interview my family?" Katniss hisses at me.

I quirk an eyebrow at her sudden change of tone and ask, "Is there a problem Katniss?"

Katniss glares at me in irritation before saying through gritted teeth, "Leave my family out of this."

"Well, Clove's already interviewed your son and-"

"That's as far as it goes OK Mr. Hadley?" Katniss says with faux sweetness to her tone.

"I think I'm the one in charge here Mrs. Everdeen," I simply answer. "You'll have to keep the casino closed for a while-"

"What?!"

"Do you mind not interuppting?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"There's no way I'm closing the Casino!" Katniss snaps.

"Well, your going to have to, because it's my orders," I reply, tapping her on the nose with the tip of my pencil. "Good day Mrs. Everdeen." I turn on my heel and leave the body for the medics to pick up and take to the morgue. Leaving the casino with Clove in close tow, I cross the road and head straight for the ice-cream truck.

"You know, if you keep eating like this then your going to turn into a sumo wrestler," Clove comments as we head down the footpath with a 99 each.

I just recently stopped smoking and with the lack of help the nicotine patches have provided I've been eating a lot of sweets to keep my mouth busy. Clove thinks I'm going to become fat but I just remind her of the time her boyfriend dumped her and she spent that whole week eating nothing but a giant tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream.

"Oh shut up Clove," I reply drily.

"So, what's the plan? With the Winters murder?" She asks, pulling the flake out of her ice cream and licking it clean.

"Got that newspaper on you?" I ask, stopping in the street as she pulls the newspaper out of her bag. I unfold it and read the head line.

_**'New Everdeen Casino opened in Panem Pier!'**_

Below the headline is a photo of the Everdeen family. There's Katniss, in all her glory, her daughter, Jennifer Everdeen whose smile is so wide it could catch a whole nest of flies, and her son, Josh Everdeen who Clove interviewed back in the casino as a witness.

And her husband, Peeta Mellark.

OK, I'm not one for being inprofessinol on a job but _wow_. And I mean _wow. _I'm also not one to express my bi-sexuality too much but still . . . That guy is definetly something. I seem to find myself entranced by the man even just at first glance. Everything about him just makes me want to find out more.

"So what _are_ we going to do with the case?" Clove pushes as she snatches the paper back and holds it inches from her face to examine the photo closer.

Taking one more glance at the paper Clove holds to her face, my curiousity gets the better of me. "I think we should interview the husband."

Clove removes the paper from her face, revealing a frown that's furrowed above her eyes. "Why?" she asks.

I clear my throat in hesitation to answer. "The Everdeen woman. There's something about the way she answered those questions . . . I don't know . . . she seemed like she was hiding something. She didn't want us interviewing her family _and_ she didn't want to close the casino even though there was a dead body dumped in the main room," I explain.

Clove's face still feigns confusion so I continue.

"And who's the closest person to Mrs. Everdeen? Her . . . ?"

"Husband?" Clove frowns.

I click my fingers. "Exactly."

Clove looks thoughtful for a moment before pursing her lips and nodding. "Makes sense," she agrees. "So, are we doing this together or . . . ?"

"Nah, don't want to overwhelm the guy," I reply.

"Yeah, your right. Most of the pier peeps say that he wouldn't hurt a fly anyway."

The pier peps is a group of informatives Clove gathered together six months ago when she joined the force. They kept an eye out for anything unusual and keep tabs on the people of the pier and report back to her when they can. It helps actually, quite a lot.

I look over the pier at the beach and blow a raspberry before taking the newspaper off of her, folding it, and tapping it on the top of her head.

"They also say the Everdeen marriage is pretty messed up," Clove continues. "I mean, Sae remembers when they were dating. Katniss always seemed like the one who took lead in the relationship. More dominant and alpha. Peeta never protested apparently, like a little puppy dog fetching her sticks and trotting along with her in whatever she wanted. When Katniss got pregnant with Jennifer when they were both sixteen, they agreed to get married."

"So there was no 'I love you, let's get married,'? It was more of an agreement?" I ask. Interesting. When investigating into a case were a married couple is involved, say, a murder within the family, then whether the couple went into the commitment in love or not is very important to look into.

"No," Clove confirmed. "I mean, they do love each other but it's a different sort of love. I don't know, apparently it's to most of the peeps, Katniss also owns the land behind the Casino that already has the 12 flats built ontop of it. She accidently bought too many acres or something like that."

"Isn't the 12 flats where all those domestic disturbances have been reported?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's the palce."

12 flats is the worst possible place to end up in. Most of the rooms are occupied by drug dealers, thugs and prostitutes. All of them not caught in the act of their accusation so therefore not arrested. These people seem to have a skill of being discreet which is hell for us on the police force. Still, with all the money Katniss owns you'd think she'd use it to brush the place up a bit.

"She's very mean," Clove says. "With her money I mean." I nod in understandment of the statment. "So who's going to interview him? Me or you?"

"I think I'll do it," I answer. "You keep an eye on Everdeen OK?"

"Sure, I can do that," Clove replies. "Still, I'd wait for now. I mean, at least until tomorrow. Give the rest of the family a chance to catch up on what's going on with the whole 'dead body caught in mommy's buisness' thing."

I consider this for a moment before answering, "Yeah, definetly."

_**Katniss:**_

_**That night:**_

"I mean how would _I _recognize the body?!" I exclaim as I pull my nightdress on. "_I _never knew any kid called Marvel!" I need to blow off some steam and my husband is just the right person to do it to.

"I don't know Katniss," Peeta sighs from the bathroom. "Maybe it was just a question they had to ask?"

"And _close_ the Casino?! Who the hell does he think he is?!" I continue to rant as I braid my hair for the night. "And Josh was half pertrified from seeing the body and that policewoman went straight at him and started questioning him without a second thought!"

Peeta pops his head round the door, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, "Well, they are just doing their jobs."

"They wouldn't even let Madge work on the case because apparently she's 'too close to home'! I mean, what the hell is that?!" I clambour into bed and pull the bedcovers up to my lap. "Madge is a _policewoman!_ It's her _job!"_

"You can see their reasoning Katniss. I'm not saying she would; but it would be very easy for them to think Madge was being biased. Especially since she's your closest friend and all," Peeta replies.

"Who's side are you on exactly Peeta?!" I snap. "Let me rant!"

The light switches off in the bathroom and Peeta comes into the bedroom, causing me to bite my lip at the sight of him shirtless. It's one of those few things that keep me grounded in the world. My money, my kids, and my husband. Preferably shirtless but can be either way. Ontop of the geuine affection and the fact he's easy to manipulate into doing whatever I want, he has maintained the fit body he had when I first met him in the bakery when we were fifteen.

"OK Katniss, fine, rant away," he says. I watch as he pulls a fresh nightshirt out of the drawer before continueing.

"They said they had to interview each member of our family! I mean, why?! Is that even nessecary?!"

I barely make out Peeta's response as he pulls his shirt over his head. "Sometimes that's routine Katniss. Interview the family and some witnesses . . . and by that look your giving me I'm guessing that is not the answer you wanted me to say."

"Just tell me all my points are valid and right," I sigh.

"OK, all your points are very vaild Katniss. Why ever did the nasty police detectives not listen to you?" He says. "How's that?"

"Brilliant," I grin. "Now come to bed."

He sighs and flicks the light off on his way over while I flick the lamp that sits by my bed on. I watch him as he sits on the edge of the bed and rummages in the bedside cabinet for his painkillers. I sigh and wrap my arms round his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. "What's wrong baby?" I ask.

"Teenage girl rang in today . . . Thalia, her name was. She thinks her family want her dead because she thinks she's worthless. I mean, what could possibly happen to someone to make them think that about themselves? Anyway, she was calling in for advice on whether she should kill herself to please them or not," Peeta explains to me. "I tried to discourage that thought as much as I could but I don't think I truely got through to her. I told her to talk to her family, figure it out, but when she hung up she didn't sound too sure."

"Why do you work there? It's so depressing and you don't even get paid," I mumble while running my hand up and down his stomach in soothing circles.

"Not everything's to do with money Katniss," Peeta sighs. "I want . . . to _help_ people in need, you know?"

"I know sweetheart but it can't be healthy. Listening to all these people's problems," I reply, taking the glass of water of the nightstand and handing it to him. He swallows it with the painkillers and puts the glass back.

"There's that feeling of acomplishment you get when you _do _help someone though," he says.

"I know, I know," I mumble back, rolling my eyes. "You feel tense. You want some stress relief?" I slip my hand up his shirt and press it against the warm skin of his stomach to let him know what I'm thinking.

"I don't know Katniss. Plus, _you're_ the one who found a dead body in your Casino this morning. Shouldn't I be the one stress relieving you?" Peeta asks.

"Helping my husband relax is stress relieving enough for me," I whisper, giving his earlobe a gentle bite.

"Katniss," he groans. "I really just want to go to bed."

"Fine then," I say, running my hand through his silky, gold locks, "Make me stop." I feel his resolve wavering.

"You know I can't Katniss because then you'll just become little miss cold shoulder for the rest of the week," Peeta answers.

"Let me have my way then," I murmer, pulling the right sleeve of his night shirt down to expose his shoulder and planting kisses along it.

"You always get your way," he replies.

"And that's why you love me," I retort. I pull my arm tighter around his waist, pressing him against me more.

"I'm not giving in to you Katniss," Peeta says unconvincinly.

I roll my eyes and tug on his hair, pulling his head back to rest on my shoulder. I press a kiss to the side of his throat. "You _always_ say that." The kisses trail up to the spot just below his ear, where I know he's sensitive. He immediately starts to squirm and I relish in the feeling of being in control. I guess I kinda feed off of dominance or something. I begin to massage his shoulders, loosening the muscles there. "Come on, I'm just trying to help," I say.

He closes his eyes for a moment and blows out a hot puff of air. "I'm so tired Katniss," he says.

"I know baby, it's awful," I whisper, not stopping the shoulder rub.

I know when his back arches against my touches that he's finally given in. I kept teasing him though, waiting for him to say the words out loud. "Fine Katniss," he moans when I trace small patterns over his chest. "You win."

"There you go! Was that hard?" I say.

"No," he mumbles.

I move from behind him and let him fall backwards onto the bed. "Say that thing again," I whisper, lightly running my finger up and done his clothed torso.

"What?"

"You know what," I grin.

His blue eyes roll and he sighs. "You win."

I laugh and straddle his waist before planting a kiss on his lips. "I _always_ win."

**A/N: Peeta/Cato fans, bear with me please. The Katniss/Peeta scene was needed to establish what their marriage is like. And sorry if it's badly written. Writing people acting like the way Katniss just did is kinda foreign waters to me but I hope I did OK. **

**And next chapter there will be Peeta/Cato interaction, I swear!**

**Please reivew! They help me write faster! :D**


	3. Cato and the matchmaking eggplant

**A/N: Be lucky guys, this is the fastest I've ever worked before! I don't know, there's just something about this story that keeps me writing! So, here it is! Chapter three!**

**Warning: As same for the past two chapters, OCC for all characters. OCC alert! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins and her excellent mind. Any idea used from **_**Blackpool**_** is property of the BBC :)**

Chapter Three- Cato and the matchmaking eggplant

_**Cato: **_

_**Next Morning:**_

I enter the casino, deciding to investigate the crime scene. Katniss and Josh are in inside, messing about on one of the machines. Really, I don't see the fascination with gambling. I mean, it's just wasting money right? The odds of all the machines working for everyone are in nobody's favour.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Everdeen," I call cheerfully. Katniss throws a glare my way while Josh ignores me completely.

"What do you want now?" She moans as I join her by the machine.

"Just investigating the crime scene. If it even was the crime scene," I answer.

"So I'll be seeing you around here often then?" Katniss asks.

"Yup," I reply, popping the 'p'.

"Oh that's just brilliant," she groans.

"Hey, it's not how I wanted to spend my week either," I say. "Don't think your the only one with problems with this case!"

Katniss walks down an aisle of machines, leaving her son to his devices, and motions for me to follow. "What else could there possibly be that you need to keep my casino closed for?" she asks once we're out of Josh's earshot.

"It's just protocal Katniss," I answer. "Keep it closed until further notice."

Katniss scowls at me but I just grin back at her in return. I know it's not what a detective should do, annoying a civilan I mean, but I've been very unprofessional recently anyway right?

"Have you decided to leave my family out of it?" she asks.

"Well, no, we're not currently interviewing them but it's still on the table," I answer. I take the newspaper out and unfold it infront of her. "Nice family you've got."

Katniss quirks an eyebrow before grinning. "Yes, they're wonderful. My pride and joy the lot of them."

"Josh looks like you but Jennifer has your husband's eyes," I comment.

"Lucky her," she replies drily. Was that intended to sound snide or is she just being ironic?

"OK, I'm going to cut the song and dance. Clove, my partner, recieved an eye witness report of you and that Johanna woman at Sergant Undersee's house on the night of the murder with three men who have been on warning for prositiuting themselves for a while now on the doorstep. Care to explain?" Yeah, alright, so I didn't just come in here for the fun of it. As soon as Clove told me about the hookers I found my feet bringing me here on their own accord.

She's silent for a moment before she answers. "That is none of your buisness."

"Oh but Mrs. Everdeen it is if it concerns anything illegal," I reply.

Katniss steps up close to me, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes so that our noses are nearly touching. "You worry about the Winters murder and I'll worry about what's my private buisness. I already have that Clover woman snooping around the place and I don't need the police making us look like we're on Crime Watch! So I'd really appreciate it if you told her to lay off!" Is she trying to be threatening? If she is it isn't working. I plant my hand on her head and push her down flat on her feet.

"I think you'll find that I'm the one who gives the orders around here Katniss," I simply say before turning on my heel and leaving before she has a chance to consider replying. "I'll see you around Mrs. Everdeen," I call once I'm at the exit. Her head pops out from the machine aisle with a scowl taped to her face.

"Goodbye Mr. Hadley," She answers, her voice dripping in acid.

I wave before walking out the door.

Katniss is definetly hiding something. She's being too aggressive for her own good. Whether that's her natural personality or not, I still think I was right about keeping an eye on her.

"Cato!" A familar voice yells from somewhere behind me. I stop in the middle of the pavement and wait for Clove to catch up. She appears by my side moments later. "Did you interview the husband?"

"No, not yet," I reply.

Clove nods and rummages in her bag for something. I clench my teeth, feeling the need for a cigarette coming on, and take a piece of gum out of my coat pocket and pop it into my mouth.

"I spoke to the peeps again on my lunch break," Clove says, finally pulling her notebook out of her bag.

"What did you get?" I ask as we set off down the road again.

"Well, more on the Everdeen-Mellark marriage," she answers.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," she nods. "According to a source who wants to stay unidentified to everyone but me, their marriage isn't a complete sham."

"Meaning?"

"Well, you know the way I said Katniss was the Alpha? The more domainant one in the relationship right? Yeah, well, according to the source, she does it because she's power hungry. She has to be in control of everything, which eventually led to being in control of her relationship with Mellark," Clove explains. "Apparently it's so bad that people consider it 'Katniss Syndrome.' I don't know, it's like she _feeds_ off the feeling of being in control."

"Who exactly is this person who knows so much?" I frown.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," Clove shrugs.

"OK then, anything else?"

"You know that eye witness report of Katniss on Sergant Undersee's doorstep with those hookers?" Clove asks.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Turns out Mrs. Everdeen is also very touchy feely," Clove explains.

"With _hookers?_" I frown.

"The hookers on Miss. Undersee's doorstep is the only time Katniss has been visually witnessed with a prostitute before but it's said she spends a lot of time in the 12 flats with her friend Gale," Clove continues.

"Mr. Hawthorne? The man who was arrested two months ago but let out on a warning?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's him. Apparently Katniss and him spend a lot of time together. It's not proven anything happens between them but it's rumoured," Clove shrugs.

"I see. So, she's not a loyal wife then?" We cross the round and lean against the railing overlooking the pier.

"Not as far as the rumours go but we can't just go by rumours. It's not solid enough," Clove replies.

The thought irks me. I don't know why but the idea of Katniss not being loyal to Peeta annoys me. She obviously _doesn't_ know what she has. Although, I shouldn't care that much. I barely know Peeta himself to know that he isn't the exact same as his wife but . . . I don't know . . . there's just something about the blue eyed boy that makes me know in my bones that he is nothing like his wife.

A breeze whistles by and Clove crosses her arms across her chest. "There's something about this case that makes me feel weird. I don't know, all I can think of at the moment is that this is definetly not going to be easy."

I rest my elbow on the pier railing and rest my cheek in my hand. "Your telling me."

~xXx~

I wasn't planning on following him. I wasn't even planning on going to interview him until the end of the day. Clove did say I should give some space before ambushing any members of the family with was a very vaild point so I was going to wait until around five to go find him.

And yet here I'am. Following him.

It was an accident, I swear to god. I was walking along the pier, contemplating going to get something from the Fish 'n' Chips shop across the road when _he_ came out of the place. I recognized the mess of blonde hair instantly but pulled the newspaper out of my coat pocket just to double check it was him.

Yes, it was definetly Peeta Mellark.

My curiousity doing me no good, I walk along the oppisote footpath, watching him intently as I go. As a detective you need to learn how to notice anything and everything, and I've been on the force for two years now, so I'm an expect at noticing things.

First thing noticed just from watching him walk down the road is that he isn't like this wife. Katniss paraded around the Casino with an air of confidence, demanding to know what was going on immediately. Peeta, on the other hand, walks down the footpath just trying to blend into the crowd and not be noticed or singled out. I bet that's difficult, being married to the Casino big wig and all.

Second thing noticed, either Katniss doesn't spend a lot of her money on him like she does with her kids, or he chooses not to spend it, but he does not flaunt his wife's expenses through designer clothes and jewelery like the rest of the Everdeen clan seem to do, even when just out on causal outings.

Third thing noticed . . . he's even cuter looking in person. OK, I know that's not professional but it seems that ever since I saw him in that newspaper I don't _want_ to be professional. Everdeen's a lucky woman. I wonder if she realizes that.

I watch as he enters the small building beside the nick nack store, _Trinket's Trinkets._ Pulling out my mobile, I type in Clove's number and ring her.

"What do you want Cato?" Clove snaps down the phone.

"Hello to you too," I scoff. "Tell me Clove, what is in the building beside _Trinket's Trinkets_?"

"Oh the little one?" Clove asks.

"Yeah, the little one," I answer.

"That's Smartians. Charity for those in need. You can ring up for advice on your problems or you can walk right up and knock," Clove explains. Oh so it's a charity! "You going to interview Mellark then or something?"

"What?"

"Well, your asking about the Smartians building and Mellark volunteers there so I just assumed you were going to talk to him."

I roll my eyes. "Yes Clove, I'm going to interview him."

"OK, but don't scare him away alright? You have a habit of doing that," Clove replies.

"I do not!"

"Bye Cato."

"Bye Clove."

I flip my phone closed again and drop it back into my pocket. "Damn woman," I mumble as I cross the road. For some reason when I find myself at the door of the quaint building I discover I'm a bit nervous. "Damn it, what the hell's wrong with me?" I mutter, running a hand through my hair. "Just knock."

_'Hello sir, I'm Detective Cato Hadley, I'm here to ask you a couple of questions about the body found in your wife's casino yesterday.'_

Almost immediately after I knock I hear footsteps walking down the stairs.

_'Hello sir, I'm Detective Cato Hadley, I'm here to ask you a couple of questions about the body found in your wife's casino yesterday.'_

My feet turn on the own accord and head back towards the footpath, stopping there a moment to breathe. Maybe I should wait until later before I-

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

I freeze on the spot and turn back round on my heels to face the building again. Standing in the doorway is Peeta Mellark, smiling a friendly smile that shows all his pearly white teeth. It's the type of smile that makes all your worries vanish. And believe me, I haven't had many of those in my life so I know one when I spot one.

_'Hello sir, I'm Detective Cato Hadley, I'm here to ask you a couple of questions about the body found in your wife's casino yesterday.'_

"Is this Smaritans?" I ask, completely messing up the mantra.

"Yes, do you need help with anything?" Peeta asks.

"I . . . uh . . ."

_'Say the mantra god damn it!'_

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure."

When they said Smaritans was small, I didn't think they meant _this_ small. I mean, it's literally just a small room at the top of the stairs with some desks in it and a private room at the back to talk to people privately in. (Hence the name Private Room I guess).

I should have said the mantra. I really should of. Now Peeta thinks I'm some person off the streets who wants to come in and talk about their problems. I guess I do have a problem though. My problem is that I don't want to correct him. I mean, I don't want to get to know him under the circumstances of interviewing him for evidence to arrest his wife for murder. I can't seem to bring myself to tell him I'm a detective.

He sits me down in a chair in the Private room and sits across from me in an identical chair. "So, what seems to be the problem?" he asks.

"I have no idea," I reply. At least it's truthful. I honestly have _no_ idea what's happening me.

"Well, something obviously brought you here," He reasons. "Are you depressed?"

I try my hardest not to scoff, managing to answer evenly. "No."

"Any domestic issues?"

"Uh . . . nope."

"Are you sure you don't know why you came here?"

_'Well, yeah, I was supposed to interview you about the Winters murder but I seem to have chucked myself into the deep end of the pool without a rubber ring. And it's your fault for looking at me so intensly with those shining azure eyes and . . . I'm not even going to get into that.'_

"I came . . . to ask you out for a drink," I answer. What? Can't blame a guy for trying. Plus, the words just came out! It was an accident!

Peeta chuckles good naturedly, and shows me the wedding band on his finger. "Sorry, spoken for," he answers.

"Damn," I reply. "Got in there too late."

"Seems so," He says back. "Still, if that's all you came for which I doubt it is, here's one of our cards. Call us if you finally figure out what you need from us. Our doors are always open Mr . . . ?"

"Hadley. Cato Hadley," I answer. "Thanks . . . sorry, what's your name?"

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark," he smiles.

"Thanks Mr. Mellark," I reply.

As I walk down the stairs to the exit of the building I know this will not be the last time Peeta and I speak.

_**Peeta:**_

_**Later on that day:**_

"Delly, why do we do this?" I ask. Delly looks up at me from her desk, effectively making her reading glasses slip down her nose.

"I don't mean to answer a question with a question but what do you mean?" she asks, pushing them back up her nose.

"_This!_ Smartians! Why do we bother? All it seems to do is depress us," I mumble.

Delly sighs and offers a small smile. "What's Katniss been saying?"

"Nothing!" I protest, averting my gaze from hers and fixing it on a spider making a web in the corner of the ceiling.

"Don't let her convince you that this isn't the right thing to do Peeta," Delly says. "Your the best volunteer we have. You spin gold with words and we need that here. Don't let her convince you otherwise."

"It's just . . . I don't know . . . it can't be healthy listening to all the problems right?" I ask.

"Wow, you just turned into Katniss there. The Peeta Mellark I know wouldn't be thinking like that," Delly answers, pointing the end of her pen at me.

"What if the Peeta Mellark you know is tired?" I reply, folding my arms and resting my head on them.

Delly runs a hand through her hair before getting up and crouching infront of my desk. "I know it's been a rough couple of weeks. Been a while since we actually felt like we helped soemone and there's been less and less calls but we can get through it right? We always do. Remember what your father used to say. 'You can't stop at every hurtle because . . .'?"

"'You'll just fall down and never finish the race'," I finish quietly.

"There you go," Delly says. "Your father was a wise man."

"I know," I reply.

"Look Peeta, go home, it's nearing 9:30 anyway. I'll lock up OK? Get some rest," she tells me, slapping the desk with the palm of her hand to make it final.

"I doubt that's possible with Katniss around," I mutter, standing up and pulling my jacket on.

Delly sighs and stands up too. "I know, I know," she says. "I think you should get her tested for WHD."

"WHD?"

"Wandering Hands Disease," Delly grins. I laugh and give her a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Delly," I say, ruffling her hair.

"See ya Peeta," she replies, ruffling my hair in return. "Good luck with the she-wolf."

"Be nice Dell," I chuckle.

"Because Katniss worries so much about being nice to the rest of us," Delly mutters.

Delly and Katniss have never gotten on well. It seems like they don't co-exist well together. They only met twice, once here when Katniss came to check out Smartians to, I quote, 'Find out what exactly the hell happens here', and then when Delly came to the house to give me my jacket that I left behind. Neither times are experiences I want to relive.

"Come on Delly please be nice about my wife," I plead.

"Fine, fine, get outta here," Delly grins.

"Yes _mom_," I reply, rolling my eyes. "Bye."

As I'm walking down the stairs I hear her call, "And don't forget to _rest!"_

Walking down the road, I can't help my mind wandering back to that man who came to the building earlier. Now, I've dealt with a lot of people coming to Smartians to talk personally about their problems before, but this guy literally came with _no_ idea why he came. Well, he says he has no idea but maybe he came to talk about something but then got too scared to do so. That happens too. I still can't wrap my head around him asking me out though. When I think about it it was probably just a distraction he came up with to divert the attention from his problem. Plus, no-one seems to be gay on the pier these days. It's not illegal or hated against or anything it just seems that nobody is homosexual nowadays. In Panem Pier anyway.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I call into the house once I arrive. No reply. I sigh and hang my jacket up on the hook by the door. It's there I find a post it note stuck on the door.

_**Peeta,**_

_**Josh is out with friends, Jen's away with her boyfriend and I'm at the Casino. Probably be back in an hour or two.**_

_**Katniss ;) xx**_

Taking this as an oppurtunity, I stick the note back onto the door and barely even make it to the couch before I pass out asleep.

~xXx~

Light, feather like touches on my face is what wakes me up. Squeezing my eyes shut tighter, I groan and try and go back to sleep again. "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty," a soft voice coos, pulling me further away from trying to stay asleep and obtain more rest.

"Katniss," I mumble. "Let me sleep."

"Baby, you've been sleeping for hours now. I came home and you were passed out cold on the couch," Katniss replies. The light touches on my face haven't stopped but aren't unwelcome.

"My bad," I mutter.

"Come on sleepy head, let me see those beautiful blue eyes you know I love," Katniss says, wiping my hair off my forehead.

"Too tired," I reply.

"Come on," she insists. "Time to wake up."

I sigh, knowing I'm fighting a losing battle, and open my eyes. I blink rapidly to get them to adjust to the sudden light intent on blinding me. Katniss's head appears in my eyeline and blocks the light away. The touches turn out to belong to her hands, which now makes sense since she seems to have manouvered my head into her lap. "There they are. You know, everytime you close your eyes I immediately miss them. Those beautiful, azure, crystal orbs of yours," she whispers to me.

I clear my throat and shift my body on the couch to be more comfortable. "What time is it?"

"Nearing 12:00am," Katniss answers. "Spent longer in the Casino than first planned." Her hands dip from my face and start caressing my neck. Oh, so she's trying to be discreet now? Maybe I should get her tested for WHD . . .

"Where are the kids?" I mumble.

"Still out."

"At 12 am?!" I exclaim, bolting upright on the sofa.

Katniss sighs behind me and rests her hands on my shoulders. "Relax," she says. I can practically hear the eye roll in her tone.

"It's 12 am Katniss! They're both just kids!"

"Calm yourself Peeta," she replies, pulling me back into her lap. Why do I let her do this to me? "They can look after themselves."

"They're still just babies Katniss," I protest.

"No they're not. Jen's sixteen and Josh is fifteen. They know not to talk to strangers and not to get into strange vans," she answers.

"Sometimes they don't give you a choice," I point out.

"What's the problem? I thought some alone time would be nice," Katniss says.

"We always have alone time," I reply. "The kids are almost never here."

"And you say it as if it's a bad thing." The hands return, one tiddling with my collar and the other with the middle button of my button down shirt.

"Can't we ever use the alone time to . . . I don't know . . . talk?" I ask.

"About what baby?"

"I don't know . . . just, our day I guess."

"OK then, well, those two detectives returned to the Casino again. Both at different times and both still as irritating as I remember," Katniss says. "I also taught Josh how to use some of the new machines . . . and that's pretty much all I did. What about you?"

"Well . . . not much if I'm honest," I admit somewhat sheepishly. "Not many callers. I had a nice conversation with Delly though."

"About what?" I feel her grip tighten on my shirt and realize maybe that wasn't the right thing to bring up . . .

"Just this and that," I reply.

"She better not be trying to take you from me Mellark," she says, inching her face closer to me so that her lips only hang inches from mine. "Because your mine."

"Katniss-"

I'm then cut off by her kissing me. Deciding to let her have it, I kiss back. Her ever the exploratoy tongue runs along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Not wanting to make it go any further, I don't listen to her demands and keep my mouth shut. Somehow the damn woman manages to get it past anyway and begins licking my teeth. As the air thins in my lungs I soon realize I'll have to breathe properly sooner or later. As soon as I open my mouth to suck in a breath she takes the oppurtunity and begins exploring deeper.

After doing this for a couple minutes, I feel her undo the button her hand was fiddling with. "Katniss," I say through her mouth. "We're supposed to be talking."

"Yeah, but then you made me so jealous by bringing up . . ._ her,"_ Katniss replies, removing her mouth from mine and looking me in the eye.

"There's nothing between me and Delly," I insist.

"Then let me love you," Katniss replies.

"Why can't you ever let me love you?" I question.

"Because I know you love me!"

"And why do you think I don't know you love me as well?"

"Because I know you. Your insecure. I still remember the shy little baker who dropped the tray of baguettes when I walked into the store. You couldn't even believe it when I told you I loved you. And I still don't believe you know it for sure," Katniss explains.

Well, there is times I question it. Like when she disappears for a whole night and returns smelling different. 'Trying on colognes to see which one she liked best for me to wear,' she always claims. I believe her because, in the end, I know Katniss wouldn't lie to me.

"Are you sure it's not that crazy dominance thing you have?" I question.

Katniss leans closer to me again and whispers, "I don't know what your talking about." She undos another button with one hand while slipping the other into my jean's back pocket.

"I do," I reply. "We've talked about it before. Are you sure it isn't a medical condition of some sort?"

"It's called a _fetish_ Peeta," Katniss answers. "You do know what a fetish is right?"

"Course I do," I mumble. "I'm not an idiot."

Katniss sighs and rolls her eyes. "Look." Suddenly taking everything really fast, she rips the rest of the shirt buttons open and pulls my undershirt up to my chin, exposing my torso. "_This,_ your body, is the most . . . appetizing thing I've ever seen." I find myself rolling my own eyes as she presses a kiss to my temple. "I would spend all day everyday worshipping it if I could."

"Oh right, so it's not a dominance thing, your a sex addict!" I conclude. Katniss laughs and kisses my temple again. "You know sex addiction is a proper medical issue. It can be help-ED!" My voice jumps at the last 'ed' because of the fact that Katniss squeezes my ass through the jean's pocket. I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall when it comes to trying to convince Katniss she has a problem.

Her hand creeps round my neck and her palm slides down my chest and stomach. This action somehow causes her to moan. Sometimes I wish I could be the one causing her to make that noise but she barely lets me touch her."Your skin's so warm," she whispers, her lips tickling my ear.

"Katniss," I plead. "Please, can't we just talk? It doesn't even have to be about our day! You could rant about those police officers if you want to!"

"But look," she protests. "Your already half naked, we might as well finish it off from here."

Recognizing the brick wall Katniss when I see her, I sigh and decide to do what's best for us both. Let her have her way. "OK Katniss, your right."

_**Cato:**_

_**The Next morning:**_

"OK Cato, I'm having it up to here with that Everdeen woman!" Clove exclaims, holding her hand out flat at the top of her head. "She has a serious attitude problem that is really starting to piss me off!"

"Says Clove Jeddison," I mutter sarcastically. She hears and hits me upside the head.

"I'm this close to shooting the woman!" Clove continues, holding her thumb and finger really close together.

Clove continues her rave about Katniss Everdeen while I contribute the occasional nod and eye roll to her points while not really listening at all. She's only reached the mulitple times Katniss rolled her eyes while she was talking to her when I see the famaliar blonde head again. My eyes follow Peeta while he heads down the oppisote road until he disappears when entering the organic food store.

"Clove, I've got to go," I say, interuppting her.

"For what?!" Clove snaps as I walk across the road.

"Buisness!" I call back.

Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing. I mean, I shouldn't be this fascinated . . . but I'am. My body keeps dragging me towards the charity boy and my mind doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer for that invite for drinks.

Grabbing a trolley inside the store, I walk down multiple aisles, grabbing random items every so often and putting them in until I spot tufts of blonde hair coming out of the top of the end aisle. The poor guy just about reaches the top shelf heigthwise. But hey, big things come in small packages right?

Ok, so how am I going to do this? Just watch him from this aisle (stalkerish but doable) or should I go over and 'bump' into him. I wonder if he'd see through that . . .

"Hey! It's Cato isn't it?"

I turn round and jump to find the exact person I'm stressing myself over smiling that same smile he gave me at Smartians and holding a basket in the crook of his arm.

"Yeah," I reply. "And your Peeta right?"

"Yes," Peeta answers. Like I didn't already know his name anyway. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I answer, feeling my pulse quicken in a panic.

"Figured out why you came to us yet?" He asks me, concern lacing his voice.

"Nope, still sticking with the patheic attempt at asking a very attractive man out," I smirk.

Peeta chuckles and swipes some hair out of the way of his eyes. I can't help but feel happy about the fact I can see his cheeks turning pink. "Well, I'm sure if I wasn't married, I'd definetly of said yes," he says.

I consider this statement for a moment. He's probably telling the truth. But he'd probably only be saying yes for my benefit rather than his own. "Look Peeta," I say. "You look like the type of guy who has done right all his life. I know because I'm one of them. Putting other people before ourselves because we want them to be happy. I say it's about time those guys were put first before anyone else. Hypathiecally, if two of those good people met and one asked the other out but it couldn't happen because the other was married . . . I think they should go anyway because they deserve to be a bit wild for once." OK, I know it's a bit dramatic, this outburst in the veggie aisle, but I'm desperate to find out more about him.

Peeta's silent for a moment that drags on into a minute. I start to feel a bit stupid until a frown forms on his face and he asks, "Is that an eggplant?"

I look down into my hands and discover I'm holding an eggplant. "Uh . . . yeah," I answer.

His gaze then flicks up from the eggplant to look me in the eye. His blue eyes melt me inside and I'm almost sure it's because I'm too distracted by them that I heard him wrong but I defintely heard him right.

"If, hypathiecally, they did decide to be a bit wild," he says. "Where would they go?"

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! :D**


	4. Katniss sees a Doctor-

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter four! That's to all my reviewers!**

**Warnings: OCC alert as usual. I'm also working on writing the more erotic parts in more detail (which to me is a difficultly because I get easily embarassed) Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games characters belong to Suzanne Collins and any ideas used from **_**Blackpool**_** are property of the BBC.**

Chapter Four- Katniss sees a Doctor and Cato has a fantasy

_**Peeta:**_

_**Katniss and his bedroom, an hour and a half later:**_

What did I do? Ok, seriously, what did I _do?_ I'm an awful person, a really awful person. Cato obviously did want to ask me out and now I've basically said yes to him just because I want to find an escape from Katniss for a bit. I have to go, I mean, I can't stand him up. That would be even worse. Is going out with someone else like having an affair? Oh god that's not right, is it?

Putting my hands on Katniss's dressing table and staring at the floor, I take deep breaths and try to calm down. It's just a date. It's not cheating. It's not like having an affair, that's an ongoing thing. It's just a date . . . with a guy. . . oh lord this isn't helping.

Katniss suddenly appears out of nowhere behind me, slipping her arms under my own and hugging me from behind. Normally this wouldn't phase me but I think the whole date thing stressing me out is the reason I react the way I do.

"AH!" I shriek as soon as she touches me, spinning round and falling backwards against the wall. "Katniss! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" True to the word, as I speak I slowly slide down the wall, clutching my heart, until I drop to the floor.

Katniss herself is cracking up. "Oh my god!" she cackles. "That's priceless!"

"It's not funny!" I protest.

"Look at your face! Your terrified!" She laughs.

I swallow thickly and breathe out slowly, trying to calm my breathing down while Katniss splits her sides laughing. "What's gotten you so on edge then?" she asks while wiping tears out of her eyes.

I open my mouth to come out with a clever lie but my throat dries up and I can't answer. She notices and her faces etches into an expression of concern. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" She crouches infront of me and puts her hand on my cheek.

"Just a bit on edge lately," I manage to whisper.

"Aw, my poor baby," she replies, running her thumb along my bottom lip with a knowing smile tugging on her own lips.

"No Katniss," I say instantly.

"What?" she asks, feigning innocence.

"Either you get yourself tested for sex addiction or your going to get yourself pregnant again," I reply.

"I don't know what your talking about," she answers.

"I know that smirk Everdeen," I warn. "And I love you, I really do, but your tiring me out. What's been going on? It's been worse lately."

"I don't know what you mean by 'worse.' I'm just appreciateing our marriage in a very physical way," Katniss shrugs.

"Look, I'm all for appreciateing our marriage but that doesn't have to be done through sex all the time you know," I say.

Katniss looks at the ground and takes both my hands in hers. "Do you not enjoy it?" she asks.

"What?"

"You obviously want it to stop so don't you enjoy it?" she repeats.

"Don't put me on the spot like this Katniss," I whine. "You know that's not why I want it funnelled down."

"Why else would you not want it then?" she asks, taking my left hand and pinning it to the wall behind me, right by my head. "Unless I'm not doing something right."

_'Well yeah, you won't let me touch you as if I carry disease or something!'_

"And yet you seem to do everything right," she says as she pins the right hand on the wall too.

"I barely do anything!" I protest.

"And that's the right thing to do!" Katniss replies. "You know I hate people dominating over me and you comply! Most men would have taken control but you don't! You let _me _dominate _you_!"

"I don't want to dominate you Katniss," I say. "I just want to be able to love you the way you love me."

She sniffs and sighs. "You love me enough." She plants a kiss on my lips and smiles at me. "I love you Peeta."

I smile back and answer, "I love you too Katniss."

It's the moments like this when she actually says the words out loud that reassures me that we're still in love and that'll we'll be OK.

"Now let me ravage you."

And there's always something to ruin it.

"OK Katniss, hold on," I say. "Why not just go to the doctor and see what's wrong? It's obviously a hormonal thing or something . . . maybe it's menopause!"

"I'm not menopausal Peeta!" Katniss snaps.

"Well, you think your not but-"

She presses herself so far against me that I feel like I'm going to fall through the wall. "I'm not menopausal," she near growls. "I'm thirty two!"

I sigh. "OK, OK, your not menopausal but please see a doctor!"

"I think it's more of a GP issue but there's nothing wrong I promise," Katniss answers."If anything it's your fault anyway!"

_"What?!"_

"Walking around, looking hot no matter what your doing or wearing! I came in last night to find you asleep on the couch somehow managing to look like a little sleeping angel with your peaceful expression and even breathing while still looking tempting because your shirt had ridden up revealing your hip bones!" Katniss rants. "Of course I was going to touch you!"

"You touched me when I was sleeping?!"

"Well, yeah. I do it all the time."

" . . . . your a sex addict."

She rolls her eyes at me. "And then today!" she continues. "Bent over my dressing table, looking at the floor! Those damn jeans of yours are too tight!"

"You want me to get rid of them then?" I ask. If it helps her problem, I can definetly get rid of an old pair of jeans. They _are _abit small but I wear them because they're old so it doesn't matter if they get ruined. I was planning on painting later and that's the only reason I'm wearing them now.

Her eyes widen and she drops my hands to grasp hold of my thighs, probably indicating towards the jeans. "No, no, no, I was just saying," she says. "Tight is always better. It accents your shape."

"What _shape?!_" I exclaim. "Guys don't have a shape. Girls, now, girls have . . . curves and stuff, they have a shape. Guys don't . . . " I trail off with a frown, wondering how we even got to this point in the conversation.

The hand Katniss has on my left thigh slides all the way down to my red sneakers (yeah, I still wear sneakers. I should have ditched them ages ago but I haven't gotten round to it yet) and play with the shoelaces. "Men have shape," she murmers, running her forefinger up the sneakers from tip to ankle and back again. "It may not be the same type of shape but it's a shape all the same."

"What?" I sigh.

"These jeans . . . accent . . . the muscles in your calves that I know you work so hard on," her hand runs open palmed up said calves and grasps hold tightly. I don't like where this is going. She always makes me uncomfortable when she talks like this and she knows it.

"I don't work as hard on them as I used to," I contradict, shifting on the spot. I used to work out back when I was in my early twenties but that stopped when Jennifer and Josh got older. I just haven't had the time.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate the work you _did_ do," she replies, her hand squeezing gently. "And you can clearly see when the muscles contract and flex which is _such_ a turn on."

"Katniss," I whine. "See a doctor. _Please!"_

"Fine, fine, I'll make an appointment," Katniss answers, rolling her eyes. "They won't find anything wrong anyway. I could do with a check up though. Now let me finish what I started."

I try and pull my leg out of her grasp but she holds tighter and puts her finger on my lips, pushing my head back against the wall in the process. "Now come on baby, _behave_," she says, holding my leg in the air infront of her.

"I'm not the one feeling my husband up," I retort, my mouth moving against her finger, causing my voice to sound distorted.

Katniss clicks her tongue and slides her finger down from my mouth to my chin, down my neck and chest. The feelling makes me shiver which her touch, quite unfairly, always does. She feels it and grins, licking her lips and quirking an eyebrow. I swallow hard and try and tug my leg out of her hand again. She starts untying the sneaker laces slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time.

I clear my throat nervously. "I really should get rid of these sneakers . . . they've had their time . . ."

"No, don't get rid of these either," she replies, slipping the shoe off of my foot."They give you a boyish charm."

"Boyish?"

"Sexy College Student type thing," She clarifys, examing the shoe before chucking it off to the side.

Ok, I'm not sure how to respond to that.

I watch carefully as she undos the other shoe's laces and slides the shoe off as well, throwing it away to join it's brother. She kneels up and places her knee inbetween my legs, forcing me to spread so she can get closer to me. Going so close that our torsos touch, she leans in and kisses me again. I put up a fight for dominance but she wins as always. Her hand slithers down my back and grabs the hem of my shirt, slowly pulling it up and over my head. I feel my blood unfairly rushing south as her cold hands begin groping where they please. It's not fair. I want Katniss to get better from whatever's wrong but I can't do that when she keeps trying to distract me.

Taking my hands again, she pins them back against the wall I'm leaning against. Swooping in for another kiss, I turn my head away, effectivly making my cheek come in contact with the wall. Katniss laughs breathily and begins kissing my neck.

Why can't she take a hint?

"Someone's playing hard to get," she whispers between kisses.

Oh so that's what she thinks I'm doing?

Sensing my reluctance, she starts nipping where my neck connects to my shoulder with her teeth. It feels so good, I want to give in, but I can't. I can't let her get away with this anymore. If she's going to get help then I think one of the first steps towards getting better is stopping all . . . _this._ Too bad she's so goddamn strong though. I could obviously get her off if I wanted to but I don't want to hurt her.

"Please stop Katniss," I whisper. "This is helping no-one."

"It's helping me," she replies, her breath tickling my skin.

"I need to be at Smartians in ten minutes," I say.

"Better make it quick then," she answers while sliding her hands down my torso to rest on my belt buckle.

I close my eyes and breath out shakily."Please, _stop,_" I try one more time.

"What's this?" Katniss purrs, her eyes dropping and resting at my crotch. She leans in closer and presses her palm against the bulge growing there. I tried to fight it but it's not as easy as it seems. I moan a noise I'd been holding back since she started this and squirm under her touch. "You little slut, I thought you were _so_ against this?"

The name calling is a formality. I learnt not to let it bother me because it happens a lot. I guess it's because I try so hard to stop her and then my body betrays me so she comes up with some name to call me.

"I'am," I groan. "But . . . but . . ."

"That's what I thought," Katniss whispers.

"Ten minutes," I simply say.

"OK, OK, I'm on it. I'll get on with it."

All I hope is that going to visit her GP will end all this.

_**Katniss:**_

_**Later that day, Doctor's Waiting room:**_

The sooner I'm out of here the better. I'm serious. I don't know where Peeta's gotten this idea that I'm unwell. It's not my fault just the sight of him makes me clench my thighs in longing. I just love him so damn much. I mean, he got someone to cover him at Smartians when he found out that Dr. Abernathy could fit me in today just so he could be with me. That's so sweet right?

The waiting room is deserted apart from Peeta and myself. I sit in a chair, completely bored stupid while he seems to be unable to stay still. With the receptionist's back turned while she works on a computer, he tidies the magazines around the small coffee table and scouts the room for more lying arond on the floor. I don't protest because everytime he finds one on the floor he crouches down to pick it up and he's still wearing those jeans so the view is definetly appreciated.

After waiting for fifteen minutes, the receptionist whirls round on her swivel chair- causing Peeta to jump backwards into a seat across from me, pretending he wasn't doing anything- and tells us that Dr. Abernathy's ready for us.

My GP, Haymitch Abernathy, isn't the same as a normal GP. His approach isn't as traditional as others and his office always smells of alcohol. He's not very sensitive which suits me just fine because I can't take any of that shit. Peeta has never met him before but I'm seen him on numbers of occasions in the past.

"OK Katniss, what's the problem now?" Haymitch says as soon as we sit down.

"My husband thinks I'm sick," I shrug, throwing a glance at Peeta.

"What do you think the problem is Mr. Mellark?" Haymitch asks. Everyone knows about the fact that Peeta's surname is different from mine. I just wanted to keep my second name instead of taking Peeta's. It's no big deal.

"I think Katniss should be tested for MEA," he simply answers.

"MEA?" I frown.

"Morbid Erotic Addiction," Peeta explains. "I googled it."

Haymitch bursts out laughing and I throw a glare at him. "OK," he says. "I can do that. I knew it was only a matter of time anyway."

"Excuse me?" I snap.

"Katniss, we all see how you look at your husband. Every single time you look at him it looks as if all you want to do is pounce on him," Haymitch chuckles.

"I do not!"

"I saw you in the waiting room woman, you couldn't get your eyes off his ass!"

"Haymitch!" I snap.

"Katniss," Peeta groans, turning pink and putting his head in his hands in embarassment . "You have a problem!"

I never see Gale complaining about the issue. Maybe that's because I pay him for his services but it doesn't mean I have MEA! I only go to Gale when Peeta's not home and I'm in need anyway. And Peeta's not home quite a lot . . .

I fold my arms and sit into the chair. "Fine! Test me! You'll find nothing!"

~xXx~

"Well, you don't have MEA-" Haymitch begins, reading off the result sheet an hour later.

"Told you Peeta!" I say, swatting him on the arm.

"But your hormones do seem to be a mess," he continues.

"Meaning?" I frown.

"Meaning you do crave a lot of intercourse," Haymitch explains, peering over the page at me. "And it seems to have made you in need of dominance."

"How did the tests tell you that?!" I exclaim, snatching the page from him.

"Are you in need of dominance Mrs. Everdeen?"

I go to lie but find Peeta looking at me with a quirked eyebrow. His eyes say, _'Yes Katniss, do you have a need for dominance?'_ I sigh and lean back on my chair. "Yes," I mumble.

"How can it be helped?" Peeta asks, turning back to Haymitch.

"The medication is more for those affected with MEA. Just try and keep the intercourse on the down low OK?" Haymitch explains.

Peeta nods and I scowl. I don't like that idea at all. What can I do though? I can't just argue outright with my GP. He knows what's best for me after all. Doesn't mean I can't ignore his suggestions at home though.

Peeta and I thank Haymitch and leave the surgery in silence. As we head down the footpath, Peeta is the first to speak.

"I told you there was something wrong," he says quietly.

"There still is nothing wrong," I insist."I don't have MEA."

"But your hormones are wrecked," Peeta replies. "I bet it happened after you gave birth to Josh."

As we approach our car he walks ahead and I can't help my gaze sliding down the line of his strong back to his ass again. Pff, I don't have a problem. Still those jeans are amazing. There's flecks of multiple coloured paint dried into the denim and the fabric of the left pocket is frayed. And they're _way_ to small on him.

Once at the car, he drops the keys and they fall of the footpath. "It's OK, I've got them!" he says. I roll my eyes at his clumsiness before clenching my fists when he kneels down on the footpath and sticks his arm under the car and feels around for them. Why does he do this to me?

I stand over him and wait for him to get the keys. When he does get them he stands up and blows his hair out of his eyes. He wanted to get it cut but I told him not to. His hair is cute long. I step forward and hug him. "I don't think I can keep anything on the down low," I whine into his chest. Peeta laughs and pats my back.

"There, there. We can make it through Katniss," he replies.

My hands run up and down his back on their own accord. They seem to have a mind of their own. "But I don't want to put it on the down low!"

"Come on Katniss," he says. "Dr. Abernathy says it'd be best."

"What does he know?" I frown, pulling away but keeping my arms around him.

"I'd think a lot. Since he is your GP and all."

I scowl and slip my hands into his back pockets. I plant a kiss on his lips and whisper, "Get in the car."

He chuckles and unlocks the car. As he climbs in I give his ass a friendly pat before running away round the car before he can tell me off. I get a look when I climb into the passenger seat but he doesn't elborate on it.

"I won't be home tonight," he says.

"Why?" I frown.

He hesitates before answering. "Delly wants me to cover her shift tonight."

Oh, _her._ I just know she's trying to get into _my_ husband's pants. I saw the way she looked at him behind his back and I don't like it one bit. It must be painful, knowing she'll never have him. Because he's _mine._ Can't blame her though . . .

"That's fine," I sigh, pulling my seatbelt on.

Looks like I'm going to Gale tonight.

_**Cato:**_

_**That night:**_

Peeta is already at our agreed location when I arrive. He has his back to me so before I make my presence known I scan him carefully. He's wearing a button down blue checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black skinny jeans and . . . are those red sneakers? I can't tell you how hot he looks. You'd have to see it for yourself to understand it. Especially since his hair isn't combed back or anything and is just sitting on his head in a bit of a mess. I shouldn't be thinking like this but . . . god it's so hard not to.

"So," I finally say, causing Peeta to jump slightly and turn round to face me. "Why did you suggest a drag club?"

"Because I wanted to go somewhere that there is no way in hell my wife would show up in," Peeta states, looking me in the eye all the while.

"Shall we go in?" I ask. He nods and we enter the club and find a table. There's not many people in here, it's actually quite quiet. Different acts come on and off the stage to our right, singing songs ranging from 'I'm sexy and I know it,' to 'Should I stay?'.

We talk about general stuff. I try and ask about his family but he's very closed off about them. Maybe because he feels guilty because he's here with me on a date instead of being with his wife. That fact should bother me but . . . it doesn't.

"So what do you do?" He asks me when I come back with our second round of drinks.

"I'm . . . a civil servant," I reply. Shit. There's the lies again. "Not as boring as it sounds."

Peeta chuckles. "Doesn't sound that bad."

"Must be depressing enough since I ended up at the door of Smartians," I reply. Yes, I know, I'm quite good at this. I've done undercover before and it's become quite easy to lie naturally.

"You think your job is the reason you came then?" he asks.

"I don't know," I shrug. "Maybe. So, what do you do?"

He wipes his hair out of his eyes- a habit I have noticed as time has passed- and answers, "I just volunteer at Smartians. It's really my wife who brings in the money." He sounds a bit sheepish and I can't help but grin at how cute he looks when he's embarassed.

I nod to show him there's nothing wrong with that. "What does your wife do then?" I ask.

"You certainly have a lot of questions," Peeta says, eyeing me curiously.

"What's wrong with questions?" I ask.

"No-one ever wants to know anything about me. They're always more interested in my wife," he answers.

Who would want to know about Katniss when they could listen to her angel of a husband's smooth (and a little bit sexy) voice talk about things that matter and not ways to win easy on a slot machine.

"I want to know everything about you," I admit honestly.

He studies my face warily for a moment before answering the question. All the things he tells me are not things I don't already know but sound so much better coming from him. How could someone so sweet and geunine be married to such a sarcastic and pessemistic woman? She doesn't deserve him.

When we leave the club we walk along the pier. It's gotten dark and the stars have began to peak out of the clouds. I have a feeling there should be a feeling of awkwardness somewhere but I can't seem to find it. The silence that stretches between us is comforting.

"You do realize this can only be a one time thing?" Peeta asks as we near the Everdeen Casino, which is currently closed for the night. I notice his eyes flick over to the building nervously multiple times. I know what he's thinking and it makes me feel sorry for him. He doesn't know about those hookers Katniss was spotted with, and he's worried about_ her_ when he's only on a measly date with me.

I look into those concerned blue eyes and, acting on impulse, grab his face in my hands and pull him to me for a brusing kiss. He's reluctant at first but actually shocks me by returning it. I smile when he pushes up on his tiptoes to wrap his arms round my neck while I hug mine round his waist and help by pulling him up higher. I spin round and pin him against the pier railing, revealing in the moan that starts in the bottom of his throat and comes out his mouth in the sexiest way imaginable. I rest my hand on his side and run the other through his unruly blonde locks . . .

"Cato?"

I shake my head out of the fantasy land and focus on Peeta again.

"Did you hear me?" He asks.

Wanting to someday get to that fantasy, I ignore his statment. "Can I hold your hand?" I ask.

"What? Were you even . . . what?" He stutters. I grin and hold my hand out to him. Peeta looks at it uncertainly before sighing and taking it into his own. Is it just me or did I see a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth?

"This can't go on though Cato," he insists as we continue to walk."I'm a married man."

I sigh and resist the urge to make the fantasy I just had no longer a fantasy. I hold his hand tighter and reveal in the feeling in the heat of his flesh. "I still have a feeling your still trying to do the right thing," I reply.

Peeta looks up at the sky and closes his eyes. "I can't cheat on my wife Cato," he says.

I stop in the street and grasp his shoulders, holding tight and looking him in the eye. "I have a feeling you deserve more than your getting . . ." I tell him. His crystal blue eyes stare into my own eyes sadly.

"I can't cheat on her Cato," he says quietly.

"You don't have to. You just have to see me when your not with her," I reply.

"Isn't that the same as cheating?" he whispers.

"No," I reply, leaning in closer. "Not at all."

He notices I'm about to kiss him and puts his finger on my lips and pushes me slightly back. "Not yet," he says. I grin and take his wrist and press a small kiss against it.

"Does that mean there will be a later?" I ask.

Peeta drops his gaze to the ground and smiles. "Maybe," he replies sheepishly.

My grin widens and I take his hand again and we walk down the pier. The moon shines brightly and illuminates the way with the help of the flares of torchlight coming from the stars.

This date has taught me two things:

1) My bi-sexuality expresses more into the gay side than I ever thought it would.

2) I'am not going to let Peeta Mellark slip through my fingers.

And that's a promise.

**A/N: Hope you liked their date!**

**Well, Katniss has seen a Doctor but still doesn't think she has a problem. Peeta is nervous when having intercourse with Katniss but seems more relaxed around Cato (Hey, maybe it's because he isn't trying to jump him every few minutes) and Cato has gotten it bad . What will happen next?**

**Please R&R! :)**


	5. The Silk Tie Method

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted to get another one out. So here it is! The silk tie method! :)**

**Warnings: OCC** **but I guess you already know that by now. I still feel compelled to post it up though.**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Anything from Blackpool belongs to the BBC and any ideas I have added belong to me!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Chapter Five-The Silk Tie Method

_**Peeta:**_

_**The next morning, the Everdeen kitchen:**_

"OK Katniss, this broom indicates the distance you need to keep from me, got it?" I say, holding our kitchen broom out at her, poking her stomach with the end of it. She has a scowl fixed on her face as she stares down at the broom with a look that says she hopes it'll burst into flames. "It's for your own good."

I'm trying to not think about the date with Cato last night by diving straight into helping Katniss fix her problem. It's not the fact that I didn't enjoy the night, believe me, I did. I really, really did but I can't get too attatched. There's something about that man that makes me feel shy and embarassed like a school boy again. I look back on last night and can't help smiling. It's nice to be around someone who doesn't know anything about me or my family.

The broom tugs forward slightly and I look at Katniss to find her pulling it.

"Stop pulling the broom Katniss," I warn.

"What? You mean like this?" Katniss grins, yanking it forward suprisinly hard, making me jerk forward.

"Katniss! Stop it!"

"What? I'm doing nothing," she claims, walking forward now, forcing me to walk backwards and bump into the wall behind me. Deciding to ditch the broom, I run round the kitchen islet to the side oppisote her. "Katniss, remember what Dr. Abernathy said!"

"I can't really remember that well," Katniss grins.

"Well, let me rejog your memory," I reply, taking off round the islet in one direction as she chases me round like some messed up game of tag. "Dr. Abernathy said that we need to keep the intercourse on the DL!" Sensing her gaining on me, I clambour onto the islet itself."Which means broom distance!"

"You know, I don't recall that," Katniss answers, looking up at me.

"I do!" I reply. "I really _don't_ know what's running through your head right now but if you _please_ listen to me-"

"Do you know what's running through my head right now?" she asks. "I'm wondering why the hell you aren't wearing your skinny jeans!"

"Those jeans are for when I'm going to paint! I'm not going to paint today!" I reply. "Plus not all jeans are skinny!"

"And that I can see up your shirt," Katniss continues, ignoring the last statment.

Noticing the hem of my shirt sitting out further than it should be for the first time and Katniss's sudden interest in looking up at the ceiling, I quickly tuck it into my (totally not skinny) jeans. Katniss glares at me but before she can say anything Jennifer interuppts.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" she calls.

"Kitchen!" I answer immediately. Thank god! Something to distract Katniss.

Jen comes into the room and frowns. "Why are you on the islet?" she asks.

"Uh . . . just killing a spider that was on the ceiling," I quickly lie.

"Oh, alright," she shrugs.

I realize I'm going to have to get down now so it doesn't look suspicious and Jen is leaning against the side oppisote Katniss. Sighing, I jump off the islet and stand beside my wife, fully aware of her presence. "What's up Jen?" I ask.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend," Jen says. "Is that OK?"

"We'd love to meet him Jen," I answer with a smile. I'm unnerved by Katniss's silence, especially when she slips behind me. "When do you have in mind?"

"Whenever your free next I guess," Jen shrugs. "When are you free next anyway?"

"I don't know . . . uh . . . Katniss when are you next fr-" I stop when Katniss presses herself against my back and rests her head on my shoulder. From Jen's side it looks like a harmless hug but from my side- especially when she pulls my shirt out my jeans, slides her cold hands underneath and presses them against my back, effectivly making me flinch- it looks like a complete act of defiance against her GP's advice.

"When I'am I next what Peeta?" she asks.

I sigh and reply, "Free. When are you next free?"

"Tuesday's good for me," Katniss tells Jen. "Is it good for you honey?"

Jennifer nods and grins from ear to ear. "That's great! I can't wait!" She claps her hands excitedly and hops out of the kitchen.

"Katniss, get your hand out," I say as soon as she's gone.

"Out where?" she asks.

"Oh you know where," I answer. She slips her other hand under and I shudder. "Katniss, stop it." When I try to move her hands catch the back of my shirt and pull me back. I sigh, knowing the only alternative is the most dangerous, but decide to take the risk. I reach over my shoulder, grab the collar of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. As soon as it's off I make a run for it, flinging the kitchen door open and making it into the downstairs toilet before slamming the door and locking locked, I slide down the door to the floor and put my shirt back on. Before remembering the downstair's toilet lock is broken.

And the door opens out.

_**Cato:**_

_Releasing his mouth from mine, I drag him to my apartment building and into my apartment. We're barely inside before I pin him against the door, kissing him so hard it'll probably leave a bruise on his mouth in the morning. He gasps when I release him again and pants heavily while I trail more kisses down his jaw and neck. He moans when I nip his pulse point and I can't help moaning in return as his hands run up and down my back, unable to rest on one place. The little noises and mewls he lets out have to be the hottest things I've ever heard. I grab his shirt and rip the buttons open, revealing his toned chest and abs. Letting my eyes scan him for a moment, I lick my lips and press myself against him more while he tugs on the hem of my own shirt._

_Understanding the need to feel skin on skin, I pull my shirt up and over my head, throwing it off somewhere to my right. His hands run over my skin and I shudder at the feeling. I dive back in to feast on his neck again. His hands go into my hair and I grab his thigh, pulling it up so he slides up the wall and I don't need to lean down to kiss him. The tip of the sneaker on his other foot just about touches the floor as the other rests against the top of my thigh. The hand that isn't holding his thigh against me grips his waist and rubs the flesh there._

_"You," kiss, "are so," kiss, "beautiful," I whisper between kisses to his skin. _

_"Cato," he pants in reply. I hitch his other leg up and he locks his ankles round my waist while my hands grasp his ass to kept him upright while I walk over and throw him onto my bed. Resting on his elbows, he looks at me with a lustful expression while his chest heaves up and down. I stand by the bed, gazing at the sight before me. His hair is messy ontop of his head and his pupils have dilated into golf balls. A sheen of sweat clings to his body, making him shine slightly in the light. _

_After appreciating the view before me I climb ontop of him and kiss him again. I suck his bottom lip and rub the bulge in his pants causing him to moan again, the noise going straight into my bloodstream and travelling south. I hum against his mouth and trail my kisses further down than when they did against the door. I lave his chest with my tongue and enjoy the saltly taste of his skin. _

_"Cato," he moans again, his body arching against me._

_"Peeta," I moan back, finally saying his name for the first time._

"CATO!"

_I reach down his belt buckle and begin to undo it . . ._

"CATO! WAKE UP! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND MOVING!"

My eyes bolt open in shock to find Clove hovering over me, her hand raised to slap me across the face. "Clove!" I snap. "I was sleeping!"

"We need to discuss our next move on the Winter's murder," Clove says, lowering her hand.

"Later," I mutter, turning onto my side away from her. She sighs and grabs my nose, twisting it and pulling.

"Ow, ow, ow! OK! OK! I'm up!" I snap, slapping her hand away and sitting up. "We'll take a walk on the pier and discuss it OK? Just get out of my room and let me get changed."

Clove grins before pulling my nose again and leaving my room. I get out of my bed and stand infront of the mirror, sighing when I see the the visible bulge straining against my sleep pants. I hope Clove didn't notice . . .

I run my hand over my face and groan. "Clove! I'm just going to take a shower! Won't be long!" Shit that dream was hot. I wonder what would've happened if Clove hadn't of woken me up . . .

I take my phone off the nightstand, find Peeta's number and click on the 'message' button.

**Hey Peeta, I really enjoyed last night. Wanna do it again sometime soon? **

**Cato.**

Looking back on last night . . . I can't help but wonder what life is like at home in the Everdeen-Mellark household that makes Peeta reluctant to even give someone an innocent end of date kiss.

_**Katniss:**_

_**Just outside downstairs toilet:**_

Smirking, I swing the door open, holding back a chuckle as Peeta falls out flat on his back on the floor. "Wish you fixed that lock now?" I ask.

"Very much so," he replies, looking up at me but not making any attempt to get up.

"Come on, get up," I say, holding my hands out for him to pull himself up with. He still doesn't move.

"I'm good here," he says, doing a small snow angel type thing on the floor.

"Don't patronize me Mellark," I warn. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

"You know, that sounds just like the hulk," Peeta replies. "Never was afraid of that guy . . . still he's your favourite colour so that's a plus!"

I sigh fold my arms. "I'm serious," I say.

"Of course you are," Peeta answers sarcastically.

Deciding to show him who's the boss around here and what happens when you defy the boss, I grab his hands and pull him up off of the ground. I flick through the various kinks in my brain to find the right one to use against him, picking the perfect one.

I spin him round and pin his arms behind his back. I plant one hand over his mouth and use the other to hold both his wrists together. "What did I say?" I whisper in his ear. "Don't _ever_ make me angry." His breathing picks up with each word I say and I grin. Pushing him gently forward I force him to climb the stairs before dragging him into our room.

Times like this, he always worries about the kids walking in on us, so I make a show of locking the bedroom door. Sadly I have to remove my hand to do this and he immediately tries to reason with me. "Katniss, think of what Dr. Abernathy said," he says as I open up one of his drawers and pull out one of his silk ties. His eyes home in on it and I watch his adam's apple bob as he swallows.

"As much as I adore the sound of your voice baby, I think you need to rest your voicebox for a while," I say, running the tie up and over his shoulder as I walk behind him. I reach my hands over both his shoulders and pull the tie tight before pulling it against his mouth, effectivley gagging it open. His voice muffles against it and a frown grows on his face out of frustration. "Much better," I conclude, grabbing his hands as he reaches up to pull the tie away.

My mistake was to turn my back on him for one measly moment. In that one moment he managed to run to the door, unlock it, get down the stairs, out the front door, into the car and away.

So that when I turn back, he's gone.

_**Peeta:**_

_**His car, a few hours later:**_

I can't get the damn tie out of my mouth. Katniss has tied it too tight. This is what happens when you go to Girl's scouts as a kid and learn how to tie knots. I barely breathe with it on and I definetly can't speak.

I dig my hand into my pocket and pull out my mobile. Cato's sent me a meassage. I heard the phone buzz when I fell out of the bathroom.

**Hey Peeta, I really enjoyed last night. Wanna do it again sometime soon? **

**Cato.**

I sigh, not being able to bear the thought of going back home to Katniss, I reply:

**Tonight OK? Same place and time?**

**Peeta.**

I almost immediately get a reply:

**Sure, can't wait ;)**

**Cato.**

Now I need to go and find a pair of scissors.

**A/N: Another date is set. What will happen next? :)**

**Also, my 'w' key is messed up so if there is any w's missing then that's why.**

**Please R&R! :D**


	6. See you next fall

**A/N: Here's chapter six! Hope you like it! :)**

**Warnings: OCC :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or any ideas used from Blackpool.**

Chapter Six- See you next fall

_**Cato:**_

_**His apartment, that night:**_

Oh my god, I fell asleep at my desk. Pushing my reading glasses back up my nose and looking around myself, I try and recollect what I was doing to make me fall asleep. Photos of Marvel Winters lay spread around the desk in a mess. Glancing at my watch I actknowledge it's 7 pm. Not thinking much of it at first, I turn away and spin round on my chair. Suddenly clicking in my head, I do a double take and look at the watch again. I'm an hour late to meet Peeta!

Grabbing my phone off the desk, I find three missed calls and five text messages. My message tone suddenly goes off again and another message adds to the pile. I click on the sooner one and read it.

**Cato, where are you? I've been sitting here for an hour now!**

**Peeta.**

Shit.

I quickly reply:

**Sorry, got caught up doing work, come to my apartment. Here's the address.**

**Cato.**

Quickly typing in my apartment building's address and my room number, I throw the phone onto my bed and rub my eyes. I gather up the Winter's photos and put them into my top drawer. Clove and I discussed what to do next with the investigation earlier and decided that checking some CCTV cameras around the areas where Marvel was witnessed in over the course of the night. That's how the photos ended up on my desk anyway. I can't really remember falling asleep though.

A knock on my door pulls me out of my thoughts, causing me to jump. I go to the door and open it to find Peeta standing in the doorway, his arms folded and an unamused expression on his face. Giving him the once over, internally groaning at the fact he's dressed in a fitted black shirt, navy jeans and cute red sneakers when _I'm_ wearing my damn reading glasses! Quickly whipping them off and shoving them into my pocket, I tell him to come on in.

"Care to explain?" he asks as soon as I've closed the door.

"I told you, I got caught up in work," I answer, leaning against the door.

"I sat there for an hour Cato, looking like an idiot," he says.

Deciding to take a different path from trying to convince him I was busy at work, I try and make it sound better. "OK, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Your best interests," I answer. "What you said last night . . . about being married. I was thinking whether it's best for you. Whether it's best for us to do this." It hurts me to say the words but hopefully he'll understand that I was thinking about his best interests.

"Oh I see," Peeta says. "Your one of those people."

"What people?" I frown.

"Those people who look for that spark. The excitement you get on the first date with someone. The nervousness, the anxiety of worrying whether they'll like you or not," he says. "After that date the spark dims and it's no longer exciting, so you dump them or ignore them. What's in my best interests? I've heard stuff like that before."

"From who?"

"People trying to take me away from my wife. _'Peeta, we think this is for your best interests',_" he replies.

"I'm just thinking of you!" I protest. My lying facade is starting to get a lot harder. Nothing used to be as easy to me as lying, and now Peeta Mellark has ruined that. And I'm not sure whether I mind or not.

"No you weren't!" Peeta snaps. "I've had enough people in my life coming in and out, pretending they actually like me, that I'm worth being around when half the time all they want is to get to know Katniss! That's why I didn't tell you her name! Because that's all people focus on! Oh look it's Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen's husband! Maybe we can get to know him and find out more about her!"

"I don't care in the slightest about your wife," I reply looking him straight in the eye.

"Other people want the money! Think I married her because she's rich. My mother, my own damn mother, thought I was a golddigger! After Katniss for all the money her parents had and would someday pass on to her! That's all anyone seems to think!"

"I don't think that about you in the slightest," I answer, taking a step towards him.

"And everyone else is after this," he runs his hand in the air from his neck to his feet, indicating to his body. "I might as well have went and prostituted myself out and got on with it!"

This is hurting. Listening to this. It's killing me.

"No you shouldn't have," I reply, stepping so much closer to him so that he's looking up at me.

"Look, this isn't going to work," Peeta says quietly, scooting around me and leaving my room. "I'll see you around.

"Peeta!" I call after him but he disappears out the door. "Argh!" I kick the door closed and punch it, causing the wood to splinter.

This is _not_ over.

_**Peeta:**_

_**Everdeen Casino, next day:**_

I should have known. I really should have. Just another person messing with my head. And I thought Cato gueninely liked me. I'm such an idiot.

Josh stands beside me, working one of Katniss's slot machines and making it spit out money as if it's a water fountain of gold. He's been acting strange lately. Very quiet. And Josh is never quiet.

"You OK son?" I ask him, leaning on the side of the machine.

"Yeah dad, sure," he replies, not even looking at me.

I sigh at his blunt answer and decide not to push it.

Wandering around the casino like a lost soul, I ponder what I said to Cato last night. People do think I'm after Katniss for her money but I'm not. I love Katniss. I really do. Money has nothing to do with it. I was also stupid enough to blurt out the prositution thing too. It was a stupid ouburst. A lot of woman have went after me in the past . . . even when I was married to Katniss. It wasn't for _me_ though. It was just for my body. That's why I want to help Katniss. I don't want her to turn into one of those people.

But there's something in me that doesn't want to lose Cato. Doesn't want to let him go. I don't know what it is. He makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside and as if there's nothing that could possibly be wrong with being with him. Even if there is a gold wedding band round my finger.

"Peeta!" Katniss calls from her office. "Get in here!"

I sigh and climb the stairs to her office, which sits at the back of the casino ontop of a staircase. I go in and see Katniss sitting on her desk, flicking through a magazine. She's in her usual work clothes, black skirt, white button up blouse and high heeled shoes with her hair up in a lazy bun. "What's up Katniss?" I ask.

"One moment," Katniss goes to the door, opens it and shouts down to Josh. "Joshy, sweetheart, will you go down the road and get some milk for me? And don't forget to lock the casino when you leave!"

Josh sighs and collects his winnings, "Fine," he says.

Katniss waits until he's locked up and gone before she pulls the curtains over the wall of glass that is the window that overlooks the casino.

"What's the matter Katniss?" I ask.

"Now Peeta, I didn't appreciate you running off on me the other day," Katniss says, walking round her desk and perching on the edge.

I sigh and shove my hands in my pockets. "I'm sorry Katniss. I was doing it for your own good," I say.

"I know," Katniss says, rolling her eyes. "But I'm still going to have to punish you."

Shit.

As she advances towards me, I back up, walking round her desk and holding my hands up infront of me as if she's a murderer trying to kill me. "Katniss, DL! Keeping it on the DL!" I say as she gets closer.

"Someone's been a bad boy," Katniss says, moving my hands out of her way. "And he needs to be punished."

"Katniss, please hear me out here, I was doing it for your own good-" Completely ignoring me, she grabs the collar of my shirt and rips the buttons open (how many more shirts is she going to ruin?) The cold air bites my skin and I shiver. "You know, this is kinda hot. Doing it in my office," she whispers, running a hand down my chest.

"We're doing nothing," I state, slipping out of her grasp. She grabs my wrist, pulls me back towards her and bites my neck. Now, I don't mean hickey bite, I mean _bite_ bite. _Makes me think she's a vampire_ bite. My eyes widen in horror as something cold runs down neck, obviously blood. My hand instinctivly goes to cup the wound and I examine the source of the cold. Yup that's blood. "Katniss, I'm going to leave now. I'm going to clean this up and let you cool down OK?"

Not even waiting for the answer, I hurry out the door and rush down the stairs. I hear a tiny chinking noise vaguely before my foot slips and I'm suddenly tumbling down the stairs.

All I remember is a shot of pain as my head thumps against the floor before the world goes black.

_**Cato:**_

_**Pier, a couple hours later:**_

"Did you hear about Mellark?" Clove asks as we look out at the sea.

"No, what?" I ask, only half interested due to my depression over our arguement last night.

"Fell down the stairs earlier today. It's being investigated into because there's been evidence that it might not have been an accident," Clove explains.

The information catching my attention, I snap my head round to look at her. "Is he OK?"

"Yeah. Bit beaten up," Clove answers. "It was quite a fall."

"What makes them think it wasn't an accident?" I ask.

"Apart from the intial head injury there's been evidence of abuse," Clove explains. "Cuts, bruises, a bite mark-"

"_A bite mark?"_ I exclaim.

"Yeah, the bite mark was recent too. It was still bleeding when the ambulance arrived."

"Doesn't seem like enough to assume it wasn't an accident," I say.

"Well, Katniss told the police she was just entering the Casino to check on some of the machines when she saw Peeta lying at the bottom of the stairs unconcious. She also claims there was someone else there, but she didn't see their face, who looked like they pushed him. They ran before she could get 'em," Clove explains.

Something about that doesn't ring true. I don't know what it is, there's just something off about the story. If Katniss was at the door, how could she not stop the person? She's strong enough.

"And there is also a sexual harrassement charge going out as well," Clove says. "To whoever this mysterious person is."

"Why?" I frown.

"Peeta's shirt was ripped open. Katniss thinks she got there just in time before something really bad happened."

I'm seething now. I really am. I'm angry this has happened to Peeta, I'm angry that we had that arguement last night, I'm angry at Katniss for not realizing what she has, I'm angry at _everything._

_"And everyone else is after this," he runs his hand in the air from his neck to his feet, indicating to his body. "I might as well have went and prostituted myself out and got on with it!"_

Is this person one of those people? The people who were after his body . . . I'm going to find the bastard that did this and punch his lights out for life. Not very authouritive I know but _god_ I'm angry.

"Katniss is a suspect," Clove says, interuppting my thoughts.

"What?" I frown. "Why?"

"Could be martial abuse," Clove replies. "She was apparently recently tested for MEA. She doesn't have it but apparently her hormones are shot. Can't keep her hands off him. She only goes to the hookers when Peeta isn't around to statisfy her needs."

"Who tells you this?" I ask.

"The same Peep who wants to stay unidentified," Clove answers.

"But if Katniss is the one who did it then why would she lie?" I ask.

"No idea," Clove shrugs.

"Well, I'm going to find out."

~xXx~

_**Hospital, Peeta's room:**_

Katniss is passed out cold on the chair beside Peeta's bed. Her head thrown back, mouth hanging open and leg slung over the arm of the chair while the other stays planted on the ground in the most unnattractive way. Even Peeta, who's hooked up to a couple of machines and who's torso and face is littered in bruises and cuts, looks better than she does currently. Actually, stratch that, he could be dressed up like a gigantic pumpkin and still be more attractive to me than Katniss.

Peeta himself is asleep too, the bed covers stopping at his waist so that the cuts on his chest are left untouched by the cover's fabric. His hair is stuck to his forehead and sticking in his eyes as usual. He looks beautiful. Like a broken angel.

Examining the room, I can't help but smile when I see the infamous red sneakers lying askew by the side of the bed.

"Dad!" A girl suddenly exclaims from behind me. Jennifer rushes to her dad's side and grasps hold of his hand. "It's OK dad, we're here!"

"Who are you?" A boy asks. Josh suddenly appears beside me.

"Detective Cato Hadley. I'm looking into the Winter's murder," I answer. "And now, this too."

Oh, the lies are back . . .

"Dad, we're here. Can you hear me? It's Jen," Jennifer's near tears while Josh just bites his thumbnail anxiously. "We're all here. Josh and . . . well . . . mum's half here. She's passed out on the chair beside you but can you blame her?"

I can. If I was married to him and he was seriously injured I'd be awake and by his side every second of the time he was in hospital.

Katniss begins to stir in her chair and I decide it's my time to make an exit. "I'll just let you all have some time alone," I say, hastily exiting the room.

As soon as I'm outside the hospital, I sigh and press my head against the side wall of the building.

_I will catch whoever it was that did this to you Peeta. I swear._

**A/N: I guess you can all obviously tell Katniss lied to the police but the question is: why?**

**Please R&R! :D**


	7. Nice day for a shower

**A/N: Here's chapter seven! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. The plot is sort of straying from the orginal idea of Blackpool but I'll stil give it a disclaimer. It belongs to the BBC :)**

Chapter Seven - Nice day for a shower

_**Peeta, Hospital Room, the next morning:**_

_Beep._

Urgh, my head hurts.

_Beep._

Stratch that,_ everything_ hurts.

_Beep._

What's that sound?

My eye fight to pull open as a drowsy heaviness keeps them closed but I eventually manage to force them open. Light streams into them, making my head ache even more.

"Peeta?" A voice asks. I turn my head to the source of the voice, my neck screaming in protest, and find Katniss sitting in a chair beside me. "Are you Ok?" she asks.

"What happened?" I ask back.

"You fell down the stairs sweetheart," she says, taking hold of my hand. "Someone pushed you. Do you remember?" I search my mind for the memory but I can't find it. Someone pushed me? Who? "Don't worry though honey, your not too badly hurt. You'll be out of here soon."

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"What's that noise?" I frown, looking around for the source.

"Heart rate monitor, it's only for observation though," Katniss assures. "The kids have been worried about you."

"Where are they?"

"Just going to get something to eat. They'll be back soon."

I try and sit up but my whole body feels heavy and I stay planted to the spot on my back. How did someone push me? Last thing I remember is being in the Casino with Josh. Was Katniss there? She tells me she wasn't but I could swear . . . no my head must be messing with me.

"Dad! Your awake!" Jen exclaims as she enters the room. Skidding to a stop by my side, she grabs my other hand. "How you feeling?"

"In pain," I reply honestly. "But I'm alive."

"You scared us Dad," Josh says from the foot of the bed. "We were really worried."

Katniss looks at Josh and they both exchange a look. I don't know what the look means but I'm too tired to try and figure it out. Jennfier continues to babble a load of words I don't understand because she's speaking so fast and desperately.

"And we can push back the meeting with my boyfriend," she eventually says. "I don't want you to get stressed out with anyone visiting you."

"I'll be alright Jen, it's Friday, I think I'll be better by Tuesday," I reply.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

_**Cato, Everdeen Casino:**_

_**6:00pm that day:**_

The Casino is eerily quiet. The lights are shut off and there's not a soul in sight. Peeta got out of the hospital a couple of hours ago after telling the police he can't remember a thing about what happened. Katniss was taken to the station to give a full statement while their kids went home to rest. I came here to examine the crime scene in peace for once, but find myself standing in the middle of the room, just daydreaming.

Last night I had another dream. Another _'so sexy that I wake up with a hard on,'_ dream. I know it's wrong . . . since Peeta's injured and all but _holy lord _was it hot. Hardly able to resist, I shut my eyes and think back to it.

~xXx~

_I'm in a changing room. Probably for a shopping center or something . . . I don't know . . . when Peeta walks in, carrying some clothes on the crook of his arm. I must be invisble or something because Peeta doesn't notice me at all. Momentarily forgetting about him, I wonder about what I could possibly do while being invisble. I'd probably spend most of the time playing pranks on Clove and laughing my ass off at her reactions. _

_But then Peeta starts taking his shirt off._

_He does it slowly, as if he knows I'm there and is trying to make the process as slow and as dragged out as possible. But he doesn't know I'm here, because I'm invisible._

_My eyes study every new piece of skin and muscle as it's revealed. His stomach contracts as the cold air hits his hot skin and I internally groan, wanting so bad to reach out and touch him but also wanting to watch to see where this is going. His jeans hang low on his hips, showing off the ever prominent 'V' shape of them. To make the situation worse . . . or, I guess, _better_, his arms get tangled in his shirt when they're above his head, giving me a chance to stare at his beautiful, sculpted torso. I feel myself getting hot as his muscles strain while he untangles himself from his shirt._

_Once off, he folds the shirt up and puts it on the small bench beside him. He turns so his back is facing me so he can examine himself in the mirror. My eyes trail the expanse of his strong back and shoulders, trailing down his shoulder blades and the line of his spine. I find myself licking my lips in anticipation, sensing his next move._

_He bends over to untie his shoelaces, his jeans tightening around his ass as he does so. I blow out a hot breath and try to ignore the strain against my trousers. My eyes can't keep off him as he kicks his sneakers off. He blows a raspberry and rubs his hands on his thighs, as if he's mulling something over._

_Unable to take it anymore, I walk right up behind him, snaking my arms round his waist. As if I'm suddenly not invisble anymore, he leans back into me, closes his eyes and quietly whispers, "Cato."_

_I press a small kiss to his shoulder and rest my chin on it, letting my eyes roam over his body in the mirror. He's so beautiful it's almost heartbreaking. His hands hold onto my elbows and his head falls back on my shoulder. "I can't . . . Katniss . . ." he whispers, his breath blowing against my ear, making a shiver run down my spine._

_"Just think about yourself for once," I whisper back. "Forget about her."_

_He turns his head, his lips a hair's breath from my throat. "I want to Cato, I really do, but I . . . can't."_

_I sigh and start kissing his neck, nipping and sucking, while running a hand through his silky blonde hair. "Yes you can," I say as he groans lustfully. As if giving in, Peeta runs one of his hands along my arms before he reaches behind him and rubs the bulge in my pants. "Oh shit," I murmer at the feeling of the glourious friction created. I feel him smile against my throat and I nip his neck a bit harder than before, inflicting more moans from his lush mouth. _

_He rubs even harder and I growl, slipping my own hands down his waist, circling his muscles and hipbones lightly with the tips of my fingers as I go. Dipping further, my hands explore down his thighs, running along his tight jeans and tickling his inner thighs, so close to his crotch where an unmistakeable bulge is growing. "Someone's excited," I purr, pressing the palm of my hand over his obvious excitement and lightly cupping it._

_Peeta's body arches against me as he lets out a sexy mewl. The effect my touch has on him makes me grin hungrily, wanting so much more. Using all the teasing power I have, I continue to cup and rub his arousal while my spare hand plays with the hair on the nape of his neck for a moment before running flat palmed down his back and going underneath his jeans and underwear to squeeze the flesh of his cute ass while also continueing to kiss his throat. He moans his approval and I continue to admire his body with my hands._

_"Cato," he eventually says breathlessly._

_"Yes beautiful?" I ask between kisses._

_"You have to wake up now."_

_"What?"_

_"Wake up Cato," his husky voice moans as I press my hand harder against him. "Wake up."_

~xXx~

I then woke up with a raging hard on that I decided to indulge in and enjoy relieveing. I want those dreams to come true so badly that it hurts. Not because I want to have sex with him, (but that's also a factor) it's the fact I want to love him and be the one who gets hold him at night and show him how beautiful he really is.

As I've pointed out a million times before, Katniss does not deserve him.

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I dial Clove's number and ring her.

"Cato?" she asks down the line.

"No, it's father christmas. Have you been a good girl this year Clove?" I say sarcastically.

"Cato, it's Feburary," Clove states dully. "What is it you want?"

"You said that Peeta got out of hospital but didn't go home with his kids. Where'd he go?"

There's a pause before she answers. "Uh . . . I think they said that the Doctor suggested swimming? I dunno, something to help get his strength back or some shit like that. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering," I lie.

"Hmmm," Clove replies.

"I'll see you later OK?"

"OK Cato," Clove sighs.

I hang up and toss my phone back into my pocket. I don't care about the risks or the trouble I might get into for doing this but I want to see him.

Actually, I _need_ to see him.

~xXx~

No-one really the lesiure center. It's not that it's a not a good place or anything, it's just that most people swim in the sea by the beach or not at all. I still decided to look there anyway, just in case.

I was right too.

Didn't matter whether he didn't want anyone on the beach seeing his injuries or whether he just likes the lesiure center better (very unlikely) but Peeta was there which, I guess, makes it better because there's no-one else here and I can speak to him freely.

He's fully clothed and sitting on the edge of the pool, his back to me and his jeans rolled up to his knees so they don't wet with his feet in the water, just staring down to the bottom of the swimming pool. Leaning against the entrance's doorframe, I cough and point out, "You know it helps to actually swim in the pool rather than to just stare at the water."

Peeta doesn't even flinch, as if he knew I had been there the whole time. "It would help wouldn't it?" he replies, still staring at the water.

My eyes burn holes in the back of his head as he sits gripping the edge of the pool with his hands, as if contemplating jumping in with his clothes on or not. "I heard . . . about the fall," I tell him.

"So has everyone else on the pier," he answers. "The most popular gossip subject at the moment. It's turning into something worth an Agatha Cristie Novel._ Who pushed Peeta Mellark?_"

I sigh and glance down at my feet momentarily before returning my gaze to the back of his head. "Can't you remember anything?"

"I think I would have told the police if I had of," Peeta answers.

"Look . . . I'm sorry about the arguement last night," I say. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep at my desk. All those things you said about me isn't true. I don't want us to end just because I'm a lazy ass who dropped off doing paperwork."

Peeta's silent. I worry in case he won't answer me and will just brush it off as some silly outburst. That is until I notice him staring at me through the reflection in the water. His blue eyes fixate on my own and I find my insides warming up. Not in _that_ way. As in that warm, fuzzy feeling you get when your on a date with someone you really like.

Pulling himself out of the water, he stands up and walks past me into the shower room that's adjacent to the pool room. "Cato, I believe you. I do. But . . . I'm married," he says as I follow him into the room.

The shower room is bigger than the pool room, with each wall lined with at least eight showers with privacy curtains. A shower on the middle left seems to be stuck on, the water relentlessly pouring out of the nozzle in a tidal wave and battering against the floor.

"I know your married," I reply. "But all you seem to do is think about her!"

"Well, she is my _wife!"_ He retorts, stopping in the middle of the room and spinning on his heel to face me. "I vowed to be loyal to her!"

I feel like saying back, _"Well she sure as hell hasn't been loyal to you!"_ but decide against it.

"Don't you like me?" I ask back. I don't want to sound cocky, but I know he does. He's making it obvious by how hard this decision is for him.

Peeta sighs in exasperation and runs a hand through his hair. "Of course I do Cato," he replies.

That's all need to hear before I let my need take over. "Then nothing else should matter," I say as I advance towards him. With each step I take, he takes one back. I know it's not because he doesn't want it, it's because he's letting his head lead him instead of his heart. Still, I'm enjoying the little game all the same. Deciding to get him backed up against a wall, I make a small turn, which causes him to back up into a turn.

As he walks backwards, he walks through the stuck shower, soaking himself completely, before hitting the wall behind it with a gentle 'thump.' I pull the shower curtain closed behind myself and go so close to him that we're a hair breath's away from touching. My hair matts to my head under the water and drips into my eyes but I don't take them off of him. I can almost see the struggle that's going on behind his gorgeous blue eyes as he stares dead ahead, trying not to look at me. His clothes cling to his body due to the shower water and droplets of water drop off strands of his hair and fall down his cheeks.

I smile at how cute he looks, and decide to try and help him make his mind up.

I run a hand down his arm and press myself against him completely. His breahthing speeds up and I grin, dipping my head down to kiss his temple. "You know," I whisper into his ear. "I really, really, like you too."

Peeta turns his head away, as if still thinking about, pressing the side of his head against the cold, wet, wall. That's when I see it. The bite mark Clove was talking about. It's quite deep. Kinda scary deep for a pair of teeth. It sits on the side of his neck, near the junction in which it connects to his shoulder. I gently kiss it, keeping my lips there longer than a normal chaste kiss would. Peeta's breathing hitches and I smile, thinking of how I'm wearing him down.

I take his chin and turn his head and tilt it up so he's forced to look me in the eye. "I will never hurt you like those other people," I say. "I swear to you I never will." His eyes glisten and he casts his eyes down to stare at the floor. His shyness is so cute. Tilting his chin up some more, I pull his head towards me and press my lips against his.

His lips are so warm and soft I can't resist running my tongue along his bottom lip, licking the water residue up as I do. He opens his mouth to moan and I take the oppurtunity to explore his mouth while he desperately clutches my bieceps with his hands. I slide my hand up his side and over his collar, where I single handely unbutton the top button on his shirt.

In all honesty, I can't believe this is happening. My heart's beating like a rabbit as I drag my lips down his neck to his now exposed collarbone where I gently nip his skin with my teeth and lick the spot. His skin tastes like salt and smells like cinamon. I unbutton more shirt buttons, kissing every new exposed piece of skin.

"Cato," Peeta whispers as I undo the last button, letting his shirt fall open and revealing a strip of his chest and stomach. "I . . . don't know about . . ."

"Sssh," I whisper, placing a kiss on his lips. "Let me take care of you."

His eyes twinkle as more water beats against us and he silently nods. I shrug my wet jacket off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before pressing him back against the wall. He moans again when I kiss him and take his bottom lip between my teeth.

I haven't been with many men but I have been with enough and know what I'm doing. Poor Peeta has only been with Katniss ever since he was a kid and probably doesn't know a lot about doing it with a guy. Well, I'm going to fix that.

Pushing his wet shirt off his shoulders, I run my hands down his chest and stomach, feeling his strongs muscles with my palms. He runs his leg up my own and wraps it round. Taking the oppurtunity, I hitch the leg up further. Taking the hint, Peeta wraps both legs round my waist. Supporting him wth my hands on his ass, I dive back into kissing his neck. His hands rake through my hair while I suck and lick his pulse point, nipping it a bit harder than I had done previously. I lick down the middle of his neck, circling his adam's apple as he throws his head back in ectasy.

"Your very overdressed," he pants, running his hands down my back and tugging on the hem of my shirt. I chuckle and let him pull it up and over my head.

"Someone's getting into it," I reply, letting go off his legs so he's standing upright again. I run my hands down his chest and stomach, resting my hands on his belt buckle.

We're both soaked through and through by now but I barely notice as I rub his arousal through his trousers. He whimpers and throws his head into my neck, running his hands up my back and pressing them against my shoulderblades.

I slowly undo his belt before slowly unzipping the zipper of his jeans and pushing them down his hips until they drop to the ground. "Your so beautiful," I whisper.

"Cato, I don't want you to see," he whispers into my neck in reply.

"See what?" I ask, running my hands up his back and through his hair.

"The . . . bruises and," he swallows hard, "the scars."

If I'm honest, I've been too busy worshipping his beautiful self to even care about the injuries blemishing his skin. He's going to be gorgeous no matter what sits on his skin.

"Your beautiful," I say again. "No matter what."

I dip my right hand down his underwear and graze my knuckles along the length of his arousal. Peeta's breath hitches and speeds up, his grip on my back tightening as my spare hand rubs his back to make him feel more comfortable. I lightly grip his length, realizing immediately that it's more sensitive that your average man's. I don't know what it was that told me this. The cry of almost pain he lets out or maybe the way his body goes rigid.

"What's wrong?" I whisper, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Just . . . be careful . . . please?" he whispers back, keeping his head buried in my neck.

"Always," I answer, slowly running my hand up and down as carefully as I can. Peeta slowly lets himself relax again as I run my spare hand down his back and pull his underwear down from the back, letting them drop onto the wet floor too. He runs his hands down my back and rests them on my belt.

"If I'm going to be naked," he pants, "You need to be too."

I grin and use my hand to single handedly unbuckle my belt and shrug my trousers down so that they pool round my ankles. While I continue to stroke him, he rests his hands on my ass and squeezes. I moan, stroking a bit harder, until I feel him tense, knowing he's close.

"Cato, I'm gonna-" He doesn't finish before he explodes over me, his body slumping weakly against me. I smile and let the water wash away the mess.

"There you go," I whisper, pulling his wet body closer to my own and wrapping my arms round him. "Do you see how much I want you now?"

Peeta groans and nuzzles his face against me. "Mmm hmm," he mumbles.

"And your not going to leave me, right?" I ask.

"No," he answers, his voice muffled against my skin. "Never could."

My smile widens as he sinks to the ground, exhausted, and pulls me down with him. We sit under the shower for what feels like forever, just holding each other close.

I think I'm in deep trouble.

I think I've fallen in love.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry, sorta semi-sucky smut. My bad. I'm working on writing it better though! ^_^**

**Please R&R!**


	8. The plot thickens

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers for your support and encouragement!**

**Warnings: OCC and drug use.**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. This is no longer like Blackpool so, for the last time, it belongs to the BBC :)**

Chapter Eight- The plot thickens

_**Katniss:**_

_**Johanna's House, 7:00pm. An hour after Cato and Peeta's shower interation:**_

"Katniss, I don't know if I'll be able to do that," Madge insists as we sit in Johanna's living room. "It's my job to protect the law and I can't lie to the force."

"Just do it brainless," Johanna mutters, cradling her glass of vodka and coke between her hands.

"It's against all I swore to do when I took the job!" Madge protests, wildly waving her hands in protest.

"I mean jeez Madge, I thought you were my friend," I mutter.

"I'am Katniss! But you _pushed_ him down the stairs!" Madge exclaims.

"He deserved it," I wave off dismissavly.

Madge's mouth hangs open in shock. "What could he _possibly_ have done to deserve being pushed down the stairs?!"

Johanna scoffs and downs some of her drink. "Probably didn't put out," she mutters.

"Exactly," I reply, sinking further into my chair.

OK, I know I shouldn't have pushed him but he needed a nudge in the right direction. He needs to know that _I'm_ the one in charge and that if he doesn't listen to me I will take action. He wasn't _that_ hurt anyway, and the police seem to believe me when I say it was an unknown stranger who did it.

"Katniss, I can't try and convince the police force you didn't do it," Madge insists. "It's just not right!"

"Katniss is right," Johanna says. "He deserved it. He always does."

"He's your husband Katniss!" Madge says. "Nobody deserves to be hurt the way your hurting him just because he's not doing what you want!" She picks up her glass of wine and takes a nervous gulp when I glare at her.

"I can," I simply state.

"And she does," Johanna says. "I'd do the same."

"This can count for a sexual harrassment charge Katniss! It doesn't matter if your married! As long as it's against his will then you can get in deep trouble for it. Not to mention the fact the fact that you pushed him down the stairs because he wouldn't let you . . . what was it?"

"He wouldn't let her punish him for running off," Johanna answers.

"He keeps thinking too damn much about the messed up hormones thing," I grumble.

Madge tilts her head and frowns. "Isn't that just thinking about your own good then?"

"But I don't _want_ him to think about my own good," I reply. "He needs to get that through his head."

"Face it Katniss, you've married someone too good for you," Johanna says. "You should have just stayed fucking Gale in your spare time instead of hitching yourself to someone who's _way, way, way_ too guenine for you."

I consider this. She's obviously right, I mean _jesus,_ I know I married someone way too good for me. Peeta loves me too much, so much that he thinks about what's better for me than about what I want. Don't get me wrong, I love him aswell. With everything I'am, but there's still times when I wish he wasn't so good and would just let go.

"I know I have Johanna but you've never seen him naked," I state, sitting up and grabbing a spare beer off the floor.

"Still working on that one Everdeen," Johanna answers. "Remember we've still got that pact from high school."

"Get real Jo," I snort. "If he makes it so hard just to let me have sex with him then I doubt very much that he'd say yes to a freakin' threesome!"

"Hey! We pinky swore on that one!" Johanna laughs.

"Yeah, when were hammered," I reply.

Johanna groans and throws herself back into her chair, spilling some of her drink onto her shirt. "Remember that trip to the beach we all took when Jen was still just a baby and we all went in just our swim costumes and he was in his trunks? Jesus, you have no idea how lucky you are Katniss."

"I think I do," I answer, closing my eyes momentarily and re-imagining that day. It was wonderful. We barely go to the beach anymore. It's my fault but the casino is my main priority at the moment, getting it back open and such. I wonder if Peeta still has those trunks . . .

"Oh!" Johanna exclaims, bolting forward out of her chair and landing on her knees on the floor. "Remember that thing we used in high school so that our old english teacher . . . what was her name? She owns the trinkets shop down the road now?"

"Effie Trinket?" Madge frowns.

"Yes! Her!" Johanna replies, clicking her fingers. "Remember we bought that book and put together that drug for a laugh to make Effie end up fucking that guy who's now your GP?"

"Haymitch?" I frown. "Oh yeah! I remember that! That drug made them both so horny they couldn't keep their hands off each other! That was hilarious!"

"Well, guess who still has the book?" Johanna asks.

"No way!"

"Way!"

Johanna leaps out into the kitchen and a loud of clattering and smashing is heard in the room. Madge looks unnerved while I perch on the edge of the chair in excitment. Johanna comes bounding back into the room with the hardback book in her hands.

"Weren't you supposed to return that back to the library?" Madge frowns.

"Yeah, and I was also supposed to give Finnick his lucky trident key chain back but that never happened," Johanna snorts as she flicks through the pages in the book.

"Wasn't that trident his grandmother's?" Madge asks.

"And?" Johanna frowns. "It was prue gold!"

"Is that how you could afford that cruise holiday that year?" I grin, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, but you can't tell Odair that," Johanna replies. She flicks through the book some more before pulling a crumpled piece of paper out. "Here it is! Perfect for people who won't put out!"

I get up and snatch the paper from her. "These ingredients are pretty basic for a horny drug," I say.

"That's what makes it so good!" Johanna grins, snatching the paper back. "Doesn't matter though, I think I have a spare batch somewhere." She runs back into the kitchen and comes back with a small vial of blue liquid. "Ta-da! I always keep it incase I hook up with a hot guy with a tight chasity belt. Katniss, text Peeta."

"What?" I frown.

"Text him. Tell me where you are and that you can't drive home because your so sloshed."

"Why?"

"Then I can invite him in for a drink and we can put this in," Johanna waves the vial infront of my eyes.

"No Jo!" Madge exclaims. "He's just out of hospital and Katniss just got out of the police station. It took a lot to get you out you know!"

"He's just a bit bruised," I say, my eyes staying on the vial. It's been so long since I've seen Peeta hungry with want for me, pupils blown in arousal and cheeks flushed in need and want.

Johanna sticks her hand into my skirt pocket and pulls my phone out. "Go on Katniss, you know you want to."

"No Katniss, think it through!" Madge protests. "That's sexual harrassment in itself! Drugging him and then taking advantage of it!"

Ignoring her, I reach out and take my phone off Johanna and text him.

**Peeta, I'm at Johanna's and I'm soooo drunk! Need you 2 pick me up! :D**

**Your loving wife Katniss ^_^**

"He probably won't be suprised," Johanna grins. "All you do here is get drunk anyway!"

"This is wrong," Madge mumbles.

"Just shut up and hand me the bottle of wine," Johanna says. Once the glass is poured she taps the whole vial of the blue drug into the glass. My phone then buzzes and I immediately open up the message.

**OK Kat, I'm on my way.**

**Peeta xx**

Johanna's grin widens. "And now we wait."

~xXx~

When there's a knock at the door, I'm the first one there. I fumble drunkly with the keys in the lock and throw it open. Peeta stands in the doorway, lit up only by Johanna's porchlight. His hair is a darker shade of blonde and is soaking wet and sticking to his head.

"Is it raining?" I frown, going on my tiptoes and looking over his shoulder into the darkness beyond.

"Nah, I was just out of the shower when I got your message," Peeta answers.

My body immediately starts to react to the idea of him just out of the shower. Dripping wet, towel slung low round his hips . . . fuck.

"Come in a moment, I need to collect my stuff and it's fucking cold with the door open," I say, heading back into the living. Peeta follows, closing the door softly behind him.

As soon as we're both in the living room, Johanna plays up the 'drunk out of our skulls,' act.

"Heya Peet!" She laughs, slinging her arm round his neck and downing more vodka.

"Always good to see you Jo," Peeta chuckles.

"OMG your name sounds like Pita Bread!" Johanna slurrs. She's brilliant at this. I guess she's been so drunk so many times that she now knows how to act it when she's only had two vodka and cokes and a can of beer. "Has it always sounded like that?"

"Ever seen my mother named me it, yeah, it has," Peeta answers with a smile.

Madge sits uncomfortably on the sofa, fiddling with her fingers. We gave her the job of offering the drink so that she'd be part of it and can't report us for drugging him. I glare at her and she bolts out of her seat out of fear and grabs the glass off the fireplace. "Hey Peeta, you want a drink?" she squeaks. Johanna throws her a look and I sigh.

"I dunno Madge," Peeta replies, rubbing the back of his neck, a twitchy habit he's had for years now that he does when he's nervous.

"Go on pita bread," Johanna says, snatching the glass off Madge and throwing her a glare. "Just one?"

In the end, I think the only reason Peeta takes the drink is because Johanna is already practically pouring it down his throat on her own. All three of us keep our eyes locked on him as he drinks the whole thing. Jeez, all at once? What's been going on with him?

Almost immediately, the drug works. His eyes blow up so big I can't see the blue anymore at all. Deciding to ask before I push my luck, I ask:

"Who do you want Peeta?"

He tilts his head, his wet hair falling into his eyes. He answers is short but is all I need:

"You."

~xXx~

_**Peeta:**_

_**Next morning, Johanna's house:**_

Fuck my head hurts. I can't see a thing. Well, I can see a thing but it's all blurry. I think it's a ceiling. Am I lying on the floor?

"Morning baby," Katniss whispers.

I blink rapidly to straighten out my vision and realize that I'am indeed staring at a ceiling, but it's not my bedroom ceiling. It's Johanna Mason's living room ceiling."Morning," I reply, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. Yes, I'm in the middle of Johanna's living room. Johanna herself is passed out face first to my left while Katniss is kneeling at my right. "What happened?"

"Things got pretty crazy last night," Katniss shrugs. "You got pretty drunk with us."

"Katniss, I never drink more than one glass," I frown.

"Yes, and your a lightweight."

"Jesus Christ Katniss at least tell him the truth!" Madge snaps, coming into the living room from the kitchen. She crouches infront of me and holds out a glass of water and some painkillers. "How are you feeling Peeta?"

"Alright," I frown. "Just a headache . . . What truth?"

Madge turns to Katniss. "Go on, tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Shut up Madge!" Katniss hisses.

"Tell me what Katniss?"

Johanna stirs beside me and mutters, "Drugged you, had threesome, good fun."

"WHAT?!"

"Johanna!" Katniss snaps. "Don't listen to her Peeta, she's drunk!"

"It's the truth!" Madge insists.

"Madge!"

"You drugged me!?" I exclaim.

Katniss rolls her eyes and sighs. "Yes."

"What? Why would you even . . . what!?" I can't believe this. She dugged me!

"You've got a chasity belt so tight I was beginning to die of need!" Katniss says. "I only wanted to have a night of fun!"

"You have a night of fun nearly every night!" I reply. "And hold on, a _threesome?!"_

"My idea," Johanna mumbles into the carpet. "Your as good as Kat says you are."

I'm speechless now. I can form no words. I can't even look at Katniss nor Johanna right now. I don't know what to think of Madge. I don't know her part in this whole thing and I'm not sure I want to know. I can't help but feel dirty and . . . violated. I need to get out of here.

"Katniss, I'm leaving, I can't even . . ." I trail off, getting off the ground and only then realizing my shirt's missing.

"What do you mean leaving?!" Katniss frowns as I grab the shirt off the ground and throw it back over my head. "Are you leaving _me?!"_

"Of course not," I answer, rolling my eyes and grabbing my shoes off the floor. "I couldn't ever leave you but . . . I just need time on my own, OK?"

"Fine," Katniss grumbles, folding her arms.

"I'm really angry Katniss," I state as I head to the front door with her in close tow. "I knew you were desperate but I didn't know you were that desperate!"

"I'm sorry OK?" Katniss sighs.

"Just give me some space to think alright?" I simply reply before leaving out the door and down the road.

I can't think straight. What should I think of this? She _drugged _me! Katniss drugged me just so that her and Johanna could have freakin' sex with me! I didn't even know Johanna was into me in that way. Then again, Johanna's into any man with a pair of legs and some muscle. I should hate Katniss after doing this, I know I'm angry, but I can't bring myself to hate her. Hate's a strong word and I can't ever bring myself to feel hate for Katniss. Even after she wanted to have a go at bondage and tied the knots so tight that I'd spent three hours in our room, not being able to move, or when she knew she'd ran out of birth control pills but didn't tell me and got pregnant at sixteen, and now when she dugged me into having a threesome with her best friend!

I stop by the pier and pull my sneakers on.

Is it because what happened with Cato in the lesiure center shower room? Is it because I feel guilty? I want to say I regret what happened but . . . I don't. Cato makes me feel things Katniss never did. And . . . I kinda like it.

What is happening me?

Once my sneakers are on again, I head off back down the pier. My mind is in pieces, I can't think properly. I love Katniss, I married Katniss, I swore loyalty to _Katniss_ but . . . Cato . . . he's so gentle and caring and . . . I think I'm falling for him too. Can that work? Can you really love two people at once? Does that even make sense?

To make matters worse, I see Cato leaning against the pier railing further ahead. I try and pass him as quietly as I can but he notices me walking past. Does he have eyes on the back of his head or something?

"Peeta?" he asks as walk down the pier, trying to ignore him. "What's wrong?" I continue to ignore him and try to pick up the pace but he manages to catch up with me. He catches my wrist and pulls me back, so I'm forced to turn round and face him. "What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened," I lie, looking at the ground, trying to resist the urge to look at him.

"Something's happened," Cato says. "You look riled up." Anyone could see me here with him in open daylight . . . news travels fast in Panem Pier and I don't want rumours flying around about me being seen with a handsome civil servant. Sensing my reluctance to talk, Cato leads me down the road and into his apartment building. As soon as we're in his room, he closes his curtains and turns back round to me.

"OK, talk," he says.

I swallow hard and look up at the ceiling. "Nothing," I answer.

"Then why do you seem so worked up?"

"I don't know, maybe your seeing things," I shrug, folding my arms.

Cato sighs and steers me by my shoulders to sit on his bed. He kneels behind me and begins rubbing them. My eyes involuntarily roll up behind my head at the feeling. "Something's obviously gotten you so tense," he says.

"It's nothing," I manage to say.

"If it's nothing then tell me," Cato replies, his hands never stopping their ministrations. God it feels so good. Before I can stop myself, a moan escapes my mouth. My hands immediately slap over my mouth in shame. God I'm such an idiot. Cato chuckles and takes my hands and moves them away. "It's alright," he says. "No need to be ashamed."

"I'm such an idiot," I whisper.

"No your not," he replies.

I lean back against him and close my eyes. "What am I doing Cato?" I ask him. He wraps his arms around my waist and brings me closer to him.

"Your doing something for yourself for once," he whispers in my ear. His voice sends a chill down my spine and I shiver. "Which I believe is _way_ overdue."

"I didn't even get to return the favour to you yesterday," I say, leaning my head back against his shoulder. Cato laughs and kisses the side of my throat.

"You don't need to," He says.

"But I want to," I insist, turning round in his arms to face him. "You made me feel so good Cato and I turned into a little, tired weakling and didn't get to make you feel the same."

"You do, just by being here, with me, instead of with her," Cato replies, pulling me back against him so my head is resting on his shoulder again. I want to make him feel the way he made me feel yesterday but I've never done this before. Katniss has taken lead all my life and I've never been able to do this before. Still, it's worth a shot, right?

I kiss his neck, slithering my hands up his chest to push his coat off his shoulders. "Peeta," he whispers. "You don't need to do this." Ignoring him, I run one hand up the back of his neck and into his hair while the other reaches down underneath his trousers. Cato's breathing hitches and I can't help the smile forming on my face. I lightly grip his already evident arousal and run my hand up it.

"I want to make you feel good, like you made me feel," I say to him. His breathing is now rapid and deep and I can't help understanding why Katniss loves this. It gives you a power. Shows you how much your touch makes the other person feel and it makes you feel wonderful.

It doesn't take me long to get him close and I know when he is because his body begins to tense and his breathing speeds up even more. "Peeta, you need to stop, I'm gonna cum," Cato pants.

"Are these good trousers?" I inquire.

"No," he replies.

"Then cum," I whisper.

As if my words have an effect on him, he groans and releases. My hand gets covered and so does the front of his trousers. The first thing he does once this happens though is laugh. This immediately makes me panic, did I do something wrong? So wrong he's actually _laughing_ at me?

I rip my hand out of his trousers in a panic but Cato suddenly lies back onto the bed, pulling me down ontop of him. "What are you doing to me?" He whispers, pecking me on the lips. Curious, I bring my hand up to my mouth and tentavily lick some of his cum off. It's not bad tasting actually, but the taste is hard to place. When he sees this, Cato groans and kisses me again. "Your going to be the death of me," he chuckles.

I smile and bury my face into his shoulder. "I hope not," I reply. "Because then I'd be stuck here without you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Cato says, running his hands up and down my back lightly.

"Promise?"

"I promise.

**A/N: Ta-da! Hope you liked it. More and more Peeta/Cato. And maybe a whole chapter of it next ;)**

**Please R&R :D**


	9. Ready or Not?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with stuff at home :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters.**

**Warnings: OCC characters :)**

Chapter Nine- Ready or not?

_**Cato: Same time, same place:**_

"I've been waiting quite a long time for this," I say, smiling up at the beautiful man ontop of me. "So long."

"We've barely known each other," Peeta points out.

"Every second without being able to be with you feels like an eternity," I reply, pressing a kiss against his soft lips.

"Oh really huh?" he smirks.

"Really," I confirm. "You've no idea how long I've wanted you."

"What are you going to do . . . now that you've got me?" Peeta asks, somewhat sheepishly.

_Oh_ the things I could do to him.

"Probably live out some of my wildest fantasies," I answer, snaking my hand up the back of his neck and into his hair, and resting his forehead against mine.

"Which are?" he asks innocently.

"Kissing you, feeling you," I begin. My hunger for having him suddenly overtakes me and my words get a little out of control. "Pinning you against a wall, making you hot and hard underneath me, touching every inch of your body, having myself inside you, hearing you moan my name-"

"Cato," Peeta moans, hiding his face behind my shoulder. I laugh and kiss the top of his head.

"You asked," I chuckle. I feel something press against my hip and I smirk. "Seems like you like it though."

"Oh god," he mutters in reply. "Sorry."

"Aw, no need to be sorry," I laugh. "It's cute, infact, I find it very, _very_ hot." Peeta swallows nervously and I grin at him. I grind my hips against his and he moans, breathing heavily into my neck. I turn my head so I can whisper in his ear, "You know, we could make some of those fantasies reality right now."

"I don't know," he replies.

I lick up the shell of his ear and nip the lobe, causing him to shiver. "Your thinking of her again aren't you?" I ask.

"No," he answers unconvincenly. I sigh and work my way down his neck, kissing and nipping along the way. He moans and squrims ontop of me so I flip us round so I'm ontop of him and continue to nip where his neck connects to his shoulder. I need to be careful, I can't leave a mark, no matter how much I want to. My hands run up his sides, pulling his shirt up with them.

"Cato, I'm not ready for anything . . . like . . . you know . . ." Peeta pants as his hands grip my shoulders.

"Sssh," I whisper, placing my finger on his lips. "You don't have to do anything your not ready for."

"I don't?" he asks.

"No, of course you don't," I reply, pecking him on the lips.

"You wouldn't think I'm wearing a tight chasity belt or anything?"

I chuckle and kiss his nose. "No, of course not. If your not ready, your not ready." What actually frightens me is that once I say this Peeta bursts into tears. "Hey, what's wrong babe?" I ask.

"I'm just not used to this," he sniffles. "She'd normally have made me do it by now."

"Who?"

"Katniss."

I sigh and manuover us so my back's against the wall and he's sitting between my legs and has his back against my chest. "I'll never make you do anything you don't want to or are not ready for."

"I don't want to disappoint you though," he replies.

"You'll never disappoint me," I say, pressing a kiss to his temple and resting my cheek against his. "You make me happy enough by just being here." My eyes zone in on the bite that still sits out on his neck and I sigh. "Peeta, who bit you?" I ask. Peeta immediately tenses in my arms and I know it's a sensitive topic.

"They say whoever pushed me down the stairs did it," he whispers in reponse.

"I hope they catch him," I reply. Ha! _I'm_ going to catch the bastard.

"Hmmm," he replies. "Me too."

"Peeta . . . what happened you today?" I ask gently. If he wasn't tense before, he's definetly gone tense now. "Please, you can tell me what happened." He takes a shaky breath before finally answering me.

"They . . . drugged me," he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What? Who did?" I frown.

"Kat-Katniss and . . . her friend."

No words form in my mouth and I can only think of one thing. I'm going to kill that bitch. "Peeta, what drug was it?"

"I don't know," he answers immediately.

"What did it do to you?" I ask instead. I feel him start to shake slightly and I rub his arm comfortinly. "It's OK, you can tell me." He exhales and winds his arms around my own that are wrapped round his middle.

"It made me . . . want to have a . . . threesome with them," he whispers. My heart practically stops when he says this and I immediately start to wonder where I put my gun. "I understand if you don't want to see me anymore . . . I'm filthy."

"No your not," I reply. "Don't you dare ever think that about yourself. It's her fault, not yours. She's just trying to infect you with her black heart."

Peeta twists his head to look up at me and I can't help my insides melting when his blue eyes look into mine. I kiss him again, only this time it gets more heated. I pull his bottom lip between my teeth and suck on it, before fighting his tongue for dominance. He twists round and kneels up, as if being taller is going to help him win. Well two can play at the game.

I kneel up as well, so I'm looming over him, and grasp hold of his wrists to keep him balanced on the bed. He whimpers when I finally win control and explore his warm mouth, the innocent noise travels south and it takes all I have not to take him right here right now. When we pull away for breath I get an idea to help him forget about that bitch of a wife.

I run my hands down his sides, unable to resist feeling his muscles as I go, and grab the hem of his shirt. "I've got an idea to help you relax and forget about her," I whisper, kissing his cheek. He looks at me curiously and I smirk at him before pulling his shirt up and over his head. I kiss him again, running my hands over his chest and down his arms before taking his hands in my own. Leaning into his ear, I whisper breathily, "Lie down. On your stomach."

"What?" Peeta asks, his eyes widening in sudden panic.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do _that,"_ I chuckle, pecking the tip of his nose. "Come on, lie down." He stares at me for a moment, unsure, before doing as I say and lying on his stomach infront of me. I take a moment to drink in the sight. He's resting his head on his folded arms, his hair all ruffled and messy blonde head all I can see. My eyes slide down the nape of his neck to his broad shoulders and strong back. As my eyes reach his lower back, my whole body screams at me as I take in the sight of his gorgeous ass in those jeans. Fuuuuuuuuccck.

"OK, just relax," I say, carefully straddling his waist so that my knees enclose either side of his thighs.

"Cato, what are you doing?" Peeta asks in confusion.

"Putting my two months of dating a massuse into action," I reply, cracking my knuckles. I gently rest my hands on his shoulders and start rubbing them, trying to remember if this was how you did it. I work my hands down his back, kneading and rubbing all the tenseness away.

"Cattoo," Peeta purrs out, burying his face into my duvet. "That feels so gooooodd!"

"Be careful," I warn. "If you keep purring like that little kitten then I'll find it very hard not to not take you right here and now." I run my hands back up his back and he moans.

"But it's hard not to," he groans. I laugh and lie down ontop of him, supporting my weight on my elbows.

"Then you better be careful," I say, nuzzling my nose behind his ear. "Because if you purr like that again I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back." When I lightly press a kiss on the spot just below his ear he makes the noise again, the little purr that makes him sound like a cute little kitten. "Oh, you like that do you?" I smile, pressing another kiss there and letting it linger, grazing my teeth along the sensitive skin.

"Oh," Peeta squeaks in response. I chuckle and climb off him, scooping him into a bridal lift before sitting down on the bed against the wall and hugging him tight in my lap.

"Still, if your not ready then we can wait," I say, resting my chin on his shoulder while Peeta whines and leans his head against my own.

"I'm not sure I . . ."

"What?" I grin, nuzzling his neck.

"I wouldn't say I'm . . ." I bite back a laugh as he struggles for words and trace the muscles in his stomach with my fingertips just to tease him.

"What is it kitten?" I grin.

Peeta sinks further down my lap so he can look me in the eye. "I . . . I . . ." he still can't form the words even though I have an idea what he's about to say.

"Hmmm?" I tease.

"I think I'm . . ." He trails off again but looks into my eyes, pleading me not to make him say it. My libido desperate to hear the words, I look at him expectantly. "What would . . . you say . . . if I said . . . I was . . ."

Unable to take it any more, I grab his ass tightly and pull him flush against me, inflicting a sexy gasp from him, and whisper breathily into his ear, "Say it."

Looking at me with wild eyes he finally says in a low voice, "What would you say if I said I . . . was ready?"

I lean my face towards his so our noses our touch and lick my lips before answering:

"I'd do something about it."

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter and the cliffhanger but I'd orginally written this much longer but my computer fucked up and deleted the entire first half. Believe me, it pissed me off to no end, and I couldn't remember half of it so this is what it turned out like. I hope it's OK.**

**Please R&R thanks!**

**Keep Calm and Keep Reading! :D**


	10. Means every word

**A/N: Well my friends, here it is, my first ever sex scene where nothing is skimmed over. Please cut me some slack when reviewing if it sucks, please? Thanks :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters. Sucks for me, and sucks for you too . . . unless your Suzanne Collins and that would be awful I guess since I'm making her much loved baker and hated brutal killing machine make love. Still, I love Peetato so sorry Collins. Enjoy if you want to?**

Chapter Ten-Means every word

_**Cato: Same time, same place:**_

Unable to take it anymore, I smash my lips against his and grasp either side of his head to keep him in place while letting my hands take in the feel of the silky strands of gold he calls hair. Peeta groans at this and straddles my waist while wrapping his arms round my neck. Our kisses are desperate, needy, hungry, as if nothing will statisfy the want.

As if silightly hesitant, Peeta slowly grinds his hips against mine and a moan escapses my mouth before I can swallow it. The cheeky bastard grins against my lips at this and I bite his bottom lip in return, causing the same sound to come from him and making me grin.

Running my hands down his back, I slip my hands under his butt and lift him off the bed to slam him against the wall. It actually suprises me when this action causes him to groan. "You like it rough then?" I whisper against his ear while he pants erractily against mine. The nod he gives me actaully shocks me.

"I guess so," he whispers, his voice deep and breathy. Fuck, can this man be any more perfect? "Why, do _you_ like it rough?" He takes on a teasing tone and it takes a lot to hold back another moan. I roughly grab the bulge in his pants and press him further against the wall, inflicting a gasp and a moan.

"I _love_ it rough," I growl, holding him tighter. Peeta groans and throws his head back in ectasy, causing his back to arch against the wall and into me. Taking the oppurtunity, I swoop down and feast upon his now exposed neck before licking a trail aling his jawline and up to his ear.

"Caaattoooo," he whimpers.

"Yes babe?" I ask.

"I want you . . . now, _please,_" he pleads. Hearing him beg like that does nothing for me trying to not take him all at once.

"Paitence is a viture," I reply, turning round and dropping him onto my desk. Peeta looks up at me and bites his lip teasinly, his eyes glowing with seduction. "Hey, hey, don't look at me like that," I groan as he drags my shirt up and over my head. "Or this might end very quickly."

"Oh really?" he smirks.

"None of that cocky smirking either," I grin, sliding my hands down his arms and up his chest, feeling every inch of skin and muscle. "It's too fucking sexy."

"I don't know what your talking about," he says breathily. I press my torso against his and kiss him again, my hands exploring his body. The start at the nape of his neck, running my fingers through the hairs on the nape of his neck, before slowly running along his shoulders and down his arms.

"Oh, I think you do," I whisper when I release his mouth.

His composure is failing but he holds on strong as he replies, "What? You mean this?" The smirk returns to his face. I run my palm down his chest and tweak one of his nipples. He groans and kisses me in response to this. I close my eyes and savour the moment, memorzing everything; the way his lips move against mine, the way he nibbles on my lower lip now and then because he knows it drives me wild, everything engraved in my mind.

I back up and tug him with me so he hops off the desk. Pulling him close to me, I undo his belt while he takes the oppurtunity to run his hands over my torso. His touch sends shockwaves through me and I accidently bite his shoulder. He gasps in shock but doesn't complain, but I kiss it better anyway. Thank god it doesn't leave a mark like the one that bastard gave him.

"Sorry about that," I say. Peeta laughs.

"It's fine Cato," he says, smirking. I wrap an arm round his waist and pull his body flush against mine.

"What did I say about that smirk?" I whisper into his ear.

"Oh, I don't recall anything. What are you going to do about it?" he whispers back, resting his head against mine. Fuck, is there anything he can't do that isn't so sexy? I growl and lift him up, carrying him over my shoulder like a sack of flour. He yelps in shock and I laugh.

"A lot of things," I reply as he grabs hold of my waist to steady himself. "Let me see . . ." I pace the room with him over my shoulder, as if thinking over something. "I could go easy on you . . . but then that's never fun is it? Then there's also dragging a punishment out so slowly you'll be begging for me to go faster." I pinch his ass to let him know what I mean, smirking when he yelps again. "Hmmm, I like the second one better, what about you?"

Peeta rests his head against my back and blows a raspberry. "Can't go easy on me then?" he asks.

"I'd love to but then you wouldn't have learnt your lesson," I reply.

"Well with all the blood rushing to my head I don't have much room to learn anything," Peeta says.

"Better fix that then."

I move to the foot of the bed and lay him down on it. Peeta's face is flustered, his cheeks pink and flushed. He flops his head against the pillow so he's staring at the ceiling and I watch as he evens his breathing again. "No point doing that babe," I say, grabbing his ankle and examing his shoes. "Why do you wear sneakers?"

"Don't know," he answers breathlessly. "I've been meaning to ditch them."

"I think they're cute," I reply, an idea suddenly popping into my head. Untying the laces and taking both shoes off, I slip out of my trousers and crawl up and over his body to straddle his waist. Grabbing his wrists, I tie them to the headboard with the shoe's laces without pulling them out of the shoes themselves. "And very useful."

Peeta pulls against the laces and looks at me wildly when he can't move his arms. I lean over him and kiss both his bound wrists before saying, "Your safe with me, don't worry."

"I trust you," he whispers.

I smile and run my hands down his sides, pushing his jeans down his legs as they travel further down. He kicks them off once they reach his ankles and gasps when I grab his arousal through his underwear and rub it teasinly.

"Catoooo," he groans, struggling against the bonds as I kiss and suck my way down his neck.

"Yes beautiful?" I ask, resting my nose against his.

"Your killing me!" he pants as kneel up slightly and part his legs with my hands.

"We're getting there baby," I chuckle, pulling his underwear off and giving his manhood a reassuring stroke. His moans and mewls stroke my libido as my hand runs up and down his length. I hold my fingers to his lips and ask him to suck them. He looks at me in confusion but he complies, taking the digits into his mouth and sucking on them. My eyes close momentarily and I suppress a moan as he runs his tongue round my fingers. Once wet enough, I remove them and kiss him deeply. I slowly creep my hand round to his behind and start gently massaging his hole. Peeta gasps in horror but it soon turns into a groan as I insert a finger inside.

"Sssh, it'll get better," I say, rubbing reassuring circles on his stomach as a second finger goes in to scissor him, which causes him to whimper in pain. "Sssh, just relax." Even now, with his face crumpled in pain, I can't help but think of how beautiful he really is. How did I get so lucky as to meet him? For me to be able to make an angel feel like this?

A deep and lustful moan drags me from my thoughts and I see that Peeta's face has relaxed but his eyes are still squeezed shut. I think I just found his sweet spot. I brush my fingers against the same area again and he moans again.

"You ready?" I ask. Peeta opens his eyes, the unmistakeable blue overtaken by lustful black. He nods and I return the gesture, taking my underwear off and bringing his legs over my shoulders for an easier angle. As I slowly enter him bit by bit he yelps in pain and I untie his hands and gather him up to hold against me, causing his legs to slip down and lock round my waist. "Ssh, it'll pass." I hold him close and wait for him to adjust and in no time he's squirming under me.

"Move," he demands.

"Huh? What was that?" I smirk. Peeta wiggles against me and groans.

"Move _please_," he begs.

I laugh and lower him back against the bed, beginning to slowly move in and out of him. "Your so tight," I moan as his eyes flutter shut.

"You feel so good," he moans in reponse.

I soon feel him get close to his climax so I stroke his length slowly to get him there. He squirms underneath me and groans. Each sound that comes out of his mouth, each movement he makes, is so perfect and yet so hot that I find myself nearing my own climax too.

We cum together, me inside him and he over my and his own stomaches. Does that happen often? I don't think it's a common occurance to both cum at one point. I collapse ontop of him in exhaustion but manage to slide off to lie beside him.

Peeta rests his head on my shoulder as we both come down from our highs and suddenly frowns in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried that I've done something wrong. There's a pregnant pause before he answers.

"Does this mean I'm the woman in the relationship?" he asks.

I laugh and press a kiss to his forehead. Only Peeta could up with something so adorable to say after sex.

It's then I realize I'm a goner.

~xXx~

_**Katniss: Her house: Same time**_

I lean on my dressing table and look at my reflection in the mirror. I drugged my own husband just so he'd let me have sex with him? Does that count as rape? I hope not. The last thing I need is to go back to jail. I definetly need Madge to back me up with the police force. I can't get arrested for pushing Peeta down the stairs and almost killing him.

I open my dressing table drawer and pull the brown folder out. I open it and examine the accusation:

_Sexual Harrassment_.

I scoff and read my way down the report. It was so long ago I can barely remember what happened. I think it was the night of my first date with Peeta. Who was it they said reported me? Oh yes, Panem Peeps. Who the fuck are the Panem Peeps anyway? They should learn to keep their nose out of my buisness.

I can't go back to jail. Even if the first time was only for a day and a half. I need Madge to do this for me.

~xXx~

_**Cato: His apartment: Couple hours later:**_

I wake up before Peeta does so I slowly slip out of bed so I don't wake him up and take a moment to take in the sight before me.

The midday sun streams in through the curtains and hits Peeta, setting off a heavenly hue around him, bouncing off the sweat that still clings to his chest and making him glow. His arms are thrown carelessly by his head and his legs are entangled in my sheets, just dipping low enough for the trail of blonde hair below his belly button to show.

His body is heavenly, don't get me wrong, but I'm most fascinated by his face. I trail my eyes over his face, engraving every inch of it to memory. Sleeping soundly, Peeta looks much younger. His features relaxed and lips slightly parted, golden hair curling over his eyes slightly and sticking to his forehead, all worries is expelled and I wish I could just stay with him forever. Even if it meant being stuck in my apartment for the rest of my days, hiding from his wife and whoever else wants to stop us being together, it'd be worth it.

I can't help but think that I'm in love with him.

As I head to the shower, I notice a photo sitting on the floor. I pick it up and immediately scowl when I see who it's of. It's Katniss' ID photo. I took blew up shots of Katniss, Johanna, Josh and Madge's ID photos for suspect images. Katniss' must have fell off when I put Peeta onto the desk. A small smirk graces her lips in the photo, making her look smug.

The photo speaks volumes.

_He's mine. Not yours. You may think you may have him, but I'll always be there. He's mine to use and abuse whenever I want and there's nothing you can do about it._

I grip the sides of the photo, almost ripping it in the process and glare at her smirking face.

"You know what bitch?" I whisper to the photo, ignoring the insanity of the fact I'm talking to a photograph. "You don't deserve him. I don't care about the goddamn case, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to take him from you and give him what he deserves." I open the drawer of my desk and give the photo a grin before dropping it in and shutting her out.

I take one more look at the sleeping man in my bed and smile.

I mean every word that I said to her.

I love him and I hope, I daren't hope, that maybe he'll love me too.

**A/N: Soooo, what did you think? Sorry if it sucked but I've never wrote M/M sex before. Let me know what you think? **

**Uh-oh, Katniss was arrested at one point in her life? What did she do? Why? How did she get out? Find out soon ;)**

_**Next chapter preview:**_

_**"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it," I mumble sheeplishly, continueing to stare at the wall. I feel his smirk burning into the back of my head and I scowl, my eyes tracing the lines between the tiles of the shower walls and trying to ignore the fact that he's right behind me and getting closer.**_

_**"Oh yeah?" he asks, his voice smooth as silk and sending a shiver down my spine. "I'm glad then." He presses his body against my own, pushing me flush against the wall. I turn my head to press my cheek against the wet tiles and try my hardest not to moan when I feel his arousal pressed against my ass. "Because I definetly enjoyed it."**_

_**"Your trying to kill me aren't you?" I ask. He laughs behind me and kisses my neck.**_

_**"No," he chuckles. "But I would love a re-run."**_

_**"Oh really?"**_

_**"Definetly. Ready for round two?"**_

**So . . . what do you think of having chapter previews? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! See you next time!**


	11. Shower re-run

**A/N: Two chapters in a row? Oh my god, I just couldn't stop writing! :D**

**Anyway, here's chapter eleven! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters :)**

Chapter Eleven- A shower re-run

_**Peeta: Cato's Apartment: 10 minutes after Cato went to shower:**_

I wake up slowly, feeling more rested than I have in weeks, stretching my arms and blinking to clear my vision. As I sit up I remember where I'am and what I did. I should feel guilty. I know I should. I cheated on my wife! But I can't seem to bring myself to feel bad for having sex with Cato. It felt good. Really good.

In fact, it was mindblowing.

The running of water in the next room tells me that Cato must be in the shower. My eyes catch one of my shoes hanging limply by the headboard and I wonder where the other one has gotten to. Holding the sheet closely to my waist to keep myself covered, I duck my head under the bed and search for the stray shoe. Unable to find it, I turn round and stick my arm down the top of the bed, thinking that it's maybe fallen down behind when Cato untied the laces.

I could swear that my hand almost reached something very shoelike and this was what made me determined to reach the item. My tongue sticking out in concentration, I reach my arm out as far as it'll go, causing my other arm to let go of the sheet and brace myself against the wall, as I try and reach it.

Finally giving up, I sigh and rest my forehead against the cool wall. I better not have lost that shoe. I'm not walking home with one shoe on and one shoe off.

A whistle of admiration snaps me out of my thoughts and I whip round on the bed to see Cato leaning on the doorframe of the next room with a towel round his waist. The sight of his body makes me flush and feel self concious about my own since he looks like a chiseled greek god and I'm just . . . me.

"No, please don't stop your search on my behalf," he says before a smirk forms on his face. "Plus I was kinda enjoying the view." I close my eyes in horror when I realize I was kneeling on the bed with my backside in the air as I tried to reach the shoe that mightn't even be my shoe.

"Fuck," I murmer under my breath. Cato chuckles and sits on the other side of the bed, pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed," he says. "If I had an ass like yours I'd be showing it off too." His hand dances down my back to the small, nearly touching my ass but not quite.

"I wasn't showing it off," I murmer.

"Course not," he chuckles, planting a kiss on my head. "You want to have a shower?" I take in my present hygiene status and decide that a shower would be a smart idea. The bathroom isn't too big but the shower cubicle is big enough to fit at least three people inside.

A shiver runs down my spine as the warm water hits my body and memories of last night flood back. I still can't help but feel dirty and violated even after Cato's reassurance that it wasn't my fault. I still did it though didn't I? If I was under the influence of drugs doesn't mean I couldn't of prevented it.

God, I'm such a whore.

I realize I'm scrubbing my arms so hard they're turning red and I immediately stop. Don't need to go down that road. I made a pact with myself long ago that nothing hot, sharp or harmful should ever touch my skin unless nessecary or medically needed. I made the pact with myself back when I first started dating Katniss. When things were kind of rough and Katniss was at her worst. Still, things got better. Well, at least I thought things got better.

"You OK?" Cato suddenly asks, making me jump at his sudden appearance in the room. I stay facing the wall, trying to fight back the emotions that thinking too hard about the past brings on.

"Yeah," I manage to answer.

A cold air hits my back as the shower cubicle door is opened and Cato gets in with me. "You don't seem OK," he says as he shuts the door again and he steps under the spray of water.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"No your not," he answers. "Was it something I did?"

"No," I answer, thankful I can actually be honest for once.

"You didn't enjoy earlier did you?" he states.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it," I mumble sheeplishly, continueing to stare at the wall. I feel his smirk burning into the back of my head and I scowl, my eyes tracing the lines between the tiles of the shower walls and trying to ignore the fact that he's right behind me and getting closer.

"Oh yeah?" he asks, his voice smooth as silk and sending a shiver down my spine. "I'm glad then." He presses his body against my own, pushing me flush against the wall. I turn my head to press my cheek against the wet tiles and try my hardest not to moan when I feel his arousal pressed against my ass. "Because I definetly enjoyed it."

"Your trying to kill me aren't you?" I ask. He laughs behind me and kisses my neck.

"No," he chuckles. "But I would love a re-run."

"Oh really?"

"Definetly. Ready for round two?"

I groan and push back against him, hoping he'll get the point. I'm not one for being very vocal about sex or when I want it or not. Katniss always took care of that sort of thing that I've become acustomed to not needing to do it myself.

"Come on baby, your going to have to tell me what you want," Cato whispers into my ear, making me shudder.

"I w-want . . ." I close my eyes and inwardly groan. Of course I have to stutter like an idiot. Cato presses his lips against my shoulder and drags them up my neck back to my ear.

"Your going to have to do better than that," he says teasinly. I take a moment to even my breathing before trying again.

"I want you," I say quickly.

Cato chuckles and nips my earlobe with his teeth. "That's all I wanted to hear," he says. He peppers hot mouthed kisses back down my neck and I feel my knees weaken at the wonderful sensation it sends down my being.

When Katniss dominates our sex life it's forceful and possessive. When Cato dominates it it feels right and the way it should be.

"Only this time we're going to talk," Cato says, resting his chin my shoulder.

"About what?" I frown. His hand sneaks round my waist and crawls up to my chest where he lightly rubs with his fingertips. The movement is so comforting I lean back against him and let my head fall back onto his shoulder.

"I dunno. Anything," his hand runs back down my chest to my stomach and gently tickles me, making me squrim. Damn it, I hate being ticklish. "I just want to hear your voice while I make you cum." I almost choke to death on some stray water when he says this which causes Cato to laugh at me. "Your so cute you know that?"

"Bunnies are cute," I reply. "I'am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm really not."

Cato's grabs my manhood and squeezes, making me gasp and moan. "Yes, you really are," he says. Unable to form any more words as he grips me tighter and rubs, I let him win and relax against him. "Go on, talk," he instructs.

"I c-can't," I moan as he relentlessly strokes me.

"Your doing just fine right now," Cato mumbles, nuzzling my neck.

"But I-I don't know what to say," I say breathlessly.

"Say anything. I just want to hear the sound of your voice, it's so sexy," Cato murmers in response. "Or, if you want, I could do the talking?" He flicks his thumb over my tip and I groan, letting him know that I think that would be best.

Cato brings his spare hand up to the nape of my neck and presses a finger there lightly, this action already causing me to shiver. "OK then," he says. I breath slowly into the wall, waiting for his next move. "Sometimes, when I look at you, I can't believe that I'm here with you." His words are more sincere that I thought they'd be. He trails the finger at my neck down my spine and stops at the small of my back. "And I just want to make the most of it while I have you before you have to go back to . . . _her."_

The way he refers to my wife is with a tone full of venom. I don't blame him for it I guess.

"Why don't you then?" I whisper.

"I plan on it," Cato replies, grabbing my ass and kneading the flesh there. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I revel in his touch. "I'm going to make you forget all your troubles." His hand trails up my side and holds his fingers to my mouth. Knowing what's coming, I take them into my mouth and suck them as seductivly as I can, just to get him going, while moaning audibly. I know I've gotten to him when he presses me harder against the wall.

I brace myself against the wall and exhale slowly as the first finger enters me. The pain is still near enough unbearable but I try and think back to earlier and remember how good it was. When he scissors me I feel like I'm going to rip apart but then his fingers brush against that spot and a shockwave pulsates through my body. "Cato," I murmer as my eyes flutter shut.

"Yes baby?" Cato replies, starting to move his fingers in and out of me.

"I n-need you-oh god." He starts pumping my manhood again while still moving his fingers in and out of my ass. I feel overcome with different feelings and I struggle and squirm under his ministrations.

"What did I say about paitence?" he asks. I lay my head against his shoulder again and moan thickly.

"It's a virture," I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Exactly." He smashes his lips against mine almost agressively and pulls my bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls away. "Still, you ready?" I nod and he spares no time before he pentrates me. I bite back a whimper of pain and dig my nails into the shower wall. "I'm sorry," Cato whispers, hugging me tightly and running his hand in my hair comfortinly. "I'm really sorry."

"It's OK," I whimper in reply, shutting my eyes tight and waiting for it to pass. The pain soon dulls out and is replaced with nothing but a glorious feeling of furfillment. "Move," I whisper. Cato does as I say and slowly begins to move in and out of me. I moan as my body bounces between the wall and his body. His hand moves up my sides and lightly traces my nipples with his fingertips, making me moan and squirm even more.

"You like that huh?" Cato whispers, tweaking the area before lightly pinching too.

"Caattooo," I moan, scrabbling at the wall as I feel my climax getting closer. "I'm cl-close."

When I release it covers the wall and my stomach and Cato soon follows, filling me to the hilt with his seed. It's the most wonderful feeling I've ever had.

Seriously though, is this what it's like to be a woman?

I turn round on wobbly legs to face him and he smiles at me. The water washes away the mess on my body and I watch as it swirls down the drain. Cato wraps his arms round me and pulls me into a hug. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes, wishing everything could be as simple as this. Standing under the water, holding onto something to keep me anchored without worrying about anything at all.

"Your so beautiful," Cato whispers in my ear. "So, so beautiful." I can't help but feel good by his words and I turn my head into his chest to hide my smile. Cato presses a kiss on the top of my head and rests his chin on it.

I wish life could be so simple.

But my thoughts wander back to Katniss at home and I realize that life is never that simple.

_**Clove: A dark alleyway: 9:00pm**_

"She was arrested in the past?" I ask in a hushed tone. The blonde woman nods slightly and hands me a brown folder.

"Sexual harrassment," she whispers. "A long time ago. Back when him and her were first dating."

"Really?" I question. "Was it against him?"

"Yes," she answers in a small voice. "But he was also the one who bailed her out." The woman's blue eyes shine through the dark mirroring nothing but concern.

"Thank you," I say, "This will be very helpful."

"Know this and this only," the woman whispers. "I'm doing this because I'm worried about him. Not because I want to get my best friend slung in jail."

"I understand," I answer.

"They also have a book. A book of drugs. Search Johanna Mason's house and you'll find it."

"Why won't you tell me your name? You've been very helpful in this investigation," I inquire.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," the woman hisses before turning and walking away from me. At last minute she stops and turns around and looks me dead in the eye. "Help Peeta Mellark before it's too late. Someday that woman is going to kill him because she'll lose her self control. Don't worry about who I'am. Worry about how your going to save him." With that, she's gone.

I sigh and look at the folder in my hands. One step closer to ruining Katniss Everdeen.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Since the sexual tension is completely smashed it's easier to write interactions between Peeta and Cato :)**

**Who's this reporting to Clove? The annoymous source she told Cato about? Who ever could it be? :O**

**Back by popular request: Teaser for next chapter!**

_**"Katniss, please tell me you have another key," I ask as Katniss searches her pockets in a panic. She sighs and gives up. **_

_**"No," she answers. "I don't. Josh has it."**_

_**"Who doesn't bring a spare key?" Cato sighs irritably. Katniss shoots a glare at him and he returns it just as icy.**_

_**"We're going to have to stay here until morning," she says, looking back at me again.**_

_**Stuck. In the Casino. With my hormone wrecked wife. And the man I'm cheating on my hormone wrecked wife with. Till morning.**_

_**Fuck.**_

**Ta-da! Please R&R! :D**


	12. A lot of Attention

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but here it is! Chapter twelve! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters :D**

Chapter Twelve-A lot of attention

When Peeta was a child, he didn't get a lot of love. His mother was aggressive and always beat him and his brothers if they stepped out of line, and the words 'I love you' never passed her lips. His father just sat back and did nothing because in reality he was just as scared of her as they were.

It was easy for Peeta to get overlooked though because he was the youngest. He never got much attention from anyone and he always seemed to fade into the shadows. When his mother wasn't around though, his father told him that when he grew up he'd find enough love and attention to make up for all that he lost with the years with his mother. Peeta believed that this happened when he met Katniss and she turned into a possessieve sex addict who still loved him very much and gave him maybe a little bit too much attention.

This is not so.

In all happened in one night. Peeta Mellark got way more attention than he bargined for.

That was the night he got locked in the casino.

With his wife.

And his boyfriend.

That was a night he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

_**Peeta: The next day: The casino: 8:00pm**_

I didn't know Cato was a gambler, yet here he was in the casino talking to Katniss with great interest. Well I think it's interest. For all I know they could be argueing. But why? There'd be no reason for that. They'd never met before so why would they argue? Yes, they must be talking about gambling.

Still, it's unnerving, having them both in the same room. As if Katniss can read minds and knows what's going on between Cato and I. The ache in my backside from yesterday doesn't help the anixety either.

"Josh?" Katniss calls to our son who's sitting at a maching emptying it of all it's coins.

"Yeah?" he calls back.

"Have you done your history revision?"

"Uh . . . "

"Get home and do it right now!"

"Fine."

Josh jogs out of the Casino, letting the door swing shut behind him. I sigh and walk down the stairs from Katniss' office. Better go with him. Jen and him could end up killing each other if they're alone together long enough.

"I'm going to head home too Katniss," I say as I head to the door.

"Hold on!" Katniss calls, running over to me. She grabs my tie and pulls me down for a kiss. "Love you," she whispers against my lips. My eyes catch Cato's as he stares at us, his expression hard, and sigh before looking back at Katniss.

"Love you too," I answer, feeling awful. I turn to open the door, and pull on the handle. The door doesn't budge. "Katniss, the door's locked itself again. You have your key?" I turn round and see Katniss patting her pockets.

"Katniss, please tell me you have another key," I ask as Katniss searches her pockets in a panic. She sighs and gives up.

"No," she answers. "I don't. Josh has it."

"Who doesn't bring a spare key?" Cato sighs irritably. Katniss shoots a glare at him and he returns it just as icy.

"We're going to have to stay here until morning," she says, looking back at me again.

Stuck. In the Casino. With my hormone wrecked wife. And the man I'm cheating on my hormone wrecked wife with. Till morning.

Fuck.

Excuse the language but seriously, fuck me.

"Well what do we do?!" Katniss exclaims.

"Play on some of your machines?" I suggest. "Well, you two can, I don't gamble." I squeeze past both of them, deciding to put as much distance between myself and them as possible. I think it would be best if I just kinda stayed out of both of their ways. I sit down in one of the booths at the back and sigh. This is going to be a long night.

_**Katniss: 8:15pm**_

How the fuck did I manage to forget the keys? Seriously? I'm normally ontop of this stuff and yet I fucked up and left them behind. I can see them sitting in the little blue bowl by the door at home now. I chuck them in there all the time when I enter the house. And the only other set is with Josh.

Now I'm trapped in here till' dawn with the bane of my life, Cato Hadley. I wouldn't mind being stuck here with only Peeta. Wouldn't be so bad. In fact it'd be quite fun. But no, the stupid detective just so happened to have been here too.

I'm no fool though. I know attraction when I see it and I see it in Cato's eyes. I've only been trapped here with him for fifteen minutes and I can it in him. For me? Pff, no. It seems to me, as a theroy, that Detective Cato Hadley has a crush on my husband. It sounds far fetched, I know. No-one's been gay on Panem Pier for years now but I can see it. The way he looks at Peeta when he turns his back or walks away. A look of affection and longing. Maybe that's why he hates me so much. Because Peeta belongs to me.

It makes enough sense.

And since I'm stuck in here till' morning why not have some fun with it?

I brush past Cato in the aisle of machines and give him a look that says, _'Watch this,'_ and walk over to the booth Peeta's sitting at. "I'm sorry . . . about the keys," I say, scooting into the seat beside him.

"It's OK Katniss, really," Peeta replies, slinging an arm round my shoulders.

"And for the whole thing that happened with Johanna," I continue, putting a hand on his knee. "It was an awful thing to do."

"Katniss, it's alright, I promise," he answers, putting his hand ontop of mine. "Your not right of mind. I understand."

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," he replies. I smile and look him in the eyes. The deep shade of blue of his eyes even after sixteen years never fail to amaze me. My gaze drags down his face and fall upon his lips. So . . . full . . . so plump . . . so _kissable._ My hands take hold of the tie he has tied round his neck and pull him toward me to meld his mouth against mine. He purses his lips mometarily for a chaste kiss but I don't let him get away with just that. I grasp both sides of his face and keep his lips against my own. I swing my leg over to sit in his lap and rake my hands through his hair uncontrollably.

"We're not alone Katniss," Peeta murmers against my mouth. "We should stop."

My eyes flick towards Cato who's doing exactly what my look told him. Watching us. His face is stone cold and indifferent but I know what's underneath the poker face. He wishes it was him. I smirk at him before looking back down at Peeta.

"He's a grown man, I'm sure he's mature enough to handle a little bit of kissing," I reply.

"You are still ill though Katniss."

"Oh so I can't kiss my husband anymore?" I ask.

"Of course you can . . . just . . . you know, _pecks,_" Peeta answers.

"Pecks?" I scoff. "Screw that!" I pull tighter on his tie and smash his mouth against mine again. I keep my eyes locked on Cato's as I kiss him and keep the smirk on my face the entire time. I wonder if Peeta knows about this? Nah, he probably doesn't. He and Cato barely speak to each other in passing from what I know so there's no possible way he'd know the detective is attracted to him. Still . . . you can't really blame him. "But if that is what you want," I say between kisses that trail up his jaw to the bottom of his ear and back. "Then I'll behave." When I pull away Peeta's smiling at me.

"I'm proud of you Katniss," he says, hugging me.

"Thanks Peeta," I answer, returning the hug.

I peck him on the nose and reluctantly get off his lap to go and check the rusty machine near the door that doesn't work. As I pass by Cato I wink at him and brush past him, sending him a silent message.

_'That's right he's__ mine __ and he'll always be __mine.__ He will never be yours.'_

_**Cato: 10:00pm**_

Katniss Everdeen is a bitch. A big bitch. She's somehow figured out that I'm attracted in some way to her husband and has spent the last two hours flaunting the fact that they're together in my face. I'm going to murder her. Seeing her kiss him . . . hold him . . . having her hands all over him . . . I can't help but wish I was in her place.

So when Katniss fell asleep can you really blame me for taking advantage of it?

She fell asleep in the booth, looking as unattractive as she did in the hospital when she was asleep. I knew that she mightn't be asleep too long so I went in search of Peeta as soon as she's passed out cold.

He's in her office, sorting out some papers. I lean in the open doorway and smile as he runs his hands in his hair multiple times in deep thought as he ponders which papers went where.

"Hey you," I say. He turns and smiles at me, putting the papers down.

"Hey yourself," he replies.

"Your wife's out for the count," I smile, entering the room and closing the door.

"Good thing too. If she doesn't get at least some rest she'll be cranky the rest of the night," Peeta says.

"She wasn't cranky before?" I ask. Peeta laughs and taps some papers into place. I take a moment to examine him more throughly. White fitted shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, silk black tie tied up properly round his neck, dark denim skinny jeans and those red sneakers. The laces are even more frayed than before after me tying them to the headboard yesterday. His blue eyes are as shining as ever and his blonde hair is a mess as usual. The whole sight of him makes my blood rush south and it heats my entire self.

"She seems to have a habit of making me jealous," I sigh. "Since she can have you anytime she wants and I have to wait until the coast is clear."

"Aw, I'm sure you can survive without me," he chuckles. I watch for a moment as he tidies away the last of the papers and I can't resist pinching his butt as he reaches across the desk to pick the last one up. He yelps and spins round, almost banging right into my chest. I laugh and grab his wrists before pinning them to the desk, so he's bent backwards over it.

"Oh, I'm sure I can't," I reply, my mouth hanging right above his. "Because I don't deal with jealousy very well."

"Is that so?" Peeta answers, his breath tickling my face.

"Yeah," I say, pecking his lips. "Because she can have you whenever she wants." I let my left hand trail down his arm and I lightly dance my fingertips down the buttons of his shirt. I grab his tie and pull him up so he's resting on his elbows on the table. "She can . . . touch you whenever she wants . . ." I pull him closer and closer by his tie, inch by inch, until our faces are nearly touching. "Feel you whenever she wants . . . and most importantly she gets to love you whenever she wants . . ." Peeta's chest heaves up and down as he catches his breath and he looks at me wildly, waiting for my next move.

"Katniss is just downstairs," he whispers.

"Doesn't that make it more exciting?" I reply excitedly.

"Hell yeah," he answers. I grin and pull the tie the last couple of inches and smash his lips against mine. I loosen the silk tie and wrap it round my neck for later use and flick open the buttons of his shirt quickly.

"Sadly your wife could wake up any moment so this has to be done quickly," I sigh, making quick work of the buttons and brushing the opened shirt off his torso. "Such a shame too. I would have loved to have savoured the moment of doing this over your wife's desk." I turn him over so he's on his stomach on the desk and rip the tie off my neck and tie his wrists together behind his back with it

"You have a thing for bondage or something?" Peeta asks. "First my shoelaces now this?" He lets gutteral moan as I kiss my way down his spine.

"I like to make sure that my partners don't escape," I shrug.

"Like I'd do dream of doing that," he replies. I shake my head and chuckle.

"I know," I grin, undoing his belt and flicking the button on his jeans open, sliding them down his hips while continueing to kiss down his back, crouching down to my haunches as the denim pools at his ankles.

"Cato, what are you doing?" Peeta asks uncertainly. Placing both of my hands on both his ass cheeks I give them a squeeze. He gasps and squirms as I lightly dance my fingers along the waistband of his underwear. "What happened to be being quick?"

"This is quick for me," I reply. "You should see when I'm slow."

"Love to."

I grin and pull the waistband down, interally groaning at the sight of his tight ass. I wish he was mine _so_ much. I run a hand over the smooth skin and can't resist leaving my mark on him somewhere by sinking my teeth into his flesh. Peeta yelps in shock which dissolves in a moan when I lick over of the spot. I suck my fingers before kissing my way back up his spine until I reach his head again and my chest is flush against his back and bound arms. I quickly wriggle my saliva covered finger inside him and he immediately whimpers in pain. "Sssh, baby," I whisper, gently kissing his neck. "Each time we do it, the easier it gets." I insert another finger and search for that spot that makes him feel better. I place my hand over his mouth as I find the spot to prevent his screams from waking Katniss.

I realize I'm still wearing every item of clothing and sigh, deciding to just unzip my trousers and free myself from there. I enter him carefully and slowly move in an out, building up momento as I go. Peeta moans into my hand with each thrust and I have to suppress my own. Oooohhh he feels so gooooodd. "Your so fucking tight baby," I moan quietly as he rocks his hips back against mine. His reply is muffled but resembles that of a groan. I thrust harder as I get close to the end and cum before he does, my mind exploding and getting blown away.

"Cato," Peeta moans through my mouth. I remove my hand from his mouth and run the other through his hair while continueing to thrust to get him to his end.

"Yes sweetheart?" I ask as I move.

"We can't make a mess," he pants. "This is Katniss' office." I frown, knowing he's right. I pull out- causing Peeta to whimper at the loss- before turning him round and sitting him gently on the desk. "Cato what are you-" I crouch before him and quickly take him in my mouth. Sucking and licking as much as possible with my mouth to get him to his climax. "Oh god," he moans. "Cato I'm close." I smile and suck harder until the point he cums in my mouth; I swallow it all to keep the place clean. I stand up and kiss the top of the dazed boy's head.

"Can you get jealous more often?" he asks breathily. I laugh and untie his hands.

"Sure, if you want me to," I answer. I watch him as he turns and looks round at his butt in shock.

"You left a mark!" he exclaims. "On my ass!"

"Aw, want me to kiss it better?" I ask in a patronizing voice. Before he can answer I've crouched back to my haunches and kissed the spot. "It's not my fault you've got such a biteable tushy," I chuckle as I stand up, resting my hand over the bitemark and rubbing it softly.

"I never knew a butt could be biteable," Peeta mutters as he pulls his underwear back on.

"Neither did I," I admit. "Until I saw yours." I give him a friendly pat on his biteable butt before helping him re-button his shirt.

"You know I'm not a child. I can button myself up," he smiles. I wrap an arm round his waist and pull him against me.

"But it's so much more fun helping, don't you think?" I grin, giving him a kiss on the nose.

He grins back and nods. "Definetly." Once he's dressed and the room is straightened out a bit, I look at the black silk tie in my hands.

"Oh the possibilties of a single tie," I say, unravelling the silk strip of cloth. "There's tying people up, tying people to things, gagging, blindfolding, the list is endless."

"Sounds fun," Peeta grins.

"Mmm-hmm," I reply, wrapping it round his neck and tying it up right. I tug him forward and smile at him. "Your so beautiful."

"And so are you," he replies, returning the smile.

"And you look very smart," I say, taking a step back and looking him up and down. Peeta blushes and I kiss him. I savour the kiss and hold him close to me momentarily before smiling. "Come on, Katniss will be waking up soon." As he turns to leave I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him back against me before whispering into his ear, "By the way, you taste delicious."

_**Peeta: 12:00am**_

"Strip poker!" Katniss declares, waving a pack of cards in the air.

"What?" Cato and I ask at once.

"Strip poker!" Katniss repeats. "Look, I'm bored and I've got a pack of cards. Let's just play a game alright? Unless your chicken." I exchange a look with Cato and see him smirk before saying,

"Sure, why not?"

"OK, it's 12am, we're all tired, how about we just go to sleep?" I suggest. I suck at card games and I don't think strip poker is going to be an exception.

"Nah, I'm just up!" Katniss says, setting cards out on the table at the booth for the three of us.

"I don't even know how to play poker," I point out as Cato and I join her in the booth.

"Here's a drink," she answers, slamming a glass onto the table. "Drink up and just throw cards." I eye the drink warily as the game starts and conclude it'd be best not to drink it.

_**2 mintues later:**_

"Peeta, you lost, you need to take something off," Cato says.

And down the drink goes. I swallow it whole and undo my tie and slap it on the table. "There, you happy?"

Katniss looks at the tie and smirks. "This was always my favourite tie," she smiles, picking it up and running the material between her fingers. Cato rolls his eyes and gives out more cards.

_**35 minutes later:**_

On the table lies a tie, a skirt, a jacket, black heels, leather shoes and both my red sneakers with my socks tucked inside. My head spins from the alcohol I've consumed and my eyesight doubles as I stare at the cards. I need to take something off again. I scan my options and internally groan when I realize I'm going to have to shed my shirt.

I sigh and unbutton my shirt before shrugging it off. I keep my eyes locked on the table as I fold the shirt up, ignoring the fact that I can feel both Katniss and Cato staring at me. I try and fight the blush I feel rising to my cheeks and gulp down more alcohol to dull the tension in the room between the three of us.

_**Cato: 2:00am**_

"Does he mind you touching him like that?" I ask. We played Strip Poker for an hour and a half until Peeta passed out from drinking too much alcohol. He seemed to drink down a whole glass every time he had to shed something . . . and he only has his jeans left on. Katniss sits with him cradled between her legs and seems unable to keep her hands off him. I watch her hands as they move from his chest to the muscles in his stomach, to his hipbones and up again.

"He never knows," she slurrs, running her hands through his hair protectively. Katniss herself has had a bit too many to drink, as have I. "He's my Peeta bread and I can do what I want."

"I don't think that's how it works," I reply. My hands itch to touch him too but I keep them by my sides.

"I know you like him too," Katniss says drunkenly. "Because you look at him . . . _weird."_ I knew that she knew! I don't know how she found out though. Looks at him weird? What does she mean? She kisses the top of Peeta's head and rests her cheek ontop. "You know, it's a shame your on the other boat. Your pretty cute. For someone who's a pain in the ass."

I chuckle and shake my head. When my mind's clouded with alcohol I'm much more social with people. Even ones I don't like. "I'm not on the other boat, I'm in both," I reply. "Like, one of those signs that point both ways at the end of the road."

"So you like girls too then?" Katniss slurrs.

"Yeah," I frown, trying to focus on the glass of brandy sitting on the table and trying to stop it doubling up in my vision. "Had a huugggee crush on my partner Clove years ago but it never worked out. Then I saw _your_ husband," I point drunkenly at the unconcious man Katniss is fondling and blink as my focus fuzzes again-"and I haven't felt the same since."

"I know the feeling," Katniss mumbles, nuzzling her nose into the blonde's hair. "He has that effect on people."

"Uh-huh," I reply, finally reaching out and grasping the brandy and drinking it down. "Don't ever let him go. It would the most stupid thing you could ever do." Katniss snorts and snatches a bottle of wine from the stash under the table and pulls the cork out with her teeth.

"I'm not an idiot," she says, taking a swig. "I know when I'm out of my depth with someone. I'm just happy he's mine and no-one else's." The words cut me deep but I just pour more brandy to dull the pain.

"Wayyy out of your depth," I mutter.

"I'm a drunk, pressmistic, angry, hormonal bitch whereas he's a sweet, kind, caring, loving, giving man who has an ass that doesn't quit," Katniss elborates.

I tilt my head and drag my eyes down Peeta's body to rest on his ass which his jeans hug just right. I purse my lips-my mind long gone with the wind after consuming so much alcohol-and smirk. Katniss' gaze follows mine and she grins.

"Uh-huh Detective Hadley," she teases. "Looksee but no touchsee." I roll my eyes and think of earlier when I stared and pinched and bit that amazing ass. Sure Everdeen, looksee but no touchsee(!)

Looksee no touchsee my ass. Oh Everdeen, how clueless are thee really?

**A/N: To be continued . . .**

**Yeah, I decided to do it in parts. How many 'trapped in the Casino' parts would you like to see? Let me know!**

**Please R&R! :D**


	13. A bit more than I needed to see

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry, I just realized I forgot to put a teaser on the previous chapter! Oops sorry!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Thirteen- More than I needed to see

_**Peeta: 5:00am**_

"I'm going to turn on the jukebox!" I hear Katniss declare as I slowly wake up. My head's pounding and everything slides in and out of focus as my eyes open.

"You have a jukebox?" Cato's voice asks next. "Aren't they ancient?"

"No!" Katniss protests. "They're retro!"

A groan escapes my mouth and I throw my arm over my eyes to block out the light. Why does my head hurt so much? It feels like it's stuffed with cotton balls. I didn't drink _that_ much did I? I prop myself up on my elbow and run my hand down my face.

"Hey! Look who's up!" Katniss yells from the jukebox.

"Indoor voice please Katniss," Cato sighs. "Hey Peeta, you alright?"

"My head hurts," I mutter.

"Not suprised!" Katniss calls. "You drank more than you could handle you lightweight!"

"I don't think the jukebox would be a good idea then Katniss, if he's got a sore head," Cato says.

"Aw, no," Katniss pouts. She comes back over to us and I note that she's not wearing her skirt and heels. Oh, yes, strip poker. I almost completely forgot about that. That explains the bundle on the table. A stab of pain hits the back of my head as she sits down and I moan.

"OK, don't give out alcohol freely anymore," I say. "No matter what we're doing."

"You only had six glasses," Katniss replies. "Don't blame me."

"Here, I can help," Cato says. "Turn towards me." I do as he says and shift towards him in the seat so I'm facing him. "My friend Clove used to nurse hangovers all the time and the headaches was always the worst of it." He places two fingers onto my temples and rubs them in circles. It feels so soothing my eyes flutter closed and the headache is forgotten. "Is it working?"

"Uh-huh," I mumble.

"Let me see!" Katniss says, clambouring over the table-pushing all items of the clothing off the table and onto the floor-and plops down beside Cato. "How does that work?"

"OK, look, you place both fingers of each hand on the temples and massage round in circles like this," Cato explains. "It works wonders on hangovers and headaches." My mind isn't working properly anymore, it just feels too good.

"I thought headaches came from here," Katniss says, putting her finger ontop of her head.

"Depends on what type your having," Cato answers.

"So, like, temples yeah?"

"Yes. It's even nice when you don't have a headache. Go on, try."

There's a moments silence when Katniss does it on her own head. "Oh my god that's amazing!" she moans. "Holy crap where'd you learn that?"

"Well it's pretty much common sense," Cato replies. Hold on, are these two really getting along with each other over my hangover? If that isn't weird I don't know what is. "A lot of people do it."

"How did I not know that?!" Katniss exclaims.

"Maybe you were too busy with the Casino," Cato answers.

"Well the Casino takes a lot of work," Katniss replies almost defensivly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah!"

Well it was nice while it lasted.

"Guys, don't argue," I say, opening my eyes. "Please?"

Cato shoots a glare at Katniss, who huff grumpily. "Sorry," he sighs.

"Sorry," Katniss parrots.

Cato taps the top of my head and leans back in his seat. "Well this is fun," he says sarcastically.

"Very," Katniss mutters.

"How about you tell a story?" Cato suggests. "Tell me how you two met." I frown in confusion but Katniss launches into explanation mode. She loves telling this story for some reason.

"It was my little sister Prim's birthday soon and I wanted to get her a birthday cake right? I didn't know where to go so I asked my friend Madge and she suggested this place called, 'Mellark's,' because apparently there was this kid there who did the best icing ever. I mean, I knew I'd be the judge of that so I went, you know?" she explains. "Anyway, I got there and there was no-one at the counter so I waited. Then Peeta came out from the back and dropped a tray of baguettes when he saw me!" She's laughing now and I can't help feeling embarassed.

"That was an accident!" I protest.

"Of course it was," Katniss chuckles, shaking her head. "Anyway, I ordered the cake and left, but I couldn't get the image of those deep blue eyes out of my head."

"They are amazing," Cato says quietly. I look at him and blink, wondering what the big deal's about. Blue's blue right? What's so special about the blue of my eyes?

"And I kinda had other thoughts that I really shouldn't say," Katniss continues. My head snaps back to her and she's smirking at me.

"What sort of thoughts?" Cato frowns.

"Well-"

"Not important!" I interuppt.

"Yeah, he's right," Katniss says. "So yeah, when I went to collect the cake it was his mother who gave it to me." I could swear I hear her mutter something unintelligent under her breath about my mother but I ignore it because I kinda understand it. "But Madge was right. The icing was amazing. I mean, think of the best sex you've ever had. Even better than that, in the form of icing and in your mouth."

"Well Katniss it wasn't that good-"

"Oh don't be modest," Katniss laughs. "It _was_ that good."

"Wow, sounds like it," Cato grins. I can tell he's enjoying this. I hate him . . . don't lie to yourself Peeta, it's just stupid. Of course you don't hate him.

"I definetly wanted more of that magic cake so I went back to the bakery a week later and Peeta was the only one there. So, I ordered another cake, chatted with him for a bit, then we ended up doing it on the counter in the back room!"

Oh crap I forgot about that bit. Bad source of judgement that part was.

"I didn't know you were a baker," Cato says.

"It was a family buisness," I admit sheepishly.

"Didn't you get that from the bread name?" Katniss scoffs.

"Says the one named after a plant root," I say.

"You love those roots!" Katniss snaps.

Cato's grin has widened to take up half his face and I glare at him. He just winks back. He's enjoying this too much. "How much longer till' Josh comes back?" I whine.

"It's half five," Cato answers.

"Why does time go so slowly?!" I groan and rest my head against the table.

Katniss crawls under the table and comes back out from under me. "We'll be out of here soon baby," she says. "We just need to wait a little longer. Geez, I'm hungry. Is there any food around here?"

"I'll check," I say. "I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"Okey dokey," Katniss answers. "I'll just go and take care of some buisness in my office then."

I squeeze past Katniss in the booth and go into the small kitchen she had installed in the back of the Casino. Why she installed a kitchen I don't know but I guess it's a godsend now. You don't want to see Katniss when she's hungry and cranky. Looking through all the cupboards all I can find is half a packet of ginger nuts, an old pot noodle and a bag of stale bread. Well that's going to make a tasty meal.

A pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. "Hey, there's the little baker," Cato purrs into my ear, the sound of his voice making me shiver. "What'cha cooking?"

"Uh . . . ginger nut noodle sandwiches?" I answer, eyeing the food items warily.

"Mmm, _nice,_" Cato says sarcastically. "How's your head?"

"Bit better," I reply. "But been better."

"Aw, can't handle our alcohol can we?" he teases. I turn round in his arms and look up at him with a scowl.

"_No,_" I say. "I can handle it just fine but . . . just not too much of it." Cato laughs and kisses my forehead, the cheeky smirk never leaving his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a baker?" he asks.

"Never came up," I shrug.

"I can think of a couple of things I could do with that icing," Cato grins.

"Do you have an off switch?" I ask.

"Meh, it depends," he replies. "Wanna try and find it?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"Sure, whatever," I laugh.

Cato suddenly pauses, a frown furrowing on his face in confusion. "Do you hear that?" he whispers.

"What?" I frown.

"Listen."

Both of us fall silent and I listen intently to see what he's talking about. "Cato I don't hear any-"

"Sssh!"

I exchange a look with Cato and he quirks an eyebrow before turning and leaving the room to find it. I stand in the middle of the room for a minute before giving in and following after him. I stop in the middle of the main room and look up at Katniss' office.

"It's coming from the office," Cato says. I sigh and climb the stairs to her office before pressing my ear against the door. OK, yes, there's some heavy breathing and some soft moans. Wait, what? I grab the door handle and twist it, entering the room and immediately wishing I hadn't.

I have seen every inch of my wife, believe me, I have. She's a wild woman and I've seen her doing some crazy stuff in the past and I've grown accustomed to walking in on her in awkward and embarassing (on my part) situations.

But even _this_ is a bit much.

I walk in and am greeted with the sight of Katniss sitting at her desk with both of her feet propped up against the desk, knees spread far apart and panties sitting on the desk. Yeah, she's masturbating. OK, that explains the noises. You'd think that wouldn't be too bad since I have seen her masturbate before (What? I'm her husband! . . . . fine it was her idea to watch each other . . . ) But the next part is where I start to get a bit disturbed. Her blouse lies in a bundle on the floor and instead she's wearing my white shirt with all the buttons undone so she can fondle her breasts. Then around her eyes, blindfolding her so she's blind, is my black silk tie.

"Wow, that's new," Cato says, coming up behind me. I can hear the smirk in his tone and I turn around to leave but he's blocking the doorway.

"Let's give her some privacy," I say, waiting for him to move.

"_Peeta_," Katniss purrs in ectasy from the desk. I flush in embarassment and I try and hide the blush I feel creeping up into my cheeks.

"I want to try something," Cato replies, scooting around me. He goes right up the desk-I try to ignore the fact that he's really close to my wife's spread legs-and waves at her. Katniss doesn't respond, still touching herself and panting erracticaly, oblivious to the fact that we're here at all. He comes back over to me and pulls me into the room. "Look!" he whispers. "Everdeen! I'm kissing your husband!" He grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a deep kiss. Aware that Katniss is actually masturbating in the same room right now, I can't really get into it. He stills makes a show out of it though, moaning adubily, and to top it off, dragging my bottom lip out between his teeth when he pulls away.

"Cato!" I hiss, when he grins at Katniss as she moans as if she'd seen the display of affection and liked it. "We should get out of here!"

"No, this is too fun!" Cato chuckles.

"Fuck!" Katniss suddenly exclaims lustfully, making the both of us jump. The grin soon returns to Cato's face and he giggles like a child.

"Looksee no touchsee?" he asks the sweating, unravelled woman who I can sense is near her end. I wonder what he's talking about until he grabs my ass and roughly squeezes it, scaring the hell out of me and making me jump. "Look who can touch now!"

"I'm reporting you for sexual harassment," I complain, folding my arms.

"Hey, if I was harrassing you you'd know all about it," Cato replies flirtatously.

Katniss screams lustfully, climaxing very loudly like she always does. "Yeah, she can keep that tie," I say, deciding that it's too much of a fascination for her and that maybe it's best that she keeps it.

"I think that's a good idea," Cato answers.

Katniss slumps in her seat, breathing heavily before pulling the tie off her eyes. It takes her a moment to notice we're here but when she does Cato smiles and waves at her and I try to not look her in the eye. I expect her to be horrified but instead she smirks and says, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Honey, close you legs," I reply. Katniss rolls her eyes and takes her feet off the desk.

"Enjoying yourself were you?" Cato asks.

"Oh I think you know the answer to that," Katniss replies smugly, wiping her brow.

"By the way Katniss," I say, "You can keep that tie."

"What about the shirt?" Katniss asks, buttoning the buttons that press against her cleveage.

"Well-"

"CATO! CATO!" An angry voice starts screaming from somewhere down below, making the three of us jump. "CATO! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" Cato flies to the office window and presses his nose against it. Katniss and I follow him-Katniss on wobbly knees and barely making it-and see a dark haired woman pounding on the door screaming her head off.

"Shit," Cato mutters, running to the door, flinging it open and running down the stairs. "Clove, what is it?"

"I know!" she cries. "Cato, I know!"

"Know what?"

"I KNOW WHO KILLED MARVEL WINTERS!"

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh!**

**TEASER:**

_**She's a mafia child. Her dad is a powerful man, but we still knew the risks when we arrested her. I thought it'd put the force in danger, I didn't know it would put my privite life in danger as well just because I was the person who put the handcuffs on her wrists. I didn't know the risks to those around me when I finished the job and closed the case.**_

_**"Nice boyfriend you've got here Hadley," a member of the gang teases, running his hand along the petrified blonde's jawline to turn his head towards him. "Very pretty."**_

_**"Don't touch him!"**_

_**"You know what, I think we'll keep him. What do you think guys?" the leading man asks. The others express their agreement with nods and whoops and jeers.**_

_**"Don't you dare touch him or so help me-"**_

_**"One more word or move, I'll shoot him," the leader hisses. "Such a shame to ruin such a pretty face but boss says I can if nessecary."**_


	14. The Snow Mafia

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, this took me a while because I wanted to figure out a way to write it the right way. Hope it's worth the wait! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warnings: A bit of swearing, unconsented touching, and one case of gay discrimination.**

Chapter Fourteen-The Snow Mafia

_"Late this morning, Cornelia Snow was arrested on account of the murder of Marvel Winters, who was found last month in the main room of the Everdeen Casino by the owner herself. Cornelia is the daughter of Cornelious Snow; who has been referred to in the past as, 'The Don of the Snow Mafia.' The Snow family has a violent history, known for taking revenge in the ugliest forms: many members of the Snow Mafia arrested on accounts of murder, torture and rape. Will the arrest of his daughter end Snow's rein of terror?_

_Or will it only enrage it?"_

_**Cato: The next day: 11:00pm**_

"OK, so run it by me again?" Peeta asks as we walk down the road the next night. It's dark outside and the only light is provided by the streetlamps. Katniss is out with friends which gave Peeta a free pass to go out with me until at least 3:00am.

"It was a girl called Cornelia Snow," I begin. "Apparently she dated Marvel in the past and got pissed off when he started dating Glimmer. She hit him in the head at a club backalley with a blunt object and stole your son's keys at the opening party to dump the body in the Casino. She slipped the keys into your son's pockets when she ran into him, after dumping the body, down by the pier."

"How did they get her to confess all this?" he asks.

"An hour in the interrogation room with Clove," I reply. "Enough said."

"Oh," Peeta answers. "I see. Who tipped off this Clove woman anyway?"

"I dunno," I shrug. "Confidential apparently. I mean, she may be my friend but she's not allowed to release too much info about the police force."

OK here's how she found out. One of the Pier Peeps overheard a group of Cornelia's friend's conversation and they kept mentioning how she finally got her revenge on the Winters boy. Upon hearing this the peep immediately went to Clove and told her about it. Cornelia was arrested and taken into custody were she refused to speak at all until Clove went in and got everything out of her. I arrested the girl and put in her jail until her court hearing.

Since then I've spent every minute I can with Peeta.

"I never liked the pier at night," Peeta mutters, folding his arms against the cold. "It gives me the shivers."

"Well don't worry, I'm here to protect you," I reply with a smile. "Here, there's a shortcut to my apartment through this alleyway." The alleyway's pitch black and I reach out to hold Peeta's hand incase I lose him in the dark. A lot of hoodlums hang around here and they aren't prone to fights and beatings.

"Cato I think I saw something move," Peeta whispers. "A couple of metres ahead."

"Probably just your eyes playing tricks on you," I reply, squeezing his hand comfortinly.

"No, I definetly saw something move!"

"Peeta, calm down, it's probably nothing-" I'm cut off as someone grasps my head and whacks it off the brick wall to the left, causing a sharp pain to momentarily blind me and making me to drop to the ground.

"Cato!" Peeta exclaims. My vision blurrs and I feel immediately sick but I turn round to press my back against the wall to show him I'm alright. Instead of being met by Peeta's blue eyes I'm greeted with four people standing over me.

"Hello Detective Hadley," the one at the front says. His voice is cold and chills me to the bone.

"Who are you?!" I ask. "What do you want?!"

"You arrested the boss' daughter," the leader says. "We're here to make you pay for it, _detective."_

She's a mafia child. Cornelia Snow is a mafia child. Her dad is a powerful man, but we still knew the risks when we arrested her. I thought it'd put the force in danger, I didn't know it would put my privite life in danger as well just because I was the person who put the handcuffs on her wrists. I didn't know the risks to those around me when I finished the job and closed the case.

"Nice boyfriend you've got here Hadley," a member of the gang teases, wrapping an arm around Peeta and running his hand along the petrified blonde's jawline to turn his head towards him. "Very pretty."

"Don't touch him!"

"You know what, I think we'll keep him. What do you think guys?" the leader asks. The others express their agreement with nods and whoops and jeers.

"Don't you dare touch him or so help me-"

"One more word or move, I'll shoot him," the leader hisses. "Such a shame to ruin such a pretty face but boss says I can if nessecary." Peeta looks terrified, his blue eyes wide in fear as the man produces a pistol from his belt. I try and stand up to produce my own gun but my body is heavy and I can't move a muscle.

"You sure know how to pick 'em detective," another member chuckles. "Perfect for our case."

"Case?" I ask cautiously. I want to look Peeta in the eye to let him know everything's going to be OK but I'm afraid to because he must have figured out that I'm not a civil servant by now and that I've lied to him. I don't know if I'd be able to face the betrayal that he will very probably be feeling.

"Here's how it's going to go Hadley," the leader-who I later find out is called Gloss-hisses. "We're going to take your boyfriend, and we're going to keep him until you free Cornelia."

"I can't free that physcho!" I yell.

Gloss' arm tightens around Peeta, almost choking him, and smiles. "Then we keep pretty boy. Think on it."

"Cato," Peeta chokes, his plea for me to do _something _making the gang laugh. I fight to get my body moving but it doesn't respond. How hard did they hit my head?

"Your boyfriend's not going to save you now," a different member with blonde hair and blue eyes that shine through the dark chuckles. "Should of thought of that before he arrested Cornelia."

I find my muscles loosening after the shock of being hit, and I slowly get to my feet. The gang don't worry about this since they think I'm unarmed, but as soon as I draw out my own gun they've all pulled out their own too.

"Drop it," the blonde says.

"Make me!" I snap. "Who can shoot faster huh? Me or bossy boy over there? Let him go or I'll shoot." Gloss chuckles and shakes his head at my threat. "I'm not fucking joking!" I scream, my voice bouncing off the walls of the alley.

"Oh I know your not," Gloss replies. "But be careful who your pointing your gun at." I scowl and keep the gun trained on his forehead. "If you don't watch who you shoot then you might accidently hit the person your trying to save!" I frown, slightly confused, when I realize he's manuovered Peeta round so he's held in front of him. If I shoot, Gloss could easily use him as a shield.

"I'll shoot one of your friends then!" I declare, training the gun on the blonde, who chuckles just like Gloss did.

"Go ahead, I'm not scared," they say. "Shoot me." My patience wearing thin, I lower the gun and send a bullet through their kneecap. They doesn't even cry out in pain- in fact, they're still standing upright. "Did I mention we're all wearing body armour?" they smirk. I shoot another bullet but it bounces off and doesn't injure them in any way. Completely horrified at the sudden realization that there's nothing I can do, my arm drops limply by my side with the gun still held tight in it.

A woman with pointy teeth that glitter when the streetlight hits them pushes her way to the front of the group and snaps, "Cut the chit chat, we've got the boyfriend, let's _go._"

"Hold on Enobaria!" the blonde laughs, "This is too fun!"

"Go _now_ or I'll be the one putting a bullet through your brain," she hisses. Gloss rolls his eyes and begins moving up to the entrance of the alley with Peeta's neck still hooked round his arm, dragging him with him, and keeping his gun on my head. I can't even try and shoot any of the others through the head because one wrong move and a bullet could hit Peeta and kill him. Before they turn the corner I catch the look of pure terror in his blue eyes as he's dragged away with the Snow Mafia Gang and my stomach churns and my blood boils.

Once out of view and all guns no longer pointing at me, I run up to the end of the alleyway and catch them getting into their car. As they drive away I raise my arm again and shoot random bullets at the back of the car. They all ricochet off but I keep shooting anyway, running after it for as long as my energy will let me, and until my bullets run out.

I made it about two miles running after the car, firing off bullets and yelling Peeta's name before there was no more bullets to shoot and my lungs wouldn't let me catch a decent breath. Dropping my gun, I crumple to the ground in the middle of the deserted road and find myself sobbing.

How could I have let this happen? I shouldn't have gotten so attatched. I shouldn't have been so unprofessional and let myself fall in love. If I hadn't of fell in love with the blonde haired blue eyed angel then he'd be safe and Snow's Mafia would have no-one to hold against me for arresting Snow's daughter. This is all my fault, this is all my fault, this is all my-

"Cato?"

My head shoots up and I immediately see Katniss walking up the footpath, dressed up for clubbing, and approaching me with a confused frown on her face. _Oh great! Just what I need right now!_

"Go away Katniss," I snap, trying to control the tears and wiping them away with the back of my hand.

"What's happened?" she asks, stopping once she's infront of me and crouching down to be eye level with me. She doesn't seem drunk-actually she seems quite sober-and looks guienely concerned.

"Go _away_ Katniss," I repeat

"No," Katniss answers. "Tell me what's happened."

I look into her eyes and in those smokey orbs I see concern and a hint of fear. This _will_ corcern her at one point I guess. I should tell her . . . but would she understand? It's my fault her husband just got kidnapped by the Mafia.

"They took him!" I blurt out, fighting a losing battle against the return of the waterworks.

"What? Who took what?" she frowns. I grab the lapels of her trench coat in anger and pull her towards me so her face is inches from my own.

"They _took_ him Katniss," I hiss.

"Who took who Cato?" Katniss asks, the fear beginnning to get larger within her.

"The _Mafia_ took _him_!" I snap, frustrated that she's not getting it. Even though unable to understand that it's Peeta that's been taken she immediately stiffens when I mention the Mafia. The Snow Mafia has been dormant for over ten years now and we hadn't heard of them on the pier for that amount of time.

"Cato, I'm not a mind reader," she says softly. "Who did they take?"

"They took Peeta!" I scream at her. "Why can't you get that?!" There's a millisecond of silence before I'm pushed onto my back and she's pinning me to the road by sitting on my stomach and keeping my arms planted to the ground by holding them there by the wrists.

"WHAT?!" she roars.

"Yeah woman, they TOOK him!" I roar back.

"Why the hell would they do that?!" she yells angrily, her face registering both hurt, fear and pain.

"Because I love him! That's why the hell they'd do it!" I shout. As soon as the words are out I freeze when I realize what I just said. Katniss' face relaxes and she sits up straighter, still on my stomach.

"You what?" she asks quietly.

Knowing I'm unable to lie to her because she just asked to ask it, she knows very well what I said. "I said I love him," I mumble just as quiet as she had asked.

"That's what I thought you said," she whispers, getting off of me and pulling her legs against her chest beside me. I'd expected her to scream, shout, have a fit, but she's being suprisinly calm. "I guess I kinda always knew. I mean, you didn't just look at him weird, you looked at him with love and hope and adoration. I never seen someone look at him like that except for when I catch myself looking at him in a mirror." I don't know what to say but I let her continue. "You think I didn't hear you two yesterday in my office?" she chuckles. "I did. I just didn't want to believe that someone could make him feel better than I ever did."

"He never got what he needed," I state, sitting up and folding my arms. "I was giving him it."

"Does he . . . feel the same about you?" she asks.

"I honestly don't know," I answer. "You'd have to ask him that yourself."

"I can't though because your love got him kidnapped by the fucking Mafia!" Katniss snaps. "It's because of the fact that that Cornelia girl killed Marvel isn't it? And because you arrested her?"

"Yes," I sigh, shame and guilt washing over me.

"Come on then, let's go," Katniss says, getting to her feet and pulling me up by the scruff of my neck with her. I watch, completely confused, as she walks down the road. Her heels clinking against the tarmaced road as she walks echos ominously around the empty street.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

Katniss stops and turns round on her heels to face me again. "We're going to get into your car and track down the Mafia's fat asses and get my husband-" she pauses and a flash of pain momentarily washes over her eyes-"and your boyfriend, back."

"What about your kids?"

"They can go to their aunt's house. I can ask her to watch them for a while. Prim won't mind."

I open my mouth to answer her but she turns back round and walks down the road again. Once she reaches the bottom she turns to face me and says, "Well come on, I don't know where your car is and time is of the essence." There's a moments pause before I jog down to the bottom of the road to join her and we both get into my car which sits parked at the end of the next street.

"Do you even know which way you're going?" Katniss asks as I turn round and follow the road I saw Gloss' car head off down.

"No," I answer honestly. "But it's better to make a start somewhere. I saw the car head this way, so we'll go this way."

Katniss and I never get along, we never find common ground in anything. Since I was given the case of Marvel's death all we've done is been at each other's throats but there's one thing that we both have in common.

We both love Peeta Mellark and we're going to do whatever's in our power to get him back.

_**Peeta:**_

_**Half an hour later:**_

I've had my fair share of time spent blindfolded and not being able to see-Katniss has done it many a time to me-but when you've no idea where your going or what's going to happen to you then it can be one of the most terrifying experiences of your life.

I guess I should have known from the start that Cato was lying to me. Everything seemed too good to be true. That someone didn't just love me for physical affection and could be so kind and gentle to me without even thinking about it. Now that I think it through in my head I realize that I should have noticed it was too amazing and unbelieveable to be true. I shouldn't have let myself get swept away in the whirlwind of loving someone again. All Cato was probably doing was getting to know me so he could look into the Marvel Winters Case in close detail. It makes me feel ashamed that I fell for it, that I was so stupid to fall for it.

And now I'm sitting in a car, blindfolded and binded, not knowing where I'm going or what's going to happen to me. I still don't fully understand the situation but I do know that I was kidnapped by Snow's Mafia. I mean _Snow's Mafia?!_ Those guys haven't been around for _years._

Another thing I've had my fair share of in the past is wandering hands (WHD according to Delly), I mean, I've spent sixteen years married to Katniss. But she is someone I'm famailar with, as was Cato, but when it's people you barely know and can't see but know is only doing it to tease you, it's not very fun and _very_ embarassing.

"Is this Everdeen's Mellark?" the only woman in the gang's voice asks. "The woman who owns the Casino Marvel was dumped in?"

"Yeah," the man who nearly choked me to death's voice answers. "Didn't know he liked taking it up the ass as well as sticking it in." I bite back on my anger and grind my teeth together to stop myself from saying something stupid. Someone to my right-who's been very quiet- keeps a strong hand gripping my knee the whole car ride. I don't know whether they think I'm going to try and escape (which would be pretty stupid since I'am blindfolded and have my hands tied behind my back) or what but it's really uncomfortable.

Warm breath tickles my ear as said person leans into it to speak, making me shudder. "So is it true?" They ask. "Are you a queer?" I don't reply, I just keep my mouth pressed together in a firm line because I know if I speak I'm either going to sound weak or say something idiotic.

"Aw, he's giving us the silent treatment," the woman teases. A hand grips my chin and pulls me forward, their sharp nails digging into my skin, causing me to wince behind the blindfold. "No point doing that, the boss will make you talk whether you want to or not."

"Watch your nails Enobaria!" the man with the choke hold barks. "She'll murder you if you marr the face!" _She?_

"Oh grow up Gloss!" the woman-very probably Enobaria-barks back. "They aren't that bad! And I'm sure he can handle a bit of pain." She pushes me back into the seat and the man who shouted at her-judging by where his voice came from, I'd say the one called Gloss-grabs the hair at the back of my head and pulls, causing my head to pull backwards, and runs his fingertips over where Enobaria stuck her nails.

"Damn it woman you've made a mark. Good luck talking yourself out of this one. She said, 'Do. Not. Hurt. Him'. And you know more than the rest of us how particular she is when she gives an order!" he snaps.

"Let me see," the other person says, jerking my head in their direction and tilting it. Even though I'm unable to see the scrutiny is embarassing, all over a stupid nail mark. I stiffen as I feel the presence of the person leaning closer to my face, the hand on my knee sliding up my leg to rest on my thigh with the movement. "Nah, it's not that bad," they say. I hold back a shiver as their breath brushes against my face, trying to show no fear when inside I'm terrified. "I mean, you can see the mark but it isn't that bad. I know she is picky when it comes to the small things but I doubt she'd be _that_ bad."

"You don't know her that well then," Gloss replies drily. I try and pull my head out of the person's hands but they hold on fast.

"Nothing will destroy such a pretty face anyway," the unknown person replies. A set of lips press a kiss to the corner of my mouth and I freeze in terror. "I think she'd be happy either way."

"Oi, watch it, keep your hands to yourself," Enobaria warns. "You don't know what will set her off when we get him to her." A hand tips my chin up and I close my eyes in disgust against the fabric blinding me.

"Everdeen and Hadley sure know how to pick 'em eh?" the mysterious one asks. I manage to tug my head away from the person's possisseve hold this time.

"Mmm hmm," Enobaria hums in response.

"Sure, whatever," Gloss answers. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Beetee, hurry it up!" Enobaria yells.

"Five more minutes ma'am," someone at the front of the car calls back.

"A lot can happen in five minutes." I feel the hand tighten on my thigh but it doesn't go any further because I hear a thump and Gloss snaps,

"Get your mind out of the gutter you idiot."

When the car reaches it's destination, Gloss drags me out of the car and into the street. Footsteps and the clinking off heels come round and a high pitched 'beep' indicates that the car's locked. A door swings open and I'm pushed through. Since my arms are behind my back I almost fall but manage to catch myself. How many corridors I go down I'm not sure, but I do know each one was just as long as the one that perceeded it and I feel like I've walked for hours when they finally stop.

"We've got him!" Enobaria yells, her voice echoing off the walls of the room.

"About time!" another voice booms. "How long does it bloody take to kidnap someone! You guys are losing your touches!"

Hold on, I know that voice. I've heard that voice yell and scream before, a lot of the time when drunk or stoned.

_"Johanna?!" _I exclaim.

The blindfold is pulled off my head and when I blink away the blurriness caused by adjusting to the light I'm met by the smiling face of Johanna Mason, my wife's best friend.

"Hello Peeta," she smirks. "And how are you today?"

**A/N: Ha! Didn't expect that did you? :D**

**Please R&R! :)**


	15. Nothing is what it seems

**A/N: Hey guys! I spent all night writing because I didn't want any ideas to escape me so I got chapter fifteen finished! Yay! Hope you like it!**

**(Also, sorry about forgetting the teaser, I'll definetly put one at the end of this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Apart from ideas that are not Hunger Games related or not used from somewhere else :D)**

**Warnings: Swearing, suggestive themes, and OCC characters.**

Chapter Fifteen- Nothing is what it seems

_**Peeta:**_

_**Immediately after cliffhanger:**_

I stare at my wife's best friend, completely stunned. Unable to form a single sentence, my mouth hangs open in shock.

"Suprise!" Johanna cheers, doing a jazz hands gesture. "Shocked? Yes, of course you are. It's me! Ha! Never expected that did you?"

"Wh-what?!"

"Follow me and I'll explain," Johanna says, turning on her heel and walking across the room. The room's quite spacious, like a village hall or something, with steps at the top of the room leading up to a platform. This is where Johanna climbs up to. I don't follow her-mainly out of confusion than anything else-but Gloss pushes me forward and this time I don't catch myself and fall forward onto my knees."OK guys! It's story time!" Johanna says.

"Johanna, can I take this off now?" the person whose name I still don't know yet asks. They walk across the room and stop at the bottom of the steps. They're wearing a black mask over their face with a voice distorter covering their mouth.

"Ooh, not yet, I'll tell you when," Johanna answers. "Ok, where was I? Oh yes! Explaining everything. Right . . . where to start . . . oh yes! Right, I'm guessing your wondering where Snow is right now? I mean this is the Snow's Mafia right?" She doesn't give me a chance to answer before she continues. "Well, Snow's dead. Been dead for about ten years now. And the Mafia is now mine!"

"Why would the Mafia be yours?" I ask curiously.

"I'm his niece, duh!" Johanna replies. "Oh wait, sorry, you didn't know that. Let me try that again. I'm his niece! Ta-da!"

"Since when?!" I exclaim.

"Uh . . . since Snow's sister gave birth to me?" Johanna states as if obvious.

"Why didn't you tell us?! OK, never mind _us_, at least of told Katniss! She's your best friend!"

"Not the sort of thing you broadcast, being the sole owner of the mafia that caused thousands of people of Panem Pier such pain and who everyone thought's rein of terror was over is it?" Johanna chuckles.

"Why come back now then?" I frown. "Why re-start of the rein of terror? You could get yourself arrested!"

"Pff, nah." Johanna scoffs. "Not if I'm careful."

This is too much information to take in all at once. I shake my head and frown, "OK, hold on, if all this is true, and you do own the Mafia, what do you want from _me?_"

"Oh that's the best bit!" Johanna replies. "OK, I don't care about getting Cornelia's ass out of jail. In fact I'd leave her to rot in that hole if I could, but she has some information that I _need. _Basically she kept the secret just so she could use it against us if she ever ended up getting caught."

"It was her own bloody fault!" A voice in the next room shouts. "She went and blabbed to her friends about it!"

A door to the right of the room swings open and a man with a bruise on his temple walks through. Their face seems familar. Plastered over every newstand in the whole Pier for a whole week. Only then it was covered in cuts and had a giant gash down the side of his cheek. Lying dead on the floor of my wife's Casino, murdered. _Marvel Winters?!_

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to hide and pretend to be dead?!" the man exclaims.

"Oh stop whining," Gloss snaps. "You lost the toss, you had to be the dead one."

"OK people, back up a minute," I say, "I'm getting completely _lost."_

"Oh, yes, sorry," Johanna says. "Where was I? Oh yeah, Cornelia. Your wife bought a building that was previously owned by my uncle Snow," she looks at the floor of the platform and stamps on it. "May he rot in hell! And when she bought it, the building was scoured from head to toe for anything that would be valuable to the individual that belonged to the Mafia."

"Cornelia was incharge of the mission but she forgot to get a safe full of cash out of the wall in the back room," Marvel continues. "So, at the opening night of your wife's Casino, she had to sneak back in and get it."

I run this through my brain and consider it's probability. It makes enough sense but it's just piling into the boatload of new information that's frying my brain at this moment in time. "Why with the dead body then?" I ask.

"We needed something to distract attention from the inevitable gigantic hole in the wall that would be created to get the safe out," Johanna explains. "Marvel lost the coin toss and had to go with Cornelia and pretend to be dead."

"They checked all the vitals though, he _was_ dead!" I reply.

"It's not that hard to slow down your heart minutely enough so that it's unreadable under a Doctor's instruction," Marvel answers. "The cuts and bruises were mere make-up. Except for this one." He points to the one his temple. The person in the mask laughs and shakes their head.

"That one was from when I punched him for being too much of a whiney bitch," they say.

"If you were so brave then you should have been the one who died!" Marvel snaps.

"You know I was needed for other things," the masked figure replies.

"Enough!" Johanna snaps. "Back to the point I think. Once the Casino was closed by detective Hadley, Gloss got Marvel out of the ambulance and replaced it with a body from our morgue that we'd replicated to look just like him and Cornelia and my dear masked friend here broke into the Casino when Katniss wasn't there and fixed the hole."

"But then the idiotic twat had to go and brag about it didn't she?" Gloss sighs. "Pretending she really killed him. Now she's gotten herself arrested with that secret that we _need._"

"So here we are! It's just a delightful concidence that Hadley's boyfriend was _you._ I didn't know you were bent Mellark," Johanna chuckles. "From the threesome I thought you were very, _very_ straight."

"_That_ never happened," I state.

"Oh no, course it didn't," Johanna laughs sarcastically.

"How did you find out about Cato and I?" I ask. "We were very careful."

"Oh right, that!" Johanna hurries down the steps and drags the masked character up onto the platform with her. "Introducing the world's best Mafia spy . . . !" She grabs the mask and voice distorter and pulls it off. The first thing I see is the blonde plait before anything else and my heart drops right into my stomach. ". . . Delly Cartwright!"

"Ha-ha!" Delly grins, doing a small twirl. "Hey Peet! How's things?"

"_Delly?_"

"What? Suprised? Huh, I thought it would have been a bit more obvious. Quiet, blonde girl who works at Smaritans, all just an act? Yes? No? Maybe?" Delly asks. "No? I think it's a no."

"By the look on his face I'd say a defininte no," Johanna laughs. This time I can't even make an attempt at a reply because my throat has dried up and no words will come out.

"Still, I've been a member of the Snow Mafia for years now!" Delly says. "You just haven't noticed my sudden disapperances because you've been too busy worrying about your kids or your boyfriend or your _wife_." A grin spreads across her face at the confusion that's probably evident on my face. "You should probably listen to your wife more often. She isn't as soft as she seems."

"Katniss is actually very perceptive," Johanna says. "No matter what others say."

"Late nights at Smaritans? Please, I couldn't care less about those people's problems," Delly scoffs.

"If you hadn't of been so absorbed in your work you would have noticed that my ol' pal Dell spent most of her time undressing you with her eyes," Johanna chuckles. I inhale my own spit at that statement and choke on it. What?!

"Well, yes," Delly says. "And wondering what that magic mouth would sound like talking _dirty_ and what it would feel like moving against my own."

By this point I'm stunned, the ablity to talk long gone with the wind. How am I supposed to respond to _that?_

"I've been following you guys for weks now," Delly says. "Must say, I didn't expect so much sex but still, what are you gonna do? It's a job, begger's can't be choosers. Back to the point, I've been listening in, recording and jotting down all valid notes."

"Read him some," Johanna grins, nudging Delly with her elbow.

"Oh good idea!" Delly pulls a notebook out of her back pocket and flips it open. "Right, OK, I'll go backwards: _'Johanna stole Katniss' keys today to lock them into the Casino, tapped into the computer in her office and activated webcam-Cato and Peeta had sex again over Katniss' desk. Things learnt-Cato likes bondage and thinks Peeta has a, and I quote, 'biteable butt.'"_ Johanna laughs and Delly looks up at me with a smirk. I glare at the both of them in anger-I may not be able to speak but hopefully my expression will get the point across. Delly flips through some more pages and sticks her tongue out in concentration. "Oh! Here's a good one: _'Followed Cato and Peeta back to Cato's apartment and listened through the door and spied on them through implanted camera in the apartment. Peeta wanted to return shower favour to the detective and gave him a handjob of his own. Then Cato got information out of him about threesome with Johanna and Katniss. Followed by a massage from Cato-(learnt: he dated a massuse?) in which led to first penetrational sex. Things learnt: There seems to be a reocurring interest in Peeta's sneakers (used to tie wrists to headboard) and that the relationship has now reached physical affection.'"_

Johanna's in stitches by now, bent over and clutching her stomach. "That gets me everytime!" she chuckles. "Your _sneakers?_ Oh my god! That's priceless!"

"Um, what else?" Delly muses. "Oh! Here's a good bit: _'Johanna's drug worked. Katniss was effectively knocked unconcious but not without sinking her teeth into Peeta's neck. Johanna pushed him down the stairs as planned and convinced Katniss it was her who did it."_

Johanna quirks an eyebrow at me and smirks. "Scared yet?" she asks.

"Not even a little bit," I lie. Never show fear, show them fear and they can abuse it. Show them defiance and they'll use it against you. Basically your supposed to keep your mouth shut but by this point that is impossible. In my case anyway. There's no way I can shut up now.

"Oh tut, tut, Mellark," Johanna says, skipping down the steps again and jumping off the last one. She skips over to me and crouches to the floor infront of me. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to lie?"

"His mother never taught him shit," Delly snorts.

"Go to hell Cartwright!" I snap, the reference to my mother making me snap.

"Oh, never got taught about language either," Johanna chuckles.

"You can join her," I say.

Johanna barks a laugh and hooks her finger under my chin, pulling me up to my feet with her as she stands up. "Oh, that's one of the things Katniss loved about you. You were _shy._ I wonder where that Peeta went?" she asks.

"He died when he was kidnapped," I reply acidly.

"I think Katniss is finally rubbing off on him," Delly chrips.

"Well I kinda take responsiblity for the way Katniss is now," Johanna admits. "My fault."

"What?" I frown. "How?"

"Ever since we were kids Katniss was a whiney bitch. It got very irritating so I stole some of the Mafia's drugs when I was ten-don't ask how I managed it, _long_ story-and began drugging her with them. Everytime she came to, I told her she'd done something awful-like had a one night stand or stole from the corner shop. This therefore pushed her into the bad girl lifestyle she was part of when she met you," Johanna explains. "Sadly, too much of the drugs has side effects and they basically shot her hormones."

"That was _your_ fault?!" I exclaim.

"Oh yeah," Johanna says.

"You shouldn't have overdosed her," Gloss says.

"It was an accident!" Johanna snaps. "Plus I stopped after she got arrested!"

"Whose fault was that again?" Marvel asks, holding his hand to his ear, awaiting her answer.

"Shut up," Johanna huffs before looking me dead in the eye. "Plus it was worth it."

"What was worth it?" I ask.

"All in good time," she answers. "Right now we've got a problem with a snitch."

"Oh! About that!" Delly says, jumping down the steps and standing beside Johanna. "I know who it is!"

Johanna looks at Gloss and Marvel and asks, "Is it one of them?"

"What?!" Marvel exclaims.

"Of course not!" Gloss snaps.

"Nah," Delly replies. "Not them."

"I'm insulted Mason, I really am," Marvel says, holding his heart as if wounded.

"Better safe than sorry," Johanna shrugs. "Who is it then?"

"It was Madge!" Delly says. "Can you believe it? Madge!"

"Undersee's a snitch?" Gloss asks.

"Apparently so. She's been reporting to that woman Clove for months now, telling her everything. That's why that woman's been so ahead of things. We're just lucky she hasn't told her about the Mafia yet," Delly explains. "But we can't guarntee she won't."

"Then we'll need to stop her before she does," Gloss says. "Simple as."

"Yes, it seems so," Johanna muses. "I guess we'll invite her to the normal redevous point and take care of her. Such a shame too. I kinda liked Madge's innocence. It was refreshing. Still, Gloss, sort that out; Marvel, make sure all the guns are loaded and ready in the van; I'm going to have a nap because I'm fucking tired and Delly, he's all yours for an hour or two."

"Wow, wow, what?" I ask, backing up slowly.

"Come on guys, let's go," Johanna laughs. All of them bar Delly file out of the room from the door at the right-Johanna cackling like a witch the whole while. I stare at the blonde who I thought was my friend for a moment, completely dumbfounded. Delly does the same, only her gaze makes me uncomfortable, her eyes trailing up and down my body hungrily.

When she begins to advance-a lion on it's prey-I start backing up again. Things would be so much easier if they hadn't of tied my hands behind my goddamn back! I'd easily be able to keep her away from me then, infact, I probably would have had a better chance of escaping then. I could have kept backing away forever if my back hadn't of made contact with a wall.

"I've been waiting so long for this," Delly murmers, reaching up and moving a stray lock of hair out of my eyes. "Ever since you joined Smaritans really."

"Believe me, if I had of knew I would have left long ago," I reply. Delly laughs and pushes up on her tiptoes so her mouth is level with my ear.

"Too little too late baby," she whispers. "Ready for some fun?"

_**Cato:**_

_**An hour later:**_

"You think I'm such a bad person don't you?" Katniss asks as I drive, breaking the silence. I turn my head to look at her with a quizzcal frown but she's not looking at me, her gaze is fixed on the road ahead. We've been driving for a while now and we left the Pier about half an hour ago, basically heading into the unknown. There's been no turns so far so there has been no major decisions to be made on the direction of the Mafia's car and Katniss and I haven't spoken the whole while.

"Well I wouldn't give you the golden girl award," I reply, turning my gaze back to the road.

"I'm not as awful as people make out," Katniss says, pulling her legs up onto the seat and tucking them underneath her. "And people haven't seen the real me for years now."

"Oh really?" I answer.

_"Really,"_ Katniss pushes. "_You_ didn't see me when I was younger. When I was really me. Peeta has. That's why he's stuck by me for so long. You haven't because all you've seen is the damaged version of me. When I was a kid, I was stuck up. I didn't cut loose because I was too afraid of the consquences. I was uptight."

"What changed then?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," Katniss answers. "I just started getting drunk and doing stuff I normally wouldn't have."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh. I used to pass out and Johanna would come round laughing her ass off and telling me what I'd done," Katniss explains. "I just sort of fell into it. Then my parents died and they left their money to me and my sister Prim. This was fine, but then I started dating Peeta and whispers went round the streets that he was after me for my money. I wanted to kill them all, I mean, he didn't know about my money until we started planning the wedding!" She throws her hands up in exasperation before letting them drop again by her sides. "And what people don't know is that when I opened the first Casino in the 3rd District I gambled all the money away!"

"You did?" I frown.

"Obviously," Katniss sighs. "What? The money I have now doesn't belong to my parents! It belongs to Peeta and I!"

"And how did you become so rich again if you gambled it all away?" I ask, curious.

"It was hard at first . . . the Casino in 3 wouldn't take off and I tried getting a normal job," Katniss explains. "We very nearly starved to death, the four of us. I was pregnant with Josh at the time and Jen was only a baby."

"How did you survive?"

Katniss sighs and looks out her window, shaking her head slightly. "It was our darkest times. We were dire need. I wouldn't have asked him to do it if I wasn't absolutely sure it was the only way we could get out of it."

"Asked who to do what?" I ask, jerking the car slightly as a badger with a death wish shows up out of nowhere on the road.

"Jesus Christ did you see that!?" Katniss exclaims. "He just showed up out of nowhere!"

"Katniss," I say firmly. "Don't change the subject, who did you make do what?"

"Um," Katniss bites her lip before slumping back into her seat. "You have to know I wouldn't have made him do it if I didn't think it was the only option OK?"

"OK," I reply.

"And promise you won't get mad and kick me out of the car?"

"I can't promise that now."

"Fine, I guess that's fair enough," Katniss sighs.

"Go on then, explain," I say.

"OK," Katniss sighs. "The 3rd District is a place full of brunettes and dark haired people-basically Peeta stuck out like a sore thumb. In a good way a guess?" She says this as if asking a question. "But like, people used to approach me in the street when I went for a walk with Jen in the buggy and ask me how much he cost me."

"Cost you?"

"They thought he was an escort!" Katniss says, her face contorting in disgust.

Realization dawns on my face and I break the car aburtly, causing Katniss' seatbelt to tighten round her and choke her. "Fuck Cato!" she yells. "You could have warned me!"

"Please don't tell me you did what I think you did," I warn.

"Depends on what you think I did," Katniss replies cautiously.

"You sold him didn't you?"

"_I_ didn't sell him! I suggested the idea to him and told him how I thought it would help us get money and he went for it. 'Anything to save the kids,' he said."

"Oh my god Katniss what the fuck is wrong with you! Of course he'd say yes! What, you think he'd have said _no? _When it could save his kids? Your a fucking idiot Everdeen!" I shout at her.

"It got us the money we needed to start again!" Katniss protests.

"At what cost?!" I yell. "You were the one who lost the money, why didn't you go out and do it yourself!"

"Because I wasn't good enough!" Katniss yells back.

"Damn right your not!" I snap, beginning to drive again angrily.

"I'm sorry," Katniss whispers. "You think I don't regret doing it? It was our darkest hours! Peeta sold himself, I had to clean a pervy old man's apartment, and as soon as Jen was five she started singing on the streets for money! We all were desperate! Why do you think I give them as much money as they want now! I regret everything. It was my fault!"

"And yet you still opened more Casinos," I reply.

"And look at what we have now," Katniss snaps acidly.

"Katniss, just shut up, I can't even look at you right now," I say, looking dead ahead and not even glancing at her. She does as I say and shuts up, and the car falls into an uncomfortable silence.

_**Half an hour later:**_

The silence is finally broken by my mobile ringing. I pull over to the side of the road and check the collar ID.

_Clove Jeddison_

I sigh and answer it. "Hey Clove," I say.

"Hey Cato, want an undercover job?" Clove asks, straight to the point.

"I don't know Clove. I'm kinda busy. What is it?" I frown. Katniss looks at me with a frown and taps her wrist at a non-existant watch. I just flip her off in response.

"Members of the Snow Mafia have been spotted at their old meeting place. The S&P? Yes, well, we don't know whether it's an innocent meeting or if something's going on. I mean, Cornelia Snow did just get arrested. We can only assume they're up to something, only we can't go in all guns blazing until we know for sure. Wanna go undercover and check it out?" Clove asks.

Yes! We know where they are now! Which means one step closer to Peeta!

"Sure Clove, I'll check it out," I reply.

"Call me when you find out what's happening," Clove answers. "I'll text you the S&P's location."

"OK."

I hang up and Katniss throws her hands in the air. "What the fuck are you up to Hadley?!" she snaps. "We're supposed to be finding Peeta not going on a job like P.C Plod!"

"One: I'm a detective, not a policeman; two: this reality, not Nodody," I say. "And three: I was just given the location of members of the Snow Mafia and asked to go on an undercover job. We were just handed their location on a silver platter!"

"Really?" Katniss asks excitedly.

"Yes, now come on, we need to get to the S&P," I say, turning the car round.

"What's the S&P?" Katniss frowns.

"I have no idea, but we're going to find out."

**A/N: Suprised about Marvel and Delly? I hope so, I was aiming to shock people :)**

**Teaser (Yay! I remembered!):**

**"Oh I know these places!" Katniss says.**

**"You do?" I frown, eyeing the building warily. Katniss nods and takes her coat off before ripping her shirt and bra off. "What are you doing?" She ignores me and rips her shirt up and ties it round her breasts to push them up. The small fabric barely covers her but she doesn't seem to care as she takes her tights off and hitches her skirt higher up her legs.**

**"Well go on!" she says. "Take your shirt off!"**

**"Why?!"**

**"Because this is like a sex bar. I used to go to places like this with Johanna all the time. You need to dress provocatively or you won't be allowed in. Now either take your shirt off or you not getting in!"**

**"This is stupid," I mutter as I take my coat off and pull my shirt over my head.**

**"Oh grow up Hadley, I'm sure you can handle it," Katniss smirks.**

**I just flip her off again and stuff our clothes into the trunk of the car. "Ready?" I ask.**

**"As I'll ever be."**


	16. Club S&P

**A/N: Hiya! Two chapters in one day? I'm on fire today! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: OCCness, swearing, and unconsented touching.**

Chapter Sixteen- Club S&P

_**Cato: Two hours later: The S&P club**_

"What the fuck sort of place is this supposed to be?" I frown as we climb out of the car. Katniss walks round the car and stands beside me, pulling her coat tighter round her body against the cold. She examines the building carefully with a frown on her face. It looks like an ordinary building to me. A red brick building about as tall as a common house with a red door and a flashing pink sign saying, 'Club S&P.'

"I think I've been to a place like this before!" Katniss suddenly exclaims.

"What?"

There's a pause as Katniss mulls it over. "Oh yes! I know these places!" she says.

"You do?" I frown, eyeing the building warily. Katniss nods and takes her coat off before ripping her shirt and bra off. "What are you doing?" She ignores me and rips her shirt up and ties it round her breasts to push them up. The small fabric barely covers her but she doesn't seem to care as she takes her tights off and hitches her skirt higher up her legs.

"Well go on!" she says. "Take your shirt off!"

"Why?!"

"Because this is like a sex bar. I used to go to places like this with Johanna all the time. You need to dress provocatively or you won't be allowed in. Now either take your shirt off or you not getting in!"

"This is stupid," I mutter as I take my coat off and pull my shirt over my head.

"Oh grow up Hadley, I'm sure you can handle it," Katniss smirks.

I just flip her off again and stuff our clothes into the trunk of the car. "Ready?" I ask.

"As I'll ever be."

As we head to the door Katniss suddenly stops. I stop too, waiting for her, and frown. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She turns round and hurries back to my car. Throwing the trunk open she grabs her back and pulls out a pair of white trainers.

"What's your shoe size?" she calls

"Does it matter?"

Katniss closes the trunk of the car and runs back over to me. "You don't look provocative enough," she says before dropping to her knees and producing a pair of scissors from one of her boots. Just before I ask her what she's up to she grabs one of my trouser legs and begins cutting them up short.

"Katniss!" I snap. "Stop it!"

"Oh shut up, I'm sure you've got plently at home!" she replies. "It's on your own head! It would have been _so_ much easier if you just wore skinny jeans like Peeta!" She moves onto the second leg and cuts it up too so I look like I'm wearing black fucking shorts! "Now take those shoes off! They don't go with the look. Here, put these on. You wouldn't fit into a pair of mine but luckily enough a pair of tennis shoes where in the trunk as well. Yours I assume?"

"Yes," I snap, snatching the shoes off of her and pulling them onto my feet. "I feel like a prat."

"You look great," Katniss replies, rolling her eyes, going back to car and throwing the discarded fabric and shoes into the back seat. "_Now_ we can go in."

~xXx~

"The bouncer_ winked_ at me!" I exclaim as we push through the crowd to get to the bar. Katniss is laughing her ass off at my irritation, slapping the bar once we reach it and bending over in exhaustion the laughter has caused.

"Aw, come on, he was cute!" she cackles. "You like guys too right?"

"Shut it Everdeen," I snap, the response making her laugh more.

"I . . . told . . . you . . . you . . . look . . . great!" she gasps between laughs.

"Finished yet?" I ask. She braces herself against the bar and straightens up, breathing evenly to prevent another wave of laughter. "Come on, we need to find the Mafia."

The place is crowded, full of people dancing and writhing against each other in provocative clothing. Katniss embraces it, twirling between people and dragging me along behind her. The strobe lighting makes it harder to see where we're going but she navigates us through pretty well to an area at the back full of seats, booths and tables. The room is lit red and a cloud of smoke hangs over a small corner where a couple of stoned people are smoking something that definetly aren't cigarettes.

By this point both Katniss and I are sweating from the sheer heat of the club it's self and the stuffiness of the overpopulated area but we push on either way and try and ignore the discomfort. Well, I'am, I think Katniss is kind of enjoying it.

"Let's go in," she says, going to walk into the back area. I'm about to follow when I gasp and pull her back. "What the fuck Cato!? Don't do that! You made me think someone was grabbing me!"

"You'll survive," I reply.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I pull her behind a wall and peer around it. "Look," I whisper. Katniss crouches below me and peers round too. Sitting at circular table in the middle of the room is seven people. Two of them I recognize from being jumped in the alleyway.

"Is that Marvel Winters!?" Katniss exclaims. I follow her eyeline and my eyebrows shoot to my hairline when I see it is, indeed, Marvel Winters sitting beside a woman with very short hair. "Holy shit and that's Johanna!" I remember Johanna as the woman Katniss drugged Peeta to have the threesome with. So she's also Katniss' friend. Well, probably ex-friend now going by Katniss' expression right this minute. "And Madge!" She points at another blonde girl whose back is to us and is across from Johanna.

"It's like a cosy friendship reunion isn't it?" I reply, earing a scowl from Katniss.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaims.

I sigh and shake my head. "I'm sorry Katniss." I realize how betrayed she must feel right now and no matter how much I hate her I feel bad for her. We scan the people at the table again when both our eyes fall on a bored looking blonde sitting beside Johanna.

"Pee-" I slap my hand over Katniss' mouth before she finishes her loud call.

"Ssh!" I hiss at her. "You're going to get us caught!" I turn by gaze back to Peeta and swallow nervously at the sight. Just like the rest of us, the Mafia's gotten him dressed to fit into the club. He's wearing a white shirt that's unbuttoned down the middle and revealing a giant portion of his chest and abs with a green and white striped tie hung losely round his neck. He's also got on a pair of _really_ tight skinny jeans and his signature red sneakers (Only noticed from the fact that he has one leg propped up against his chair and is resting his chin on his knee). He's got 'after sex' hair (which I admit is kind of worrying) and looks bored stupid. Escape is impossible from his side as they have his hands bound behind his back so he wouldn't make it very far. If the situation wasn't so dire at the moment I'd probably have gotten extermely aroused at the sight-even now it's hard to stay composed.

I look at Katniss and realize she's struggling to keep composed too. "Control your wood Hadley," she hisses to distract herself. I look down and snort when I see a bulge there.

"Speak for youself Everdeen, your pooling," I reply.

"What!?" Katniss yelps, looking down at the ground between her legs. "You don't know that!"

"Your reaction's enough," I say. She glares at me but I just pat her head. "It's OK, it must be hard to control your _raging lust."_

"Oh get off your high horse woody," Katniss snaps. "Hold on, who's that?"

A blonde girl wearing a really short black dress that hugs her body tightly and shows off a lot of her clevage comes out from a room to the right, laughing and holding a cigarette. "This place is wild!" she exclaims. "Why have you never let me come here with you before!?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That's Delly Carwright!" Katniss exclaims. "Who else is going to show up here?!"

"This is why we don't let you come here," Johanna replies. "You get wasted and turn into a pratt."

"Oh live a little Mason!" Delly laughs. "It's all good!"

"Mmm-hmm," Johanna replies drily.

Delly wobbles on her heels over to the table and stands by the empty chair beside Peeta for a moment bursting out laughing randomly. Johanna's right, she's wasted. She suddenly grabs the back of Peeta's head and pulls it backwards, planting a giant kiss on his lips. He immediately yanks his head away once she's finished and spits on the ground-probably getting her saliva out of his mouth.

"I knew it!" Katniss declares. "That fucking whore! I knew she wanted him!"

"Hush up!" I snap, biting back on my own rage at the blonde's behaviour. Delly laughs again and plops herself down on the spare seat, immediately reaching for another drink and downing it in one.

"Back to buisness I think," Johanna says. "Care to defend yourself Madge?"

"I have no idea what your talking about!" Madge replies, folding her arms.

"Oh don't even try that," Delly says-suddenly sober. "I caught you telling that Clove woman about Katniss' arrest!"

"What?!" Katniss hisses. I whack her upside the head to shut her up again.

"We're waiting Undersee," Johanna tells Madge. "Explain."

"I can't," Madge replies, her head hanging low.

"That's what I thought," Johanna replies. "Gloss, Marvel, take her out back."

"No! Please, I'm sorry!" Madge pleads. "I won't do it again I promise!" Gloss and Marvel stand up and grab both of her arms, pulling her out of her seat and taking her out back. "I'm sorry! Please! Don't do this! _Please!"_ Her pleas fall on deaf ears as she's dragged out back. No-one in the back area pays any heed as a gun shot suddenly tears through the air, confirming Madge's fate.

"Oh my god," Katniss whispers. "They just killed Madge!"

Johanna laughs and kicks back, throwing her feet up onto the table and lying back in her chair. "Well that was productive," she grins, sipping her drink. She spills some onto her black leather criss-cross shirt and swears, wiping it away.

Justin Timberlake's song, _Sexy Back,_ suddenly comes on in the club and Delly gasps. "Oh my god I love this song!" she says, jumping out of her seat. "Dance with me Peeta!"

Peeta snorts and shakes his head. "No chance," he replies.

"Aw," she pouts. "Why not? Look, listen, _'look at this shackles, I'am your slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!'_" She moves her body around like a belly dancer and walks round behind him, wrapping her arms round his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder, swaying two and fro.

"Leave the poor guy alone Dell," Johanna chuckles. "You exhausted him earlier, give him a break."

"But it's so hard to!" Delly whines, grazing his earlobe with her teeth and nipping it. "It's like a drug, once you get a taste of it you can't just stop." Katniss is fuming by now and I have to keep a hand on her arm before she does something stupid like barge out there and cause a riot.

Johanna whistles as if calling a dog and snaps her fingers infront of Delly's face. "Hey, control your urges Cartwright," she says.

"You know you could leave Katniss and Cato and become a member of the Mafia!" Delly says, fiddling with the tie round his neck.

"Oh yeah, because what I've witnessed so far looks _so fun_," Peeta replies sarcastically.

"Oi, this is a better life than you think," the pointy teeth woman says.

"Sure, because killing people and making their lives a living hell is _so_ fun," he replies.

"Uh-huh," Delly answers. "It is."

"You people make me sick," Peeta says. Delly sits back down and scrapes her chair closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder. He rolls his eyes at her and looks up at the ceiling. Johanna laughs at his statement.

"Well, what are you gonna do," she shrugs. "Can't please everyone."

Katniss growls and before I know it she's made an attempt to run out at them. I grab her arm tighter but not before she gets out in the open and drags me out with her. Halfway out Katniss trips over her own foot and falls flat on her face, bringing me down on top of her in a heap. "Fuck's sake Katniss!" I snap, getting off of her and letting her sit upright.

"You shouldn't have grabbed me!" she snaps back.

"You shouldn't have ran out!"

"I wasn't going to sit and listen to this crap!"

A cough stops us argueing and we look up at table we've spent the last half an hour spying on. We're met by four sets of eyes locked on us in curiousity. Johanna's eyebrow's quirked in amusement, Delly looks shocked, the pointy toothed woman is indifferent and Peeta is completely stunned.

"Please, continue, don't let us stop you," Johanna says.

"Katniss? Cato?" Peeta frowns.

"Let my husband go right now or so help me I'll . . . " Katniss trails off with a frown which inflicts a laugh from the group.

"What?" Delly asks. "What's the mighty Katniss Everdeen gonna do?"

Katniss pauses before grabbing my empty gun out of my backpocket and points it at them. "I'll shoot!" she yells. Why is this woman so reckless?! Johanna sighs and gets to her feet, pulling her own gun out of the strap wrapped around her thigh, pointing it at Peeta's head.

"Shoot me and I'll blow his brains out as I go," she sighs. "It's not hard."

"It's worth a shot!" Katniss declares. "I'm a pretty fast shooter!"

"Yeah Katniss, not a good idea," I say. "There's no bullets in that."

"What?!" Katniss yells. "Why not!?"

"I wasted them all shooting at the back of their car," I answer.

"Still think you can shoot fast enough now?" Johanna smirks.

"Go to hell!" Katniss roars, chucking the gun onto the floor. I sigh and pick the gun off the floor, sticking it back into my pocket. "I can't believe you guys! You just killed Madge!"

"She was a snitch," Johanna shrugs. "She needed to be disposed off."

"I can't believe you were part of this behind my back!" Katniss snaps. "I mean, Delly I understand, I've always known you were a whore but Johanna? I thought you were my friend!"

"Hey!" Delly protests. "I'm not a whore!"

"You kinda are," Katniss says.

"I want to disagree," I say. "But I can't."

"Johanna, am I a whore?" Delly asks. Johanna doesn't answer, she just averts her eyes and sniggers. "Oh my god! A whore sleeps around! Peeta's more of a whore than I'am!"

"Oi!" Peeta protests. "I'am not!"

"Don't call him that!" Katniss snaps. "I'm the only one who can call him names!"

"That's not any better Katniss!" Peeta replies.

"People this is going nowhere!" I say, holding Katniss back as she goes to attack Delly. "Katniss, back off a moment." She shakes herself out of my hold and growls.

"Have you decided to free Cornelia yet?" Johanan questions.

"No," I answer. "I'm not going to free her."

Johanna tsks and chews the inside of her cheek. "Too bad. Looks like Peeta's going to have to stick with us a while longer."

"Not if I have my way!" Katniss snaps.

"You always get your way Everdeen," Delly hisses. "'Bout time you didn't."

"No-one asked you Cartwright!" Katniss hisses back.

"Does that mean I get to keep him longer Johanna?" Delly asks like an excited child on Christmas morning. Johanna shrugs and grins at us.

"Seems so," she answers. Delly grins and throws her arms around Peeta's neck happily, pressing a kiss to his temple, causing him to wince.

"Hands off woman!" Katniss yells.

"I think we've established that yelling is getting us nowhere Katniss," I sigh.

"Maybe they'll never release Cornelia and you'll be mine forever," Delly says, pulling him closer to her. She turns his face towards hers and kisses his nose. "Wouldn't that be amazing!"

"That's it!" Katniss screams. "It's kick ass time!"

"Katniss!" I yell but am too late as she leaps over the table and rubgy tackles Delly to the floor. Delly shrieks and both girls grapple on the floor. Johanna shakes her head in irritation and points her gun at Katniss' back. "Katniss! Look out!" I jump up onto the table and grab the nozzle of the gun and pull it down towards the floor just as she shoots, sending the bullet through the floor. I spin her round and kick her in the back, sending her lurching forward and onto the floor.

As she recovers, I make a grab for Peeta and throw him over my shoulder. He yelps in shock, just like he did the day of our first time having sex, and I hold him tighter since he can't brace himself against me. "Katniss, I'll be back, OK?!" I call.

"Yeah!" Katniss replies, kicking Delly in the stomach and pulling her hair. Before I go I grab Johanna's gun and shove it into my other backpocket, beside the empty gun.

"Your going to be alright Peeta, I promise," I say, running out of the back area and through the crowd of dancers. Unable to get through them all, I hide behind a dark alcove and put him down there. We both crouch to the floor and I try and untie his hands. "Fucking hell, who tied these?" I growl, pulling hard on the ropes chafing Peeta's wrists.

"Enobaria did," Peeta answers, struggling to pull his hands free.

"Look, I'm going to have to leave them like that for now and go and help Katniss. Don't move, OK?" I order.

"Yes sir," Peeta replies. I turn him back round to face him and kiss him hard, pouring everything I feel for him into it. I hold his head in place longer than I should have-what with Katniss in trouble and all-but my whole body is screaming just to stay here kissing him forever. But I sigh and pull away, resting my forehead against his.

"I'm coming back, OK? I promise," I tell him.

"I trust you," he replies, leaning in and kissing me one last time. "Now go help her before she gets herself killed." I grin and peck his lips before getting up and running out of the alclove and back through the crowd into the back area. Delly has a hold of Katniss while Johanna is trying to restrain her ankles but is having trouble since Katniss keeps kicking her. I ram myself into Johanna, bringing her to the ground and giving Katniss some room to fight back.

Delly shrieks as Katniss grabs hold of her plait and yanks on it, causing her to let go of her and pull her hand off her hair. Johanna manages to land a punch across my cheek, knocking me off her. Thinking fast, I roll away from her and leap to my feet just as she takes a run at me again. I jump out of the way and she runs straight into a wall.

"Cato! Watch out!" Katniss yells. I turn round and leap out of the wall as Katniss shoves Delly into Johanna, causing them both to hit their heads-Johanna on the wall and Delly on Johanna's head.

"Run!" I shout. "Katniss come on! Go, go, go!"

Katniss clambours over the table and I run around it and push through the crowd to the alclove I left Peeta in. Only once we arrive there, he's not there. "Where'd he go!?" Katniss yells.

"I don't know!" I yell back. The something hits me. "Shit! Where'd Enobaria go?!"

"I thought you took care of her!" Katniss shouts.

"I thought _you_ did!"

"Shit!"

We run back to the back area and realize that both Johanna and Delly are gone. "Fuck!" I yell, pushing my way out the front door with Katniss close behind me. Pushing out the front door we're just in time to catch their car kicking up dust as it drives away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Katniss screams, her voice echoing and travelling for miles.

"Get in the car!" I shout, running to the vehcile. We get in and start it quickly, kicking up dust of our own, starting a useless car chase that'll inevitabley lose.

Which we do.

And we lose him again.

**A/N: Did you really think it'd be that easy to get him back? Nah, there's still a long way to go!**

**Teaser:**

**"Tell us the number," Johanna says, pressing the tip of the gun harder against my temple. I shake my head and refuse to answer. "Tell us the number or so help me I'll shoot you!"**

**"Then what? You'll have no pawn against Cato and Katniss," I reply, shrugging. "Go on, shoot me!" Johanna growls in frustration and I smirk at her. Delly sighs and backhands me hard, making my cheek sting.**

**"Tell her the number!" she snaps, raising her hand for another slap. **

**"I'm not telling you anything," I reply, closing my eyes and preparing myself for whatever punishment they have in store.**


	17. Drowning in a basin

**A/N: Sorry this is a slightly shorter chapter but I wanted to get one out to you guys as soon as I could ^_^**

**Warnings: Beginnings of Mafia's torture, swearing and scenes of a sexual nature.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dreams are written in**_** Italics.**_

Chapter Seventeen-Drowning in a basin

_**Peeta: An abandoned Warehouse: Later that night:**_

"That was too much of a close call!" Johanna declares. "They nearly got him! Good thing you went after them Enobaria or we would have been royally _screwed._"

"It's Katniss!" Delly says. "She's a physcho!"

"And then you almost left us behind!" Marvel says. "Jesus guys we had to take care of Madge's body and you were already out the door!"

"You made it just fine," Delly replies. "Stop whining!"

"If we get the number on Cato's number plate then we can track the car and send someone after it," Johanna says, pulling out her phone and typing something into it. "Can anyone remember the number?"

_'JJF 7689_' I think to myself with a smirk. No-one can remember it and I can't help chuckling softly to myself at their loss. After being dragged to a sex club and being dressed up like a bloody high school kid with no sense of how to dress himself and getting one moment of reprieve with Cato before being caught by Enobaria and dragged back into the car, the Mafia drove for hours, trying to lose Cato and Katniss' car. Once they did they stopped at this old abandoned warehouse and took refuge there. My hands have been freed from behind my back but are tied to two hooks in the wall behind me. Still, I've lost the feeling in them anyway so it's not so bad.

"Are you kidding me?" Johanna snaps. "No-one looked at the number plate?"

"You didn't look at it either Mason," Gloss says. "So don't get on like that to us."

I notice Delly looking at me with her head tilted and a frown on her face. I look back at her with a cold stare, putting on a mask of indifference so she doesn't notice anything. It's useless though because I think she caught the smirk anyway. She nudges Johanna and nods her head in my direction. "He knows," she says. Johanna looks in my direction too and quirks an eyebrow.

"_Do _you know?" she asks.

"What? _Me?_ Why the hell would I know?" I scoff.

"He definetly knows," Enobaria says, tossing a gun to Johanna.

"I don't know what your talking about," I lie.

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about," Johanna says, approaching me and cocking the gun. "What's the number Mellark?"

"Even if I knew, which I _don't_, I wouldn't tell you," I answer. She presses the gun against my temple and leans in so her face is inches from my own.

"Tell me right now, or you'll regret it," she warns.

"I honestly have no idea what your getting at Mason," I reply.

"Tell us the number," Johanna says, pressing the tip of the gun harder against my temple. I shake my head and refuse to answer. "Tell us the number or so help me I'll shoot you!"

"Then what? You'll have no pawn against Cato and Katniss," I reply, shrugging. "Go on, shoot me!" Johanna growls in frustration and I smirk at her. Delly sighs and backhands me hard, making my cheek sting.

"Tell her the number!" she snaps, raising her hand for another slap.

"I'm not telling you anything," I reply, closing my eyes and preparing myself for whatever punishment they have in store.

"Oh fuck it!" Johanna snaps, turning round on her heel and bounding out of the room. I hear water running in the distance before she comes back in."Delly, hold this," she orders. Keeping my eyes closed, I breath through my nose to hide the shakiness of my breathing that breathing through my mouth would expose. Johanna grabs the back of my head before warning, "Last chance Mellark, tell me the number!"

"No chance," I reply.

"Fine, suit yourself. Delly, put it on the floor there. No, _there._ Right, OK, there you go." Someone-I'm assuming Johanna-kicks behind my knees, making me fall to my knees on the ground. "Scared of water Mellark?" she teases.

"Not really," I reply, keeping my eyes shut.

"Let's put it to the test shall we?" Johanna lifts her foot and plants it between my shoulder blades, pushing me forward towards the ground. Since I can't see what's coming, when my face breaks the surface of the water and is pushed right under, it comes as a shock. My eyes shoot open and I stupidly open my mouth, letting the water rush in and choke me. I don't know how long they keep me under but my lungs are burning by the time they do.

"Number?" Delly enquires.

I blink the water out of my eyes and spit some up at her. It hits her square in the nose and sprays out across her face, wetting her cheeks and eyelashes. She growls and pushes my head back under in annoyance. I keep my mouth shut this time and hold my breath as long as I can. When air thins in my lungs I begin to think that maybe they're going to let me die, only to be yanked back up again. I can't tell them the car plate number because who knows what they'll do if they track Cato and Katniss! No matter how many times they push me underwater I've got to stay strong and hold out.

Once I'm pulled up for about the tenth time, Delly sits cross legged infront of the basin of water with a bored expression on her face. I don't know where the others have went but there's no-one else in the room apart from Delly, Johanna and myself by this point. "Number?" she asks boredly. I quirk an eyebrow at her, amused by her irritation.

"What do you think I'm going to say?" I reply. My nose burns and feels like it's clogged with water and my throat stings something fierce but I don't back down.

"This going nowhere Dell," Johanna sighs. "We'll just try something else."

"No! We can get this out of him!" Delly snaps, grabbing my hair and dragging my head back under. This time though, she holds it there herself, pushing my face so far into the basin that my nose gets squished against the bottom.

"Delly!" Johanna's muffled voice barks. "Long enough!"

"Not long enough until he tells!" Delly barks back.

"Your going to kill him!"

By now my mind isn't comprehending what's going on around me. All I can think of is water. Water. Water. Water. Filling my nose, splashing against my skin, flooding my lungs and completely cutting off the ablilty to breathe. Black spots burst in my vision and grow into a mass darkness that's very much welcomed as I fall unconcious in the basin of water.

_**Cato: A motel: 3:00am**_

"Stop pacing, your making me tired just looking at you," Katniss grumbles through her pillow.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I snap. "Who knows what they're doing to him right now while we sit around here doing fuck all!"

"We're no use to him tired and weak," Katniss answers. "Now sit down." I glare at her but conceed, sitting down on the edge of the bed begrudidly.

"Back in the club, Delly says you got arrested," I say, not even looking round at her. "What did you do?" There's a long pause before she answers.

"I don't even remember doing it," she says softly.

"What did you do?" I repeat.

"It says on the report sexual harrassment but I don't know OK because I don't remember doing anything!" Katniss snaps, her tone angry and hostal. Something stirs in me and the simple sentence makes anger flare up inside me.

"Who the hell did you harass?!" I exclaim.

"I don't remember!"

"If you have a report then you should know!" I point out. Katniss sighs and the covers I'm sitting on pulls slightly, indicating she's grasping them tightly.

"I think you know who," she mutters.

"Katniss," I groan, falling backwards on the bed. "I'm sick of judging you when I don't know the full story. But I'm not fond of where I think this is going."

"I don't want to talk about it," Katniss grumbles, climbing under the bed covers and throwing them over her head. "Just leave me alone."

Judging by that reaction it's not good. Not remotely good. Well, what could be good when sexual harrassment's concerned? I've dealt with many people arrested on terms of rape and sexual harrassment but all of them have been pervy street walkers who roamed the streets at night for prey, but something tells me that whatever Katniss did was something different and more deep than that.

Sighing, I get off the bed and lie down on the sofa, closing my eyes and immediately trying to fall asleep so I can wake up as soon as possible and start our search again.

_~xXx~_

_I'm back in my apartment, lying in my bed. It's dawn and sunlight streams through my window, setting a golden hue around the room. The soft material of my sheets caress my skin and I realize I'm naked. Someone shifts beside me and I turn my head to the source of the movement. A smile spreads across my face as I see a body with a familiar blonde head lying beside me with their back facing me. My eyes drink in the sight of him here, with me, not in danger, safe. His soft even breathing tells me he's asleep and I sigh, turning round and gently wrapping my arms around his sleeping form, trying not to wake him._

_His skin is warm against mine and his head falls back against my shoulder, his hair softly brushing against my shoulder. I look at his face and take in his relaxed expression as he dreams. I press a soft kiss to his head and rest my head on his shoulder. Peeta's breathing stays peaceful and content and I'm happy just lying here holding him._

_"Mmm," he suddenly mumbles, snapping me out of my reverie, snuggling closer to me and smacking his lips. I smile and press a kiss to the side of his throat. In response to this he tilts his head back sleepily, making his neck more vulnerable, a silent plea for more. Something tells me he's still half asleep but I kiss the exposed flesh anyway, nipping his pulse point with my teeth and sucking it. Peeta moans in his sleep and I chuckle. I slowly lower him onto the mattress on his back and press my lips against his. By the way his breathing picks up I can tell this has woken him up._

_"Morning," I whisper, nuzzling his neck._

_"Morning," he replies breathlessly. I prop myself up on my elbows and smile down at him. His deep blue eyes sparkle and are hazy having just woken up and his hair is splayed out around the pillow, glowing gold in the morning. _

_"I love you," I whisper, kissing him gently._

_"I love you too," he replies through my lips before kissing back._

_~xXx~_

_**Katniss: Same time: Asleep:**_

_**17 years ago dream flashback:**_

_"Katniss what the fuck did you do!?" Johanna screams, jolting me awake. I'm sitting against a dank wall in an alleyway that smells bad. My best friend is looming over me, yelling at me for something I don't know I've done._

_"What have I done?" I frown._

_There's a blue whirring light off to the right and Johanna swears, looking wildly around for an escape. "Katniss Everdeen?" A new voice asks._

_"Yes," I answer cautiously._

_"Your under arrest for the sexual harrassment of Peeta Mellark, anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law," the person says._

_"Hold on what?" I frown as I'm dragged to my feet and handcuffed. "Johanna what happened?! Where's Peeta?!"_

_"I don't know Kat but I'll find him OK!?" Johanna yells as I'm dragged away. "I'll find him!"_

_"Get off me!" I roar, trying to get out of the person's grasp. "I didn't do anything to him! I would never touch him against his will! Let me go! I need to help Johanna find him!" I'm shoved roughly into the policecar but I continue to scream at them over and over again. "I didn't do anything! Let me go!"_

"Let me go!"

_"Let me go!"_

"Let me go!"

_"Please be silent Miss. Everdeen."_

"Katniss!"

_"I need to find him and see if he's OK!"_

"Katniss wake up!"

_"Peeta!"_

"Katniss!"

I wake up with a scream, flying right into Cato as I bolt upright in bed. He takes the impact, catching me and hugging me tight as I slowly come out of dream mode, shivering and crying. "I didn't do it Cato, I didn't do it!" I cry, clutching onto his shirt tightly and wetting the fabric with my tears. "I didn't do it!"

"Didn't do what?" he asks, rubbing my back comfortinly.

"I would never hurt him!" I sob. "Never, ever, ever! I love him! Why would I hurt him?!"

"But Katniss you were arrested for it," Cato points out.

"But I never touched him!" I yell. "I wouldn't dream of touching him against his will!"

Cato sighs and just lets me scream it out. It's true though, I'd never hurt him. I don't know what happened that night. I woke up in the alleyway, damp and dirty, with Johanna screaming at me for sexually harassing Peeta on our first date. I don't even know where Peeta went that night. I was in jail for a day and a half and he appeared out of nowhere and bailed me out. We don't talk about that night because neither of us remember what happened.

"We need to find him Cato," I whisper hoarsely.

"I know Katniss," he replies. "I know."

**A/N: Ah, I love a good mystery :)**

_**Teaser:**_

_**"I have a feeling that our normal forms of torture aren't going to work," Johanna says, examining her nails and flicking away a piece of fluff. "So we're going to take a different path."**_

_**"A different path?" I frown.**_

_**"Yes," Johanna confirms.**_

_**"A little birdie tells us you used to sell yourself," Delly says. My blood runs cold and my insides churn at the very mention of it. **_

_**"And we're going to bring back happy memories!" Johanna says. I pull on the chains restraining my wrists, terrified of what she means. "The same little birdie tells me that you had a very popular customer." No, she doesn't mean . . . him does she? "And we've tracked him down and asked him to come and help us get the number out of you." The room is suddenly spinning and I have to lean back against the wall to stop myself from falling over. No, she's got to be lying. No, no, no, she's lying, she's lying, she's lying.**_

_**"Hello Peeta," the all too familiar ice cold voice that I still recognize after all these years says. "Miss me?"**_

_**She's not lying.**_

**Uh-oh! Please R&R :D**


	18. Painful past

**A/N: Here's chapter eighteen! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Swearing, OCCness, abuse, sexual abuse and rape.**

**Side note: I JUST WANT TO SAY BEFORE YOU READ THIS THAT I LOVE FINNICK AS A CHARACTER BUT WHAT HAPPENS HERE WAS NESSICARY FOR THE STORY! FINNICK ODAIR IS A LEGEND IN ALL RIGHTS AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!**

Chapter Eighteen-A painful past

_**Peeta: The next night:**_

I sit on the floor, my hands suspended above my head, still attatched to the hooks in the walls, with my head cradled between my knees. My head's pounding after having woken up hours ago after Delly's attempt at drowning me. My shoulders still jump occasionly, coughing up drops of water. My arms are killing me and the shackles are chafing my wrists. Basically, I'm in hell.

I'm just drifting off to sleep again when the door opens and the sound of Johanna and Delly's heels walking across the floor that I've become acustomed to rings out around the room. I hear a crack as I lift my head and rotate it a bit to work the stiffness out of my neck.

"You look like shit," Johanna comments.

"Thanks," I reply sarcastically.

"I have a feeling that our normal forms of torture aren't going to work," Johanna says, examining her nails and flicking away a piece of fluff. "So we're going to take a different path."

"A different path?" I frown, using all my strength to push myself to my feet.

"Yes," Johanna confirms.

"A little birdie tells us you used to sell yourself," Delly says. My blood runs cold and my insides churn at the very mention of it.

"And we're going to bring back happy memories! Of course it did cost me an absurd amount of money to pay for him to come. Had to add up to the cost of a golden trident keychain." Johanna says. I pull on the chains restraining my wrists, terrified of what she means. "The same little birdie tells me that you had a very popular customer." No, she doesn't mean . . . him does she? "And we've tracked him down and asked him to come and help us get the number out of you." The room is suddenly spinning and I have to lean back against the wall to stop myself from falling over. No, she's got to be lying. No, no, no, she's lying, she's lying, she's lying.

"Hello Peeta," the all too familiar ice cold voice that I still recognize after all these years says. "Miss me?"

She's not lying.

Back when Katniss and I were desperate for money, when Jennifer was a baby and Katniss was pregnant with Josh, I sold myself to help us get some income. Most of them were women but there was one man. No, Cato was not the first man I had sex with. It was painful when I did do it with Cato because it had been so long, and basically because it made me remember back then when it first happened to me. Don't get me wrong, I love Cato and I enjoyed having sex with him but that's because he was gentle.

This man never was.

Finnick Odair became a regular cilent. He was very fond of me and it wasn't his sort of thing to me 'gentle' or 'caring.' I think he didn't even know the meaning of the words. They weren't even in his vocabularly. When we had enough money to emigrate, I left with my family without informing any of my cilents that I was going. I basically ran away from them all. I never told Katniss about anyone I went to, not even their names. The whole ordeal is why Katniss doesn't let me work anymore. She feels she owes me for it all.

"Of course, you could tell us the number now," Johanna says. I keep my eyes locked on the floor, terrified of looking up and seeing the man who I still get nightmares of.

"Or you can spend some time with our ol' pal Odair here," Delly adds.

I find myself trembling as I realize what's going to inevitabely happen to me. I promised myself I wouldn't give in and tell them Cato's number plate no matter what they threw at me. "I'll never tell you," I say shakily, finally looking up at them. There he stands, that smirk that's been burned into my mind spread widely across his face.

"Fine, suit yourself," Johanna says, Delly and her turning at the same time and heading to the door.

"Have fun," Delly calls as they shut the door.

I refuse to look anywhere but at the floor. I can't bear to see that cocky smirk and terrifying green eyes again. I find that staring at the floor isn't enough so I shut my eyes tight and try to even my breathing so I don't give away my fear. Why him? I could handle anyone but him. Maybe that's why they got him though, because if there was one person I never wanted to see again in my entire life, it was Finnick Odair.

I stiffen as I hear his footsteps getting closer to 's he going to do? No point asking, I know what he's going to do, I just don't want to admit it to myself. There's a silent pause were all I can hear is my own rapid breathing, when there's a sudden stab of pain up my left knee, causing my leg to fall from underneath me. I've grown accustomed to Johanna or one of the others doing this so I catch myself by landing on one knee, the one that's been kicked. Learning to develop such things like this has been a necessity because it prevents such things like your arms pulling out of your sockets from the shackles. Believe me I know from experience.

A rough hand grips my chin and pulls my face upwards. "You'll stay down if you know what's good for you," he says, his chilling tone creeping up my spine and making me shiver. Panic immediately ensues when memories flood back into my mind of all those years ago when he bought me for the night. "Why did you leave without telling me?" he hisses. I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from answering. Don't give him the satisfaction of answering. He walks around behind me and kneels down and I wince when he wraps an arm round my waist and pulls me against him, feeling his obvious excitement against me. "Giving me the silent treatment huh?" he whispers meancingly into my ear. "It's strange that after so long you still give me an instant hard on."

His words are vulgar, and they always have a way of making my stomach churn in fear. He nips my earlobe with his teeth and I shiver, digging my hands into the cuffs to keep me leveled and sane. His hands travel up and down my chest while he sloppily kisses my neck. His lips are as cold as I remember them and the more he touches me, the harder I dig my hands into the cuffs. "I still have dreams of you," he whispers, one hand moving back up and running through my hair. "Of those many wonderful nights we spent together. Those _long, hot, sweaty _nights." I breathe out shakily and clench my fists. I'm going to have to talk back or I'm going to lose my head or cut my hands off with the damn cuffs.

"Talk about hanging onto the past," I mumble.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay quiet too long," Finnick whispers. Two hands suddenly push into my back and my face smashes into the floor. "You never could keep your mouth shut." He grabs my hips and pulls them into the air so that my knees rest against the ground.

I close my eyes and try to transport myself somewhere else, anywhere but here. I try and think of Katniss but it does little to comfort me as all I can think of is her rough, dominant side, and it makes me even more panicky and nervous. As my jeans are roughly pulled down my hips, Cato comes into my mind.

_'You are so beautiful,'_ he whispers over and over again in my mind. I shut my eyes tighter and hang onto it. Of course I feel the pain of what Finnick does to me but it's dulled by the sound of Cato's voice. Even when the hot tears of pain spurt down my cheeks he continues to speak in my mind repeatedly, comforting me.

Keeping me safe

_**Johanna: Same time: Conference room:**_

"Jesus he's really getting into it," I mutter, looking at the live feed of the warehouse that Finnick and Peeta are currently in. "I didn't know he was so frustrated sexually."

"But Peeta's hanging in there," Enobaria points out. "He hasn't even begged for him to stop yet. He's just sitting there taking it."

"We're never getting the number," Gloss concludes, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Marvel sighs and shakes his head, showing his agreement. I just stare at the spectical on the t.v, trying to formulate a plan out of the nothing I've been given. Delly stands beside me and clucks her tongue in deep thought.

"Why did we have to waste time getting Finnick? We wasted a lot of money doing something I could have done for free," she says.

"You wouldn't have left as scarring a mark as Odair," I say. "They had a history. It's going to kill him when it's over." There's a pause as we all stare at the television screen before Delly suddenly squeaks. "What?"

"You still have Katniss' mobile number right?" asks Delly.

"Yeah," I reply. "Why?"

"Send this footage and tell her and Cato to meet us somewhere or this will continue," Delly explains. "Do you really think they'd ignore that?"

"No," I answer. "Let's do it."

_**Cato: His car: Same time:**_

Katniss' phone bleeps and she pulls it out of her pocket. We left the motel soon after her outburst to continue our search. We haven't spoken much since she woke up screaming but I wish we had of. There's obviously something deeper going on than just a sexual harrassment accusation. I doubt that Katniss is as good an actress that she can make herself wake up screaming, crying and shaking because she had a nightmare flashback of that night. No, I don't think she did anything to Peeta that night, something else happened.

A gasp drags me out of my thoughts and Katniss slaps her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Cato! Oh my god!" she screams, throwing the phone at the front window and burying her face into her knees.

"What!? What's wrong?!" I repeat.

"They're raping him!" she screams at me, tears streaming down her face. My heart drops and I pull the car over before grabbing the phone and looking to see what she means. Johanna has sent her a video message which must have turned off when she chucked the phone. I quickly replay the video, examining it throughly. Oh my god, she's right. Some bastard's raping him! Raping _my_ Peeta! I barely see his face as it's going on but I know he's in pain. There's many ways to hurt him but this is going too far!

"Hello my dear friends," Johanna Mason suddenly says, dragging me out of my plans to kill them all slowly and painfully. "Glad to see you got the video well enough, the is a live feed of what's happening right now. Now here's how it's going to go. You're both going to meet me at the Heavensbee park at nine o'clock tonight or this will continue. We will let this man keep statisfying himself with your poor defenceless little bread boy until he's so torn and broken that he won't ever even want to be touched for the rest of his life."

"They're hurting him Cato!" Katniss sobs, rapping her head roughly with her knuckles. "They're hurting him so fucking much!"

"I'm going to kill them," I mutter. "I'm going to kill them all."

"What do we do!?" Katniss yells at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask. "We're going to Heavensbee park."

~xXx~

_**2 hours later:**_

We're resting a bit before we head to Heavensbee park but I haven't been able to sleep. Katniss is asleep in the passenger seat and I'm lying on my side in the backseat. It was hard enough trying to rest in the motel but that video feed has made it absoloutely impossible to sleep. I saw Katniss down some pills before she went to sleep so I bet they're helping her. Lucky bitch.

_"Cato,"_ a small voice suddenly whimpers. I sit upright at the calling of my name and look around. It takes me a while to realize that it isn't, in fact, a person calling me right here in the car, but a voice coming from Katniss' phone. I scoop the mobile off the floor where I chucked it earlier. I hold it in my hand, waiting for the voice to come again. _"Cato,"_ the voice soon repeats again, sounding just as sad and broken.

On closer inspection I realize the live video feed is still going. The rapist isn't there anymore but Peeta still is. He's lying on his side, beaten, bleeding and broken. His arms are pulled back at an awkward angle as they're chained to the wall and is weeping into the ground. _"I miss you so much," _he whimpers into the ground. My heart clenches and cracks in half at how sad he sounds. I wish I could stop the hurting. I want to end his pain. _"I never told you that I loved you and I should have. I really should have because now I'm scared I'll never see you again. I love you so, so much."_

My eyes blurr and I hold the phone to my chest. "I know Peeta, I love you too," I whisper, closing my eyes and letting the tears fall freely. "And I promise I'm going to find you."

**A/N: I'm sorry about Finnick being the bad guy. It was either him, Gale or Seneca and Gale is already been Katniss' prostitute and I wasn't fond of Seneca being the guy, so it ended up being Finnick. I'M SO SORRY FINNICK! I STILL LOVE YOU!**

**Teaser:**

_**One night. That's all they're giving us with him. It's not like we can have one night each. No. Katniss and I only have one night with him. The **_**same**_** night. Is this their way of being cruel to us? Trying to divide us by making us argue over who gets him? Who gets to spend their last moments with him? No, that's not going to happen. There's only one way this is going to work, and it's not the most favoured option, but it's all we've got.**_

_**We're going to have to share him.**_

_**"How the hell will that work?!" Katniss hisses in the bathroom. "We can barely spend five minutes with each other without argueing, especially when it concerns Peeta!"**_

_**"This isn't how I wanted this to happen either Katniss!" I snap back. "But this is what Johanna and company wants! They've given us this one night in the hope to make us aruge and maybe give up and divide. Maybe then that'll make me just frustrated enough that I'll just give up and free Cornelia."**_

_**"What do we do then!?" Katniss exclaims. "I wanted to spend my last night with him showing him how much I love him!"**_

_**"It won't be the last night!" I snap. "But I know what you mean, I wanted to do the same. Because we're not going to see him after this for a long time."**_

_**Katniss sighs and puts her head in her hands, shaking it. There's a pause before she raises her head slowly with a smirk on her face. "I've got an idea. Something that'll slap their argueing plan right in the face!"**_

_**"What?" I ask.**_

_**Her smirk widens and she asks, "Ever heard of a threesome?"**_

**HA! Extra long teaser for ya! Got you wondering what's happening yet? Hope so ^-^**

**Please R&R :D**


	19. Questioning motives

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry it took so long, here's chapter nineteen! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Nineteen- Questioning Motives

_**Cato: Heavensbee Park: 11:00pm**_

Katniss and I follow the trail through the woods that ends at the main park area. I remember going here as a child, playing with Clove on the slides and the both of us screaming at each other for pushing each other too high up on the tyre swings. Those were happy memories, the type I look bad on when I'm down to help make me smile.

The park is different now though, it's dark and errie, empty and ominous. Katniss is crying all over again, miserabely sniffling and trying to fight back her tears. "Why would they do such a horrible thing?" she whispers.

"I don't know," I reply. "I honestly don't know."

"He's never going to let us go near him again!" Katniss continues. "They've very likely scarred him for life!"

"Let's focus on one thing at a time," I say as we enter the park. A small smile curls up on my lips, despite the situation, at the memories that come back to me related to this park. The happy days. The memories are cut short though when I see Johanna Mason sitting ontop of the climbing tower though, pointing a rifle right at us.

"About time," she sighs. "I thought you'd never come!"

"What do you want from us?!" demands Katniss.

"You know what I want," Johanna replies.

"We're not freeing Cornelia," I say as we approach the climbing tower, stopping at the foot of it and looking up at her.

"Then there's nothing I can do," shrugs Johanna. "Sorry."

"Just stop this!" Katniss yells. "We just want him back!" I place a gently hand on her shoulder and sigh.

"Please don't shout Katniss," I say softly. "You'll attract attention."

"Why should I Cato?!" Katniss snaps, her eyes glistening with tears. Something pangs deep inside me and I actually feel sorry for her.

"Just hang in there OK?" I reply.

"You know what I'm going to do? Since I'm so nice?" asks Johanna. "I'm going to give you two days."

"What?" Katniss and I say at once.

"There's a small motel up the road," Johanna explains. "It's where the Mafia and I are staying. We've moved on from the warehouse. Upgraded you know? Anyway, come with us and I'll give you two days with him. One day rest if you want. Baby him, clean his wounds, whatever the hell you want to do, then the second day can be for whatever the hell you guys get up to behind closed doors."

"How do we know it's not a trap?" I ask.

"I give you my word," Johanna says. "And I always keep my word."

"Why give us any days let alone two?" Katniss questions.

"Because I'm such a good person," Johanna replies. "Plus there's no way of escaping anyway, we'll be keeping the place heavily guarded."

"What happens after the two days?"

"Think about that when it comes," Johanna says.

Katniss and I exchange a look. Two days. With him. It's better than nothing. Plus maybe we'll find a way out together, doesn't matter about the Mafia guarding the place, maybe we'd find a way. In the end the answer was inevitable anyway. There was no way we could say no.

"Fine," says Katniss. "We'll go."

~xXx~

"Room 416," Enobaria says, handing Katniss the key. "Remember, there's no point in trying to escape. We're everywhere."

"Fine whatever," Katniss says before bolting off. I run after her, following close behind up the stairs and round every corner until we reach room 416. Nearly breaking the key in the lock as she opens the door, Katniss barges in and I sigh and lock the door, keeping the key in to make sure no-one can get in. When my back's turned a shocked gasp makes me spin round quickly.

Peeta lies on the floor, as if carelessly tossed there-the fact making my blood boil in pure rage- completely unconcious. Katniss runs round and kneels beside him, pressing her fingers against his neck and wrist. "His pulse is normal," she murmers, swiping a couple of strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Here, let's get him on the bed," I say. "See what we're dealing with." I move around and gently slide one arm behind Peeta's back and hooking the other under his knees, picking him up into a bridal lift and carefully laying him on the bed. I try and hold my emotions back, turning back to my first aid knowledge and going into Doctor mode. "Is there pyjamas or anything in the drawers?" Katniss lurches forward and pulls a drawer open, pulling out a white shirt and cotten trousers and chucking them to me. "OK, we need to change him so we can clean the blood off his clothes, here help me."

"What if we hurt him?" Katniss whispers, wavering uncertainly by the bed.

"He won't feel it I promise," I reply, suddenly worried about hurting him myself. "We just need to work quickly but gently." Katniss doesn't look convinced, but nods anyway. Together we manage to pull his bloody sweat soaked shirt off without waking him up. There's not a lot to be done about the damage, it's mostly bruises and small cuts that are already begninng to scab over littering his torso and back.

"I've got painkillers in my pocket if only he was awake," Katniss says. "I always carry them round just in case."

"In case what?" I ask as we carefully pull the white shirt over his head.

"Headaches," Katniss clarifys. "They used to creep up on him out of nowhere. He always forgets to bring a box with him so I always brought them instead." Once completely changed, Katniss gathers the dirty clothes up and says, "I'll wash these in the bath." I follow after her and wet a small washcloth before going back into the main room and pulling a seat over to Peeta's bedside.

In sleep you'd think nothing was wrong, his face is relaxed and his jaw is slack, his mouth parted slightly and his eyelashes casting small shadows on his cheeks, looking completely content. But the dark bruise under his right eye marrs the thought by looking painful and sore.

"Oh Peeta," I sigh. "What have they done to you?" Remembering the shackles that had restrained his arms behind his back, I take a look at his wrists. Deep cuts slice across the skin-chafed around the edges-and dried trickles of blood drip down along the forearm. Carefully taking his wrist into my hand, I dab at the wound with the washcloth.

A strangled moan suddenly escapes from Peeta and I flick my eyes back up to him to find his eyes fluttering open. He moves to try and sit up but beads of sweat break out on his forehead and he moans again. He must be exhausted.

Leaning forward, I gently press him back against the bed and dab his forehead with the cloth. "Sssh Peeta, it's alright, you're safe now," I whisper softly. Peeta's face screws up in pain and I continue to gently dab his forehead.

"Cato?" Peeta asks, his eyes screwed shut.

"Yeah, it's me, Katniss is here too," I say.

"You have to go," he groans. "Johanna or Delly will come back and they'll kill you."

"Is he up?" Katniss asks, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

I nod and smooth back Peeta's hair with my hand. "No-one's going to kill us," I assure. Katniss approaches the bed too and crouches on the side oppisote me, taking his spare hand and stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"He's right baby," she whispers soothinly. "We're completely safe here."

Peeta squirms for a moment on the bed before opening his eyes again, his gaze flickering between us both rapidly. "Where . . . where are we?" he asks, confused.

"In a motel, we've got two days together," I explain.

"Two . . . days?"

"Don't worry though, we're going to somehow escape," Katniss says. "Until then, we've got this time to spend together. Still, rest for now at least. Your hurt, let Cato and I look after you." Peeta opens his mouth to protest but his eyes droop closed heavily before he can. He fights to open them again but mix the intial exhaustion from the past couple of days, the comforting stroking of the back of his hand from Katniss and my dabbing the cool cloth on his head, he falls deeply asleep again.

"I love him so much Cato," Katniss whispers softly. "I can't bear to see him like this."

"I know," I reply. "I can't either." Peeta turns on his side in his sleep so that he's facing me and I smile before tucking the quilt out from underneath him and throwing it over him.

"Here," Katniss says, standing up and tucking the quilt tightly at his sides. "There we go, nice and cosy." She straightens up and takes one last sad look at Peeta's sleeping form before saying. "I better get back to washing the clothes."

"Katniss," I say softly. "Two days. Sit down."

Katniss sighs and sits back down again. How long we sit there in silence, just watching him sleep, I don't know, but we just sit there until early morning. A lot of the time I find my eyes stinging because I forget to blink and the same thing seems to happen to Katniss as well. I often catch her blinking rapidly after a long time not doing so, and shaking her head before sinking back into her staring.

I think it's around 8:00am the next day when we both start dropping off. Katniss' elbow slipped off her knee and she faceplanted the mattress before jerking her head back up in shock that dragged my attention to the fact we were both exhausted.

"Go to sleep Katniss," I whisper. "You're tired."

"So are you!" she protests sleepily.

"I'm fine though," I lie. "Rest." Her eyes put up a fight to stay open but her fatigue gives in and her head hits the matress again. Sadly I don't last too long either after she had fallen asleep. I try to fight it, widening my eyes and trying to keep them open but in the end I know it's a losing battle, my head slowly lowering to rest against Peeta's thigh before dropping off asleep.

~xXx~

I wake up to soft whimpering and gentle shushing noises. Lifting my head off the bed groggily, I blink the sleep out of my eyes and shake the hair out of my eyes. Before me is the sight of Peeta sitting up against the headboard with Katniss curled up in his lap, whispering comforting words to her.

"Sssh Katniss, it's OK," he says. "It's just a nightmare."

"I didn't do it, you know I'd never hurt you right?" Katniss whispers into his lap.

"I know, I believe you," Peeta replies, softly patting her head. "You don't remember what happened, neither do I. There's in point in pointing fingers at anyone."

She must of had another nightmare. Maybe it's a common occurance? People sometimes suffer from bad dreams and night terrors after a traumatic experience. Maybe this thing that Katniss has supposedly done is the awful experience that causes these nightmares. Looking back on it actually, I do remember Katniss screaming things in her sleep-that's what had woken me up in the other motel anyway-and one of those things was . . . Johanna.

"Johanna was there?!" I exclaim, bolting upright in the chair, making Peeta jump and Katniss yelp and fall backwards off the bed.

"Shit Cato you scared the hell out of me!" she yells, getting up on her knees and resting her elbows on the bed; her face a perfect picture of hatred.

"Johanna was there that night you got arrested wasn't she?" I ask, ignoring her disdain.

"How do you know that?!" she snaps.

"You scream in your sleep Katniss," I deadpan.

"No I don't!"

"Um, Katniss, you kinda do," Peeta says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What?!"

I clear my throat and start yelling, _"'Johanna! Find Peeta! Find him!'_ Sound familar?"

Katniss' face sets into a scowl and she folds her arms. "Yes, Johanna was there."

"Isn't that just a little bit funny?" I ask. "A little bit strange?"

Katniss shrugs and pulls a face. "I don't know," she says. "Probably. Can we not do this? We've only got 48 hours here and we need to form a plan to get out!"

"Fine," I say. "But we're going back to it. And that's a promise." I turn my attention to Peeta and rest a hand on his knee. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite sore," Peeta admits."Actually, _very_ sore."

"Well, we had a look last night and nothing is too badly injured. Your wrists took the worst of it," Katniss explains, taking one of his wrists and showing him the deep marks.

"Yeah, those shackles really hurt," he admits, more to himself than to us, while examining the wounds closely.

"Cato?" Katniss suddenly asks, making me look at her. "Can I talk to you in the bathroom for a moment?"

"Why?" I frown.

"Just come _on,_" she insists, standing up and planting a kiss ontop of Peeta's head. "We'll be back in a minute," she tells him.

"OK," he replies vaguely, still staring at the deep marks on his wrists, as if remembering something important. I follow Katniss into the bathroom and watch her as she locks the door to make it secure. The bath is full of soapy water and is tinted watercolour red because of the blood soaked clothes floating in the water.

Two nights. That's all they're giving us with him. It's not like we can have one night each. No. Katniss and I do have two nights but we're not allowed to spend the time seperately. Is this their way of being cruel to us? Trying to divide us by making us argue over who gets him? Who gets to spend their last moments with him? No, that's not going to happen. There's only one way this is going to work, and it's not the most favoured option, but it's all we've got.

We're going to have to share him.

"How the hell will this work?!" Katniss hisses in the bathroom. "We can barely spend five minutes with each other without argueing, especially when it concerns Peeta!"

"This isn't how I wanted this to happen either Katniss!" I snap back. "But this is what Johanna and company wants! They've given us these two nights in the hope to make us aruge and maybe give up and divide. Maybe then that'll make me just frustrated enough that I'll just give up and free Cornelia."

"What do we do then!?" Katniss exclaims. "I wanted to spend my last night with him showing him how much I love him!"

"It won't be the last night!" I snap. "But I know what you mean, I wanted to do the same. Because we're not going to see him after this for a long time."

Katniss sighs and puts her head in her hands, shaking it. There's a pause before she raises her head slowly with a smirk on her face. "I've got an idea. Something that'll slap their argueing plan right in the face!"

"What?" I ask.

Her smirk widens and she asks, "Ever heard of a threesome?" Her eyes widen when she sees my horrified expression and she says, "No, no, I don't mean _have _one! Jeez, I mean make them _think_ we're having one. That screams 'lookie here! we aren't argueing! we're having_ sex!_"

"Wh-what?!" I repeat.

"You know, make noises, crash a couple of things about, do_ something!_ Then we can use all of tomorrow to plan an escape. They'll think we're basking in the afterglow or whatever," Katniss continues.

"And how are we going to explain to Peeta why we're making weird noises and trashing the rooms?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"They won't be _fake_ noises," Katniss says. "I'm sure we can get a couple of moans out of him too."

"Katniss, I'm lost," I state, folding my arms.

"OK," Katniss sighs, perching on the edge of the bath. "We won't be having a threesome, nothing will be . . . entering anything . . . trust me, I want to see you naked as much as I want to pull down my pants and sit on a porcupine, but that doesn't mean we can't do stuff. You know, like when you're in high school and you do over the clothes, right?"

I look back at a particular awkward incounter with a girl from my biology class in a bar one night and shudder before nodding. "Uh-huh," I say.

"Then we could, like, just jump up and down on that old bed to make it squeak," Katniss continues. "It'd make Johanna crack up. And it'd definetly piss off Delly!" She's getting excited now and I burst her bubble before she runs in there and starts jumping on the bed like a toddler.

"Did you not consider the fact that Peeta does not know that you know about our relationship?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Does it really matter? If it pisses of the mafia it doesn't really matter does it? Plus I'd doubt he'd really care. Both people he loves together-"

"Hold on, love? Where'd you get love from?" I frown.

Katniss frowns too and tilts her head. "He loves you. Didn't he tell you that? Oh . . . no . . . he hasn't has he?"

"What? How do _you _know?" I ask. I mean, I know he said I love you after he was raped but I just thought that was an emotional outburst after being brutally violated. Katniss sighs and pulls on her braid.

"I'm not the only one who talks in their sleep," she smiles. I open my mouth to respond but find that no words come out at all. He really does love me? Like I love him? My heart swells in my chest and find that all I want to do is go back into that room and shower him in affection, telling him over and over again that I love him too. "Wanna do it _now?_" Katniss smirks.

I look at the locked bathroom door and sigh. "OK," I say. "Only for the purpose of annoying the Mafia and showing them they don't own us." Katniss nods in understanding and unlocks the bathroom door. I file out after her and shut the door behind me. Peeta sits at the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Katniss asks, moving to the end of the bed and sitting on the edge beside him and placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"I just . . . I don't know," Peeta replies, a frown etching onto his face before tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey," I say, crouching beside them both. "What's up?"

"Just the . . . _things_ that happened back with them," he mumbles. "I can't shake them from my head."

"Oh baby," Katniss mutters, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. "It's alright. We're going to get out of this and they're not going to do anything to you anymore. You're safe here with us."

"We're right here for you," I smile, squeezing his knee comfortinly. Peeta looks at me, his eyes shiny with tears, and a ghost of a smile crosses his lips. Katniss sees this and smiles softly, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"I know about you two," she whispers. Peeta stiffens and pulls away to look her in the eye.

"What?" he asks.

"She knows about us Peeta," I sigh.

"Did you tell her!?" Peeta asks in alarm.

"No . . . she . . . ah . . . heard us in her office," I answer, looking down at the floor.

"Oh god," Peeta mutters.

"Don't feel bad," Katniss says. "It's OK."

"Katniss I cheated on you!"

"It's fine Peeta, really," Katniss insists. "If he makes you happy then I'm happy." She tips his chin up and presses a kiss against his lips. "All I ever want is for you to happy. All I want." Wow, I didn't think Katniss cared that much. She pulls him back to her for a kiss and I watch as she furiously makes out with him. Like back in the Casino, jealously bubbles up inside me and I clench my jaw in envy. That is until I see Katniss' hand moving in a 'come over here' gesture. Oh yeah, we're supposed to be annoying the Mafia.

Acting on jealously and nothing else, I pull him out of Katniss' grasp and smash his mouth against mine instead. Peeta sighs into my mouth and I smile against his lips, missing the feeling of his mouth against mine. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him tightly against my body while he wraps his arms around my neck.

We both come to the realization that Katniss is still in the room at the same time and pull apart. Peeta turns round to face her, panting from lack of breath and says, "Sorry Katniss." Katniss herself is agape, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"_That_ was hot!" she exclaims.

"What?!" I exclaim in alarm. Well, that is definetly _not_ what I was expecting her to say.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Peeta says as well, tripping over his words in shock.

"You don't think men are the only guys who get turned on by people of the same sex kissing? No, that has to be the single most erotic thing I've ever witnessed before in my life," Katniss replies, jumping of the bed and pressing herself against the wall by the bathroom door. "Do it again!"

A bit unnerved by the fact that Katniss is going to get off by seeing us kissing, I open my mouth to come up with some clever thing to say back when Peeta grabs my head and presses his lips against mine again. Not one to argue, I kiss back, pouring how much I missed him and how much I want to keep him safe into it. Suddenly the fact that Katniss is there doesn't matter, it's just us, together, in this room, showing our affection for each other.

We don't do anything that night. Nothing penetrational and nothing dirty in any way. We actually end up talking. The three of us. Nothing important and nothing with meaning. We just talked about meaningless memories and told random anecdotes for the rest of the day, only pausing when Johanna sent food up to the room.

We all fall asleep side by side on the bed, but when I wake up in the middle of the night Peeta has turned in his sleep and his sleeping against me, his arm slung round my waist and his face resting on my chest. I smile and wrap my arms around him, happy to be able to hold him again.

Something about this arrangement is fishy. Why would Johanna let us be together at all? There's something dodgy about the whole thing, something I hope isn't going to be hazard. Still, tomorrow is completely focused on formulating a plan of escape so maybe we can ponder that later.

I wake up the next morning feeling rejuvenated and refreshed, fully prepared to pull on my thinking cap and start thinking up plans of escape. Peeta is still snuggled against me and I don't have the heart to wake him up yet so I just lie there waiting, playing with his hair and humming softly to myself.

I turn round to look at Katniss and start when I see her sitting on the window sill, her eyes hard and boring into me. I immediately know what's wrong with her. The three of us were lying in that bed and Peeta turned to me in his sleep instead of her. To the untrained eye that could mean nothing but it speaks volumes to her.

She and I both now know that, even though he hasn't even known me more than a couple of months and probably won't admit it, but Peeta loves and takes more comfort in me than he does in her.

And I bet it's killing her.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It's slightly altered from the teaser I sent out but I hope that's OK :D**

_**Teaser:**_

_**"You did this to us!" Katniss screams at Johanna. "It's all your fault!"**_

_**"You don't even know what happened that night do you?" Johanna teases, the smile ever present on her face. Katniss stiffens and Peeta's eyes widen in terror.**_

_**"What? You mean on our first date?" he asks, his voice hard but quiet.**_

_**"Yeah," Johanna replies. "I was there after all, wasn't I?"**_

_**"We were having drinks together! The three of us!" Katniss hisses.**_

_**"Were we Katniss? Were we really?" Johanna smirks.**_

_**I can tell by the look on Katniss' face that she is no longer sure.**_


	20. Five languages and some morphling

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long and sorry it's so short but . . . well I've been busy. Sorry :/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Dreams written in italics.**_

Chapter Twenty-Five languages and some morphling

_**Peeta: That morning:**_

I wake up with the warm feeling of something pressed against my back. When I open my eyes I realize it's Cato and a wave of relief washes over me. His arms are wrapped around me and I can't help feeling safe in his embrace. The water in the bathroom is running so Katniss must be in the shower. Well, that's about half an hour down the drain anway: Katniss takes forever in the shower. When I move my head slightly I realize that Cato is resting his own head against the top of mine, so I stop moving and let him sleep. By the way he's lying down, I'd say he was awake at one point recently but has dozed off again.

As I'm lying there on the bed, Cato's arms suddenly tighten around me and he mumbles my name sleepily. I look up and see that he's still asleep. He must be dreaming. His hands start to lightly move up and down, his fingertips tickling my stomach and making me shiver. I've missed him so much, even though I wasn't captured for too long. I still missed his touch and comfort as if I'd been gone for years. He shifts slightly in his sleep and nuzzles his head into my neck. His lips lightly rest against where my neck connects to my shoulder and sends a spread of warmth through my entire being. I smile and settle back to try and get some sleep, only to be snapped awake a minute later when he begins to sloppily kiss me.

"Morning," he mumbles sleepily, his arms wrapping around my waist tighter and his hands gripping my waist.

"Morning," I reply. "Sleep well?"

"Very well," Cato answers, his lips trailing up from my neck to just below my ear. "Especially since you're back in my arms." A smile spreads across my face and I feel a blush creeping up on me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I answer. I know it's a weak response but it's all I can come up with.

"It's OK not to be," Cato says.

"I know," I mumble, snuggling my face into the pillow. I feel Cato's warm breath on my ear. The feeling sends a shiver down my spine.

"How long does Katniss normally take in the shower?" he asks.

"Um, normally half an hour," I reply. "Why?"

"Because I want you," he answers, his teeth nipping the sensitive skin under my ear, the sensation causing my eyes to roll behind my head. "I've missed my bébé."

"Is that french?" I ask quietly.

"Uh-huh," Cato whispers, his lips enclosing my earlobe and sucking on it.

"That's kinda . . ." I trail off, struggling to find the words.

"Kinda what, _mon amour?"_ Cato asks, his tone teasing. I feel myself heating up and suddenly feel the urge to kick the sheets away.

"Hot," I moan as his hand slides up my shirt and presses against my stomach, sliding up and down, his fingertips just about grazes the waistband of my pants.

"If you like that then I can also speak Italian, Spanish, Latin and Irish. Required to know a second language for the police force," Cato explains.

"So you learnt five?" I frown.

"Mmm-hmm," he hums against my neck, his hands trailing up my sides and pulling up my shirt with them. "_Il mio amore,"_ he says, his voice low, before kissing my neck some more. "_Mi mundo,"_ his hand trails down my back and plays with the waistband of my pants_. "Leanbh."_ The hand creeps under the pants and lightly pinches my ass and I gasp. _"Mea corde micante."_ He moves away from me and lets me roll onto my back on the bed.

Cato kneels up on the bed and wraps his arms around my upper body, pulling me up into a sitting postion and smashing his mouth against mine. A moan escapes my mouth as his tongue wrestles with my own for dominance. I'm still quite tired so I'm a bit more submissive and open my mouth wider to let him taste and explore whatever he wants to.

"You're so hot," he says when we stop making out. His words make me internally groan and I squirm in his grasp as he nips below my ear again.

"And so are you," I reply. Cato smiles and manovers me round and lays me down on the bed on my stomach so I can't see him anymore. "Cato?" I frown. "Cato? What are you doing?"

"Sssh," Cato hushes, rubbing reassuring circles on my back. "You need to relax a bit after what's been happened over the past few days. Sleep some more."

"But I'm not tired," I protest, my eyes already shutting heavily.

"Sleep," comforts Cato. "Sleep." The words are so soft that my body gives in and I completely shut down. Darkness comsuming me and swallowing me up.

~xXx~

_My body is heavy, cold raindrops drip onto my face, making me wetter my the second. I can't move, I'm too tired and it takes too much of an effort to even try to open my eyes. What happened? I was with Katniss, walking past the alleyway then . . . darkness._

_"Where is she?" a harsh voice hisses._

_"By the empty boxes in the ditch of dirt," a different voice replies. "She should be out for at least half an hour. Do you think you can get the job done by then?"_

_"Of course," the first voice states as if obvious. "I'm a quick worker."_

_I want to find out who these people are but my eyes fail to open and my limbs are failing to respond to my commands to move. I'm lying in an awkward position, causing my back to ache as it bends like a bow-I'm obviously propped up against something._

_"Remember, we're going for sexual harrassment, nothing more," the second voice says. I'm not sure if I heard them right so I dismiss the statement. My mind becomes even fuzzy and I'm sliding in and out of conciousness again._

_And I fall into dream land again._

~xXx~

"You did this to us!" Katniss screams, jolting me awake. "It's all your fault!" I take in the scene before me and see my wife standing at the foot of the bed, screaming at Johanna, who's sitting smugly in the armchair in the corner of the room. I push myself up on the bed, only to be enclosed in a protective embrace by Cato.

"You don't even know what happened that night do you?" Johanna teases, the smile ever present on her face. Katniss stiffens and my eyes widen in terror.

"What? You mean on our first date?" I ask, struggling to get out of Cato's arms, my voice hard but quiet.

"Yeah," Johanna replies. "I was there after all, wasn't I?"

"We were having drinks together! The three of us!" Katniss hisses.

"Were we Katniss? Were we really?" Johanna smirks.

I can tell by the look on Katniss' face that she is no longer sure. If I'm honest, I'am no longer sure either. The night is fuzzy, and I can no longer tell what is real and what is not. "Then why don't you tell us?" I ask. My face is nestled in Cato's side, as if he doesn't want me to see something.

"Because I think I'd like to keep that a secret a bit longer," Johanna replies.

"Why?!" demands Katniss.

"Because it's fun to see how irritated you get."

I hear a slap and I struggle to get out of Cato's arms but he won't give in. I whine in protest but he doesn't let it deter him. He only kisses the top of my head and fights my struggles, whispering, "You don't want to look."

"Why not?!" I protest.

"Sssh, it's OK," Cato says quietly. "It's nothing to worry about, just don't look."

"Let me go!" I yell.

"I think we should send your darling golden boy off to sleep again, don't you?" Johanna says, her voice stopping my struggles and making me freeze in fear.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't go anywhere near him with that!" Katniss suddenly shouts. I hear another slap and a _thud_ on the floor, causing Cato to grip me tighter.

"Cato!" I scream in frustration. "Let me go!" Something sharp is suddenly stuck into my arm and I gasp in pain as a liquid is injected inside me. My body immediately slows down, my limbs growing heavy as if weighed down with water. My eyes droop but I fight to keep them open for as long as I can.

The last thing I hear before whatever drug I've been given pulls me completely under is Cato whispering something to me.

"I love you and I'm so sorry."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short and sorry I took so long but as I've said I've been busy. I'm also not sure what the content of my next chapter is so I can't write a teaser. I'm really sorry.**

**Please R&R :)**


	21. Cato and Finnick have a chat

**A/N: 'Ello fellow readers! Here's chapter twenty one for you! I can't believe I'm past the twenties already! :D I've got a big idea coming up in the next chapter so stay tuned ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Twenty-One-Cato and Finnick have a chat

_**Johanna Mason: Five hours later: Three rooms down**_

"I don't trust them," Delly finally blurts out. "I mean, you went in there all guns blazing and stuck the drugs in him! They're definetly going to try to escape now!"

"They'll try," I reply. "But they won't succeed." The five people in the room stare at me warily, tired of not being let into the loop. Poor puppies who are ignorant to what they're supposed to do.

"What exactly did you drug him with Mason?" Marvel asks.

"Just a little something to slow them down," I smirk, putting my hands behind my head and leaning back on the bed. "Just keep an eye on them and make sure you get Mellark back when they escape."

"But what about Katniss and Cato?" Enobaria asks. "They're causing more trouble than they're worth. Can't we not just take them too?"

"No," I state. "That would be no fun."

"Couldn't we just try and torture him until he agrees to free Cornelia?" Gloss sighs, referencing to Hadley.

"Obviously not," Finnick answers for me. "If he's half as strong as Mellark was when trying to get that number off him then we'll be here until the end of the universe."

"Maybe you just weren't dong it right," Gloss shoots back acidly.

"Oh, how naive a response," Finnick chuckles darkly. "Of course I was doing it right you imbeclie. I've fucked that boy so hard in the past I've had him begging for mercy more times that you've touched a girl's breast. I could make him do _anything_ I wanted just like that." He clicks his fingers to emphasize the point and leans back against his seat.

"Like . . . what?" Delly asks.

"Not the time, nor the place to be asking about sexual endeavours," Enobaria sighs. "Seriously Cartwright, sit through a car wash and clean that dirty mind of yours."

"It's not a dirty mind! It's a sexy imagination!" Delly protests. I sigh and roll my eyes, waiting for the argueing to pass over. When it finally dies down, I speak.

"This stuff you've made him do," I say to Finnick. "Anything we can use?"

"Depends on what you're thinking of using it for," Finnick replies.

"Torture mainly. Once Everdeen and Hadley are out of the way again, I need stuff I can use to break him," I explain. "Fears, weapons, memories. Anything. Out of the six of us in this room, right now, you know Mr. Mellark more than the rest of us." Finnick grins at my implications and slips a hand into his jeans pocket. I watch him closely as he pulls a piece of paper out of his wallet-a photograph I think-and holds it out to me. I flick my head at Delly and she immediately snatches it up and gives it to me. Immediately my eyes widen in joy and a grin creeps onto my lips.

Oh, this is perfect.

Everyone else in the room apart from Finnick-who stays sitting in his seat, grinning like he has just won the lottery-crowd around the photograph.

"That's amazing," Gloss marvels.

"It's perfect," Enobaria decides.

"But kind of dark," Marvel adds.

"Brilliantly sexy," Delly concludes.

"And exactly what we're looking for," I smirk, holding the photograph up to the light to get a better look at it. "Yes Odair, I'm glad I called you, you're appearing to become much more useful than just a paid rapist."

"Just doing what pleases me," Finnick replies, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sure you are," I reply.

_**Cato: Same time: Three rooms up:**_

"Is it high?" I hiss at Katniss. I watch as she scoots along the window ledge and clings to the roof desperately. She peers over her shoulder, her back bending slightly like a bow as she does.

"No actually. It's not," she frowns. "In fact, I could jump it from here."

"Right then, you jump it and I'll figure out a way to get Peeta out too," I instruct.

I catch her braid moving as she nods her head in agreement. I turn my back on the window and walk back over to the bed, hearing the dull _thud_ as Katniss' feet hit the ground. Ever since Johanna drugged him-with what I thought was sleeping pills but turned out to be more-Peeta hasn't woken up for the past five hours or so. His body hasn't even twitched or jerked in his sleep, so still that at one point we paniced and thought he had died.

"OK baby, let's do this," I sigh, scooping him up and carrying him to the open window. Just at that moment I hear a shift outside. A door opening and closing about three rooms down. Knowing that the only people on this floor are ourselves and the Mafia, I move quicker and hurry to the window sill. "Katniss?" I hiss outside.

"Yeah?" her voice floats out of the darkness.

"I'm going to gently lower him down to you OK?" I ask.

"OK, I'm ready for it," she replies.

I've just slung his legs out when the door bursts open and Gloss barges in with Delly and Marvel behind him. All three holding guns. They don't even pause before they've fired their weapons at us. I'm not sure who's shot is the one that hit me but if the aim was to kill me then their aim is _way _off as the bullet pierces through my shoulder. Searing pain is all I can register in that brief moment the bullet is inside me and blood immediately seeps out once it's gone through. Thinking I can still maybe get Peeta out, I try and lower him to Katniss quickly as they think I'm bend over, basking in the pain of the wound, but Delly hits the back of my head with the butt of her gun and uses her pointy elbow to hit me up the face, making a grab for the unconcious baker and pulling him back in.

As Marvel hovers over me with a tissue in his hand that I know isn't for blowing his nose, I manage to do one good thing before I'm fucked. "RUN KATNISS!" I scream from my position on the floor. "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'VE GOT US-" The cloth is pressed tightly against my mouth and the smell of chemicals invades my senses and makes me dizzy and tired before the whole scene before me blacks out completely.

~xXx~

_**Two hours later:**_

I come to in a dark room. Well, I say dark, but there's a single lightbulb in the of the room, creating a single, bold spotlight. A man I vaguely recognize from somewhere sits in the spotlight on an old wooden chair, staring at me as if he'd been waiting for ages for me to wake up. A swift inventory tells me I have no permanant damage and that I'm tied to a chair of my own so that I can't move.

"What do you want from us?" I ask immediately, cutting the bullshit and getting straight to the point. The man grins at my forwardness, swiping a stray strand of bronze hair out of his eyes.

"From you? You know already," he says.

"I'm not freeing Corneila no matter what," I repeat, for what feels like the thousandth time, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Johanna told me you'd say that," the man replies. "Finnick. Finnick Odair."

"Cato," I say shortly. "Where's Peeta?" The grin widens and he looks up at the ceiling as if contemplating an answer.

"I'd say somewhere safe but I think you and I both know when to catch a liar in the act," answers Finnick.

"If you've hurt him in any way I swear to god-"

"What? What do you swear _Cato?_ Because, as I'm sure you already know, Peeta Mellark and I have a lot of history. That has involved a _lot_ of hurt. Or has Katniss not told you about how your boyfriend's a _whore?"_ Finnick's toothy grin has a hint of malice now and the words he's speaking dance on my temper like a volcano waiting to erupt. But the malice hidden in the smile now helps me realize where I know this man from.

"You're the one who raped him," I say, my hands clenching into fists by my sides.

"Well, I wouldn't say what Peeta and I have is anything like a rapist and his victim," says Finnick. "I _was_ his first time with a man after all."

"What?" I snap.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Thought not. Brilliant, that means I get to tell a story," Finnick grins, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped infront of him.

"A _story?"_ I scoff.

"One you'll very much like to hear," Finnick elaborates. There's an evil glint in his sea green eyes that tells me that he's telling the truth.

"Fine. Tell it," I say.

"There once was a man from District 4, a very attractive man might I add, who could get any girl or guy he wanted with a wave of his hand," Finnick begins. "He fucked many people, but no-one was good enough. No-one could _statisfy_ _his want._ Poor man lost his hope in ever finding a furfilling fuck until one day he went on a buisness trip to District 3."

District 3. The District Katniss and Peeta went to open the casino that failed. Where they had to scourge for money and where Peeta had to sell himself. I no longer like thinking about that place.

"And one day he was walking down the street when this beautiful sight stopped him in his tracks. Across the road had to be the most undeniably gorgeous being he had ever since before in his life. The man had a baby perched on his hip, a little girl with dark hair who pulled at his blonde hair at every oppurtunity. But the District 4 man wasn't concerned about the baby but the owner of the hip it was attatched to! Early on 4 had learnt that 3 was a place of a herd of dark haired people who didn't know how to live if they tried," Finnick explains. "But this man holding the baby was different. His hair was bright and shone like gold, sticking out in the crowd of darks. 4 couldn't see the man's face but he knew he had to have him immediately. Fuck love at first sight."

I roll my eyes at the latter sentence and struggle to get out of the ropes some more. I have caught up on where this story is going and I really don't want to hear it.

"Then he turned around and 4 nearly died! The vibrant hair fell in careless waves over a pair of bright blue eyes that could charm the pants off of a nun at first glance, and the strong, chiseled jawline was so defined 4 could practically feel himself running his tongue along it. This man was so unbelieveably sexy that 4 thought he was going to die and go to heaven but sadly, there was nothing he could do but watch the man walk away down the road with his daughter again," Finnick explains.

"I don't need to hear the rest," I say. "I know what you're going to tell me."

"I don't care. Before I shove you back out to Katniss, I want to make you suffer a bit," Finnick replies before continueing. "But that night, when he ordered an escort out of saddness, on his doorstep appeared the golden boy from earlier. 4 couldn't believe his luck, but he certainly wasn't going to waste it. He made that boy cum so many times that night he lost count. He was even more appealing underneath him, writhing as he came undone but silently crying because it was obvious he didn't want to be there. 4 didn't care though. 4 was just happy to be able to have his hands on his body.

"After that night, 4 made sure to return to 3 at least twice a week to order his golden boy back to his room. He'd have a new form of torture planned each night: handcuffs, candlewax, at one point, even a _whip._ 4 never tired of making the boy beg for mercy and making him scream. It was fun because he was the one in charge, and that boy belonged to him. No matter what."

"He'll never be yours," I hiss.

"Oh, you think so?" Finnick chuckles. "Try and stop me from making my mark on him." He stands up and I thrash about some more against my bounds, wishing dearly I could get out and beat the shit out of this man until he was the one begging for mercy. But I wouldn't show him it. As he heads towards the door, he stops and turns back. "Good luck with the future Mr. Hadley. Katniss is at your car. Free Cornelia or you'll never see the golden boy again."

Something is suddenly injected inside me and the room spins as I fall unconcious once again. Only this time I wake up on the grassland outside the motel, early morning rain dripping down my back and my head screaming in pain. As I sit up I realize that they must be gone. There's no way they'd stay and wait until I wake up.

Oh Peeta, will I ever stop failing you?

**A/N: Found out a bit more about how Finnick and Peeta met in 3 but what's this magical photograph that the mafia are excited about? You'll have to wait and see to find out!**

**Teaser:**

_**Click. Click. Click. The camera keeps clicking relentlessly, flashing behind my closed eyes as my body is used like the muse to a physchopath. He keeps telling me to open my eyes but I can't. I'm too scared to. Because that's what I'am. A coward. I always have been.**_

_**"He truely is delicious," the stranger says as another flash appears behind my eyelids following the all too familiar click.**_

_**"I told you, didn't I? Something to die for."**_

_**"If only I could see those eyes you raved about."**_

_**"Open your eyes Peeta," he orders, his voice hard and bordering on angry.**_

_**I don't though. I don't do as he tells me. I refuse to become Finnick Odair's puppet.**_

**Ooooh, what's this happening? Hope I've got you curious! ;)**

**Please R&R! :D**


	22. Puppet on a String

**A/N: 'Ello, 'ello guys! I've been writing all day! I just couldn't stop! ^_^ Came out good on your side though because I got another update done! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Rough sex, unconsented touching, blood, gore, torture, and scenes of a sexual nature. *CHAPTER KIND OF DARK***

Chapter Twenty Two-Puppet on a string

_**Peeta: 14 years ago: Finnick Odair's apartment**_

I bury my face into the duvet as the pain rips into me, my still slightly virginal tightness stretching to accomidate Finnick's fingers as he shoves them inside of me while keeping a hand planted on the middle of my back to make sure I stay bent over on the bed on my hands and knees.

"Fuck baby you're still so tight," Finnick groans, moving his digits around quicker to ready me faster. The hand on my back slides up to my hair which he roughly grabs and tugs on to move my head so he can lean over me and bite my neck, adding another hickey to the collection already there. He pushes my knees further up the bed as he removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue, determined to get some sound of enjoyment out of me. I've tried faking it before but he can somehow tell when I'm putting it on. I wish he wasn't so demanding. It would make everything so much easier. "Come on babe, if you don't start enjoying this I might have to get the straps out again," he warns.

A shudder runs through my body at the mention of the straps. Two for ankles, two for wrists, leaves you spread eagle on a bed and completely vunerable and uncovered. He's put me in them before, and I'd rather that be my only experience of them.

As he buries himself deep inside me, I yelp in pain, the sound causing Finnick to moan and grab a tight hold of my hips. He immediately begins to thrust, amplifying the pain to a point where I don't even feel it anymore. My body just jerks with his movements, past caring about what's being done to it, my hands trembling as I fight to keep myself upright in the position he demanded. As he thrusts, one of his hands slides off my hip and rests lightly on my ass where he idly rubs circles as he reaches his peak. He smacks me as he climaxes and I wince as his seed fills inside me with a loud shout and wish I could go and have a shower immediately.

"We're not done yet golden boy," Finnick says teasinly, flipping me round onto my back on the mattress. "You haven't finished yet."

"I'm good," I say, moving to get up. He doesn't let me though, just pushes me back down again and holds me there.

"Oh no you're not," he says. He grabs my manhood, causing me to gasp as he slowly runs his hand up and down it, and grins evilly. "You will _always_ finish when with me." He licks a trail up my stomach and latches his mouth onto one of my nipples, his tongue swirling around the hardened peak and gently biting it. The overwhelming sensations rips a moan from me before I can stop it and he smirks, his hand mercilessly pumping me as he sucks on the other nipple as if trying to make it fair. To get it over with faster I try and think of Katniss, which helps considerably as I reach my climax faster.

When I think it's finally over Finnick clamps his finger over my tip, making me whimper in almost pain. "Say it to me," he whispers into my ear before running his tongue along the shell. "Tell me what you need."

I shut my eyes and exhale through my nose, thinking I can maybe escape his demand but all he does to treat my slience is nip the sensitive skin below my ear that always propels me forward during sex. "I need to cum," I whisper quietly.

"What?" Finnick grins, running his finger over my tip, teasing me.

"I need to cum," I repeat.

"What was that?"

Unable to take it anymore, I break down. "I need to cum Finnick! Let me cum _please!"_ Finnick grins and takes his hand off me before biting my bottom lip and pulling it out towards him.

"Then cum you little whore," he says, sucking on my lip as I cry out and cum all over the both of us. He grins and pecks my nose. "Come on, let's clean you up dirty boy." I roll my eyes as he leads me to the bathroom and sits me on the edge of a bathtub. I noticed he went suprisinly fast today, as if in a hurry. He still has me for another, like, nine hours. He did ask for the whole night. I watch tiredly as he wets a washcloth and rubs it on my chest, cleaning any trace of semen off of my body. "We have a visitor coming, so we need to have you nice and clean."

"A visitor?" I question.

"A very important visitor," Finnick corrects.

~xXx~

Click. Click. Click. The camera keeps clicking relentlessly, flashing behind my closed eyes as my body is used like the muse to a physchopath. He keeps telling me to open my eyes but I can't. I'm too scared to. Because that's what I'am. A coward. I always have been.

"He truely is delicious," the stranger says as another flash appears behind my eyelids following the all too familiar click.

"I told you, didn't I? Something to die for."

"If only I could see those eyes you raved about."

"Open your eyes Peeta," he orders, his voice hard and bordering on angry.

I don't though. I don't do as he tells me. I refuse to become Finnick Odair's puppet.

This special visitor, he's a photographer. An old friend of Finnick's who was looking for a new muse. Apparently Finnick has been talking me up to him so much that he wanted to come and have a photo session with-and I quote- "The boy made of gold." I almost flipped out, almost went on a rant about how there was no way in hell I was doing anything for this stranger before I remembered that Finnick is my best customer and that I need his money if I want to save my family. Katniss is already working two jobs, I need to pull my weight.

Finnick knew I didn't want to do this, was afraid I'd protest, so his friend and himself have set up the one thing I never wanted to become as the shoot.

A puppet.

My arms are suspended from the ceiling in wooden, awkward angles, by thin pieces of thread tied around my wrists and elbows. I can't move them, Finnick made sure of that. My exhaustion from earlier as caused my knees in bend inwards under my own weight anyway so nothing had to be done with them, just needed the thin pieces of thread. The black jeans they've put on me seem to be have been made for a tweleve year old as they hug my form way too tightly and I feel like they're going to rip if I bend over (if I could!). At least they let me wear my own white shirt that I came here in, even if it is left completely open and wearing nothing underneath. Even if I didn't want to, I can't escape it. I'm his puppet. Finnick's puppet. The whole of District 3's bloody puppet!

The camera clicks again and my body begins to cramp.

"Where did you find such a treat?" the photographer asks excitedly as if talking about a box of chocolates at the corner shop.

"Believe it or not mate, he's a prostitute," Finnick replies, the smirk in his tone causing my head to hang farther.

"Really?" his friend gasps.

"Uh-huh. $10 an hour. Not bad huh?" replies Finnick. I know $10 an hour isn't much but beggers can't be choosers. I'm lucky he's still paying me at all.

"Fuck, I didn't know they did 'em like this," his friend says. It's demeaning how they talk about me as if I'm not in the same room as them.

"They don't," Finnick answers. "I just got lucky. He can also handle abuse. Sort of."

"Why do you always get the perfect ones Finn?" I can feel the presence of the photographer below me as if kneeling down. The click goes off again and my mind gets closer to commiting suicide because of the sound. A cold hand rests against my cheek and I flinch, wishing the scrutiny was over already. The hand trails farther back into my hair and runs it's fingers through it. "So bright. So out of place for here. Oh I'm glad you let me photograph him Finn!"

"Anytime you want him, he's yours," Finnick chuckles. Finnick speaks as if he's my only cilent, as if I don't have other people to worry about when he's not here and back in 4. He talks as if . . . he owns me.

"Is that so," the friend says, his breath tickling my face at how close he is to me. "I think I might take you up on that offer."

"You should. He begs like a bitch in heat," Finnick chuckles. My eyes fly open on their own accord to glare at the bastard, his friend gasping and snapping photos wily nily now my eyes are open. He smirks at my irritation and, just to spite him, I shut my eyes again.

"Very stubborn," the photographer notes. I grit my teeth together to prevent myself from saying something rude back at him. I doubt Finnick would appreciate it and you never annoy someone who can get his hands on any S&M product he wants whenever he wants.

"Uh-huh," Finnick replies, slipping his arms round my waist and pressing his body against mine. I turn my head away from him and wish he didn't pay me as much as he does. Maybe if he was a bad payer I could have dumped him ages ago. "Just the way I like it," he says in low voice. I hear another click and I accidently groan, throwing my head back in irritation. Finnick chuckles and presses a kiss to the hollow of my throat before backing away and letting his friend snap away.

"Have you considered giving him to Thread for a couple of hours?" the friend asks. "I think he's looking for someone to pose for an ad for his dating site."

"Really?" Finnick asks, sounding thoughtful.

You know what? Screw it. "No," I say.

"What?" Finnick asks.

"No," I repeat. "I'm not doing it. It's pointless. I'm an escort Finnick, not a fucking camera kitten! You buy me, you fuck me, that's how it goes! If I had my way you'd be paying more just for making me do this. Actually, I _should_ be making you pay more!"

The silence that follows my rant is defeaning and I wish I could have just kept my mouth shut. Finnick is always silent when he's pissed off. I've learnt that the hard way, believe me. The silence stretches on and the only thing I can hear is my own breathing as I panic. It's soon broken though as hand comes down on my ass hard and I lurch forward, exclaiming in pain as my hair's grabbed and I'm pulled backwards into Finnick's chest, a couple of the threads tearing in the process. He wraps his arm around my neck, cutting off my air supply and pulls me close.

"You will do as I say," Finnick says slowly in my ear, as if talking to a child. "Because you're _mine._ And if you don't," the arm tightens around my neck, "Well, I'll have to punish you won't I? Understand?" I gasp an affirmation, my hands pulling on his arm to try and loosen it. "Good," he grins, kissing my temple.

"Stay like that a moment," the photographer says and takes a photo with his camera. _Click._ "Beautiful."

_Click. Click. Click._

"Because you're _mine."_

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

_**Present:**_

My eyelashes brush against the material around my eyes, tangling together as they fight against the lack of room as I blink. My back aches as I sit in the chair, telling me I must have been sitting here for a while, and my head is throbbing. Nothing good can come from this. Last I remember Katniss was shouting at Johanna and then someone drugged me. I don't know how long I've been out but my neck is stiff so it must have been a long time.

"Morning sleepy head. Well, I say morning, it's eleven o'clock at night." My body stiffens as the all too familiar voice creeps down my spine like a tendril of ice. Finnick.

"Well, thanks for the wake up call," I reply drily.

"You're welcome," Finnick purrs. I move to get off the chair but can't move. My hands are bound behind the chair. I struggle against the bonds but stop as it begins to burn against my skin, must be ropes. "How are you feeling kitty?" I scoff at the question and roll my eyes behind the cloth around them.

"Where's Cato and Katniss?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Oh, straight to the point. Always were very forward weren't you little kitty," Finnick teases.

"Shut up and answer the question," I snap, suprising myself with how scared I'am of Cato being in danger. A sharp sting explodes across my cheek and my head jerks to the side. I flex my jaw and spit out blood.

"Don't talk to me like that," Finnick sighs exasperatedly. "Don't worry about the both of them, they're fine. Far away from us now."

"You didn't hurt them did you?" I ask quietly.

"No, I promise," he replies. "And when haven't I kept my word?"

"Uh, these handcuffs won't chafe, this is the last smack I promise, OK I won't touch you there anymore, I don't know how to be rough, you're mine-" Finnick grasps my chin and pushes it shut so that I can't finish the sentence.

"You _are_ mine," he says slowly.

"No I'm not," I whisper.

Finnick kisses the corner of my mouth and I jump, trying to pull away from him. It's futile though as his hand holds onto me tightly. "I'm going to make you mine," he whispers back.

There's a sudden silence and I use it to thrash around, trying to loosen the ropes. As I'm doing so the blindfold is suddenly ripped off my eyes and I squeak in suprise to the sudden light. My heart begins to race as I can take in my surroundings. Pinned all over the walls everywhere is photos of me. As the puppet. I never saw those photos after that man took them. All I knew was that they were on everysingle playboy magizine in the entire district within the week. Katniss found them on the newstand. I didn't tell her the truth about them, I just said I got some extra money to do the photos. She wasn't happy about it but that didn't matter. Johanna shot her hormones the next week. After that she was _very_ happy about the photos.

"My little camera kitten," Finnick says from somewhere behind me. There's even the ones with Finnick in them on the walls. His arm hooked around my neck and his lips pressed against my temple, a possessive look in his eyes.

"Why do you still have these?!" I exclaim.

"I'm nostalgic, you look unbelieveably sexy, why _wouldn't_ I keep them?" Finnick asks. A tip of a blade presses against the back of my neck and I gasp, freezing rock solid. "I mean, you _did _run away from me. I needed something to remember my kitty by."

"Don't call me that," I reply.

"What would I rather call you then? Babe? Baby? Hot stuff? Sexy? Sweet dear fuck of mine?" Finnick questions in a patronizing tone.

"I'd rather you call me nothing at all," I mutter.

"But you're mine kitty. I need to call you something," he teases, pressing the blade harder against my neck-enough to draw blood.

"What do you want me to do? Beg for mercy? Oh please Finnick, don't slit my throat and end all of this bullshit?" I ask.

"When haven't you begged?" Finnick asks. "You begged like a bitch every single time I fucked you." I shudder at the thought. "No, this knife isn't to slit your throat with. It's to mark you with to make you officially _mine._" My eyes widen and I thrash against the ropes some more in a panic. Finnick sighs and lightly kisses just below where the blade currently sits before roughly jerking it outwards. A blinding shot of pain bursts across my neck and I yelp, my eyes watering as he drags it downwards to stop at the collar of my shirt. It doesn't take me long to figure out what he's marking into me.

An 'F'

By the time he's finished my skin is caked in blood and my neck is screaming. My cheeks are soaked with tears. Not so much from the pain but more so from the fact that this is him marking me. Making me officially his. I'll now always have that letter carved on my person whether I like it or not.

"I know, I know it hurts," Finnick coos as if talking to a child, rubbing my arms and kissing my wet cheeks. "I'm sorry baby. But there's still one more thing that needs wrote."

"What?" I ask weakly, scared to lift my head because it might irritate the inflamed skin of my neck. His hands come round my neck and rest on my chest, the knife in the right one catching my eye and making me swallow hard.

"The 'O' has to go somewhere," he says. "No room on your neck though."

"Where then?" I frown. Finnick kisses my cheek again and grins against it, his hand sliding downwards until it rests just below my navel. I panic and struggle, lifting my hips off the chair and thrashing as he pulls the hem of my shirt up to uncover the area.

"Right about here," he whispers into my ear, tracing the blade around my navel teasingly.

"Please don't," I whisper back, fresh tears burning down my cheeks.

"Don't be scared baby, it's OK, I'll be gentle. It will be over soon and then you can be mine forever," Finnick croons.

"No," I whine through gritted teeth. "I'll _never_ be yours." The knife digs into my skin and I cry out, silenced by Finnick's lips as he kisses me quiet. I whimper through his mouth as he drags the blade round in a perfect circle below my navel.

"Don't you see little kitten? You'll _always_ be mine. You escaped me once but you're never going to escape again," Finnick says. "I'm going to make sure of it."

I close my eyes and exhale shakily. _I wish I never met you Odair. I wish I had of let someone else take the job the night you called. Most of all, I wish you were Cato._

"All mine," Finnick hums, tracing a finger around the 'O', inflicting a twitch from me as he grazes a sensitive spot.

Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. I damn that word to hell.

I belong to no-one.

Except Cato.

Because I love him and I just hope to God that he's OK and that the Mafia haven't hurt him because that's all I have right now.

Hope.

**A/N: Bit dark I know but I warned you guys at the start! This story is going to be a bit dark from here on out I guess. I hope that's OK :)**

_**Teaser:**_

_**Something has changed. A shift in my perception. Did Johanna spike my drink? She must have . . . He looks different. I don't know what's wrong with me but it's making my middle throb uncontrollably and makes me want to do nothing more than to throw him onto the kitchen table and make hot sweet love to him. I've never felt this way before . . . He's suddenly so appetizing. Maybe I've drank too much? Or have I? **_

_**Johanna was the one who ordered the drinks . . .**_

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R! ^-^ **


	23. And that's a promise

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter twenty- three!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Unconsented touching, scenes of a sexual nature**

Chapter Twenty-Three-That's a promise

_**Katniss: Next morning: Middle of nowhere**_

"We've ran out of _gas?!"_ I exclaim. "How can we have ran out of gas?!"

"It happens when you drive too much without topping it up," Cato replies, climbing out of the car.

"Well I know _that_," I sigh, getting out too. "What do we do? There doesn't seem to be a gas station for miles!" Barren land stretches into the distance in every direction and the sun is beating down relentlessly like a bitch.

"I don't know, there's no signal," Cato frowns, holding his phone up in the air. "I think we're going to have to walk."

_"Walk?!"_ I yell. "_Walk?!_ I don't walk!"

"Looks like we're going to have to," Cato replies, slamming the car door and beginning to walk down the road. I watch him go for a moment before sighing out following him.

"Why can't the sun go away," I whine as we walk, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. "It's too hot!" Just as I speak the sky darkens considerably and it begins to rain. "I didn't mean like that!" As the rain continues to beat down on us, Cato stops and sighs.

"We have to go back," he says.

"What? Why?" I frown.

"Because I don't want to get loaded with the cold tomorrow," says Cato. "And I have a feeling you're the type who stays in bed all day with a hot water bottle and a blanket while your darling husband makes you chicken soup when you're ill." I glare at him and sighs, folding my arms.

"No," I answer unconvincinly. Cato raises his eyebrows at me and I narrow my eyes. "Fine, OK, whatever. And Peeta makes the best chicken soup!"

"Uh-huh," Cato replies, turning on his heel to face back the way we came. The rain is getting heavier and I feel my hair matting to my head. "OK, we'll sit in the car until it passes over then try and find a gas station."

"Sounds like a plan," I answer.

~xXx~

I groan and wring my hair out in the car. "I wish I had my hairbrush," I moan. Why did it have to rain? This is just wasting time! At least when we were trying to find the Mafia before we had a vague idea where to look but now we're stuck in the car, in the rain, out of gas with no idea where we're heading. This truely is awful.

"I think your hairbrush is the least of our worries," Cato replies. I want to glare at him but I've lost the will to bother anymore.

"I know," I sigh, letting my hair go. While I'm watching the rain run down the window pane Cato's phone bleeps. I ignore it, thinking it's probably that Clove woman trying to contact him again.

"Katniss, what the fuck is this?!" he exclaims. God, what's his problem now?! I turn around and jump as his phone is being held right up at my face. Pushing his hand back, I squint at the screen. What the hell? Why has the Mafia sent Cato those Playboy photos Peeta did back in 3? What could they gain from them?

"They're photos Peeta did for Playboy when we were in District 3," I answer. "I don't know why they'd send you them."

"Katniss, this doesn't look like the sort of thing Playboy would do," Cato says, frowning at the photo.

"No, no, it is," I frown. "They were in the magizine and everything."

"Who took them?"

"I don't know, I never asked."

"There must be something behind it or else they wouldn't send it," Cato says. "How could you not ask about this though?! Look at him! Seriously, he looks broken!" I take the phone off him and sigh, looking at the phone closer. I just considered it an angle. Weird, sexy puppet kind of thing but now that I look at it properly Cato has a point. There's only about five photos were he has his eyes actually open, the rest they're closed in, on a closer look, can only be identified as fear, digust and embarassment.

"Ok, fine, maybe you're right. I just never thought to ask!" I say. "The next week was when I changed! Well, when Peeta said I started changing! I couldn't tell right from wrong even if I tried after that. My GP says I've shot my hormones somehow, that's when it started, the very next week after the magizine came out. I stopped being cohearant about _anything_ after that."

"How can someone shoot their hormones anyway?" Cato scoffs. "I've never even heard of that before!"

"Well, my GP said it, so it's what happened."

"Tell me about it," Cato says.

"Why?"

"I'm curious and we got time," Cato shrugs. I sigh and turn back to the window, staring out into the rain again.

"Fine. Here's how it went."

_**14 years ago:**_

"'Another drink Katniss' she said. 'You'll be fine' she said. 'You won't get drunk,' she said," I slurr to myself as I push into the house. I stumble over the doormatt on my way in and I swear, shutting the door and going to the living room. "Yeah, well Johanna, look at me now!"

"Katniss is that you?" Peeta calls from the kitchen.

"Uh-huh," I reply, following his voice into the kitchen. "I'm back!"

"Well I've almost finished making dinner," Peeta says. I turn around and jump when I see him. Something has changed. A shift in my perception. Did Johanna spike my drink? She must have . . . He looks different. I don't know what's wrong with me but it's making my middle throb uncontrollably and makes me want to do nothing more than to throw him onto the kitchen table and make hot sweet love to him. I've never felt this way before . . . He's suddenly so appetizing. Maybe I've drank too much? Or have I?

Johanna was the one who ordered the drinks . . .

I wrap my arms around him from behind and rest my chin on his shoulder. "What'cha making?" I ask.

"Just some lamb stew," he shrugs.

"You've got spots of gravy on your apron," I snigger, pulling at the material.

"Well I think that's the purpose of the apron," he replies. I continue pulling at the material of the apron, fascinated by the way it hugged his form perfectly. I smile, slipping my hands into the apron pockets.

"It looks really good on you," I say.

"Katniss are you OK?" Peeta asks.

"Yup!" I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I insist.

"Uh-huh," he answers, unconvinced.

"I'am!"

Jennifer begins to cry and Peeta sighs. "Will you stir this while I go and check on her?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure," I reply, dropping my hands uselessly to my sides. "Are you sure you don't want me to do it?"

"No, no, it's fine. Don't want to stress you and the little one," Peeta replies. I frown, momentarily confused before he quickly kneels down and kisses my stomach.

Fuck, that's right, I'm pregnant.

I didn't drink any alcohol!

Then . . . what's wrong with me?

_**Present:**_

"I didn't mean to hurt him in any way after that!" I cry. "It's not fair! People keep thinking I did it purposely! I didn't though, I swear!"

"You say . . . you were with Johanna?" Cato asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Well isn't she just appearing around everywhere!" he exclaims, leaning back in the car seat. "OK Katniss, if my hunch is correct, then it isn't your fault. She's obviously done something to you."

"You think so?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do," Cato answers, flicking through all the photos they sent. "Hold on, what's _he_ doing there?!"

"Who?"

"Finnick Odair," he says, holding the phone up to me again.

"_Who?_" I frown.

"I spoke to him before I came back to the car," Cato says. "He's the . . . man who raped him in that video they sent us."

"What?!" I yell. "What the fuck is he doing there?! That was over fourteen years ago!"

"Odair bought him for a night when he was selling himself," Cato explains. "And every single night he was in 3 after that."

"No!" I gasp. "You're kidding right?!"

"_No,_ why would I joke about _that?!"_ Cato replies. "No, I'm serious. He told me the whole thing to length. Maybe he made Peeta pose for these photos and are now using them against him?"

"There's no way he'd do that though!" I protest.

"Fourteen years ago, how bad was the money?" Cato asks.

"At it's worst," I reply.

"Then do you really think he'd dump a cilent?" Cato questions.

"Oh . . ."

"Yeah."

Cato sighs and runs a tired hand over his face. "Look, we might as well just get some rest while we can," he says. I nod dumbly and curl up on the seat, resting my head on the window.

"OK," I whisper, listening to the rain like a lullaby. As my eyes grow heavy and I feel myself drifting off to sleep, I make a silent prayer that Peeta is alright. "I'll do anything," I whisper under my breath. "Just let him be safe."

Let him be safe.

_Please._

_**Peeta: Same time: Mafia headquarters:**_

I lightly trace the 'O' with my index finger, fighting back tears at what it means. There are now two marks on my body that represent Finnick's ownership over me. It's not that I believe that two intials marked into myself mean anything but a lot of people would. People will look at it and think I'm his. My other hand cups the back of my neck, wondering if the 'F' is noticable. Maybe I'll have to wear turtlenecks for the rest of my life.

At least I've gained enough room has to not have my hands tied up anymore. Finnick untied me half an hour ago when he went to get a wet cloth for the blood. Everytime I complete the circuit of the 'O' I twitch, the top of the letter being a main point of pain, but it doesn't stop me from doing it.

"Embracing it are we?"

I glare at him through my hair, not stopping the circling of the 'O'.

"You'll learn to accept it," he grins, walking behind me and pushing my head forward to wipe the blood off my neck. "Cartwright's jealous." I scoff and roll my eyes. "Wanted to put a 'D' on you somewhere. Wouldn't let her though, I'm not sharing you with anyone."

"Oh how thoughtful," I say sarcastically.

"Glad you understand baby," Finnick says, walking back around infront of me and dragging the washcloth along my jaw as he goes. "I knew you would."

"I understand nothing," I reply.

"'Course you don't," he says. "Who would you rather have then? Crazy blonde chick or me?"

"I'd rather have Cato," I answer quietly. I'm slapped across the cheek, causing my head to jerk to the side and make my neck cry in protest to the sudden movement.

"Wrong answer," Finnick growls. "I'll ask again. Who would you rather have?"

"Cato," I repeat, glaring at him defiantly. Another slap.

"Who would you rather have?" he repeats.

"Cato," I answer through gritted teeth. Slap.

"Who?"

"Cato." Slap.

_"Who?"_

"Cato." Slap.

"Who?" Finnick asks for what feels like the thousandth time.

"You're not going to break me Odair," I hiss. "You'll never see me break again." Finnick growls before grabbing me by the shirt and slamming me against the wall. I wince as my head hits the concrete hard and my back scratches up it as he pushes me up so my feet just barely touch the ground.

"Is that so?" he asks. "We'll see."

"I'm serious. A plea for mercy will never pass these lips again," I hiss at him, waiting for the next blow. It doesn't come. I risk opening an eye to see what he's doing, startled when I find him staring at me intently.

"You've changed," Finnick says, lowering me back to the floor.

"Well it has been thirteen years," I reply.

"You're more confident," he muses.

"I'm really not," I answer. "It takes a lot of bullshit to bring it out."

"It looks good on you," he says. "Reminds me of that outburst you had the day these photos were taken. That little outburst of confidence that reminded me that you weren't as meek a mouse as I thought you were."

"And you nearly choked out my air supply because of it," I reply. Finnick grins and wipes the air out of my eyes.

"Oh that was just a reminder of whose in charge," he grins, his hand slipping down along my jaw to tip my chin up to look him in the eye. "You had a habit of forgetting."

"Yeah, there was a reason for that," I say, pressing my head back against the wall as his face gets closer to my own.

"I'm sure there was," he replies, pressing his lips against mine before I can respond. I struggle against him as he presses his body against mine but he just grins against my mouth and grabs my wrists, holding them against the wall. I contemplate kicking him where the sun don't shine but decide against it as there is no form of escape from the room and it would just make him angrier.

"Your face hasn't changed though," Finnick whispers, pressing wet kisses down my neck. "And I can't wait to find out if you body hasn't either." His hand slips under my shirt, his finger tracing the 'O' just as I had done minutes ago. "So pretty and all mine," he whispers. "Mine forever."

Oh Odair, how wrong you are. Even if I never see the light of day again, I will never be yours. And that's going to be proven when Cato finds me and kicks your ass.

And that's a promise.

**A/N: I'm sorry I can't do a teaser but it's late and I have school tomorrow.**

**Please R&R! :D**


	24. Working from the inside

**A/N: Wow, I'm taking a lot of attention into this story aren't I? LoL, I've just been teaming with ideas as of late. Question: If, when this story is completed, would my readers read a sequel if I wrote one? Just wondering because I've been considering a sequel, even though there's still a long while to go with this story. Let me know, OK?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Unconsented touching, scenes of a sexual nature, drug use and physical abuse. Also implied rape.**

Chapter Twenty-Four-The workers on the inside

_**Peeta: Couple hours later: Same room**_

"Peeta," a voice hisses. "Peeta wake up!" My eyes slowly open, responding to the demanding voice. My vision is fuzzy, laden with sleep, and I have to shake my head to clear it, wondering who's talking to me.

And nearly clear six feet when I see Madge Undersee standing infront of me.

She immediately plants a hand over my mouth as she sees my state of shock and presses a finger to her lips. "Sssh," she whispers. "Don't scream, don't shout, you can't attract attention or they'll find me." I frown at her but nod. "I can't stay long, I just wanted to check on you. Make sure Johanna hasn't hurt you too much." Her eyes flick down at the letter on my stomach-revealed from my shirt shifting up slightly in my sleep-before returning to meet my gaze. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I didn't mean for it to go this far."

"But Marvel and Gloss killed you!" I say, my voice muffled by her hand.

"No time to explain," Madge whispers, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I can assure you though that Katniss and Cato are safe. They didn't hurt them too bad. Cato got shot but they took care of that when he was unconcious so that he wouldn't die before freeing Cornelia. They're both safe. I don't know who you're more worried about at the moment but they're both fine."

"Thank you for telling me," I whisper.

"It's my job right? I'am the snitch after all," Madge smiles. "Also, I'm sorry about Odair. It was Delly's idea to call him in and it's my fault they know about what you did in 3. I didn't know they would track him down and manage to get him to come here. He does care about you though . . . in a twisted, sick, perverted way. Still, I know who you want to be with, even if you fully haven't realized yet yourself."

The question of stay with Katniss or go with Cato still hovers uncertainly in my mind. One way or another. Right or Left. A or B. I keep trying to think which would make me happier but I honestly have no idea.

"Cato and Katniss are currently stranded outside 12," she continues to explain. "Johanna got the technition Rue to plant a bomb on the gas tank so that it would make the car explode when Katniss tried to drive it when the Mafia had Cato but it's OK, Rue's on our side. She planted a dummy bomb that'll just dry out their gas quicker. She's on her way right now to explain the situation to them and how they're going to have to switch cars. Johanna thinks she's going to clean up the wreckage. Don't worry, we're not all bastards. Don't trust anyone else but Rue and I though unless I clear it with you and give them OK, OK?" I nod dumbly, trying to consume all the sudden knowledge. "Don't fret Peeta Mellark, we'll get you out of this yet." With that she kisses my cheek and hurries to the door, peeks through the silt and then hops out, leaving me alone, dumbfounded.

What just happened? Isn't Madge supposed to be dead?! I could swear to god I heard a gunshot back in that club. Did she somehow escape it? Or is she just a frigment of my imagination? Have I already gone delirious from being trapped in here for so long? If I'm already hallucinating then I'll be hitting my head off the walls by the end of the week, screaming and begging for a strait jacket.

"Were you talking to yourself little kitty?" Finnick asks, appearing in the suddenly fully opened doorway.

"Well, no-one else to talk to," I reply, still not fully taken on the thought that Madge is actually alive. "And sometimes I need expert advice."

"The thoughts of yourself is not the advice of an expert," Finnick states matter of factly. "Your mind will go with what it wants and not with what's best for it." He enters the room and hands me a cup of water.

"You haven't put anything in this have you?" I frown, eyeing the water warily.

"Nope, I promise," Finnick answers. I continue to stare at the water, not trusting his word at all. I look up from the clear liquid and jump slightly at the intensity of the look he's giving me. As if he's planning something.

"Can't they ever send someone else now a days to give me food and water?" I ask, sipping the water slowly. "Even Delly would be better than the relentless staring."

"Aw, come on, admit it. You love it," Finnick grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's wonderful wondering what's going through your head while you relentlessly stare at me," I answer sarcastically, downing the rest of the cup.

"Well, if you really want to know what I was thinking," says Finnick. "I was wondering how long the viagra in the water will take to kick in." I choke on the remaining water residue and almost throw up.

"You said there was nothing in it!" I exclaim, hitting my chest with my fist as I cough.

"These handcuffs won't chafe, this is the last smack I promise, OK I won't touch you there anymore, I don't know how to be rough," Finnick rythmns off, closing the door and locking it. "You said so yourself."

"You gave me viagra though!?" I exclaim in horror. "Isn't that a bit far?!" Finnick just grins in response and shakes his head, crouching infront of the chair I'm sitting on and tracing the outline of my pants with his finger.

"I know how you can get awful stage fright when put under stressful situations," he says, his fingertips sliding shallowly underneath the material of the waistband. I squirm away from him but he just yanks me back towards him. "So I decided to help. Look, it's already working."

I refuse to look at the part of my anatomy he's talking about. Believe me, I can feel it working. "Go to hell," I snap.

"A couple of things you should know about me baby. One:" Finnick says, grabbing my wrists pulling them round behind my back. "_All_ handcuffs chafe. That's the fun part." I hear a chink and a cold metal presses against my wrists and my eyes widen when he pulls back with a grin. I completely freak again, struggling against the sudden restraint and falling off the seat and onto my face. Finnick chuckles and crouches beside me on the floor. "There is _never_ a last smack." To prove the point he hits me hard, making me wince and bite my lip to prevent myself from crying out. "I will touch you where-ever I want to, whether you like it or not," he says, his hand creeping under my shirt and tickling the spot under my ribcage: the area I'd asked him not to touch. It's a sensitive area that sends a jolt down my body, causing my hips to buck involuntarily. "And I have been rough my enite life."

"You disgust me," I mutter.

"Aw, did I hurt the poor kitten's feelings?" Finnick pouts, dragging me into his lap despite my protests.

"Shut up," I reply. Finnick places his hand at the side of my face and rolls my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. He runs a finger along my pulse point, like a vampire mapping out it's victim's most juicy artery.

"What did I say about talking to me like that?" he asks, his mouth ghosting over my skin.

"We're going around in circles now," I mutter. His lips enclose my pulse point and I fight back a groan as he sucks on it. He nips it with his teeth, his hand sliding down to rest on the tie of my pants. I kick my legs to get his hands off me but he holds fast, slipping his hand underneath and pressing it against the medical-induced bulge in my underwear.

"I think you're ready," Finnick sing songs in my ear. I throw my head back, hitting him square in the nose, and scramble away from him. It's difficult, since my hands are behind my back, but crawl away as fast as possible. A hand grabs my ankle and I shriek as my foot is pulled from underneath me. I hit the ground hard, my face smashing into the floor and making trickles of blood begin to leak out of my nose. "Oh bad kitty," he chastises, tugging on my foot and pulling me toward him slowly. I'm too tired and in too much pain to protest anymore so I just let him pull me.

A groan of pain escapes me as my face scrapes over a jagged piece of floor and scrapes right down my cheek. He pulls me back into his lap, cradling my face and wiping the blood away with his thumb. "Are you OK baby?" he asks.

"Do I _look_ OK?" I retort as more blood seeps out of my nose and begins to ooze out of my cheek.

"Still look stunning to me," Finnick grins with a wink, making me roll my eyes. "Here, I'll take care of it." He grabs the washcloth, which had been sitting off to the side, and mops the blood up with it. "Any harder and it would probably have been a break."

"Wouldn't be the first time," I reply, wincing as he prods it gently.

"Oh _yeah._ I remember that," replies Finnick. "But that, as is now, was your fault."

"To get away from _you_," I mutter. "Therefore was your fault."

"Technicalities," he replies, continueing to wash away all traces of blood. He grazes a spot where I'm ticklish and my nose twitches, causing a shot of pain to shoot up it. "Whoops, sorry. Here, let me help make it feel better." Finnick kisses the top of my nose and returns his hand to it's orginal position. I close my eyes and breathe in and out, deciding to stay calm and let him do what he wishes. Then it will be over and maybe he'll let me go to sleep for a bit, I'm _exhausted._

Maybe I'll be blessed with a dreamless sleep and be able to avoid the nightmares.

_**Cato: Same time: Car outside 12**_

"So your name is Rue?" I frown, eyeing the little sprite in the back seat of the car curiously. She just appeared out of the rain with enough gas to fill up the car with. Katniss had screamed when she saw her, thinking it was an axe murder or something, but I knew we'd have to let her climb in. It's still pouring rain and she only looks about tweleve.

"Yeah," the girl replies, blowing a stray of wet hair out of her eyes.

"Are you OK?" Katniss asks, snatching the blanket I gave her earlier off the floor and handing it to the girl.

"Uh-huh," Rue nods.

"What's a little girl like you doing out round these parts in the rain?" questions Katniss.

"Madge sent me," she answers.

"Madge is dead," I frown.

"No, she's not," Rue replies. "She faked it. Someone on the inside saved her or something. I don't know the details and I don't have a lot of time."

"How can we trust you?" I ask. Rue's eyebrows knit together in a frown and she bites her nails while she thinks. I watch her carefully, ready to react in case she pulls out a pistol or something like that.

"I brought you gas?" she says. "And I didn't plant a bomb below the car to blow you sky high like they wanted me to." Katniss sighs and crosses her arms.

"How do we know you're not just saying that though?" she replies. "You could be a spy sent to document our every move!"

"She has a point," I put in. "I'm a detective, and that sort of stuff happens all the time." Rue sighs and returns to biting her nails. I don't understand how she thought she could just waltz over here with a full tank of gas, say that a deceased person sent her and expect us to believe her. The perfect story for a spy, unbelieveable yet slightly believeable when explained a certain way.

"I could tell you about the golden boy," Rue suddenly says. Katniss leans into the backseat until her face is inches from the little girl's and I peer round her to stare at her too.

"The who?" Katniss asks.

Rue shrugs. "I don't know who he is but Madge says he's significant. Finnick calls him 'Golden Boy' but I don't know enough about _who_ the guy is exactly. He's being held apparently in the 'top secret' area of headquarters. Limitied Access. I'm not allowed around there, I'am just the technition after all."

"What can you tell us about him?" I ask.

Katniss frowns and looks round at me. "Who is it? Who's 'Golden Boy'?"

"Peeta," I answer, prompting the brunette's eyebrows to shoot to her hariline before she spins back round to Rue.

"Tell me everything you know, tell me _now_." Katniss hisses, voice dropping an octave on the last word, scareing me more than it does the little girl.

"I don't know much," Rue admits. "Except that he's kind of beat up and belongs to Finnick."

"What do you mean _belongs_ to Finnick!?" I exclaim.

"Madge said he did some District 4 tradition," Rue explains. "I did some research on the way here and it said that if a 4 male was attracted to another male-since being gay isn't the most commeded thing in 4-then you have to claim who you want."

"_What?!_ That's bullshit!" Katniss exclaims.

"It's true though," Rue insists. "Madge told me. All you need is a knife. You mark your intials into any part of your attraction's body. In Golden boy's case, nape of his neck and just below his navel."

"That's . . . that's _sick,_" I say, my hands balling into fists. "So he's got that man's _initials_ on him?!"

"Yes," Rue nods. "Why? Who is Golden boy anyway?"

"Doesn't matter," Katniss says through gritted teeth.

"You can trust me you know," Rue insists. "I'm on Madge's side. Your side. She's working from the inside out to try and save Golden Boy." I raise an eyebrow in silent question and she nods. "I mean it, me, Madge, and the other person on the inside are all trying to achieve it. It's going to be difficult but I think we could do it."

"Can we help in any way?" Katniss asks.

"Yes," Rue says. "There is."

"What?" I ask.

Rue sighs and hands me the gas. "We need to switch cars, I've got one parked right behind you. Plus," she looks from side to side, peeking out the window. This little girl can _drive?_ "We've got a _lot_ of talking to do."

**A/N: Still no next chapter preview, sorry, but I hope this chapter was OK :)**

**Please R&R :D**


	25. The past has caught up with us

**A/N: Hola amigos! Here's chapter twenty five for you all! (I can't believe we're five chapters away from **_**thirty!**_**) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.**

**Warnings: Sexual content, unconsented touching, swearing, implied rape and certain sexual activities.**

Chapter Twenty-Five-The past has caught up with us

_**Peeta: That night: Same Room (i.e: cell)**_

"Urgh," I groan, shifting my head slightly on the floor. My head hurts and my body's aching. I blink rapidly to clear my vision but end up giving into exhaustion and close them again. Something is tingling up and down my spine but my mind is too fuzzy to try and figure out what it is.

"You sore little kitty?" Finnick suddenly says. His voice should alarm me but I'm too tired to care. His presence is starting to become too familiar for my liking.

"Go to hell," I mumble. I note that my arms are no longer behind my back, they're resting by either side of my head, causing me to realize that the tingling on my spine is Finnick's fingers dancing up and down my back.

"Aw, tired too," he coos, the finger dance changing to soothing circles. My eyes threaten to drop again but I refuse to let them. Knowing that he is right here beside me is unnerving, especially to just fall asleep again with. There's been plenty a time back in the day where I'd wake up covered in more semen than I had fallen asleep with or to find myself in a compromising position that enabled him to pleasure himself while I'm dead to the world.

"Yes, so let me sleep in peace," I mumble back, shifting on the floor to make myself more comfortable-quite a difficult feat due to the fact I'm on hard, cold ground. Finnick only smiles and pets my hair as if grooming a cat.

"Sweet dreams kitty," he whispers, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I'm too tired to protest against it so I just sigh and feel my eyes droop again. I fall asleep completely to the feeling of his hands ghosting over my face in gentle caresses.

_**Finnick: Same time: Same place**_

I watch Peeta fall back to sleep, running my fingers through his hair as he does. It looks like liquid gold and feels like silk between my fingers. Even after all these years, I still remember he can't resist me stroking his hair. I used to do it to get on his good side, especially after doing something particularly bad. It even made him purr once. Such a shame it only happened once.

When Johanna called me and asked me to come back to the Mafia because they needed to break Peeta Mellark, I was ready to come back in a heartbeat. I didn't have a price, I was already out the front door when she offered to give back my trident keychain. Still, I wasn't going to say no to getting the keychain back as well was I? I was worried in case he had changed-it has been thirteen years after all-because for all I knew he could have gotten fat or something but he hadn't. He looks exactly the same.

I hook my finger under his collar and pull it down slightly, smirking at the 'F' that sits carved into his skin. I had always wanted to mark my intitals into him but couldn't because you're not allowed to do things like that to escorts (_apparently_). The skin around the letter is inflamed, adding to the effect that he was marked by _me_. He _belongs_ to _me._ Not to that stupid Katniss or dumbass Cato. To _me_.

Peeta shifts in his sleep, turning his head away from me and smacking his lips. I pull his head into my lap, studying his peaceful expression carefully. He's so hard to resist, even now when asleep. I just want my hands on him all the time, making him scream just like old times. My hands itch to touch him even when he's asleep.

I graze my knuckles lightly down his cheek and smooth the hair out of his eyes. Peeta smiles sleepily and leans into the caress, very likely oblivious to the fact it's me doing it to him. He's so cute when he's sleeping, like a little angel. "My little baby," I smile, hooking my arms under his and pulling him up to sit in my lap. His head falls back tiredly and leans against mine, enabling me to hear his gentle snores more clearly. I keep him upright by hugging his chest, keeping his back pressed against my chest. "I've missed you little kitten. No-one has ever matched up to you, ever." Something tells me I should feel crazy talking to an unconcious boy but the feeling's not coming. Some of my most exhilerating conversations with Peeta have been when he's asleep, when he can't talk back.

"So beautiful," I whisper, nuzzling my nose into his neck. "And all mine." I tug his shirt up, grinning into his skin at the sight of the 'O'. Wow, that never gets old. I trace it over and over again, unable to keep the grin off my face. "Mine, mine, mine." I love how he twitches every time I reach the top again. I lightly run my finger over the seam of his pants, remembering back to when I jerked him off half an hour ago, wishing he was awake so I could do it again while at the same time wishing he'd stay asleep because he looks so hot while sleeping.

"Do you mind?" Peeta suddenly whispers sleepily. I start slightly but tighten my arm around him.

"Not at all," I whisper back, nuzzling my nose behind his ear.

"I'm still tired," he whines, slapping my hand away and leaning forward. I roll my eyes and sigh, tracing the 'F' on the back of his neck and inflicting a shiver from him.

"Then go back to sleep," I reply, pulling his head back onto my shoulder.

_"No,"_ he protests, struggling against my hold on him. God, why does he have to be so stubborn?

"Sssh," I coo, pulling his legs over the side of my own and leaning against the wall. "Go to sleep." Peeta weakly fights it for another couple of minutes before his body slumps tiredly against my own. "There you go." His eyelashes brush against my neck and I swallow a giggle at how ticklish it feels.

"You're insufferable," he mutters quietly.

"You love it," I reply, bracing my arm behind his back to cradle him like a baby.

"No, I really don't," Peeta replies, letting his eyes fall closed again. I know he's not sleeping as when I return my hand to where it previously was he slaps it again.

"Don't make me handcuff you again," I growl, lightly slapping his lower back. Even though causing him a bit of pain can be an incredible turn on, I think his wrists are chafed enough from over the past couple of days. "And I really don't want to do that." I press a kiss to his damaged wrists, making him wince.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you don't," Peeta says sarcastically. "I'm sure you're not itching to get them back on me again."

"There's many a thing I wanna do," I reply, running my hand down his thigh. "But sadly, no handcuffs . . . for now."

"Well you'll just have to wait because I'm about ready to pass out," he replies hotly, moving to climb off me. I sigh and yank him back. He stumbles and nearly bangs his head against my own as he falls back into me. His awkwardness makes me grin and I manouver him round on my lap so he's sitting ontop of me, both of his legs enclosing mine.

"You don't have to do anything," I say, trailing a finger down his chest and stomach. His muscles contract under my touch and he squirms away. I laugh and hug him closer to me, running my palm down to cup his ass.

"Please let me go," Peeta murmers, his breath brushing against my ear.

"Why should I?" I ask back.

"Because it's uncomfortable," he answers quietly.

"Aw, poor baby," I tease. I squeeze his backside, basking in the gasp it rips from him, and groan as he rubs against my arousal as he tries to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Please don't," he almost whimpers when I slip my hand under his pants and stroke the delicate skin of his upper thigh. He shudders in response.

"Sssh, it's OK," I whisper. "I'll be gentle."

"No you won't," Peeta replies.

"OK, I probably won't," I admit. "But it's not my fault I've missed you so long."

"Some perverted nostalgia you have," he mutters, pushing his palms against my chest to push himself away. I wait until he's pushing hard enough and let go, laughing as he falls backwards and lands on his back, his legs lying spread eagled before me. His yelp of shock makes me grin and I grab his ankles, pulling him back towards me. I hook my fingers under his pants and pull them down, every inch of skin revealed wetting my apetite more and more. He kicks in protest and I sigh, climbing ontop of him and pinning him to the floor.

"Get off me," Peeta whines, trying to push me away again. His fatigue wins out though and his head hits the floor with a gentle thump.

"You're so sexy," I murmer, trailing a hand down his side and kissing him on the lips. He turns his head away and huffs, blowing a stray hair out of his eyes.

"Just get on with it so I can go back to sleep," he mutters, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly.

"Fine," I sigh, sucking his earlobe into my mouth and running my hands over his body.

God, I love him so much. Sometimes I wonder how my life would have turned out like if he hadn't of moved to District 3 and became an escort. I also sometimes wonder what driven such a beautiful boy to take up such a degrading profession . . .

_**Katniss: Fifteen years ago: District 3 Grocery Store**_

"Momma!" Jennifer coos, tugging on my hair as I examine the fruits at the end of the store. "Momma! Momma! Momma!"

"What sweetie?" I ask, patting her head as she sits in the trolley seat.

"Momma!" She repeats, grinning up at me. I sigh and roll my eyes. Ever since that became her first word it's all she has said. It's beginning to get irritating. Peeta grins at my irritation and bumps me with his elbow.

"You OK?" he asks.

"Yeah," I sigh, looking at the very few ideas in the trolley. "How much more can we afford?" Peeta counts up the ideas on his fingers and frowns.

"Not much," he answers. "Maybe we should have used a basket instead of a trolley. It looks so empty." I shrug helplessly and stop Jennifer from eating her hair. "Did you eat anything this morning?"

"No, we didn't have anything," I reply, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Right, OK, we need to get you something to eat. It can't be good for the baby," Peeta says. He walks down the aisle and turns right, persumably to find some discount food. I chew the inside of my cheek and rest a hand on the baby bump. We're going to die, all of us. We're going to starve to death and there's nothing we can do about it. And it's all my fucking fault.

"Excuse me?"

I turn around and frown at the woman smiling at me. Her black hair is tied up in a tight bun and she carries her shopping in the crook of her arm-the full basket making me burn with envy. We don't know anyone here, so I instinctivly lift Jennifer out of the trolley and hold her close to me, worried about what this woman wants.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"That man you were just talking to, who is he?" the woman asks. My frown deepens and I tighten my hold on Jennifer.

"Why do you ask?" I ask back.

"You don't see a lot of blondes around here," the woman explains, putting a hand on her hip. "He's obviously not from around these parts. So, how much did he cost?"

"_What?"_

"That man. He's obviously an escort, right?" The woman questions.

"Huh? _No._ He's my _husband!"_ I exclaim. She quirks an eyebrow at me in disbelief before shaking her head.

"_Sure,_" she says. "Of course(!) I'm sorry, some confidentially thing right? Should have known. Meh, it was worth a shot."

"What? He _is_ my husband!" I protest as she turns around and walks away.

"OK, whatever," the woman calls back as she leaves the aisle. Peeta returns moments later with a couple of tins of discount lamb stew. My mouth still hangs open in horror from the previous couple of minutes. He oblviously puts in the tins in the trolley and smiles at me.

"Momma!" Jennifer repeats, tugging on my hair.

"You OK?" Peeta asks, tapping my chin with his hand to close my mouth.

"Uh . . . yeah," I lie, setting Jennifer back into the trolley seat.

"You sure?"

"Uh . . . uh-huh."

_**A week later:**_

Anything to save the kids. Anything to save the kids. Anything to save the kids. The words dance around in my head like an unwanted mantra. He took the suggestion so well. I thought he'd be disgusted in me, disappointed even, but no, he's taken the idea on board.

Anything to save the kids.

Our second child isn't even born yet and he's already worrying about him as well as Jennifer. I'm ashamed to say that I had written off this child's survival as soon as I'd discovered I was pregnant again. I didn't have an abortion though, Peeta was excited about having another child, especially when we found out it was a boy. 'One of each,' he'd said excitedly. Getting an abortion would be like kicking a puppy and throwing it outside during a thunderstorm so I decided to wait. We're poor enough, I'm still quite sure that I'll suffer a miscarriage. We're lucky if we get a meal a day. Any food we do salvage mostly goes to Jennifer but Peeta makes sure I eat as well. I'm worried about him though, he hasn't eaten in two days at least.

The front door opens and shuts quickly, jolting me awake from my nap on the sofa. I put Jennifer down to sleep three hours ago and practically passed out from exhaustion. Peeta comes into the living room and lifts my feet off the sofa so he can sit down before putting them onto his lap.

"Did she . . . accept you?" I ask quietly. He stares blankly into the distance for a moment before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, she accepted me," he answers.

Miss. Coin is an infamous woman in District 3, most commonly known for pimping out men and women. She doesn't do it against their wills though, no, apparently they're too _sophisticated_ for that. She likes it better when they come to her and beg to be accpeted.

We sit in silence and I fiddle with my thumbs, biting my lip and fighting back tears. "I'm sorry," I finally manage to croak.

"It's not your fault Katniss," he replies, still staring ahead of himself, unblinking.

"What do we do now?" I whisper. Peeta chuckles sadly and shakes his head before finally turning and smiling weakly at me.

"We get on with it."

_**A year later:**_

Jennifer's face crinkles up in an expression of distaste as she puts her dummy in her mouth. We've been trying to wean her off them by putting this clear stuff on them that is apparently disgusting and makes children stop sucking dummies. Josh sleeps in the pram, happily sucking his untampered with dummy. My son was born two weeks early and it was close call on whether he'd survive or not. Mostly because of my lack of proper nutrition during the pregnancy and only starting to eat properly again during my last two months before he was born.

And that was because of Peeta's money.

I barely seen him for the first couple of weeks Coin sold him to people. The money he was-and still is- given for each job is phemonial, not even including tips. I made a complaint though, telling her that I wanted to see my husband more, so she only makes him leave twice a week, three times if it's a large enough payer who wants him.

"Look Momma!" Jennifer grins, tugging on the hem of my dress and pointing across the road. "It's Dadda!" I follow her finger to where she's pointing and sigh tiredly. It is, indeed, Peeta-his blonde head lights up the whole crowd of darks around here-but he's with a cilent. I think this guy's a big spender, I'm not sure. I can't see their faces, just their backs as they're facing away from me. The cilent has bronze hair which is more of a District 4 thing than District 3. Maybe he's on holiday? His arm is wrapped possiessively around Peeta's waist as if they're a dating couple-the very thought making me bubble over with jealously and hatred for the bronze haired man.

"Who's 'dat?" Jennifer asks, pointing at said person.

"That's just a friend of daddy's," I smile, ruffling her hair. She looks confused for a moment before nodding happily. "Come on, let's go home."

_**Present:**_

My phone suddenly explodes in song, making me jump out of my skin as it vibrates against my backpocket. I pull it out, looking at the caller ID. It's Jennifer. I examine the occupants of the car-Cato's lying fast asleep in the backseat with Rue cradled in his arms. Satisfied that they're dead to the world, I flip the phone open and hold it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I say.

"Mom! Where are you?!" Jennifer screams down the phone. "We've been at Auntie Prim's for days now!"

"Did you get through?" Josh asks.

"No dickweed I'm having a conversation with the voicemail!" Jennifer snaps sarcastically.

"Don't talk to your brother like that," I hiss. I normally couldn't care less about what my children called each other but I haven't been myself as of late. Peeta used to tell them both off constantly for swearing to themsevles or at others.

"Where are you mom?!" Jennifer exclaims.

"Honestly?" I ask. "No idea. But don't worry, I'm fine, just stay with Primrose for a couple more days."

"What about dad?" Josh asks. An image comes into my mind of both of them hunched over the one mobile and listening to my responses on the speaker.

"Your dad's . . . fine too," I lie. "He's with me right now."

"You're lying," Jennifer says instantly.

"What?" I frown.

"Your voice goes all funny when you're lying," Josh clarifys.

"What's happened dad?!" exclaims Jennifer. "Oh my god has he died?!" My eyes widen in horror at the assumption.

"No!" I reply. "Of course not! What would make you say such a horrible thing?!"

"Mom we haven't seen either of you for days!" Jennifer replies. "Why do _you_ think we'd say such a horrible thing?" I sigh and shake my head. Both of them actually thought that their dad was dead? I feel so guilty having to keep them in the dark like this. "Oh my god one of them have came back haven't they?!"

"Who?" I frown.

"One of the . . . _cilents_." She whispers the last word, trying to not let Josh hear. I told Jennifer about what her dad did when she was old enough to understand. I've been meaning to tell Josh as well but I've been so busy recently because of the opening of the District 12 Casino.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"One of the _who?_" Josh hisses.

"Hush up a minute," Jennifer hisses back harshly. "I've been thinking of that thing you told me when I turned fifteen. About . . . ah . . . dad. And I've accepted it and learnt to live with the fact that he had our best interests in mind. But I remember . . . when I was little . . . I saw something."

"What did you see?" I ask cautiously, suddenly very worried.

"Remember that day you told me that dad walked into a door and got a black eye? Well, I knew you were lying to me, even as a kid, and sort of wanted to figure out what had happened," Jennifer explains.

"When was this?" Josh asks.

"You were only a baby, now _ssh_," Jennifer says. "I used to think that what I saw the next night was just a weird childish dream I had had. But recently, since dad and you have been acting funny, I've been second guessing it."

"What did you see?" I repeat.

"A man. Hitting dad. I had a nightmare and wandered downstairs looking for either you or dad and he was standing in the doorway with some man. I dunno, he had orange hair or something . . . could be passed off as bronze I guess. They were talking, well, it looked like argueing. He slapped dad before kissing him-"

"_What?!"_ Josh exclaims.

"I'll explain everything in a minute Josh!" Jennifer snaps. "And threw a wad of cash at him. He said, 'You'll always be mine and I'll always find you.' He's come back hasn't he?" I don't give my daughter enough credit for her cleverness. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

I can't answer her. Even though she is right I can't tell her so. "Just stay with your aunt, OK?" I say instead. The silence on the other end confirms that she knows that she's right and I just can't tell her.

"Can someone _please_ explain to me what's going on?!" Josh suddenly asks, breaking the silence.

"Kids?" Prim's voice suddenly calls. "Kids? Where are you? Are you talking to your mom?!"

"Yeah," Josh stupidly answers. I sigh and I hear Jen doing the same on the other side.

"Give me that!" Prim says followed by a loud of rustling-persumably her fighting to get the phone off them. "Katniss? Katniss? Is that you? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Prim, everything's fine," I answer, fiddling nervously with the end of my braid.

"You've been gone for days," Prim replies. I can practically hear the confused frown in her voice. "What's going on?"

"Some things have happened," I say. "The past has caught up with us."

Ever since District 3 my whole family have had an idea that the past would someday come back to bite us in the ass. Whether it was Old Cray seeking revenge for the badgers I shoved up his chimney on my last day of work before leaving or Jennifer discovering she'd earned over 2,000 dollars singing on the street but wasn't allowed to spend the money herself. One thing I'd never thought of though was anything to do with Peeta's cilents locating him. I mean, we were moving to District 12, I'd never considered any of them finding us again. Prim agreed with me that if anything extremlely bad happened then she'd look after the kids.

"What's happened?" Prim asks.

"Just trust me Prim, OK? Look after the kids for me."

There's a heavy pause before my sister responds. "OK, I will. Is Peeta alright?"

"He's . . . fine."

"Alright Katniss," Prim sighs. "Just . . . be safe OK? I've heard the Mafia have been lurking again recently. Be careful. Do you want me to put the kids back on?" I bite my lip sadly and sigh.

"No, I can't bear saying goodbye. Just look after them in case . . ." I can't even finish the sentence. "Goodbye Prim."

"Bye Katniss," Prim replies. "I'll tell the kids you said bye and you'll be back soon."

"Thank you Prim," I answer. "I love you."

"Love you too Katniss."

She hangs up and I sigh, chucking the phone into the driver seat. I wonder if the signal will last until tomorrow. Maybe we can call that Clove woman to tell the police the Mafia's location when Rue takes us there. _If _Rue takes us there. I don't know if we can trust the girl yet. Who knows how low the Mafia will stoop to trick us. Maybe this little girl is highly trained and manipulation is like an every day job for her.

I turn round in my seat to look at her, finding myself strangely smiling at how taken Cato was with the little girl. Even though neither of us trusted her at first, as soon as she mentioned being able to help Peeta, a.k.a 'Golden Boy', he'd completetly changed in demeanour and treated her like a long lost sibling. Maybe it's to get on her good side incase she is a spy? Make her think we trust her when we don't? I don't know what it is but something in my mind tells me that this assumptions is wrong. Rue really does work for Madge and that my friend isn't dead.

But, if that is true, how did she survive?

**A/N: So we've learnt a bit more about Katniss and Peeta's time in 3 and have seen the point of view of Odair himself. What's going to happen next?**

_**Teaser: (OMG! I'm actually doing one again!)**_

_**Delly sighs and shakes her head, her manicured nails dancing eleangtly around the big red button. The water sticks to my skin and clings to my clothes; the drops falling off the ends of my eyelashes flicking into my eyes.**_

_**"You and I both know I don't want to hurt you," she says teasingly, hovering her hand above the button. "But I will do if I have to."**_

_**"Oh really?" I ask.**_

_**"Really," Delly smirks.**_

_**I let a pregnant pause linger before I put on my best smirk and say, "Then hit me with your best shot."**_

**Please R&R! :D**


	26. Trying to break them

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter twenty six! Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Sexual content, unconsented touching, and torture.**

Chapter Twenty Six-Trying to break them

_**Peeta: Holding cell: The next day**_

He grinds his pelvis against mine and I whine, wishing he wouldn't go so slow. I'm nearly completely naked, the only item of clothing left on my body being my underwear while Finnick is only missing his shirt. I'm in agony right now. Like death by pleasure. It gives you the most degrading feeling when your body begins to react to what's being done to it and demands more when all you really want to do is curl up in a ball and cry for the rest of your life.

I don't think I can get pressed any farther into the wall without falling through it. My arms are pinned above my head, leaving my body exposed and vulnerable to Finnick's touches.

"You're so gorgeous," he murmers into my ear. His spare hand wanders down my back and grabs a handful of my backside, the action sending a jolt up my body. I squirm against him and whimper at the lack of friction as he takes a step back from me. My body aches to be statisfied and my mind is crying at my lack of self control. I try and bite my lip to silence myself and try to free my arms out of his hold. Maybe if I can get him away from me then I'll be able to regain _some_ self respect. His lips travel down from my mouth to my neck, causing my knees to buckle as he grazes where my neck connects to my shoulder with his teeth.

The door suddenly swings open, revealing Delly and Johanna standing in the threshold of the room. Delly's eyes widen in shock whereas Johanna wears a smirk, as if she'd been expecting such a scene to stumble upon when she entered the room. Finnick sighs heavily and turns to them, his hand still pinning my wrists above my head. I avoid looking anywhere but the ceiling, disgusted in myself for letting myself get consumed in the pleasure he was causing me.

"Do you mind?" he says, his tone exasperated. "I'm sort of busy."

"Keep it in your pants Odair," Johanna replies. "We've got buisness to do."

"Still, nice going," Delly says. I flick my gaze over her, unable to stop the blush rising in my cheeks as her eyes roam over my near naked form unbashedly. Seriously, what is wrong with her? How could I have spent so many years working with her and not realize she was a sex addict? Even worse, a sex addict who's attracted to _me?_

"Stop staring Cartwright, you're turning him into a cherry," Finnick says acidly.

"Oh do shut up," Delly snaps. "It's not like you own him."

"I think the intials would say otherwise," Finnick replies.

"That's just a stupid District 4 tradition," Delly sighs, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "It's just gay."

"I'_am_ gay! That's the point!" Finnick retorts. I struggle against his hold on me while he argues with Delly but his hand holds fast. The blantant argueing over my ownership only makes my blush deepen. I really don't understand this; I'am nothing special.

"OK guys, cut it out, seriously," Johanna snaps, cutting them off mid-argue. "I'm sorry Delly but you lost your right to touch Mr. Mellark after your intoxicated state at the S&P. Plus, I believe in the right of ownership and dear Finnick here has clearly marked his territory . . . literally." Finnick smirks and I glare at him, wanting to just die now.

"You do realize that you have marked F.O into him right?" Delly asks. "You've basically carved 'Fuck off' on his body." My eyes widen at the realization that she's right. Oh great, that's just brilliant(!)

"Do I look like I care?" Finnick asks, turning to me and swiping some hair out of my eyes.

"Obviously not," Delly replies drily. "You may have stopped my hands but you'll never stop my eyes!"

"I mean it!" Johanna snaps. "Both of you, cut it out. Finnick, put a shirt on and get him in the chair." Finnick sighs and drags me over to the chair in the middle of the room.

"And you call me the sex addict," Delly mutters as she throws a set of cuffs over to Finnick.

"You don't wear jealously well Cartwright," Gloss says, entering the room with a bucket of water and some wires with clips on the end. "The green eyed monster is consuming you."

"Oh do shut up Gloss," Delly snaps. Finnick locks my wrists together behind the chair with the handcuffs and kisses my cheek softly, making me flinch. Delly glares before rolling her eyes.

"OK, _finally,_" Johanna sighs. "We're missing our technition Mellark. Little Rue vanished after planting a dummy bomb at the bottom of your boyfriend's car, disobeying our orders."

"What's that got to do with me?" I ask.

"Her car was spotted parked beside Cato's by surviellance cameras. Her car is gone now but Hadley's has been ditched there. They're obviously planning something," Johanna explains.

"And . . . ?" I question.

"We need something to stop them," Delly answers, taking a black box with a red button out of her tote bag before throwing the bag away.

"Oh my god it's a box!" I mock gasp, pretending to cower away. As soon as I finish the sentence, the bucket of water Gloss brought in is thrown over me. I gasp for real this time as the ice cold water sends a shock through me and soaks me.

"Say cheese, you're on camera," Johanna says tauntingly, a video camera suddenly in her hands, the red button glowing omniously.

"Oh my goodness, am I?" I gush. "Does my hair look OK?" Gloss rolls his eyes and hands Finnick the wires with the clips.

"This might pinch a litte," warns Finnick as he opens one of the clips and attaches it to my ear. It does pinch a bit but just enough to make me wince. He clamps the second one onto my left nipple and the third-a slightly larger one-to my right side. He hands the ends of the wires to Delly and she struggles to attach them to the box.

Realization dawns on me of what they're doing and I internally panic. "You know it sometimes helps to do this," Gloss says, adjusting the wires in the box properly. Delly sighs and shakes her head, her manicured nails dancing eleangtly around the big red button. The water sticks to my skin; the drops falling off the ends of my eyelashes flicking into my eyes.

"You and I both know I don't want to hurt you," she says teasingly, hovering her hand above the button. "But I will do if I have to."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Really," Delly smirks.

I let a pregnant pause linger before I put on my best smirk and say, "Then hit me with your best shot."

"Stop wasting time," Johanna snaps, slapping her hand down on the button. A powerful shock is sent up my body and I'm unable to conceal my scream as my muscles spasm and tense in reaction to the shock. The shockwave is suddenly cut off and I gasp, my neck no longer wanting to hold my heavy head up, making it fall uselessly forward. "See what we're capable of Hadley?" Johanna taunts, persumably into the camera. "Try anything funny and we'll do much worse. Free Cornelia or this will continue." Delly presses the button and the shock returns, making me scream in agony again.

"Here, let me have that a moment," Finnick says, taking the camera off of Johanna as she shuts the shockwave off again. He rips the clips off my body-the action stinging terribly and inflicting a wince-and walks around behind me, runing his fingertips along the back of my neck. "See this Hadley? The 'F' is a mark of ownership as is-" he comes back round infront of me and gently pushes my torso against the back of the chair so he can hold the camera at the 'O' below my navel. My body is too heavy and tired from the shocks to protest against what he's doing. "-this. He's _mine._"

"We're still negioating on that!" Delly interuppts.

"Shut it Cartwright!" Finnick yells. He moves beside me and holds the camera up to both our faces. My head rolls heavily on my neck and falls against his. I don't bother pulling away; right now the effort seems to great to do so. "Anything you'd like to say to your loving wife and caring boyfriend Peeta?" he asks teasinly. I try to open my mouth to respond; tell them to keep fighting, don't let him break you, rebel against them for all you're worth, but my voice catches in my throat and all that escapes is a patheic squeak.

Finnick grins and cups my jaw with his hand before leaning in and pressing his lips against the space between my eyebrows, the tip of my nose and then my lips. My entire face goes slack out of exhaustion and just lets him do as he wants. He pulls away from me suddenly and I nearly drop to the floor, not realizing how much of my weight I was leaning against him.

"Aw, looks like golden boy is tired," he says. A shiver runs down my spine at the use of my old nickname. "Free Cornelia Hadley or I might just decide to mark something else into him. Never know, might just decide to carve 'Property of Finnick Odair' across his back. I actually quite like the sound of that. What d'ya think Peeta?" He nudges me but I don't answer, pulling myself back upright and leaning back against the chair uselessly, my head hanging over the back tiredly.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Johanna says.

"I thought so," Finnick agrees. "And I'm not kidding Cato, you and I both know I would. Free Cornelia or I'll do it. Just think on it, OK?" He switches the camera off and tosses it to Johanna.

"Good job Odair," she praises. "Now, we'll go and send this to Hadley's phone and you can continue whatever it was you were doing here." Gloss and herself file out while Delly stays there for a moment, glaring at Finnick before dumping the box and leaving as well, the door slamming shut making it final.

"Oooh, I think I pissed her off," Finnick smirks. "Poor thing, it must be hard. Can you really blame her though?" I lift my head and glare at him in reponse. "Here, let's get these cuffs off." He crouches behind me and unlocks the handcuffs, catching me as I slump down in the seat, unable to hold my own weight. He grabs his shirt from the floor and uses it to dry me off a bit.

Finnick pulls me forward in the seat so he can dry my back and I moan as my head begins to pound in pain, my body slumping against him in submission. "I think someone needs their sleep," he says. Oh really?! What makes you say _that _Finnick?! When he moves away from me I slip forward off the seat and hit the floor hard, amplfying the pain in my head and making my body scream on impact. I hear Finnick sigh and I listen as he moves around my body and sits against the wall, pulling my head into his lap.

"Why can't you just let me go?" I whisper. Finnick shrugs and runs his hands through my hair, the gesture making me sigh. I hate how he knows everything about me. Where I'm ticklish, what makes me shiver, what makes me horny and what relaxes me-stroking my hair like a cat being one.

"Because you belong to me baby," he answers softly. "Even if you don't realize it." He massages my scalp with his fingertips and my eyelids drop closed, refusing to open again. "That's it, sleep sweetie. Sleep," he coos. I do as he says, my whole self being begging for rest for ages now. "_Hush little baby, don't say a word. You'll be mine till' the end of the world. I'll kiss and I'll hug and I'll fuck and I'll coo. All the things I'll do to you_," he softly sings into my ear as I drift out of conciousness.

_**Cato: A rest stop: Five miles from Mafia Headquarters**_

I hold the phone up to my ear, listening and replaying the sound over and over again. The scream, _his_ scream, vibrates through my being and makes my rage greater and greater each time it plays. I'm clutching the mobile so tight that my knuckles are white and the phone feels like it's getting squaushed in my hand.

A hand rests on my shoulder and I turn round to face Katniss. Her face is grave and concerned as she listens to the screams as well for a moment before speaking. "Stop listening, you're killing yourself," she says quietly. I lift my thumb off the replay button but don't remove the phone from my ear.

Finnick's taunting tone suddenly fills the air as he teases us, his belief that he has won making me more determined to prove him wrong. Katniss shifts slightly, her eyes sparkling with tears as they catch the sunlight. I know she believes it's her fault. That if she had never asked him to sell himself then Odair even know who Peeta was let alone be doing this now. I can't tell her it isn't her fault because her reasons for believing this are pretty solid.

Rue appears out of the petrol station with a plastic bag in her hand. She notices the phone in my hand and sighs before snatching it quickly before I can stop her and switching it off. "They're trying to break you," she states. "You can't let them do it. Think of the Peeta before they shocked him. The grinning, sarcastic man who wasn't going to let them win. OK? If we're going to beat them then we're going to have to ignore their taunting. I know it'll be hard but we have to do it."

I nod, knowing she's right, and take my phone back, closing the video. We get back into the car and head off again, listening to Rue's directions as she instructs me on where to go to get to headquarters.

We're so close and yet still so far.

But we're going to get there.

I'm going to make sure of it.

**A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

_**Teaser:**_

_**I look at him with pleading eyes, begging him to run before he gets himself killed. Finnick's arm around my waist tightens as he cocks the gun and points it at him once more. I struggle against his grip but he holds fast and I can't free myself.**_

_**"Run!" I yell at him. "Just go! I'll be fine! Go before you get killed! Please!"**_

_**"I'm never going to leave you Peeta," he says firmly. "Never."**_

_**"Please Cato, go!" I plead, tears running down my cheeks. "He'll kill you!"**_

_**"I don't care," Cato replies, suddenly pulling out his own gun and pointing it at Finnick before he can react. "What do you say Odair? Ready for a stand-off?"**_

**Oooh, what's happening? :D**

**Please R&R! ^_^**


	27. Gunshots and terror

**A/N: Hiya guys! Here's chapter twenty seven! :D :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Violence and Death.**

Chapter Twenty Seven-Gunshots and terror

_**Peeta: Dream**_

I stay wrapped up in his embrace, not caring about what's going on around me just that I'm safe in his arms and he's never going to let me go. I keep my arms tightly wrapped around his neck, unwanting to let go. Tears of relief drip down my cheeks and soak his shoulder but he doesn't seem to care. He just holds onto me and lets me cry.

"Cato," I whimper. "I'm so scared."

"Sssh," Cato hushes, petting my hair. "You're safe now. You're safe with me." I bury my face into his neck and let out an ugly sob. Cato continues to shush me and slowly rocks back and forth, comforting me.

"I want you, not him," I whisper into his skin. "Never him."

"I know," he replies, rubbing my back. "It's OK. I know." He tightens his hold on me and I melt into him, feeling nothing but comfort and protection. He lifts my head and kisses away my tears, whispering sweet nothings and making me feel loved. We're safe here, in our little bubble, away from harm's way. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Never, ever, ever." I bite my lip and nod at him, believeing every word he says.

"Cato?" I ask.

"Hmm," he asks, pressing a comforting kiss to my temple.

"I love you," I whisper. He pulls away and looks me in the eye, tears shining in his own.

"Peeta," he begins. "I-"

_**Dream ends:**_

I'm snapped out of the dream by screaming. My heart sinks at the realization that it was, in fact, a dream and that it isn't Cato's arms around me but Finnick's. Well, _was_ Finnick's. As soon as the screaming started he was up on his feet and through the door. I can vaguely make out Delly's panicked shriek.

"They're in the building! How the fuck did they get in the building?!"

"Calm down!" Johanna barks. "Finnick, get back to Mellark. Watch him at all times."

"Oh my god, but Katniss shot Gloss!" Delly yells. "How did she manage that?!"

"Cartwright, seriously, calm down," Johanna says firmly. "We may have lost Gloss but there's still the rest of us!" Gloss is dead? By my wife's hand? What's happening?! I get to my feet to investigate but have barely made it to the door before Finnick has swept in and has wrapped an arm around my waist and kicked the door shut. He backs away to the back wall and holds a gun at the door. I struggle against him but he doesn't give. I can tell that the next person to walk through that door is a dead man, judging by the angry pulse bulging out of his forehead and the fact that he's cutting off my air supply.

"What's happening?!" I exclaim.

"It looks like little Rue has managed to sneak Katniss and Cato into the building," Finnick replies through gritted teeth. Cato's here? Right now? The fact makes my heart start to beat a million miles an hour. "She has managed to get them to the firearms room and now they're armed. Your fucking wife shot Gloss. They're trying to find you now. Well that's not going to happen now is it?" I glance up at him and glare before deciding to do the only thing I can to catch Cato and Katniss' attention. I take a deep breath and open my mouth.

Before screaming.

I scream as loud as I can, shrieking and struggling against Finnick. He can't stop me since his only spare hand is holding the gun to the door. A gunshot rings out and Delly screams Johanna's name before there's a loud thud and the hallway falls silent. I listen to the silence, my heart beating so hard I fear Finnick can hear it, and feel like I'm going to suffocate with how tight Finnick's holding me.

Just when I've lost hope that anyone's coming for me, the door bursts open and Cato appears in the doorway, unarmed. I'm suddenly overwhelmed with worry for his safety and I look at him with pleading eyes, begging him to run before he gets himself killed. Finnick's arm around my waist tightens as he cocks the gun and points it at him once more. I struggle against his grip but he holds fast and I can't free myself.

"Run!" I yell at him. "Just go! I'll be fine! Go before you get killed! Please!"

"I'm never going to leave you Peeta," he says firmly. "Never."

"Please Cato, go!" I plead, tears running down my cheeks. "He'll kill you!"

"I don't care," Cato replies, suddenly pulling out his own gun and pointing it at Finnick before he can react. "What do you say Odair? Ready for a stand-off?"

"I'm game," Finnick replies. "How many dead?"

"Gloss and Johanna," Cato answers. "Delly's unconcious and we can't find Marvel. There's no point trying to get away. Katniss is at the end of the corridor and Rue is flanking the door. You're trapped Odair."

"Oooh, I'm terrifed," Finnick replies sarcastically. "You have some gall Hadley, coming back here. Why did you have to be so stubborn and not just free Cornelia when we asked?"

"Because I took a vow to abide the law," Cato answers. "And I'd never free a physchopath."

"So you chose the law over your boyfriend?" Finnick asks. "You let him get hurt and scarred just to abide the _law_?"

"Don't listen to him Cato!" I say, struggling some more. "I'm fine! I swear!" Finnick digs his fingernails into my side and a painful cry escapes my lips.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Cato yells, straightening his gun arm. I whimper patheically as he doesn't pull his nails out. "I swear to god I _will kill you!"_

"Oh, will you?" Finnick asks. "One wrong move and I could send a bullet straight through loverboy's brain." My body goes rigid at his words and I internally panic.

"No you won't," Cato states.

"What makes you think I won't?" Finnick asks.

"Don't you remember it Finnick?" Cato asks, approaching us slowly. "The first time seeing him? That bright smile that makes you feel fuzzy inside and sends a rush through your entire being. The deep blue eyes that feel like they're staring right into your soul when he looks at you? The vibrant blonde hair that you could already feel running through your fingers? On first glance knowing he's something special and you immediately know you can't let him go without a fight. I know, I've felt it." I find myself blushing at his words and my eyes lock on the floor, embarassed. "Do you really think I'd believe that you'd send a bullet through the brain of the boy you've been pining over for years?" Their noses are nearly touching now and I watch as they stare each other down, a silent exchange passing between them.

Finnick is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Cato raise his fist and is knocked right over as it collides with his jaw. As he falls backwards a pair of hands grab me and pull me away and I immediately know it's Cato. He wraps an arm around my back and we run out of the room. Katniss and Rue stand together at the end of the corridor and sigh in relief when they see me, Katniss gasping and slapping her hands over her mouth. Both the bodies of Johanna and Gloss lie by their feet and I almost collapse at the sight, thinking about how just yesterday they were living and openly threatening me.

Cato only backs away from me an inch before a skinny arm wraps around my neck and I'm pulled backwards. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a pistol extended at Cato, Katniss and Rue. Cato's own gun is out again but Katniss and Rue's lie on the floor by the door of my holding cell.

"I'm not going to have gone through all of this bullshit to _lose!_" Delly screams. "You should have been mine from the beginning! We've been friends for_ years!_ But _noooo_ you have to fall for slutty catnip and then turn gay! I mean, what the fuck is that?!"

"I'm sorry Delly," I say, trying to prise her arm off me, realizing that she's actually very strong. "I just always thought of you as a friend."

"You've been friendzoned Cartwright!" Katniss yells. "Get over it!"

"Get the fuck off him right now Delly or I'll blow your brains sky high," Cato threatens.

"Go on then, I have nothing to lose now. I have fucking nothing!" Delly yells. "I spent most of my life hoping, no, _wishing_, you'd see how bad Katniss is for you and fall in love with me! I waited paitently, kept my hands and eyes under control. And then Johanna tells me I have to spy on this man called Peeta because apparently he's messing about with the police officer working on the Marvel Winters Case! Do you know how hard it is to find out that the one person you've wanted all your life doesn't even chose you as seconds? They'd rather go_ gay?_"

"I didn't chose it," I contradict. "It just happened."

"Oh yeah, sure," Delly replies. "So as soon as Johanna captured you I thought 'fuck it, I'm gonna have it whether you like it or not!' and then_ Odair_ comes along and swipes all my touching rights clean! Poof! Gone!" She's getting worked up now, nearly hyperventilating. "Well, you know what? You're mine now. I don't care about any fucking intitals. We can go and live together and have a wonderful life together. Me and you together forever-"

There's a sudden loud bang as a gun is fired and my eyes lock on Cato but he looks shocked, his gun unfired. Katniss and Rue look stunned as well as I feel Delly's arm weaken around my neck and slip off completely as her body hits the floor with a dull _thump._

I spin around and gasp as Madge stands at the other end of the corridor, her arm extended and her hand holding the fired gun. I look down at Delly's body and my stomach churns as her dead eyes stare up at me, blood trickling into them as the wound on her forehead seeps the stuff purfusely.

"And that's how it's done," Madge says, stuffing her gun into her backpocket.

"Madge!" Katniss gasps. "You _are_ alive!"

"Of course I'm alive," Madge grins. "No time for re-greetings though. We have to deal with Odair first."

"Right!" Katniss agrees, Madge, Rue and herself rushing into my holding cell where Finnick still is, leaving Cato and I alone in the corridor. He stares at me with sad eyes which glisten with tears.

"I've missed you," he says. I nod in agreement, tears of my own rushing to my eyes and spilling over. I bite my lip to stop myself from sobbing. He smiles softly and holds his arms out to me. Unable to control myself anymore, I run towards him with a speed I never knew I had. Cato meets me half way and I leap into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and holding onto him, nothing being able to tear me off him. I hear his heavy breathing agaisnt my ear as he tries to compose himself too but failing just as much as I'am.

"I've missed you so much!" I cry into his shoulder. Cato smiles and tightens his hold on me, keeping me held against him.

"I missed you too," he whispers.

"I love you Cato. I love you so much! I thought I'd never get to tell you and it killed me inside but I do. I love you, I love you, I love you!" I sob. "There would be no way I could ever live without you!"

"I love you too Peeta," Cato replies. "Always have and always will." I cling to him like my life depends on it, unable to bring myself to let go. I just hang onto him and breath in his scent and don't free him of my grip. He kisses my cheek softly, lovingly. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again Peeta," he whispers. "I swear to god I won't."

"I know," I whisper back. I pull back slightly and smile at him. He returns it before smashing his lips against mine. I melt into the kiss and ignore everything that's going on around me and just focus on the feeling of his soft lips moving against my own.

"Guys!" Rue calls, making us jump apart. "Get in here!" I reluctantly climb off Cato but we stay interlocked through our hands clasped together as we re-enter the holding cell. My heart drops as a trap door lies open on the floor and scratched across the back wall in red marker is a simple phrase:

'You'll always be mine and I'll always find you;

~F'

Cato barely has time to catch me as I collapse to the floor.

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh! So, didn't expect that did ya? Half the Mafia dead but Finnick escaped? Uh-oh! :P**

_**Teaser:**_

_**"What's this?" I ask as Katniss hands me a file.**_

_**"Divorce papers," Katniss smiles. "All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy Peeta. I now know that's not going to be with me and I can accept that." Tears well up in my eyes as I stare down at the file in my hands.**_

_**"Thank you Katniss," I whisper, looking up at her through my hazy eyes.**_

_**"I still love you though," she says. "You'll never stop that." She smiles and turns to leave. She reaches the end of the footpath before stopping and turning around again. "And Peeta?" she asks.**_

_**"Yeah?" I ask back.**_

_**"You have to explain to the kids about your sudden sexual epiphany," she grins. I chuckle and shake my head.**_

_**"I'm sure I'll manage," I reply, grinning back at her.**_

**Please R&R! :D :D**


	28. Kids play Parents

**A/N: OMG there's no warnings this time! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Twenty Eight- Kids play Parents

_**Peeta:**_

_"I just couldn't do it, Finnick," I mutter as we walk along my street. It's late and dark; the only light being provided by the wide pools the streetlights provide. His arm feels heavy around my shoulders, like a dead weight I don't want or need. "I just couldn't get into it."_

_Tonight was a bad night. Jennifer has been suffering from nightmares and I have to take care of her since Katniss has to wake up early in the morning to clean Cray's house. I've had jobs all day, ending with Finnick as he always asks for time spent at night, and all I've wanted to do tonight was go to sleep, making my body unrepsonsive to whatever Finnick did to me. This made him angry since he couldn't make me cum and has been fuming the whole walk home._

_"I'm going to have to figure out a way to fix that," he murmers, running a hand through his hair._

_"There's no fix to it," I reply. "I was just too tired, therefore unable to get into the moment."_

_"I'm losing my touch," Finnick says. I roll my eyes at the statement and squeak as he pulls me tighter against him. "I used to be able to make girls scream even when they were tired. Guys as well. It doesn't make sense."_

_We walk up my driveway and he reluctantly removes his arm from around my shoulders as I unlock the front door. He pinches my ass and I jump, spinning round on my heel to glare at him. He just blows a kiss at me and winks as I enter the threshold of my house. _

_"Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe some people just aren't attracted to you?" I ask. A hard slap burns across my cheek and catches me by suprise, making me stumble back on impact. Finnick grabs the lapels of my jacket and pulls me forward against him, kissing me on the lips hard._

_"Everyone is attracted to me," he says slowly once he pulls away, as if speaking to a child. "Got it?"_

_"Sure," I reply, rolling my eyes, ignoring the stinging that's expanding from my cheek to creep around the entire left side of my face. "Whatever."_

_"It doesn't look very good if I can't get my little pet horny is it?" teases Finnick._

_"I'm not your pet," I scoff. "You don't own me. What would you do if I moved away?" Finnick chuckles and shakes his head._

_"You'll always be mine, and I'll always find you," he says._

_You'll always be mine and I'll always find you._

_You'll always be mine and I'll always find you._

_You'll always be mine and I'll always find you._

I wake up with a gasp and bolt upright on the bed, a sheen of sweat coating my body and my breath coming out in short, erratic pants. The sleeves of my baggy shirt slip down my arms and the chilly night air makes me shudder. A pair of arms wrap around me and I instinctivly panic, thinking it's Finnick. I cry out, struggling against them.

"Peeta," the person whispers, holding me tight and rocking back and forth slowly. "Peeta, shush, you're OK. You're safe now." I suddenly recognize the soft voice and my body relaxes, melting against them wearily. Cato. He wipes the damp hair off my forehead and shushes me gently.

"I'm sorry, I woke you," I whisper, holding onto his arms tightly as he holds me.

"Don't start," Cato warns. "You know I'd rather have you wake me than have you suffer through a nightmare."

It's been two months since I was rescued from the Mafia Headquarters and I have had nightmares every single night since. Most of them starring Finnick since I know he still out there somewhere, waiting for me. The thought makes my heart pound and terrifys me to my very core. Cato has been with me every step of the way of it and hasn't complained once. I'am greatful to have him in my life. I can't believe at one point I thought I was going to lose him.

Katniss immediately went to Prim's house when we returned to 12 to see the kids but I still haven't been able to gain the strength to face them again. I feel dirty and degraded and it feels like if I went to see my children then they'd be able to see it all in me. Know that I'am truely a horrible person and never want to have anything to do with me again. The thought breaks my heart.

Marvel. Enobaria. Finnick.

They are all that's left of Snow's Mafia. All on the loose somewhere. Still seeking to free Cornelia from jail because the girl still knows the secret, whatever it is. Cato took care of Gloss, Delly and Johanna's bodies and settled it with the police force, explaining everything.

When they heard about Finnick's infactuation with me the force asked me if I wanted to be put on a twenty four hour watch to protect me. I turned the suggestion down. I don't want to have people watching me to make sure that a guy who has an obsession over me doesn't return to . . . what exactly _could_ Finnick accomplish from coming back for me exactly? He no longer pays me and he doesn't have the Mafia to keep me trapped in a holding cell. He literally has nothing to keep me with him.

"Was he there?" Cato asks. I swallow and nod my head. He sighs and rest his forehead against my bare shoulder. "I should have shot that bastard when I had the chance."

"He would have shot you back," I reply quietly. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if he did." Cato smiles against my skin and softly kisses my shoulder. The spot tingles and I lean back against him, tilting my head to the side to give him more room. He chuckles and bestows a kiss on every available piece of skin on my neck. My eyes drop closed and I sigh in content. We sit like this for a while, I'm not sure how long. But when Cato's kisses begin to get more hungry and demanding, my heart begins to pound in a panic.

I haven't been able to engage in anything remotely sexual since being captured by the Mafia because everytime I try to it brings back old memories and makes me afraid. So when Cato grazes where my neck connects to my shoulders with his teeth my entire body tenses, my mind flashing back to when Finnick did it to me in the holding cell.

He immediately stops, resting his head against mine and nuzzling his nose behind my ear. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I got too carried away."

My heart swells and guilt washes through me. I feel bad for being such a coward. I know Cato has as much needs as any other man does and I can't furfill them because I'm too chicken. Because everytime he touches me in that way all I can see is Finnick smirking at me.

"No," I reply. "It's my fault."

"Don't every say that," Cato near growls. "It's _never_ your fault."

"But I shouldn't be so scared," I answer. "I know you'd never hurt me and yet I still can't do it."

"It's OK," Cato says. "I'd never push you towards anything you don't want to do. Plus it means you'll owe me a _bunch_ when you're ready again." I flush and bite my lip, thinking of the many possiblites behind his words. I have no such problems with things such as masturbation or anything, as long as it's my hands doing it. I can't have anyone else touching me in that way yet. I didn't even have a problem when Cato walked in on me two days ago . . .

"It's ten o'clock," Cato says.

I suddenly notice the sunlight shining in through the window and a part of me dies. Another whole day of staying inside, afraid of going outside and getting bombarded with questions. The police couldn't prevent the story getting leaked to the public and people have been dying to know the full story. They've tried asking Katniss. Madge. Rue. Even Cato. But they have all kept their mouths zipped and haven't breathed a word about the gory details of my time in the Mafia's custody.

"I need to go and check on Rue. Will you be OK here?" he asks. I nod, immediately feeling cold as he lets go of me and get off the bed. I love the way he cares so much about the little girl. She doesn't have a family and is too young to care for herself so she was admitted to a Home. Cato checks on her everyday, making sure she's alright and checking she has everything she needs.

I can't help oggling him as he gets changed, blushing and averting my eyes bashfully as he turns round and catches me. He chuckles and plants a kiss on my head before leaving. I have a shower and get changed before making a cup of tea and sitting out on the front porch. Cato's house is away from the pier, out of sight of prying eyes, in a forest. I can hear the waves in the distance, an odd sound due to the fact I'm surrounded by trees.

I clutch the mug of tea in my hands and take the occasional sip, basking in the warmth it spreads inside me. In stark contrast to the cold making goosebumps prickle along my skin, the heat is comforting. Katniss suddenly appears out of the trees, silent as a hunter tracking down game. She smiles when she sees me and hurrys up to the porch.

"What's this?" I ask as she hands me a file.

"Divorce papers," Katniss smiles. "All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy Peeta. I now know that's not going to be with me and I can accept that." Tears well up in my eyes as I stare down at the file in my hands.

"Thank you Katniss," I whisper, looking up at her through my hazy eyes.

"I still love you though," she says. "You'll never stop that." She smiles and turns to leave. She reaches the trees again before stopping and turning around again. "And Peeta?" she asks.

"Yeah?" I ask back.

"You have to explain to the kids about your sudden sexual epiphany," she grins. I chuckle and shake my head.

"I'm sure I'll manage," I reply, grinning back at her. Oh joy, that shall be fun.

_**The next day:**_

"Hold on, hold _on_ a moment," Josh says, running a hand through his hair and pacing back and forth behind the sofa Jennifer sits on. I knew I had to see the kids at one point and I thought the sooner I tell them the truth, the better. Cato sits to my left and Katniss to my right, both clutching my hands, encouraging me and keeping me leveled. "Let me get this straight. You're _gay?!_"

"Well . . . yeah," I answer.

"Since _when_ exactly?!"

"Um, a couple of months?"

"Well blow me down with a feather," Jennifer murmers before lifting her eyes to meet mine. "I'm happy for you dad." Josh groans and throws his head into the cushion pillows, his body hanging over the back of it.

"Does this mean you're leaving mum?" he asks, his voice muffled through the fabric.

"No, I'm leaving him," Katniss answers.

"What?!" Jennifer exclaims. "Why!?"

"What did you think we were going to do?" Katniss frowns. "Stay together? That's not fair on anyone." Josh lifts his head up from the cushions to stare at the three of us with a confused frown. Jennifer rubs the back of her neck, a frown of her own on her face.

"So, does that mean we get, like, two birthdays?" Jennifer asks, obliterating the tension in the room. We all laugh and Katniss and I shake our heads. Typical Jen.

"No, we're not going to split completely," Katniss chuckles. "We're still going to be friends. Still the one birthday, sorry."

"OK, OK, I've got a question," Josh says, climbing over the back of the sofa and plopping down beside Jennifer. He opens his mouth to ask the question and then shuts it again. "Nope, sorry. It's gone." Jen scoffs and shakes her head. Both kid's eyes slide over to Cato, both of them eyeing him warily.

"So, you're the one who turned him then?" Josh asks. Cato grins and nods his head.

"Uh-huh, that's me," he says. "I don't think I've officially introduced myself. I'm Cato Hadley, your dad's boyfriend." He holds his hand out to them and Josh immediately shakes it. Jen does the same, blushing when he kisses her hand. When they let go, she gasps and whispers something into Josh's ear. His eyes widen and he grins before nodding. Katniss, Cato and I stare at them, slightly confused, before both of them scoot closer, sit up straight and place their hands-which are clasped together- on their laps.

"Here's how it goes," Josh says. "No late nights, you have to be back in the house by nine o'clock."

"You're not allowed in any bedrooms together," Jen continues. "Living room at all times." Katniss sniggers and covers her mouth with her hand as she chuckles softly. My children are actually giving me _my own_ new boyfriend speech!

"And you're both still young so beware when it comes to any sexual activities," Josh says. I nearly choke on my own spit and Cato's eyes widen.

"We know we can't stop you from doing things," Jennifer says, putting on her best Katniss voice. "Because we know you're both at the peak age for hormonal control, all we ask is that you be careful and be safe." Katniss is cackling now, leaning back in the seatte and clutching her sides.

"And you," Josh says seriously, locking eyes with Cato. "If you do _anything,_ and I mean_ anything,_ to hurt our dad-"

"We'll run you all the way down to China Town," Jennifer says just as seriously as Josh.

"China Town?" Josh scoffs. "I'll cut your head off and stick it so far up your ass your mom will feel it." Katniss barks out another laugh and Cato chuckles, shaking his head.

"Don't worry kids," he says. "I don't intend to do anything to hurt your dad in any way. I love him." I smile at him and he squeezes my hand encouraginly. It couldn't have went any better. I was worried that they'd freak out but they took it more calmly than I expected they would, which is great.

"Well that went well," Katniss grins as we stand outside the house later.

"Yeah," I reply, shivering as a cold wind makes my shirt flutter and tickle my skin. I've lost a load of weight since being in the Mafia's cell as they didn't really feed me a lot and now all my clothes hang off me. Cato even had to poke new holes into my belts to keep my pants up. I'm just glad the kids didn't notice.

"The divorce shouldn't take too long," she continues. "Since we're both doing it on equal terms." I nod and Cato wraps his arm around my shoulders, a happy smile on his face. Katniss' eyes flick momentarily to his arm, then to my face, and suddenly I'm yanked forward and her lips are on mine. My eyes widen in shock as she licks her way into my mouth and maps out the inside as if comitting it to memory. When she pulls away she hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry, I just had to do that one last time," she says. I smile and pat her back. "I'm going to miss you."

"You'll see me again," I say. "We're going to be friends, remember?"

"No, I'll miss being _with_ you," she says. I sigh and continue to pat her.

"I'm sorry Katniss."

"Don't be stupid," Katniss laughs, pulling away from the hug and swatting her hand at my chest. "I want you happy, you hear me?" I nod and she smiles, nodding back.

"And you," she says, turning to Cato. "You look after him, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," Cato replies, doing a mock salute. "I'll protect him to the ends of the earth."

"That's what I wanna hear," Katniss grins, hugging him too.

Cato greatfully returns it before re-wrapping his arm around me, both of us walking down the footpath. I smile and lean my head again Cato's chest as we walk, maybe I can finally pick up the pieces of my life and begin for real this time. Maybe things can be good again.

"You look after that ass Mellark!" Katniss calls down the street as we reach the end with a grin, waving like a maniac. "I want it to be just as hot when I see you next!" I blush and hide my face in Cato's chest. I can feel the vibrations as he chuckles.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure he does!" he calls back up to her. I slap him lightly but he just laughs at me. I hear Katniss doing the same up the street.

"God, you two need to grow up," I murmer after we wave out last goodbyes to Katniss.

"Aw, did we embarass poor wittle Peeta?" Cato teases. I slap him again and he grins, slipping his hand down to rest on the small of my back. He lowers his head so that his lips are inches from my ear before whispering, "You have to admit though, your ass is hot." I scoff and shake my head.

"Shut up you perv," I chuckle.

"I'm not a perv," Cato says, holding his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "I like to call it appreciating the sexiest body in the world in an very open way."

"You're starting to sound like Katniss when she was hocked up on Johanna's drugs," I laugh. "It's the exact sort of thing she'd come up with." Cato grins and pinches my cheek like a mother would do to a baby.

"You look so cute when you're blushing," he says teasinly.

"Shut up," I reply, batting his hand away. He pecks me on the lips and pulls my head back down to rest on his shoulder. "Do you think we're going to be alright Cato?" I ask.

"Yes Peeta," Cato answers without hesitation. "We're going to be just fine."

**A/N: There's only a couple of chapters left of this story but I'm definetly writing a sequeal so yay! ^_^**

_**Teaser:**_

_**"This is ridiculous!" he says from behind the door. "I look like a kid outta **_**Fame**_**!"**_

_**"Let me see," I say. He comes out of the bathroom and I have to bite back a snigger.**_

_**"Are you sure these are the only small clothes you've got?" Peeta asks, plucking at the black leggings that hug him just right. He's right though. With my old black leggings and his baggy white sleep shirt that has slipped down his shoulder again, he looks like something out of a cheesy musical.**_

_**"Uh-huh," I answer, my eyes getting distracted by the way his shirt rides up at the back, displaying the perfect curve of his backside showed off by the tight leggings. "They're from when I did a high school school play."**_

_**"Oh joy. I'm wearing teen clothes," Peeta mutters.**_

_**"Aw, don't feel bad, they look good on you," I grin.**_

**If you can't tell already, next chapter is going to be a more humourous and light one.**

**Please R&R! :D**


	29. Beginning again

**A/N: I had no idea this was going to be the last chapter, it's just the way it ended up. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through it ;)**

**I'm going to start writing the sequel after posting this chapter up too so it should be up soon enough. Keep an eye out ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Sexual intercourse, simple as that.**

Chapter Twenty Nine-Beginning again

_**Cato: His house: One day later**_

Peeta's pants nearly drop off again as he gets off the sofa and I bite back a chuckle at his groan of frustration. He grabs the waistband and pulls the ties again as hard as he can, sighing in irritation when it immediately loosens again. I guess that's what happens when you wear cheap sweatpants. While he struggles to double knot the tie, his sleeves slip down again as well.

"Urgh," he moans, glaring at my grinning face and turning away so his back faces me. The back of his shirt dips and my stomach churns at how prominant his shoulder blades are. The 'F' still engraved on the back of his neck makes me want to vomit. I sigh and wrap my arms around his bony waist, pulling him down onto the sofa and laying his head down on my lap.

"You need to stop getting so worked up," I say, petting his hair. "There's a lot of people who'd die to have their clothes hanging off them."

Peeta chuckles and pulls his shirt sleeve up his shoulder again. I try to hide my disappointment at him covering his exposed skin back up. I've been holding my composure as best I can because I don't want to push him into anything he's not ready for. From the brief exchanges I've seen between Finnick and him through the footage the Mafia sent me I can tell and understand why Peeta isn't ready to begin having sex again but it's so damn hard! I bask in all the little things as much as I can. Like watching closely when he gets changed at night, letting him walk ahead of me briefly in the streets so I can sneak a peek at his ass as he walks-which, even though the rest of him has lost loads of it's weight, has stayed as plump and as tight as it was when I first met him-or oggling the skin that his baggy clothes reveal.

"I know, but I'm not one of them," he replies, tugging his pants up some more. "I'm turning into a bloody skeleton!"

"Don't worry, we'll get some meat on you again yet," I smile, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Plus, I've got some old clothes you could borrow, if you like."

"Oh?" he asks.

"Uh-huh," I grin.

~xXx~

"This is ridiculous!" he says from behind the door. "I look like a kid outta _Fame_!"

"Let me see," I say. He comes out of the bathroom and I have to bite back a snigger.

"Are you sure these are the only small clothes you've got?" Peeta asks, plucking at the black leggings that hug him just right. He's right though. With my old black leggings and his baggy white sleep shirt that has slipped down his shoulder again, he looks like something out of a cheesy musical.

"Uh-huh," I answer, my eyes getting distracted by the way his shirt rides up at the back, displaying the perfect curve of his backside showed off by the tight leggings. "They're from when I did a high school play."

"Oh joy. I'm wearing teen clothes," Peeta mutters.

"Aw, don't feel bad, they look good on you," I grin.

"Ha ha ha," he replies, frowning at himself in the mirror. "What play were you doing then and what character had to wear these god awful leggings?"

"Uh, it was _Grease,"_ I admit. "And I was Sandy actually. Had the curly wig and everything. The girl who did her for the first half of the play took ill and I had to do the, _'You're the one that I want,'_ bit." Peeta quirks an eyebrow at me while smirking. "Oh don't look at me like that, you're the one wearing the leggings as a grown man!"

"I'm saying nothing," he replies, holding his hands up. The sleeve slips down once more and he pulls a face at it.

"Why don't you just leave it down?" I ask.

"Why? Like what you see?" Peeta asks jokingly.

"I always like what I see when I look at you," I reply. He flushes and rubs his arm nervously, not pulling the sleeve back up. I try not to stare at the exposed skin so that I don't make him uncomfortable but I fail epically, my eyes locking on the flesh, the cogs in my brain turning as I wonder whether his skin tastes the same: salty with some cinamon and a tiny hint of sweat. I lick my lips at the thought, but quickly dimiss it as I catch the nervous look in Peeta's eyes through the mirror.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, looking at the floor.

"It's fine Peeta, honestly," I reply. "You'll be ready again someday." My already growing arousal at my previous thoughts scream at me and I wanna punch myself for my lack of self control.

"I'm starting to be stupid now," Peeta sighs, turning around and holding his arms out. "Take me Cato! Take me now."

My feet are moving before my mind can realize it and my eyes rake down his body hungrily. The shirt sleeve slides further down as he scrunches up his shoulders in fear, reavealing a part of his collarbone, and it takes all I can do to stop myself from nearly eating him alive and just pull him into a hug.

"I'am never going to force myself on you," I whisper into his hair. "_Never._"

"It's not fair on you though," he whispers into my chest. "I'm being stupid."

"No, you're not," I reply, rubbing his back. "You'll be ready again someday." We stay hugging for couple of minutes. I wouldn't mind staying like this for the rest of my days and am prepared to do it when Peeta's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I can feel you poking into my stomach," he murmers. I wince and pull back from him.

"Sorry," I say. "I may be holding back but Cato juniour didn't get that memo." Peeta chuckles and shakes his head, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes. He seems to have forgotten about the evil shirt sleeve that still hangs below his elbow, his perfect collarbone on full display. I can nearly feel myself pressing kisses along it, nipping the skin at the hollow of his throat, listening to him moan as I run my tongue along his strong jaw to that spot behind his ear . . .

"Cato?"

I snap out of my sexy reverie and lock eyes with Peeta, asking him with my eyes what's wrong.

"It's getting bigger," he says quietly, a blush creeping up his neck. "I feel so bad that I can't help you . . . ah . . . _relieve _it."

"Maybe all you need is therapy," I suggest. Peeta scoffs before I can explain myself.

"Like there's anyone around here who deals with that sort of thing," he says.

"Amazingly, there is. Right here in front of you," I grin, holding my arms out.

_"You_ do therapy?"

"Uh-huh. Well, I say therapy. It's kind of like therapy. Well, not really. Well, I consider it therapy," I answer, taking his hand. "I want to help you,_ us_, our physical relationship. Trust me?"

Peeta's blue eyes shine as he stares at me for a moment, a million thoughts probably flicking behind them in his mind. He nods and I smile. "Always," he says. "So . . . how does this work then?"

Where to start exactly? It's been so long since I've had him in a position like this that I don't know where to start. I need to remember though that he's still recovering and can't be just jumped and expected to be okay with it. I try to think of a simplier and slower way to do it. I finally make up my mind and lead him to the middle of the room.

"I'm going to start off with something simple. I'm not going to touch you, just looking, okay?" I ask. Everything I do today is going to go through him before I even consider doing anything to him. Peeta understands and nods, breathing in deep and exhaling as I take a step back, sitting down at the bottom of our bed.

He watches me with curiousity as I let my eyes trail over his face first, aquainting my memory with every inch of it again. It's heartbreaking how beautiful he is without even knowing it. He tilts his head to the side, his blue eyes widening as he realizes his sleeve his down. They flick down at it and he reaches up to tug it back up again. I catch his wrist and shake my head.

"It's alright, I promise. Be confident. You're gorgeous," I say.

Peeta frowns and twitches slightly but nods and lets me put his hand back down to his side.

"Okay, what we need to establish here is the differences between Finnick and I," I say. Peeta sucks in a breath when I say his captor's name but nods in agreement. "Finnick is a sadist sicko who doesn't know where to draw the line. He grabs what he wants and takes what he wants when he wants it which is _not_ the way a healthy relationship should be like." I cup my hands over her cheeks, keeping them inches off his skin as to keep to my word of not touching him.

"I know," Peeta says quietly under his breath.

"What you need to understand is that I would never treat you that way," I continue, moving my hands down along the curve of his neck to hover above his shoulders. "If you want me to be gentle, I'll be gentle. If you want me to be rough, _believe me_, all you have to do it ask. All I want to do is be able to touch you again without feeling like I'm intruding in your space."

He casts his eyes down and sighs. "I understand."

My hands travel down to lie open palmed inches from his chest before I speak next. "I don't want this to be some morbid conversation though where I make you feel bad so let's lighten it up shall we?"

He quirks an eyebrow. "I guess?"

"Brilliant!" I grin, patting his head. "Now, normally at this point we'd tumble downwards, most likely ruined by sneaker laces chafing wrists making me want to hurry faster, shower water running though or fears of Katniss waking up, _well_ that doesn't need to happen this time. We can go as slow or fast or whatever pace you want really. Speaking of laces, where did those sneakers _go _exactly?"

"Honestly? No glue. Lost track of them after being in the motel," Peeta answers. "I guess it was about time."

"What?! You're joking right?! No, I'm buying you a new pair whether you like it or not. Probably with a new pair of skinny jeans. Actually, stratch that, _loads_ of skinny jeans. Those things play murder on the mind. Never know, maybe I'll get you a pair a _tad_ smaller than they should be-"

"I'll kill you if you do," Peeta cuts me off, glaring at me.

"Awww, why?" I pout. "I miss them. These cruel imposters you call sweatpants are just mean. They don't hug you properly at all. It seems all pants love to hug you _apart_ from those . . . _things_ you've been wearing. The leggings are actually a step up."

"Why? Because they _cling?_" Peeta asks with a grin. Does he realize that my "therapy" is actually working or is it just sliding past him? I return the grin as well and shrug.

"You know me so well," I say. I slide my hands around his back to wrap them loosely around him, still not touching until I'm sure he's ready. "They show that cute little butt that you know I love."

"Okay, okay, what the hell is the fascination with my ass? I swear, it's not even funny any more," Peeta frowns.

"Oh lord, don't get me started! We could be here for _ages_!" I laugh. "What did you do exactly to get an ass like that, seriously? Can't be from genes . . . can it?" Peeta snorts and shakes his head.

"No," he scoffs. "At least I hope not. What about you? What exactly did _you_ do to get an ass like yours?"

"Hey, I'm not the one in therapy," I say. "Come on, fess up. What's the secret?" Peeta frowns at him and scrunches up his nose in distaste.

"I dunno . . . healthy lifestyle?"

This time it's my turn to snort. "Sorry," I say. "Just . . . give me a minute." I throw my head back and laugh. Such an innocent answer that I'd expect nothing else from Peeta. When I straighten up I realize my hand is resting on his lower back, and he didn't flinch away. In fact, I don't think he's even noticed. My hand feels right there, as if it was made to fit him. I decide not to point it out just yet.

"Fine, laugh away, but you can kiss this cute butt as it walks out the door if you're not careful," Peeta warns, which just me laugh even more.

"Don't tempt me," I reply.

Peeta's eyes widen and he frowns. "You wouldn't," he says.

"If your weren't so traumatized, I probably would," I answer. "I did bite you there before remember?"

"All too well," he replies.

"Uh-huh, so, what did we learn?" I ask as if talking to a classroom of kids, holding my spare hand up to my ear.

"What? You'll kiss my ass?" Peeta frowns.

"Exactly," I grin.

"That's . . . unnerving." By the look in his eyes I can tell he's slipping back into dangerous land.

"Hey," I say, clicking my figners in front of his eyes. "Stay here with me. Come on, you were doing so well."

His eyes glisten with tears as he whispers, "I can't."

"Yes, you can, come on babe, I believe in you," I say.

"Cato, I . . . he keeps coming into my head . . ." Peeta whispers.

"I'm holding you," I say. "Right now. And you're fine." He frowns, momentarily confused, before feeling it. I splay out my fingers on his back and smile softly at him. He reaches back and clasps my hand as if making sure it's real before smiling to himself. I tilt his chin up and stare into his beautiful blue eyes before slowly pressing my lips against his.

Peeta immediately melts into it, as if he'd been waiting for it for centuries. Sparks immediately fly as if two raw cables have been stuck together and sends a jolt up my body. I know he feels it too as he shudders. I gently swipe my tongue along his bottom lip, making sure not to frighten him. He moans and opens his mouth, almost begging for me to enter. His mouth tastes as familiar to me as the first day he let me inside it.

My hand on the small of his back pushes him flush against me. Peeta pulls up onto his tip toes and wraps his arms around my neck while I rest my other hand against his chest. I don't want to pull away for breath but I have to. When I do pull away, I finally attack that goddamn skin exposed by that shirt. Peeta groans and throws his head back, granting me access. The access I've wanted for the past two months.

I turn him round and gently walk him backwards, never once pulling away from his neck and gently lay him down on the bed. Crawling ontop of him, I push the big shirt up his torso and over his head. He does the same with me, a bit more awkwardly, scrambling his hands down my back and pulling my shirt off too. I chuckle at his eagerness.

Peeta's hands wander everywhere, all over my torso, making me shiver, and I move my kisses down his body. His skin is as I remember. Salty and sweet at the same time with the hints of sweat topping the taste off. It's like a delicacy. Maybe a new taste discovery I could make later on in life. I could make _millions._

His hips rise off the bed with a groan when I clamp my mouth down on his nipples. "Catoooo," Peeta purrs, squirming as I nip it not too hard but enough to make him moan again. I move further down, kissing him gently and carefully, as if he's made of glass and could break. Basically with the upmost care. When I kiss down his ribcage, I can feel each one underneath my lips. It makes me angry to think that the Mafia never thought of feeding him properly over the entire time he was here. To quell that anger, I kiss each one carefully, slowly, each one a punch in the Mafa's face.

My mouth is suddenly hovering over the 'O' beneath his navel. I look up at Peeta and he's looking back at me, his eyes showing how nervous and much pain he feels about the letter cut into him. I smooth my hand over it and kiss it. Never mind punching the Mafia in the face, this is punching Finnick fucking Odair in the face.

His leggings and my pants get lost somewhere in the haze and next thing I know I'm kissing his lips again, listening to him moan as my hand rests on his underwear clad ass. I squeeze it and moan myself at the enjoyment of having him in my hands again.

"Cato, please," Peeta begs, running his hands through my hair as I swoop down to his neck again. "I need you now." I grin against his skin and push his underwear down his legs, he clumsily slides mine down too and gasps as I suck my fingers before carefully massaging his entrance. "Oh my god," he near screams when I brush his boy button.

"Ready?" I ask, pecking his cheek. He nods vigourously and clings to me as I enter him slowly, bit by bit. Ooooh goddd. I'm not going to last long, I can already tell. Peeta groans, unable to form any words when I nip below his ear, he lightly tugs on my hair to tell me to move. The action causes me to groan and I do as he asks, slowly moving in and out, already beginning to feel myself nearing my finish. Lord, two months was too long.

I pull his legs over my shoulders for a better angle to make him near too, I want us to finish together, just like our first time. "Come on baby," I whisper, speeding up my moments and stroking his manhood, basking in his moans.

Peeta's body goes rigid and his eyes flutter closed, his mouth parting as his hips rise off the bed once more and cums at the exact same moment I do. Exhausted, I fall ontop of him, making sure not to squash him. Nuzzling his neck, I murmer, "I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Cato," Peeta says back breathlessly. "Always and forever."

"Always and forever," I confirm.

As time wears on our physical relationship grows more and more. Peeta puts on more weight and begins filling out his shirts again as he starts working out, determined to get back to the way he was before he was captured by Mafia. It was fascinating to watch how much he recovers each day. I continued to work on the force with Clove and Peeta got a job teaching art at the local school, no longer being able to even look at Smartians. He felt bad leaving the place but it was for the best in the end. It reminded him too much about Delly and how she betrayed him.

Even though our physical relationship was getting better and better, there would still be times when he'd freeze up or get scared, but we pulled through. I was able to wrap my arms around his waist from behind when he was doing the dishes without him flinching away or teasinly pinch his backside without having him clear six feet and spin around to attack some unknown predator. Most of all, I was able to randomly kiss him whenever I wanted.

Then, one day, when I was sitting on the sofa reading a book, he came into the room holding a thick strip of black cloth in one hand and a set of handcuffs swinging freely from the other and he said:

"I want it rough."

And he was finally better. A couple of things still fazed him after that but it was never anything we couldn't get through. We were finally happy, we were finally good.

"What's in the bag?" Peeta asks one day when I meet him in the park during his lunch break.

"What? _This_ bag?" I question teasinly, holding up the green plastic bag in my hand.

"Yes, that bag," Peeta answers, rolling his eyes. "You don't shop. What did you get?" He reaches out to snatch the bag but I hold it out of his reach. He glares at me and I grin playfully.

"Oh nothing," I say, holding the bag high above my head where he can't reach. He jumps to try and grab it but misses. He pouts like a child and folds his arms against his chest. I laugh at his expression, which just makes it deepen. My eyes momentarily flick down to his feet where he wears plain white trainers. A frown forms onto my face before melting into a grin.

"What?" he asks.

I reach into the bag and pull out what I bought. Peeta's eyes widen as I hand him them. "Where . . . did you find these?" he asks.

"It took a lot believe me, but it was worth it just to see your face now," I smile. I mean it when I say a lot of work. I had to contact that motel outside 12 to find out whether or not they still had them or not and had to travel all the way out there to collect them.

Peeta stares at the red sneakers as if they're not real. The laces are a bit more frayed and the toes are a bit scuffed but apart from that they're the exact same. They're _his._

"I don't know what to say," he says quietly.

"How about thank you?" I tease, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Peeta clutches his shoes in his hands and rests his head against my chest. I can feel him smiling against me.

"Thank you," he whispers hoarsely.

"You're welcome," I grin. "Anything to see that smile on your face."

"I love you," Peeta says.

"I love you too," I reply, leaning my head against the top of his. "Always and forever."

"Hey, that's my line," he says, pretending to be angry.

"You don't mind," I grin, kissing his hair. "Best line ever. Always and forever." Peeta sighs and wraps his arms around me.

"Always and forever."

And now I know . . . it's true.

~xXx~

The man watches from a distance, leaning against the side of the building with his hands in his pockets. The couple embrace in the middle of the park like nothing else in the world mattered. It made him sick. Such sweetness. Such tenderness. How disgusting.

It made no sense. He owned that man, he made that clear enough when he made his mark on him. He'd watched these two for a while. Plotting, obseveing, waiting. There was no point risking jumping into anything and ruining it all when he had all the time in the world. No, he would wait.

He would have him though. Eventually. Taking his time would make it all the more enjoyable. The idea of becoming a stalker had always been a distasteful idea but now that these two were getting closer than he'd predicted something would have to be done about it. He didn't care what it took. The golden boy _will _be his. Even if he has to take him by force. Kidnap him. Keep him tied up in his basement for the rest of his days. If that was what it took to have him then that is what he was prepared to do.

But first he'd wait. He'd watch, he'd stalk, he'd taunt, he'd tease. He knew it'd be fun. He'd enjoy every single moment of it. He knew it.

As the couple parted, the man grinned and ran a hand through his bronze hair. Oh, he could feel it now. His hands twitched in anticipation and he had to take a deep breath to compose himself. That boy will always be his and he will always find him. He watched his man as he disappeared into the distance, redeamed red sneakers on his feet.

Uh-huh, it was definetly going to happen. Golden boy will be his.

Soon.

He could feel it.

He turned and walked away, a smug grin on his face as he left. Soon.

Peeta Mellark will always be his and he will always find him.

**A/N: And that's it. I can't believe it's over! :O Thank you to all my reviewers and anyone who has stuck with this story to the end.**

**Keep a lookout for the sequel though. It will be called 'Rust and Rubble' but the name is still in the works so it might still be different. You guys will know it when you see it anyway ;)**

**Please, I ask, one last R&R for Torn Between? :')**


End file.
